


Titanium

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic basado en el comienzo de la octava temporada. Dean sale del purgatorio y busca a Sam. Cuando descubre que su hermano no ha intentado buscarle, no sabe exactamente lo que siente. Confía en Benny, el vampiro que los ayudó a salir de aquel sitio horrible y no sabe muy bien por qué, está empezando a romper reglas que antes eran importantes para él. Quizás el sentirse culpable de no poder ayudar a sacar a Castiel de allí le haya afectado  más de lo que en un principio creía. Por otro lado, ayudar a Kevin y a su madre a mantenerse a salvo y lejos de Crowley está siendo una misión complicada y agotadora. Posiblemente, y por primera vez en la vida, la amenaza que se cierne sobre él sea más personal que otra cosa. Su propia mente, sus propios pensamientos, su forma de actuar... todo está acabando con él poco a poco, pero jamás querrá admitirlo. Las peleas con Sam están a la orden del día y siente que cada vez están más lejos el uno del otro. Tienen que hablar, pero eso es precisamente lo que el mayor de los Winchester no quiere hacer. Entonces Castiel reaparece y Dean descubre que quizás ha estado equivocado con respecto a una cosa desde hace mucho tiempo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, os recomiendo pinchar en el enlace del título. Seguro que os va a gustar el video <3

 

 **Título:** [Titanium](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ax_SFRv9TOU)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Personajes:** Sam Winchester, Benny, Crowley, Kevin, señora Tran, Samandriel, Garth,

**Sin betear.**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural no me pertenece. Es una idea de Eric Kripke emitida por la CW. Fanservice. Sin ánimo de lucro. Edlund y Carver deberían casarse y llenar el mundo de cositas bonitas.

**Warnings:**

**Spoilers:** Comienzo de la octava temporada y teorías sobre lo que podría pasar, pero eso no sé si es un spoiler o no, así que avisados quedáis. 

**Credit:** I do not own the picture, I just found it tumblring out. If this is your creation, please let me know and I will credit you as you deserve. Thank you <3

 **Resumen:** Fanfic basado en el comienzo de la octava temporada. Dean sale del purgatorio y busca a Sam. Cuando descubre que su hermano no ha intentado buscarle, no sabe exactamente lo que siente. Confía en Benny, el vampiro que los ayudó a salir de aquel sitio horrible y no sabe muy bien por qué, está empezando a romper reglas que antes eran importantes para él. Quizás el sentirse culpable de no poder ayudar a sacar a Castiel de allí le haya afectado más de lo que en un principio creía. Por otro lado, ayudar a Kevin y a su madre a mantenerse a salvo y lejos de Crowley está siendo una misión complicada y agotadora. Posiblemente, y por primera vez en la vida, la amenaza que se cierne sobre él sea más personal que otra cosa. Su propia mente, sus propios pensamientos, su forma de actuar... todo está acabando con él poco a poco, pero jamás querrá admitirlo. Las peleas con Sam están a la orden del día y siente que cada vez están más lejos el uno del otro. Tienen que hablar, pero eso es precisamente lo que el mayor de los Winchester no quiere hacer. Entonces Castiel reaparece y Dean descubre que quizás ha estado equivocado con respecto a una cosa desde hace mucho tiempo...

 **Nota de la autora1:** El año pasado ya narré el comienzo de la séptima temporada basándome en lo que yo creía en el fic “[The unforgiven](288459/chapters/460546)”. Este año no sé cómo ve a a salir la cosa porque para mi gusto, ésta temporada está siendo mucho más explicativa y coherente que la anterior, pero bueno, se hará lo que se pueda e intentaré narrar lo que me hubiera gustado ver en los capítulos. No digo con esto que sea mejor o peor; es una opción más como cualquier otra. De esta temporada me fascinan muchas cosas, pero las dos que más son; Dean y la relación con su hermano, y Dean y su gran preocupación por Castiel. Si te apetece leer lo que pudo ser y no porque la vida no es siempre como nosotros queremos, quédate e intentaremos averiguar cuáles son los grandes secretos de Dean Winchester. ¡Feliz hiatus Navideño!

 **Nota de la autora2:** Muchas de las conversaciones están sacadas de los capítulos. He querido hacerlo así porque considero que son importantes para desarrollar el fic. No intento plagiar nada y si habéis visto los capítulos, sabréis exactamente qué parte es mía y cuál no. Y creedme... aprenderse los diálogos de la serie es un coñazo... También quiero avisaros que los primeros capítulos son en gran parte un resumen del comienzo de la temporada. Lo he hecho así porque han pasado muchas cosas y la mayoría de ellas importantes. No podía saltármelas así como así.

 

 

**TITANIUM**

 

**1.**

 

1 año más tarde.

 

Dean llevaba un buen rato caminando. No estaba cansado. Cansancio era que lo sentía en el purgatorio dando vueltas y luchando contra toda clase de monstruos y seres repugnantes. Ahora sabía que había podido salir de allí, y aunque aún no tenía la mente muy clara de dónde se encontraba, al menos sabía que ya estaba un poco más cerca de lograr su objetivo. Le había hecho una promesa a Benny y la iba a cumplir. Ahora sólo quedaba que todo saliera bien.

 

No había querido darle un susto mortal a esos pobres muchachos que estaban pasando un buen rato en la montaña. No. Aunque debía reconocer que le importaba una mierda. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que las personas iban a lo suyo, que seguían con sus vidas, y la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se habían enterado la de veces que había estado el mundo de no contarlo. Pero aún así, la gente seguía viviendo la vida. Eso le hacía cuestionarse, ¿por qué él y no otro? Él no era un tío especial, ni más alto, ni más inteligente ni con ningún don especial que le hiciera el idóneo para ser un cazador. Entonces... ¿por qué él? Quizás esa fuera una de las muchas preguntas a las que nunca podría dar respuesta.

 

El camino estaba siendo largo y el brazo cada vez le dolía más. Era la misma sensación que quemarse con un clavo ardiendo, con la única salvedad que lo sentía desde dentro. Cuando sientes que te quemas, normalmente puedes apartar la mano y soplar, pero... ¿cómo se alivia una sensación que nace por dentro? 

Llegó a un punto en que se hubiera cortado el brazo con tal de dejar de sentirlo, pero iba a cumplir su promesa. Dean Winchester no dejaba a nadie detrás. Nunca.

Pensar en eso le hizo tragar la bilis que tenía atascada en el fondo de la garganta y respirar hondo mientras seguía su camino. A ratos cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes para no tener que acordarse de nada, pero uno a uno, los nombres y las caras de todos aquellos a los que inevitablemente había dejado atrás en su vida fueron apareciendo a su lado mientras caminaba por ese sendero tan bonito.

En otras circunstancias habría disfrutado del paisaje, de la brisa, del sonido de los pájaros, del sol sobre su piel, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacer frenar su mente como para darse cuenta de nada más.

Primero apareció su madre. Tan bonita y etérea como siempre. Él apenas era un niño cuando ella murió, pero... ¿y si pudo hacer algo por ella? ¿y si hubiera dejado a Sam fuera en un sitio seguro y hubiera vuelto a ayudar a su padre? ¿Habría sido el mismo resultado?

La imagen de John también se hizo presente. Serio, cansado, impenetrable, su padre se coló en sus pensamientos como lo hubiera hecho un meteorito alcanzando la atmósfera de la tierra. John murió por él, así de simple, y Dean no podía parar de preguntarse, ¿se merecía él tal sacrificio? John Winchester había luchado durante toda su vida. Se había visto envuelto en un mundo que desconocía y que no sólo había tenido que aprender a protegerse él mismo, sino a dos renacuajos que se merecían algo mejor de la vida que él podía darles. Pero la historia había comenzado mal, y cuando los cimientos de una casa están mal puestos desde un principio, la casa acaba cayéndose tarde o temprano.

Eso le estaba pasando a Dean, que sentía cómo su vida se había ido desmoronando con el paso de los años. 

Muchas veces pensaba que su padre y Sam tendrían que haber seguido sin él. Hubiera sido una locura dejar a esos dos solos, pero John y su hermano eran los fuertes de la familia. Podían haberlo hecho mejor sin él, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando la imagen de Jo vino a su mente también lo hizo la de Ellen. Ambas mujeres, madre e hija, murieron por su culpa, por su estupidez. Si él no le hubiera chuleado a Meg, si no la hubiera provocado y no hubiera sido tan torpe cayéndose al suelo cuando echó a correr, Jo no habría tenido que volverse a salvarle y no habría muerto en su lugar. Ni Ellen. Ambas mujeres habían muerto por él. Y Dean las había defraudado, como había hecho con todos. Otras dos muertes más en su haber que de vez en cuando volvían para recordarle que él seguía vivo y ellas no.

Dean apretó los dientes cuando el número siguió corriendo como si fuera un sorteo en alguna apuesta macabra clandestina y a él le hubiera tocado el premio más sangriento de todos.

Pensar en Bobby sólo le ayudó a ponerse de peor humor. Ese hombre había sido un referente para él, un segundo padre, un amigo, un mentor. Y al final para nada. ¡Cuántas veces los había salvado de una muerte segura! Y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarle a él...

La noche cayó y él seguía su camino. A esas alturas ya notaba unas mil miradas tras él. Lo seguían, murmuraban, cuchicheaban entre ellos. Eran los fantasmas de esas personas que seguían en su mente. No había podido olvidar cuánta gente murió en su lugar. Se suponía que él salvaba vidas y al final... ¿Cuánta gente había muerto por su culpa? Eso le recordó por qué estaba allí, intentando ayudar a Benny y recordando sin quererlo que Cas no pudo salvarse, que lo había dejado atrás y que también fue culpa suya.

 

Le llevó un buen rato desenterrar los huesos sin doblarse en dos por el dolor. Había sufrido muchas clases de dolores en su larga vida, pero ese calor constante en el brazo era una molestia casi agónica. Era como tener una astilla ardiendo metida en el dedo, notando cómo el calor se iba extendiendo cada vez más y más hasta tomarle el brazo entero. Finalmente apretó los dientes, cortó la herida incandescente y la sangre brotó de ella mientras caía sobre los restos de la tumba. Tenía toda la zona totalmente deforme y sudaba como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre. Ojalá funcionase o no sabría qué hacer luego.

\- Anima corpori... fuerit corpus... totem resurgent.

Dean cayó a un lado mientras lo que ya no parecía sangre acababa de salir de su cuerpo. Parpadeó varias veces confundido hasta que notó su presencia tras él. Asombrado se dio la vuelta.

\- Eso sí que fue rápido -se bajó la manga de la camisa mientras observaba que parecía haber funcionado.

\- No gracias a ti -Benny bromeó intentando ser cauto-. ¿Tardaste también tanto en salir del infierno?

Dean se incorporó y jadeó, ya no tanto por el esfuerzo y el cansancio que llevaba encima sino por la mención de ese sitio en sí. Había estado cuarenta años en el infierno y si no hubiera sido por Castiel, posiblemente aún seguiría allí. Castiel; la última de las muertes en su haber, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

\- Bienvenido -zanjó para olvidar el tema. Observó a Benny mientras se acercaba-. ¿Todo bien?

Benny se crujió el cuello y le mostró los dientes de vampiro para demostrarle que estaba en perfecta forma.

\- Lo bastante bien -jadeó notando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a ser él-. Entonces... ¿ahora, qué?

\- Supongo que lo que habíamos hablado -Dean recordó la charla que habían mantenido en el purgatorio al respecto; cada uno seguiría su camino y listo. Dean era un cazador y Benny un vampiro. Era ilógico pensar que ambos podían haber confiado el uno en el otro, y sin embargo ahí estaban. 

\- Entonces esto es un adiós.

Dean asintió. Lo era. Él mataba seres como él. Se habían ayudado mutuamente a salir. Una vez que estaban fuera la cosa era distinta. No obstante Dean sentía gratitud por su ayuda, por eso le había advertido que siempre que se portara bien, él no lo cazaría, y Benny había aceptado. No era tonto, así que haría todo lo posible para no meterse en líos.

Se acercó hasta él tendiéndole la mano. Dean había sido legal con él porque una vez fuera, el cazador podría haber hecho cualquier clase de conjuro para quitárselo de encima. Diablos, incluso podía haberle cortado la cabeza mientras su cuerpo volvía a unirse después de tanto tiempo, pero no lo hizo, lo que decía mucho de él.

Dean aceptó la mano del vampiro. Estaban fuera, lo habían conseguido, y se abrazaron sonriendo pensando que al fin habían dejado atrás ese horrendo lugar. Ahora tenía que localizar a Sam.

 

 

 

Sam terminó de guardar las pocas cosas que tenía en su mochila en la oscuridad sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Sabía que irse en medio de la noche era de cobardes y decía muy poco de él, pero era lo mejor para ambos. Amelia lo comprendería porque ella misma había tenido que hacer eso mismo algunos meses atrás. No estaba huyendo; le estaba dando una oportunidad de que siguiera sin él. Nada en su vida era real. Jamás había tenido nada... hasta ahora. Esos últimos meses había comenzado a vivir como una persona normal, a comportarse como un tío de treinta años que tiene que levantarse para ir a trabajar y pagar las facturas de manera legal. No hubo monstruos en esos meses, ni bichos con cara deforme, ni espíritus amenazadores... sólo era otro tío más en el mundo y francamente, le gustaba. Era de locos porque todo el mundo soñaba con ser especial, con ser distinto a los demás, pero Sam hubiera dado la mitad de su vida con tal de tener una sola tarde normal en su vida. No era pedir tanto.

Resopló sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo. Acarició al perro cuando pasó por su lado y caminó hacia la puerta siendo consciente de que estaba dejando atrás una parte de él, la parte en que lo convertía en humano, la parte de Sam que más ansiaba conservar y que, por alguna u otra razón, siempre se le acababa escapando de las manos.

Condujo durante dos días enteros. Dos mil seiscientos kilómetros y veintiocho horas de carretera tardó en llegar a Whitefish, Montana, a la cabaña que habían compartido Dean, Bobby y él meses atrás. Allí permanecía lo poco que habían podido salvar de la casa del viejo y las pocas cosas que habían poseído alguna vez en la vida.

El día era agradable y aunque ya comenzaba a hacer frío en esa época del año, la mañana estaba soleada y parecía que el invierno había decidido retrasarse un día más. Aparcó el impala en la puerta de la cabaña junto a un árbol y echó el freno de mano. Cuando abrió la puerta, suspiró viendo que todo seguía igual. Entonces Dean se le echó encima. Lo cubrió de agua, de detergente, y le intentó hacer un corte en el brazo mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

\- ¿Dean? ¿qué...? ¡No soy un demonio! -intentó cubrirse de todo lo que su hermano le estaba echando encima-. ¡Tampoco soy un Leviatán! Tampoco...

\- Podrías ser un metamorfo -Dean se incorporó tras hacerle un corte en el brazo y comprobar que Sam era Sam-. Vamos, mi turno.

\- No necesito hacerlo -Sam intentó incorporarse aún asombrado por el ataque-. Sé de sobra que eres tú.

Cierto, porque ningún otro loco, ni humano ni monstruo, hacía esa clase de recibimientos. Sólo Dean Winchester.

\- ¡Joder, Sammy! -Dean se echó el agua y el detergente por encima notando cómo le calaba la ropa. 

Sam aprovechó para levantarse mientras veía cómo Dean le tendía el cuchillo.

\- Venga.

\- ¡No! -exclamó-. Dean, ¿no puedes decir simplemente hola?

Dean lo miró cabreado. Él mismo se levantó más la manga de la camisa y se hizo un corte en el brazo para demostrarle que no era un metamorfo. Sam hizo un gesto con la cara dándole a entender que ya sabía que no lo era.

\- Está bien -se guardó el cuchillo y sonrió mientras se envolvía la herida con un pañuelo-. Bueno, vamos a hacerlo.

Sam estaba sorprendido. Al fin Dean le había dado un segundo de respiro para reaccionar y confirmar que su hermano estaba ahí, que había aparecido y que lo tenía delante.

\- No sé si abrazarte o decirte que vayas a ducharte -esbozó una sonrisa aún algo asombrada.

\- Ven aquí -sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos para abarcar la altura de su hermano y sobrepasar su hombro.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados durante unos segundos intentando reaccionar al hecho de que estaban ahí, de que seguían con vida y que parecía que lo habían logrado. La última vez que se habían visto había sido un año atrás intentando matar a ese cabrón de Dick. 

Cuando se soltaron, Sam seguía sin creerse que Dean estuviera allí.

\- Tío... estás vivo -no podía ocultar la grata sorpresa que había sido encontrarle allí con vida-. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

\- Creo que quedarse demasiado cerca de Dick cuando explotó es una manera directa de acabar con tu culo directamente en el purgatorio.

Sam abrió los ojos por la información.

\- ¿Has estado en el purgatorio? -bajó la voz porque ni él mismo podía asimilar semejante información. Que Dean asintiera sin decir nada hizo que fuera más cauteloso haciendo la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Durante todo un año?

\- El tiempo vuela cuando intentas mantenerte con vida -Dean desvió la mirada intentando quitarle seriedad a su respuesta sin conseguirlo realmente.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste salir?

\- Fuera quien fuera quién creó ese lugar, no me quería allí metido más tiempo -su respuesta fue ambigua, y lo sabía, pero no estaba preparado para responder nada más. Desgraciadamente esa clase de respuestas no le valían a Sam.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -Sam, el lógico y analítico de los dos, intentó buscarle una explicación.

\- Significa que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -zanjó con demasiada rapidez, pero Sam seguía teniendo preguntas que hacerle.

\- ¿Que ha pasado con Cas? ¿Sigue allí dentro?

Dean tardó varios segundos en pensar algo. Se lamió los labios y parpadeó intentando evitar las imágenes que le venían a la memoria. No, no estaba preparado para nada de eso.

\- Sí, Cas no lo consiguió -caminó por la habitación, incómodo por la pregunta y por tener que contarlo.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Afortunadamente Dean estaba de espalda y su hermano no pudo ver el gesto que hizo con la cara. Dean llevaba años mintiéndose a él y al resto que le rodeaba aparentando estar bien cuando estaba hundido y destrozado. Toda su vida había estado fingiendo algo que no era, así que responder esa pregunta no le costó demasiado esfuerzo, pero no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque tenía mucha práctica al respecto.

\- Algo le pasó allí abajo -hizo una pausa para intentar narrar lo poco que podía contar-. Las cosas se pusieron demasiado complicadas y él... se fue.

Sam asintió aceptado que la respuesta de Dean implicaba que el ángel no había logrado sobrevivir.

\- Entonces, Cas está muerto. ¿Lo viste morir?

Dean se quedó con la mirada fija en un punto concreto pero sin ver realmente lo que estaba mirando. Asintió con la cabeza recordando todo lo que había pasado allí dentro.

\- Ví suficiente.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás seguro? 

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Sam, vi lo suficiente -Dean se volvió para mirarle, advirtiéndole con los ojos que no iba a responder nada más.

Sam finalmente asintió aceptando lo que su hermano le decía.

\- Esta bien -no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. No podía imaginarse lo que podía suponer estar en el purgatorio como tampoco podía imaginarse lo que suponía para su hermano perder a Castiel-. Dean, lo siento.

\- Yo también -ladeó la cabeza intentando apartar las imágenes que insistían en quedarse en su mente una y otra vez, pero Dean era más fuerte, así que cambió de tema para intentar olvidar ese tema-. No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí. ¿Sabes que la mitad de tus números de teléfono están fuera de servicio? -se giró para ir hacia la nevera y coger dos cervezas-. Por un momento pensé que estaba dejando los mensajes en el viento.

\- Ya -Sam se movió incómodo e incluso le tembló la voz al responder-. Sí... no recibí tus mensajes.

\- ¿Y eso? -Dean abrió la cerveza y se acomodó en la silla.

\- Posiblemente porque tiré los teléfonos -desvió la mirada un lado incapaz de mantener los ojos fijos en Dean.

\- ¿Por qué? -no entendía esa reacción ni el extraño comportamiento de Sam.

Sam se vio entre la espada y la pared y decidió ser sincero. No iba a mentirle, no quería hacerlo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era contárselo cuanto antes.

\- Supongo que... Creo que algo me sucedió en este año, también -se encogió de hombros cuando se acercó a él-. No he vuelto a cazar.

Dean se rió porque eso sí que era gracioso. Decir que Sam no cazaba era igual de absurdo como decir que la madre Teresa de Calcuta no fue una buena persona, por eso no le tomó en serio.

\- Claro, y Sasha Grey dejó de hacer porno.

Sam no supo qué responderle y resopló. Ahora sí que venía lo complicado.

\- Sam... ¿qué...?

\- Bueno... Sasha hizo una película dramática con Soderbergh.

\- ¿Qué?

Sam se lo repitió.

\- Que hizo una película con...

Dean no lo dejó terminar.

\- No.. tú, Sam. ¿Lo has dejado?

Sam miró los ojos de su hermano y asintió.

\- Sí, yo... tú no estabas, Dean. Cas se fue, Bobby desapareció... Incluso Crowley se llevó a Kevin y a Meg a algún lugar desconocido.

\- Así que le diste la espalda al negocio familiar.

\- No es el negocio familiar cuando toda la familia está muerta, Dean.

\- Yo no estaba muerto.

Sam respondió a eso apretando los dientes. Dean se había acercado a él y no tenía buena pinta de querer hablar las cosas por las buenas.

\- De hecho estaba hasta el culo de mierda, matando monstruos, lo que pienso que es lo que nosotros hacemos -gruñó dándose la vuelta para no mirarle.

\- Ya, Dean, y hasta donde sé, lo que hacemos ha conseguido que mate a todos y cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia. No tenía a nadie. A nadie, y por primera vez en mi vida estaba completamente solo. Y honestamente, no tengo un mapa del camino que me diga cómo seguir y por donde. Así que cogí el impala y... conduje. 

Dean guardó silencio apretando los labios mientras asentía con la cabeza. 

\- Eso después de que me buscaras.

No fue una pregunta. Dean ni siquiera lo preguntó porque daba por hecho que Sam lo había buscado, pero el silencio de su hermano decía otra cosa muy distinta.

\- ¿Me buscaste, Sam? -Dean lo pregunto despacio, intentando que la voz no le temblase intentando no hacer demasiado evidente lo importante que era esa respuesta para él.

Sam sólo pudo desviar la mirada incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. 

\- Bueno, eso está bien -ahora fue el turno de Dean de disimular que esa respuesta no le había herido en el alma-. Siempre nos dijimos el uno al otro que no nos buscáramos. Fue muy inteligente. Bien por ti -pero entonces la mirada de Dean cambió y se volvió oscura y brillante, y su lengua no pudo contener por más tiempo lo que estaba pensando-. Claro que siempre lo ignorábamos, por nuestro profundo y eterno cariño que nos tenemos el uno al otro. Pero no esta vez, ¿no, Sammy?

Sam era incapaz de levantar la cabeza del suelo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a Dean que estaba perdido, que pensaba que había muerto, que... pensó que todo se había acabado para siempre?

\- Aún soy el mismo de siempre, Dean.

\- ¡Bien por ti! -ladró dando un paso atrás-. Yo no.

Sam lo vio irse. Podía haber sido peor, mucho peor, pero sabía que la cosa no había terminado ahí.

\- Bienvenido -miró la puerta sabiendo que enfrentarse a Dean era mucho peor que enfrentarse a mil demonios del infierno juntos.

 

 

Dean salió de la casa y se quedó mirando el impala aparcado a pocos metros de él. Tenía buena pinta. Al menos eso debía de reconocérselo a Sam, porque podía haberlo vendido y haber vivido por un tiempo con lo que hubiera sacado.

Pensar en lo que había hecho Sam, o más bien en lo que no había hecho volvió a llenarle la cabeza de ideas raras. Rodeó la casa y caminó sin rumbo fijo por el bosque intentando buscar una explicación. ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que su hermano no hubiera querido seguir cazando? ¡Ni siquiera lo había buscado, joder! Él siempre había estado ahí para él, y cuando se suponía que tenía que ser al revés, Sam le había fallado. Sentía una desilusión tan grande que tuvo que alejarse para no volver y exigirle a Sam todo lo que había hecho por él; Cuando seis años atrás lo trajo de la muerte. Cuando hizo ese pacto con el diablo y dio su vida por él, literalmente. Cuando fue al infierno por él, cuando confió en él sin merecérselo... Pero no lo haría. Dean jamás le recordaría todo lo que había hecho por él porque no lo había hecho para que le dieran una medalla por ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo; lo había hecho porque era su hermano pequeño, porque lo quería, y porque había salido de él hacerlo. Eso y porque no se imaginaba su vida sin él. 

Se suponía que Sam le tendría un mínimo de afecto, ¡joder!, pero Dean se estaba dando cuenta que su hermanito jamás lo apreciaría como lo apreciaba él.

Intentó contener la rabia que sentía y se sentó en un tronco para tranquilizarse. Cuando volviera a la casa quería estar calmado. No quería que Sam supiera lo mucho que eso le había afectado.

 

 

 

Cuando regresó a la casa lo primero que hizo fue comprobar los teléfonos.

\- ¿Quieres algo para cenar? -Sam lo había visto trastear por la habitación, pero no se habían dirigido la palabra hasta ahora.

\- Paso -Dean se puso el auricular del primer teléfono que cogió y lo accionó.

\- Vale -Sam sabía que cuando Dean estaba de ese humor, lo mejor era dejarle a su aire.

Uno a uno, Dean fue escuchando todos los mensajes que había en el teléfono. Al fondo, sentado a la mesa, Sam lo miraba mientras comía lo que había preparado. Algo debía de estar escuchando Dean porque estaba muy atento y no paraba de apretar un botón y luego otro del móvil, como si lo estuviera escuchando varias veces seguidas. Cuando levantó la cabeza del plato después de llevarse el tenedor a la boca, descubrió que Dean lo miraba desde el sofá, fijamente, con ese semblante que bien podría haber estado esculpido en piedra.

\- ¿Qué? -Sam removió la cuchara en el plato algo incómodo.

Dean se quitó los cascos, se los quitó al teléfono y accionó de nuevo todos los mensajes que el teléfono había grabado. Uno tras otro, los mensajes de Kevin fueron sonando a oídos de los dos. Sam se levantó y se acercó visiblemente culpable porque conforme iba oyendo la voz de ese pobre chico, sabía que le había fallado.

Uno a uno, Dean fue dejando pasar todo lo que consideraba que Sam debía saber mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Cuando el último de los mensajes acabó, cerró el teléfono, se levantó y se dirigió a su hermano mientras le lanzaba le móvil al pecho.

\- Él era nuestra responsabilidad -mantuvo silencio guardándose lo que realmente pensaba. En lugar de eso suavizó las palabras-. Y tú no le contestaste al maldito teléfono.

Sam no sabía qué decir. Si lo hubiera sabido, claro que lo habría ayudado, pero él no era adivino. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber cómo se encontraba y dónde? Cuando decidió seguir con su vida, supuso que todo el mundo lo haría. Fue un error haberse olvidado de Kevin. Lo sabía, y ahora debía encontrar una forma de enmendar ese error.

 

 

 

Castiel miró alrededor y siguió caminando sin un rumbo concreto. Oía el crujir de las hojas tras lo árboles que había quedado tras de sí y sabía que esos monstruos estaban esperando a ser un número considerable de ellos para echársele encima y matarle. Posiblemente lo lograsen. 

Iba en contra de su naturaleza dejarse vencer, permitir que otros acabasen con su vida sin que él luchara para evitarlo, pero el ángel no estaba en el mejor de sus momentos y lamentablemente dudaba que algún día volviera otra vez a estarlo.

Hacía tiempo ya que estaba solo, pero lo peor de sentirse solo no es estarlo realmente, sino sentirlo. Uno se podía sentir así estando rodeado de gente, pero cuando ya no quedaba gente alrededor, esa soledad era un hecho. 

Dean y su amigo el vampiro habían podido salir del purgatorio días atrás, y él no podía evitar pensar qué habría pasado si Dean se hubiera quedado allí con él. Por supuesto que quería que saliera, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero con Dean allí dentro, él era capaz absolutamente de todo. En el purgatorio no podía usar sus poderes plenamente, y esa fuerza que normalmente sentía dentro de él ahora ya no estaba. Lo sentía como un reloj de arena; que se gastaba rápidamente y tardaba años en volver a llenarse. Su fuerza hacía lo mismo con él; con cada lucha se sentía más débil, más perdido, y ya sólo le quedaba esperar el momento en que llegase el monstruo correcto y acabase con él. La única pena que sentía era que no podría despedirse de Dean como a él le hubiera gustado. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**2.**

 

Sam llevaba un rato tecleando en el portátil intentando localizar a Kevin. Si lo localizaba, aún podían tener una oportunidad de ayudarle en el caso de que siguiera necesitándola y también en el caso de que siguiera con vida.

\- Bien, escucha esto; el último mensaje de Kevin... escucha los sonidos de fondo.

Dean movió la cabeza con cansancio hacia su hermano y prestó atención. Sam le preguntó ansioso.

\- ¿Lo oíste?

-¿Qué es?

\- Creo que era una estación de autobuses. Escúchalo de nuevo.

Sam le dio al botón y lo oyeron. Él era muy bueno en eso. Llevaba toda la vida buscando información, rastreando personas y lugares y tenía muy bien oído. Lo estaba buscando y lo iba a encontrar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

 

Dean aceptó ir con él, pero no por hacerle un favor, ni por demostrarle que era mejor que él, ni por echárselo en cara, no; Dean fue con Sam a buscar a Kevin porque él sí que pensaba que el chico era su responsabilidad, y tenía que saber que estaba bien.

Conducir de nuevo a su nena era más que un placer. Lo había echado tanto de menos que pudo obviar ese asqueroso olor a perro al menos durante gran parte del trayecto. Cuando llegaron, se encontraba algo mareado, no por el viaje en sí, sino por todo lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que los problemas habían esperado a que él apareciera para hacer acto de presencia. 

Quedarse mirando la máquina de las chocolatinas no era buena señal. En cualquier otra situación no habría dudado en sacar un paquete de Doritos y varias chocolatinas de la marca Apollo, pero ahora, simplemente, se había quedado mirando el cristal sintiéndose extraño, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente estuviera a millones de kilómetros de allí.

Dos niños jugando cerca de él le ayudaron a que esas imágenes vividas allí dentro dieran rienda suelta a los recuerdos. Se había pasado semanas enteras buscando a Castiel. Cuando el ángel desapareció de su lado, al principio se enfadó y lo maldijo mil veces. Luego recordó que Cas no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades, que ya no era un ángel guerrero y ahora sólo desvariaba hablando de abejitas y flores del campo. Posiblemente había desaparecido para llorar en un rincón, pero Dean pronto desechó esa idea. Castiel podría haber tenido una mala racha, pero no era un cobarde. De hecho lo había ayudado a matar a Dick. ¿Entonces por qué había desaparecido? 

Lo llamó, lo llamó mil veces, pero el ángel jamás respondió. ¿Significaba eso que estaba muerto, que habían acabado con él? No, no podía ser porque si hubiera sido así, él lo sabría. Había pasado mucho tiempo resentido con él, maldiciéndole por haberles traicionado. Ahora ya no podía culparle de nada.

 

Ese hijo de puta se le estaba escapando, pero no iba a lograrlo. Era curioso no sentirse una presa allí dentro cuando el que persigue para matar eres tú mismo. Tras aparecer en pos del vampiro y golpearle con el arma que había creado, Dean lo inmovilizó contra un árbol sin dejarse impresionar por los dientes de esa cosa. Eso era lo más normal que había visto allí dentro.

\- Tómate un respiro. Cálmate -le aconsejó como si realmente le importara. Esperó que el vampiro lo hiciera para hacer su pregunta-. ¿Dónde está el ángel?

\- Tú eres él -sonrió sabiendo la verdad-. El humano.

\- ¿Dónde está el ángel? -volvió a preguntarle mientras lo zarandeaba. No le interesaban las divagaciones de ese gilipollas.

\- No lo sé.

Durante varios segundos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Bien, no había aprendido tantas cosas en el infierno para luego no usarlas, ¿no? Sin dudar, alzó su cuchillo y se lo clavó en un brazo a ese desgraciado. El pobre infeliz gritó de dolor mientras Dean se agachaba para coger su improvisada arma que había tenido que fabricar él mismo para poder sobrevivir allí dentro. Luego, sin volver a hacerle la pregunta, estiró el brazo sin llegar a girarse y de un golpe certero le rebanó el cuello por completo al vampiro. El cuerpo sin vida de esa pobre cosa cayó al suelo seguida de su cabeza. Pero Dean no estaba arrepentido; según él le había hecho un favor ahorrándole el sufrimiento que había allí dentro.

Apenas le dio tiempo a volverse cuando otro monstruo se le echó encima. Lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido y no alcanzaba a coger el arma que había caído varios metros más allá. 

Ese cabrón era duro de pelar, y cuando pensó que no lo contaría, algo se echó encima de ellos y lo liberó de esa cosa. Un vampiro con un arma extraña en la mano alzó el brazo y sin pensarlo le cortó la cabeza al que segundos antes había intentado acabar con la vida de Dean.

El cazador se levantó sin fiarse un pelo del vampiro salvador. Podía ser una trampa, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, así que se acercó con cuidado respirando pesadamente por la boca.

\- Dean, ¿vienes?

La voz de Sam a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había llevado ahí plantado mirando la nada con la mente perdida en otra parte, pero por la voz y la cara de Sam debía de ser bastante.

Una vez en la habitación, Dean se sentó cansado en la cama y observó cómo Sam se paraba en la puerta del baño para mirarle.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí -mintió no tan seguro de estarlo-. Oye, ¿por qué no dejamos esta habitación y seguimos para buscar a Kevin? -Dean intentó defender su razonamiento-. Podría estar en peligro.

\- Ese chico sobrevivió un año sin nosotros. Creo que podrá aguantar doce horas más -lo miró viendo el semblante serio y agotado de Dean-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes?

Dean hizo una mueca con la cara. No iba a responder a esa pregunta.

\- Dime, Sam, ¿fue así como racionalizaste para tomarte un año de vacaciones, que la gente estaría bien?

\- La gente está bien, Dean. Tú estás bien.

_No gracias a ti._ Pero eso no se lo dijo.

\- Wow -fue todo lo que respondió intentando comprender la mente de Sam.

\- Mira, yo hice lo que prometimos hacer. Me mudé, me busqué una vida...

\- Si, y lo entiendo -pero su cara no daba señales de entenderlo en absoluto.

\- Mira -Sam dejó el marco de la puerta y se acercó a él-, no fue como si hubiera hecho algo inconscientemente. Quiero decir que leo el periódico todos los días, vi las historias extrañas, el tipo de cosas que solíamos elegir... -se sentó sobre la cama intentando hacerle ver a su hermano su punto de vista.

\- ¿Y qué dijiste, que ya no era más tu problema? -Dean esbozó una sonrisa negándose a creer que Sam tuviera la sangre tan fría.

\- Sí -respondió para su desconcierto-. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que pasó luego? Que el mundo continuó.

\- Ha muerto gente, Sam.

\- Siempre va a morir gente, Dean. O quizás algún otro cazador se ocupe de eso, no lo sé, el caso es que por primera vez en mi vida yo estaba solo para evitar que esas cosas pasasen.

Dean lo miró con la misma mirada incrédula en la cara. No entendía que Sam, por una vez en la vida, había elegido seguir su vida en lugar de vivir para los demás. 

\- Entonces, ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho parar de esa manera? ¿Una chica? -la falta de respuesta y la cara de su hermano lo dijeron todo-. ¿Hay una chica?

\- La chica no tiene nada que ver con esto -y era cierto, porque él ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a su vida antes de conocerla.

\- Entonces hay una chica.

\- Sí, la hubo. Y ya no está -Sam soportó la mirada de Dean sobre él un rato más sin saber realmente cuántas preguntas más tendría que responder-. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Dean no se dignó a contestar, siguió con esa sonrisilla socarrona en el rostro y siguió pensando en lo suyo ignorando completamente a su hermano y lo que pudiera sentir. Estuvieron así un buen rato, ambos sentados cada uno en su cama, mirando la nada, sumidos en recuerdos distintos. Sam no supo bien cómo, pero casi a media noche le estaba contando a Dean cómo había conocido a Amelia. Éste estaba sentado en el suelo a los pies de la cama y aunque su actitud no había mejorado mucho, al menos le estaba escuchando, que ya era mucho.

\- ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? 

\- Mírate -Sam intentó no gritar porque Dean reaccionaba como un lobo herido cuando se sentía arrinconado, y él no quería eso-. Todavía tienes esa mirada. Estás temblando, estás acelerado. ¿Cómo era aquello?

Dean meditó durante unos segundos, optando si evadir la pregunta o ser sincero. Finalmente decidió elegir quedarse a mitad de camino y contarle hasta donde podía contar sin que le temblaran las piernas.

\- Era sangriento, sucio... treinta y un sabores distintos de monstruos asquerosos. Joder, la mayoría de los días era como un combate donde tenía que dar cien por cien para que no me matasen, pero estar allí dentro era... como sentirlo todo multiplicado por cien.

No supo exactamente cuándo, su mente desconectó de la realidad, y los recuerdos de Dean estando allí dentro llegaron con demasiada facilidad. 

El vampiro se llamaba Benny y le aseguró saber cómo sacarle de allí. Le había salvado la vida, sí, pero bien podía ser una trampa, aunque si se aseguraba de Dean saliese, ambos lo hacían. Benny podría ser libre gracias a él y eso era algo que a ambos le convenían, no obstante Dean no estaba dispuesto a salir de allí sin Castiel. Quizás debió de dejar las cosas como estaban...

 

 

 

Mantenerse ocupado era bueno para Dean, así al menos tenía la mente atareada pensando en otra cosa. Las imágenes del purgatorio lo dejaban totalmente agotado y fuera de energía. Sabía que se iba a dormir y cerraba los ojos, incluso dormía porque veía pasar las horas en el reloj, pero no descansaba en absoluto. Cuando se despertaba tras haber soñado con el purgatorio, se sentía incluso peor que cuando estaba allí dentro, quizás porque su conciencia no le permitía ni un solo momento de paz.

Sam hacía lo que podía con lo suyo. Recordar cómo comenzó todo, cómo conoció a Amelia tampoco le ayudaba demasiado. Contarle por encima la historia a Dean no había hecho más que traer recuerdos a su cabeza. En circunstancias normales cambiar de vida era muy complicado. En el caso de Sam lo era más porque esa mujer le había dado cosas que nadie más le había dado en la vida; lo había hecho sentir como un hombre normal y corriente. Simplemente eso.

 

 

 

Kevin les contó lo sucedido con Crowley, cómo escapó de él y cómo llevaba escondiéndose durante un año. Les contó sobre la tabla y lo que ella significaba. Llevaba protegiéndola y escondiéndola todo ese tiempo. No había tenido mucho tiempo para poder leerla entera, sólo sabía que había escrito algo sobre la puerta del infierno que había en Wisconsin y cómo cerrarla para siempre.

Sam se disculpó con él. Si algo bueno tenía el menor de los Winchester era que sabía hablar en los momentos oportunos, o al menos en gran parte de ellos. Sabía que le debía una disculpa y realmente sentía haberlo abandonado a su suerte. Cuando todo el mundo que conocía desapareció a su alrededor, él necesito desconectar, marcharse, intentar algo distinto, pero se olvidó de que había personas que realmente lo necesitaban a él. Intentó reconfortarle e incluso le mintió diciéndole que esa sensación de incertidumbre en lo que se había convertido su vida mejoraría con el tiempo, pero en realidad no sería así, por eso había huido... De todas formas Kevin no estaba preparado para oír eso. El joven parecía no guardarle rencor. Posiblemente un sólo año en eso le había hecho entender cómo debía de sentirse Sam que llevaba viviendo esa clase de vida treinta años. Apestaba mirase donde mirase.

Dean escuchó la conversación de Sam y Kevin. Quería sentirse orgulloso de él y sabía que su hermano estaba arrepentido por haber dejado al chico tirado, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal porque parecía no haberse acordado de él para nada. Ya no es que no le buscase, es que parecía que Sam había aceptado demasiado bien la desaparición de su hermano. Eso le dolía incluso más que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido en el purgatorio.

 

 

 

Crowley los acabó encontrando y mató a la novia de Kevin. No dudó, no se lo pensó, incluso disfrutó haciéndolo. Al fin y al cabo era el amo del infierno por algo. Habían salvado al profeta, sí, pero una inocente había muerto en el camino. Ahora Kevin les pedía ir a ver a su madre para comprobar que estaba bien. Era lógico que el muchacho estuviera preocupado, así que Dean se dejó convencer. Entendía al chico porque él en su situación habría hecho lo mismo y nada le hubiera detenido para ir a ver a su madre, así que antes de que se escapara, prefería que fueran todos juntos.

La madre de Kevin resultó ser una mujer de armas tomar, decidida, valiente y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo.

 

 

 

Interrogar a ese malnacido y sonsacarle a quién le había entregado la tabla fue algo más o menos sencillo. El tío les chuleaba haciéndose el listo, pero lo que no sabía es que la paciencia de Dean se estaba agotando por segundos. 

La mente del mayor de los Winchester desconectó durante el interrogatorio para volver al purgatorio. Esa angustia y esa ansiedad por encontrar la tabla le recordó a lo mismo que había sentido mientras buscaba a Cas allí dentro. Saber que había seres que sabían dónde estaba pero que no querían decírselo le ponían de muy mala leche. Ese cabrón al que tenía acorralado contra un árbol lo sabía, podía notarlo. Algo en esa mirada oscura y vacía le decía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Insistió y volvió a preguntarle dónde estaba el ángel una y otra vez. No dudó en ponerle el cuchillo en el cuello asegurándole que iba en serio. Cuando el monstruo le aseguró que el ángel que él buscaba estaba a tres días de camino, no dudó en atravesarle la garganta y la boca. Le había dicho la verdad, sí, lo creía, pero le había hecho perder un tiempo precioso.

\- ¡Dean! 

La voz de Sam le estalló en la mente y lo hizo volver a la realidad. Tenía a ese cabrón arrinconado contra la pared. Se había quitado la corbata para arrastrarle por el cuello y ahora lo amenazaba con rebanarle la garganta con su cuchillo sino cooperaba.

\- En la casa de empeños, primera con Main -el hombre parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto-. Es allí donde la entregué. Lo prometo.

Dean reaccionó, le quitó el cuchillo del cuello, se lo volvió a aguardar y salió de allí apretando la corbata en el puño.

 

Había sido un día raro, sí. Primero el niñato capullo de la tienda de empeños era una pesadilla en sí mismo. Por suerte ya no sólo contaba con el magistral cerebro de Sam, sino que Kevin ayudó a que obtuvieran la información que buscaban. Luego, el duendecillo ese amanerado con sombrero había aparecido de la nada para darles una invitación a una subasta privada donde sin duda se pondría a la venta la tabla. Eso sí que los había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese donde un eunuco mariquita con chistera entregaba las invitaciones para poder asistir?

Tuvieron que esperar varias horas hasta el evento, por eso decidieron descansar mientras en la habitación del motel. Kevin y su madre se alojaron al lado, pared con pared, por si ocurría cualquier cosa, ellos fueran capaces de oírles.

Sam tenía la mirada fija en su portátil y Dean lo miraba desde la cama. Que Sam, al principio, hubiera sugerido la venta de su coche para tener algo que apostar en la subasta le pareció un dato más, pero luego, cuando lo analizó con calma, un monumental cabreo se instaló en él. ¿Es que acaso su hermano no sabía lo importante que era ese coche para él? Era cierto que recuperar esa tabla y cerrar para siempre las puertas del infierno era mucho más importante, pero ese coche... ese coche era el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres. Antes de que todo eso empezase y el mundo de lo sobrenatural cambiara sus vidas para siempre, Dean recordaba un par de momentos vividos en ese coche que nada tenían que ver con lo que vivía ahora; Recordaba haber estado en un centro comercial con sus padres. Mary, aún embarazada de Sammy, señalaba a todos los escaparates por donde pasaban buscando más cosas para el bebé. John, cargado de bolsas, la complacía en todo y Dean... él recordaba haber estado encantado con la idea de tener un compañero de juegos con el que jugar, porque iba a ser un niño. Se negaba a aceptar tener una hermana. Las niñas eran un tormento; sólo se preocupaban de tener el pelo largo y bien peinado y a él eso le parecía una chorrada. Sí, tendría un hermanito, jugaría con él y le enseñaría las cosas molonas que sabía.

Dean volvió al presente alejando ese pensamiento del pasado de su memoria. Era irónico que su propio hermano, aquel al que iba a enseñarle las cosas divertidas de la vida, fuera el que hubiera sugerido apostar el impala. No quería admitirlo, pero Dean notó que tras ese comentario se sintió algo más lejos de Sam si eso aún era posible.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Sam levantó la mirada de la pantalla y lo miró.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

Dean se detuvo con el pomo en la mano y la puerta completamente abierta.

\- Necesito tomar el aire.

Sam no quiso insistir ni preguntarle nada más. De todas formas Dean tampoco se habría extendido mucho más en su explicación. Vio cómo cerró la puerta de un golpe y se quedó pensando si alguna vez arreglaría las diferencias con él.

 

Se sentó en el escalón que separaba la cutre área de juegos de aquel motel con los apartamentos, a apenas veinte metros de las habitaciones. Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver ambas puertas por si acaso algún visitante inesperado intentaba cualquier cosa. Agarró una ramita del suelo y comenzó a arañarla con la uña mientras su mente volvía a perderse otra vez sin poder evitarlo.

Dean se vio caminando por el purgatorio con Benny a su lado. Tres días de viaje no eran mucho y si sólo era eso lo que le separaban de Cas, iría a por él. El vampiro ya le había dicho que no era una buena idea, pero él estaba decidido. Castiel estaba allí dentro por haberle ayudado a matar a Dick y era responsabilidad suya sacarle. No iba a irse sin él.

Las horas allí dentro pasaban monstruosamente lentas. Ni el tiempo quería hacer acto de presencia en tan desastroso y lúgubre lugar. Cuando llevaban muchas horas caminando, Dean tuvo que sentarse un rato a descansar. Por él no lo habría hecho, pero Benny le insistió y lo amenazó con darle una paliza si no lo hacía. 

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo -gruñó Dean desde el suelo donde estaba sentado sobre el tronco medio podrido de un árbol.

\- Quizás tú no lo notes, pero yo sí -Benny se sacó un cuchillo y miró alrededor-, pero debemos avanzar lo más en silencio posible o nos seguirán todos los monstruos habidos y por haber de aquí dentro.

\- ¿Y qué diablos crees que hago? -Dean no pudo evitar levantar un poco el tono al oírle-. ¿Acaso te crees que voy a sacar una pandereta y tocarla como si estuviera celebrando algo? -estaba molesto, muy molesto, y no entendió las razones del vampiro.

\- Estás arrastrando los pies -Benny fue poco diplomático al decírselo. Con Dean era imposible andarse con florituras y además, él tampoco era de esos-, y tu respiración jadeante es más pronunciada que antes. Descansaremos un poco antes de seguir. 

Por el tono de voz, el vampiro dio a entender que no estaba de broma, y Dean decidió aceptar esos momentos de descanso. No se había dado cuenta de lo que le había dicho, pero posiblemente fuera verdad. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentado.

\- Voy a vigilar mientras descansas un rato -Benny se largó cuchillo en mano para que no tuvieran ninguna sorpresa desagradable.

Cuando estuvo solo y sólo entonces, Dean se permitió bajar la guardia. Echó la espalda hacia atrás y se dejó de caer contra el árbol. No pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando estiró las piernas y los pies dejaron de sentir la presión de las botas y el peso de su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Mataría por tener una cama en ese momento. Se imaginó recostándose sobre el colchón y tumbándose sobre las almohadas. Una manta esponjosa y calentita lo cubriría y le daría el cobijo que necesitaba. Esa visión hizo que cerrara los ojos y se relajara. 

\- Cas... -un murmullo salió de sus labios cuando sabía que nadie podía oírle-. ¿Me oyes? -Dean no abrió los ojos mientras siguió hablando-. Sé que... las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros, pero todo eso ya pertenece al pasado -guardó silencio dándose cuenta de que ya no sentía nada de rencor ni odio por Castiel como había estado sintiendo durante mucho tiempo. Ahora necesitaba encontrarle-. Todos hemos cometido errores y no es justo que yo te culpe por ellos una y otra vez, porque no tengo razón. Cas -susurró bajando más el tono de voz-. Siento todo lo que ha pasado, siento que nos encontremos aquí y siento no haber podido ayudarte antes -se lamentó-. He pensado mucho en ello, ¿sabes? Y creo que si te hubiera hecho más caso, si te hubiera explicado mejor las cosas, tú no habrías sentido la necesidad de aliarte con quien no debías y haber hecho lo que hiciste, por eso todo lo que ha pasado es más culpa mía que tuya. Cas, si me oyes, si puedes oírme... regresa, por favor.

Dean abrió los ojos, esperanzado por un segundo pensando que el ángel podía estar allí esperándole, pero no fue así. Se incorporó y se levantó sintiéndose más cansado que antes, aunque eso le dio igual. Notó cómo las piernas y la espalda le crujían con más de un chasquido pero él no les echó cuenta y bajó por el sendero donde Benny había ido a hacer guardia. Iban a continuar ya. Tenía que encontrar a Cas.

 

 

 

La subasta fue un desastre. Para empezar, la idea que habían trazado de mirar la tablilla y que Kevin la memorizara no dio resultado porque ésta estaba metida en una urna, completamente protegida y tapada más de la mitad para que no se pudiera leer el contenido de lo que decía. 

Tener que dejar las armas al entrar no les pilló de sorpresa, bueno, a Dean sí, que fue demasiado reacio a abandonar su cuchillo por un rato. 

Encontrarse allí con Crowley y que les recordara lo tontos que eran tampoco fue algo que los pillara de sorpresa realmente. Ese hijo de puta conseguía sacarle de sus casillas con apenas dos frases, aunque eso era algo que no era complicado de lograr.

\- ¿Dean Winchester?

Todos habían seguido al anfitrión del evento hacia la sala de pujas y Dean se había quedado rezado el último. Una voz preguntando su nombre le hizo volver la cabeza para ver a un muchacho que apenas le había terminado de crecer los pelos del pecho. Que llevara un uniforme infame de un establecimiento de comida rápida tampoco ayudaba mucho a su imagen.

\- ¿Te conozco? 

\- No, pero conocía a Castiel.

\- ¿Eres un ángel? -Dean bajó la voz mirando hacia los lados intentando así que nadie los oyera.

\- Este... este es el mejor recipiente que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo -el ángel parecía algo avergonzado por su aspecto-. Normalmente no venimos a cosas como estas, pero...

\- ¿Estás persiguiendo la roca mágica? -el tono de Dean se oscureció sabiendo que la presencia de los ángeles, por muy adolescentes que pudieran parecer, nunca traía nada bueno.

\- Protegemos la palabra de Dios -lo corrigió el ángel.

\- Bien, un trabajo asombroso... Alfie -miró la plaquita que tenía en el pecho y sonrió con sorna. 

\- Bueno, de hecho mi nombre es Samandriel.

\- Vamos a dejarlo en Alfie -Dean obvió ese nombre tan extraño y pensó que sólo a los ángeles se les ocurriría llamarse como un animal que comía insectos.

\- ¿Quería preguntarte por Castiel? ¿Qué le pasó?

Dean lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Incluso notó que se le secó la boca con la simple mención del ángel. 

\- Cas y yo... congelamos a Dick Roman y nos ganamos un billete de ida sin vuelta al purgatorio -no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un par de veces a los lados mientras hablaba. Aún no había superado ese asunto.

\- Pero tú has escapado. ¿Pudo escapar Castiel? -el suave tono de voz del ángel no pudo relajar la tensión que se creó de pronto alrededor de ellos. El eterno silencio de Dean mientras lo miraba le dio a entender que Cas no lo había conseguido y el ángel pareció más desilusionado de lo que cabría esperar. Con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, siguió hablando-. ¿Sabes? Hay algunos en el cielo que... aún creen que, a pesar de sus errores, el corazón de Castiel siempre estuvo en el sitio correcto.

Dean asintió levemente afirmando él también esas palabras.

\- ¿Eres uno de ellos?

\- Creo que poner demasiado de corazón fue siempre el problema de Castiel -Samandriel lo miró mientras reafirmaba lo que decía. Afectado por lo que acababa de oír, rodeó a Dean y se adentró en la habitación.

Dean se quedó unos segundos más allí. Ese ángel tenía razón; Castiel le había puesto demasiado corazón a las cosas y eso era algo que jamás debía de hacerse. Él mismo era un claro ejemplo de ello y por eso intentaba no encariñarse con nadie, no sentir nada más que simple afecto por las personas que le rodeaban, porque luego, hiciera lo que hiciera, todos acababan muriendo, como lo hizo Mary, John, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Cas... y esos sólo los que habían estado más próximo a él. La lista era interminable y no quería pensar en ello ahora. Bastante tenía con pensar que Cas ya no estaba y que esa afirmación que había hecho Samandriel era más que acertada. Si Cas hubiera estado un par de pasos atrás, si se hubiera alejado de Dick cuando explotó, posiblemente no hubiera ido al purgatorio con él. Claro, eso era algo que no hubieran podido saber, pero aunque lo hubieran sabido, Cas jamás se habría alejado de él ni le habría dejado solo para enfrentarse a Dick. Sí; Cas tenía un problema y era que no sabía dónde diablos había puesto su corazón.

 

 

 

Castiel estaba de cuclillas en la orilla del río intentando lavarse las manos. La suciedad lo envolvía por todas partes y ese ritual de limpieza diario era una efímera forma de intentar dejar los pecados atrás. Ese río era lo único con vida, lo único hermoso que tenía allí dentro, y lo único con lo que contaba para no volverse completamente loco.

Se lavó la cara y escuchó el agua fluir ante él. Hace tiempo, hace muchísimo tiempo, un pez salió del agua y lo cambió todo. ¿Estaría él hoy ahí si ese pez no hubiese llegado a salir nunca? Se quedó en esa posición un rato, pensando en cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar allí y si lo haría con vida o no. Se dejó llevar por el lugar y por lo que le rodeaba sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

 

Dean oyó el sonido del agua a lo lejos. No quería adelantarse ni echar a correr porque eso habría alertado a los monstruos de los que llevaba escondiéndose todo el camino, por eso tuvo que controlarse para no gritar el nombre del ángel por si podía oírle. Cuando llegó a un claro, vio la silueta de Castiel agachada en el río. Era él y durante un segundo lo observó. ¿Y si la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? 

\- ¡Cas! -acabó gruñendo su nombre sin acercarse.

Castiel apenas reaccionó. Oyó su nombre, pero pensó que era como esas otras tantas veces en que Dean pensaba o murmuraba su nombre. 

\- Dean -parpadeó confundido, intentando alejarlo de su cabeza. ¿Dejaría alguna vez ese hombre de rezar llamándole? Maldita fuera, no podía... no podía seguir así.

Entonces notó su presencia. La voz no había sonado en su mente sino cerca de él. Se levantó apoyándose en las rodillas y miró hacia un lado justo para ver al cazador bajando una pequeña pendiente y acercándose a él. Estupefacto se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¿Cas? -Dean lo miraba con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a él intentado averiguar si la mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Cuando apenas lo tuvo a un par de metros, supo que era él y sonrió, contento al fin por haberlo encontrado. 

Lo abrazó con tantas ganas que un tipo más enclenque habría oído el crujir de sus costillas, pero Castiel no. Notó esos brazos alrededor de él y estuvo tentado de abrazarle él también, pero apretó los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo y se recordó por qué se había alejado de su lado.

\- ¡Joder, me alegro de verte! -la voz de Dean sonó demasiado afectada mientras deshacía el abrazo y se alejaba lo suficiente para verle la cara-. Bonita pelusa -sonrió, y acto seguido le acarició la mejilla con los dedos comprobando así que no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

Fue un gesto rápido y desenfadado, dando a entender que por fin el ángel estaba madurando, pero en esos gestos había algo más. Dean jamás lo había abrazado ni tocado antes a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, ahora dos golpes de una sola vez fue demasiado raro, por eso Cas se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, sólo pudo responder un simple “gracias” no llegando a entender la gracia de Dean del todo.

\- Deberías conocer a alguien -Dean retrocedió sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. Este es Benny. Benny, éste es Cas.

\- Hola -fue la escueta presentación del vampiro.

\- ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? -Castiel no se molestó en responderle haciendo palpable la tensión entre ambos, y era lógico; un vampiro y un ángel juntos. ¿En qué fiesta de tarados se había visto alguna cosa así antes?

\- De la forma sangrienta -Dean asintió resumiendo con dos palabras todas las gargantas que había rebanado para llegar hasta él-. ¿Te sientes bien?

El cazador lo miró asintiendo seriamente. Había cambiado la expresión de la cara y el tono de voz porque la respuesta de Castiel era muy importante y no había que tomarla a la ligera. Él al menos no iba a hacerlo, e iba a sacar al ángel de allí estuviera cuerdo o no.

\- ¿Quieres decir si aún estoy...? -Castiel se llevó el dedo índice a la sien y lo agitó completando así la pregunta que había dejado a medias.

\- Sí, si quieres estar absolutamente seguro, sí -lo miró intentando averiguar antes de que el otro se lo dijera si seguía estando como un cencerro o no.

\- No, estoy perfectamente sano -la voz ronca y segura del ángel así lo demostraba-, pero el noventa y cuatro por ciento de los psicóticos creen que están completamente sanos, así que supongo que deberíamos preguntarnos a nosotros mismos qué es estar completamente sano.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta -Dean pareció perdido en sus pensamientos percibiendo que Castiel había vuelto a ser él.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste solo a Dean? -la voz de Benny, áspera y directa les hizo volver la cabeza.

\- Tío... -Dean lo intentó callar, pero el vampiro siguió hablando.

\- Tal y como yo lo veo, habíais llegado al territorio de los monstruos, y el alitas de pollo éste de aquí, se dio el piro. Imagino que te debe una explicación -Benny miró a Dean porque el humano parecía no querer preguntarlo, así que lo haría él.

\- Mira, estábamos rodeados, ¿vale? -miró a Castiel completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo-. Algún monstruo extraño saltó sobre Cas y obviamente te pateó el culo, ¿no?

\- No -la mirada fija de Castiel hizo que la de Dean se quedase fija también en él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Huí -la confesión del ángel no tomó por sorpresa al vampiro, pero sí a Dean, que no pudo evitar mudar la expresión de su rostro. Incluso su tono de voz fue distinto ahora al dirigirse a él.

\- ¿Huiste? 

\- Tuve que hacerlo.

\- ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que se te ha ocurrido para dejarme tirado ahí en medio entre esos lobos-gorilas?

\- Dean... -el ángel gruñó su nombre sabiendo por dónde se había tomado el cazador sus palabras y lo estaba malinterpretando todo.

\- Te largaste, ¿y qué? ¿Te fuiste de acampada? -gruñó molesto-. Te rezaba, Cas, todas las noches.

\- Lo sé -la voz del ángel sonó como un susurro mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto. Recordaba de sobra todas y cada una de las palabras de Dean, de sus súplicas porque volviera, de sus miedos, sus inquietudes, su dolor... pero no él no podía hacer nada. La actitud y la respuesta de Castiel cabrearon más aún a Dean.

\- Lo sabías y aún así... -Dean no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Se lamió los labios y se contuvo de soltar lo que realmente pensaba-. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

\- Soy un ángel en la tierra de las abominaciones. Allí había cosas cazándome desde el primer momento en que llegamos.

\- ¡Bienvenido al club! -Dean ya no quería ocultar lo que sentía por más tiempo. Toda esa alegría que había sentido por encontrar al ángel se había transformado en una eterna desilusión.

\- No son sólo monstruos, Dean, son Leviatanes. Le han puesto precio a mi cabeza y he estado intentando mantenerme un paso por delante de ellos... -Castiel dudó si seguir hablando porque si decía lo que en verdad había sido, Dean no se marcharía de su lado, pero tenía que hacerlo porque no quería mentir a Dean. Nunca más. Esa había sido otra de las razones para alejarse de su lado. Finalmente su corazón ganó a su mente. Ese siempre sería su punto débil-... para mantenerlos alejados de ti. Eso es por lo que huí.

La cara consternada y afectada de Dean lo observó varios segundos, aún asombrado por lo que había escuchado. Castiel no lo había traicionado, no lo había dejado tirado; había arriesgado su propia vida quedándose solo para alejarle de los Leviatanes. No se esperaba algo así y no supo qué decir. Durante varios segundos sólo el sonido del agua se oyó a su alrededor, hasta que Castiel reaccionó. 

\- Sólo... déjame, por favor.

\- Parece un buen plan -la voz de Benny no parecía afectada en absoluto y no tenía por qué; él no conocía al ángel y no tenía por qué fiarse de él. Bien podría haberse inventado todo eso para quedar bien-. Vayámonos.

\- Espera, espera -la voz de Dean lo detuvo cuando ya el vampiro comenzaba a darse la vuelta. Dean seguía mirando al ángel. Su aspecto ahora parecía totalmente derrotado, como si llevase mil años allí metido. De pronto, haber dudado del ángel le hizo caer sobre su conciencia todo lo que había pensando antes y no había hecho, todo lo que había pasado y no había podido evitar. Para Dean era más fácil desconfiar de todo y todos los que le rodeaban que creer que de ellos pudiera salir un buen acto. Pero ese era Cas, era su ángel, el que le sacó del infierno, aquel que se había rebelado contra sus hermanos, aquel que lo había apostado todo por él, aquel que lo había traicionado pensando que él solo podía solucionarlo todo. Era prácticamente imposible que un buen acto naciera de uno malo, eso debería de saberlo el ángel, por eso se volvió loco, porque no se vio la mierda venir. Dean sabía de eso más que nadie, y ahora había vuelto a dudar de él. Castiel no era como los demás cabrones con alas que había conocido; era puro y auténtico, y se había equivocado, sí, pero quien estuviera libre de pecado, que tirase la primera piedra.

\- Cas -lo miró fijamente-. Nos largamos de aquí. Nos vamos a casa.

\- Dean, no puedo -el ángel no levantó la mirada del suelo.

\- Sí que puedes. Benny, díselo -llamó al vampiro para que le informara.

Benny hizo un gesto con los brazos. Para él todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo, pero sabía que sin el ángel Dean no se movería, y necesitaba a Dean para salir de allí, así que lo explicó todo lo más resumido que pudo.

\- El purgatorio tiene una puerta de escape, pero no sé si los ángeles puedes pasar por ella.

\- Lo descubriremos -le alertó-. Cas, colega, te necesito.

\- Dean... -había muchas cosas a las que el ángel podía y sabía decir que no, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas que existían en el mundo le eran frías y lejanas, incapaz de rozarle el corazón, todas excepto Dean Winchester. Dean no podía pedirle que fuera con él porque no podría negarse, pero yendo con ellos no hacía más que ponerle en peligro una y otra vez. No, Dean no podía estar preguntándole eso.

\- Y si los Leviatanes quieren seguir intentándolo con nosotros, que lo hagan. Ya nos encargamos de esos bastardos una vez -sonrió para infundirle confianza y hacerle cambiar de opinión-. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo. 

\- Es demasiado peligroso -la negación seguía en su rostro y en la forma en que movía la cabeza. No quería ponerle en apuros otra vez porque jamás se lo perdonaría, y ya tenía demasiadas cosas en esa lista como para añadir algo tan importante para él en ella.

\- Te lo diré más claro -apartó la mirada oteando los alrededores porque no estaba preparado para mirarle a la cara. Si el ángel seguía diciéndole que no, él era capaz de amordazarle y llevarle a la fuerza-. No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti -finalmente encontró el valor para mirarle y mantener sus ojos sobre los del ángel. Estaba decidido y nada le haría cambiar de opinión-. ¿Lo has entendido?

El ángel siguió mirándole incapaz de decirle que no e incapaz de volver a alejarse de él.

\- Lo he entendido -respondió en un tono bajo de voz. Ahora era hora de irse de allí.

 

 

 

Dean no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ausente perdido de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Entró en la habitación cuando la subasta ya estaba comenzado. Se sentó al lado de Sam y comenzaron a sacar el poco dinero que habían logrado recaudar. Eso no sirvió de nada cuando todo comenzó a írseles de las manos. Los acontecimientos sucedieron tan deprisa que apenas tuvieron tiempo para pensar en ellos. El resultado de esa desastrosa noche acabó con la tabla en manos de Crowley y con Kevin y su madre desaparecidos. Todo lo que habían ideado y planeado había sido en vano. La nota que había dejado escrita el profeta dejaba bien claro que no querían que los encontrase. Ya no tenía la tabla, así que ya no le necesitaban para nada. Dean no opinaba lo mismo; precisamente ahora que la tabla estaba en manos de ese cabrón, la vida de Kevin y de su madre corrían verdadero peligro y era ahora más que nunca cuando tenían que protegerles. 

\- ¿En qué diablos piensa ese chaval? -Sam opinaba igual que Dean y no entendía el comportamiento de Kevin. Dean se lo explicó cuando leyó el final de la nota.

\- Cree que la gente que ya no necesito, acaban muertos.

Sam lo miró preocupado. Sabía el intento de Dean por matar a la madre de Kevin cuando estaba poseída. Él mismo lo entendía y no lo entendía a la vez, pero visto desde el punto de vista del muchacho... era su madre y era lógico que pensara algo tan frío y desalmado de su hermano. 

\- Dean. Eso... eso no es cierto. Lo sabes.

Mientras Sam lo miraba intentando convencerle, la mente de Dean volvió al purgatorio, donde la imagen de Cas lo miraba mientras gritaba su nombre. Lo tenía cogido de la mano, lo tenía agarrado llevándole hacia él cuando de pronto se soltaron y Castiel cayó deslizándose por una pendiente hacia abajo. Lo último que oyó fue su nombre en los labios del ángel.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**3.**

 

 

Intentar investigar otro caso mientras localizaban a Kevin los mantuvo ocupados y activos. Sam parecía algo reacio al principio, como si buscar al profeta fuera a devolverle algo de paz por todos esos mensajes que el chico le había dejado en el móvil y que él había pasado de mirar. Al menos así lo veía Dean, pero en una semana que llevaban buscándole, no había habido rastro de ellos, y el mundo seguía en pie, lo que indicaba que Crowley aún no lo había encontrado. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, lo mejor era hacer algo útil y de provecho.

 

Durante entrevistaban a los involucrados en el caso, Dean descubrió algo que ya sabía, y era que Sam no había cambiado en todos esos años que habían estado juntos. Sam quería una vida normal, ser un tío corriente, tener un trabajo como cualquier otro... ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que jamás podrían tener una vida normal? Eran los Winchester, y aunque se cambiaran de estado, de nombre y de apellido, siempre habría algo o alguien que los reconocería, y Dean ya sabía lo que era eso. Había estado una temporada viviendo con Lisa y eso había sido más una tortura que otra cosa, ya no por la relación en sí, que acabó mal pero por otras cuestiones, sino porque jamás estuvo tranquilo y relajado como se suponía que estaría una persona normal que sólo tiene que preocuparse de pagar las facturas y de librar los miércoles por la tarde cuando echaran un partido. Durante todo ese tiempo que Dean había vivido esa supuesta vida normal, no había descansado bien ni una sola noche. No hubo día en que no comprobara al menos mil veces si las trampas para demonios seguían puestas, o si la sal seguía en las ventanas y alrededor de la chimenea. Vivía con el constante miedo de que a Ben pudieran capturarle y hacerle daño. Lisa jamás se lo perdonaría. Ni él mismo. Quizás debiera hablar con su hermano con respecto a la supuesta normalidad que él buscaba, porque no existía; nadie era completamente normal. Eso no existía y para ellos mucho menos.

 

El caso en el que estaban metidos se lo demostró, y cuando Dean pensó que se toparía con otro dios rencoroso y egoísta, descubrió que lo único que había hecho en su vida fue amar a una mujer que había ido envejeciendo con el paso de los años cuando él, como un dios que era, no pudo. Por eso se mató. Las muertes acontecidas a raíz de eso no habían tenido nada que ver con él directamente. 

Dean se imaginó queriendo así a alguien. ¿Hubiera sido él capaz de dejarlo todo por alguien, incluso dar su propia vida por otra persona? Entonces decidió ir un paso más allá; ¿Habría alguien en ese mundo que fuera capaz de hacer por él lo que el dios del cacao había hecho por la mujer que amaba?

Irremediablemente la imagen de Cas le vino a la cabeza. Todo lo que ese ángel había hecho por él no lo había hecho nadie, ni siquiera su propio hermano por lo que podía ver. Y que Eleonor le recordara que el corazón era la clave de todo, no hizo más que reafirmarle que el gran problema de Castiel era haber puesto su corazón donde no debía. Dean no estaba seguro de quedarle algo en su marchito corazón para poder amar, pero si así fuera, posiblemente lo que encontrara sería una enorme sorpresa. No era algo nuevo; simplemente eran viejos sentimientos que había ido ocultando desde hacía años y que cada vez pesaban más y eran más difíciles de esconder.

 

 

 

Sam le había hecho oficial de que quería dejarlo. Quería volver a lo que había sido ese año, lo que había tenido y lo que había perdido. Quería llevar una vida normal e intentar ser feliz así. Eso le recordó cuando Amelia le hizo un pastel de cumpleaños. Incluso Riot, su perro, parecía haber estado compinchado en el evento. Él nunca había tenido nada de eso; ni tarta, ni una tarde en el parque acompañado por una chica...nada. En su vida sólo había habido monstruos, lucha y violencia, y ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Ya había tenido suficiente. Entendía que Dean quisiera seguir, que se sintiese vivo haciendo lo que se suponía que era el negocio familiar, pero él llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo algo que ya había anunciado años atrás que no era para él. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta Dean de que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él, pero que ya era hora de que cada uno se buscara la vida como quisiese? Ojalá su hermano lo llegase a entender, pero conociendo a Dean como lo conocía, sabía que la cosa no iba a acabar bien.

 

 

 

 

Quizás Dean estuviera cambiando. Quizás era Sam el que había cambiado, pero que Dean hubiera dejado libre a la mujer lobo fue algo que el menor de los Winchester analizó a conciencia mientras iba sentado a su lado en el coche. Dean le había dejado claro mil veces que él no salvaba monstruos. Eran cazadores y mataban esa clase de cosas. Punto final. Ahora sin embargo parecía que el rasero de Dean Winchester había cambiado. Todo ya no era o blanco o negro, y lo demostró cuando optó por no seguir a la chica. 

Sam no pudo evitar pensar en su amiga Amy. Ella no había hecho nada, incluso lo ayudó y los salvó a los tres cuando eran jóvenes. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora Dean era tan tolerante con esas cosas? Es cierto que había habido casos muy puntuales donde habían hecho excepciones, pero incluso ahí Dean había aceptado perdonarle la vida a algún monstruo a regañadientes. ¿Cómo es que ahora parecía haberse convertido en la madre Teresa de Calcuta de las causas perdidas sobrenaturales? Por lo que él sabía, y dicho por su propio hermano además, o estás en un lado, o estás en el otro. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido en el purgatorio. Ojalá Dean tuviera la suficiente confianza en él para contárselo.

 

Seguir a Kevin estaba resultando demasiado complicado. El chico era un auténtico genio y sabía cómo ingeniárselas para darles esquinazo e ir siempre varios pasos por delante de ellos. Sam le seguía recordando a Dean que la culpa la tenía él por haber intentado matar a su madre, y Dean no hacía más que responderle que él estaba intentando matar a Crowley en ese momento, no a la pobre mujer, aunque para el caso hubiera sido casi lo mismo. Claro que eso a ojos del profeta no era válido.

La llamada de Benny al teléfono de Dean hizo que interrumpieran la conversación que habían estado repitiendo una y otra en las últimas horas. El vampiro necesitaba su ayuda y él... bueno, él iba a ayudarle. Benny lo había ayudado a él al salir del purgatorio. Ahora tenía que devolverle el favor.

\- ¿Qué significa exactamente con que tienes que irte? -Sam caminó alrededor de él sin entender la extraña decisión de Dean de hacer la maleta e irse.

\- ¿Qué palabra no entiendes? -Dean se dio la vuelta para ponerse cara a cara con él y dejar así de dar vueltas.

\- Estamos en un caso, ¿recuerdas, Dean? El santo grial de los Winchester, el caso de “cerrar las puertas del infierno para siempre”.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero para cerrar las puertas del infierno necesitamos a nuestro profeta, ¿no? -calmó la voz para intentar así calmar a Sam-. Así que, paso uno; encontrar a Kevin Tran...

Sam desconectó de la charla de su hermano porque sabía lo que iba a decirle, lo que le estaba insinuando y al final, fuera lo que fuera, Dean haría lo que le viniera en gana, así que ¿para qué molestarse?

\- ¿Te importa si cojo el Toblerone?

 

Sam lo miró al irse. Eso de “cosas personales que atender” sonaba demasiado raro. Dean acababa de salir del purgatorio y antes no había dejado ningún caso pendiente al que pudiera llamar “personal” así que, ¿qué estaba ocultando su hermano? Que le echara en cara que se había tomado un año le ayudó en su defensa de que él sólo necesitaba un día. Ahora empezaba a dudar si no tendría que haberle mentido con respecto a ese año y lo que pasó, por lo menos para que Dean no estuviera echándoselo en cara cada cinco minutos.

 

 

 

Sangre, violencia, muerte, destrucción, ira, odio... esas eran sólo la antesala de los miles de sentimientos malditos que el purgatorio te regalaba así porque sí, por cortesía de la casa. El resto, el sentirte como una mierda, la soledad, el dolor, la frustración... eso venía con el tiempo. Estar siempre alerta vigilando para no ser atacado tarde o temprano pasaba factura al cerebro. 

El problema es que era cierto, la humanidad de Dean llamaba demasiado la atención allí dentro, y el ángel era como un imán para los monstruos. Había sido un milagro que hubieran salido con vida. Al menos ellos dos. Castiel no paraba de decírselo en todo momento, en el riesgo de salir de allí con él, de arriesgarse demasiado, pero Dean jamás se rendía. Ahora que había encontrado a Castiel no iba a dejarle atrás fueran cuales fueran los riesgos que eso entrañase, como Leaviatanes furiosos o monstruos de toda clase. A Dean eso le daba igual; no iba a volver a separarse de Cas.

 

A Sam no parecía irle mejor la cosa. Los recuerdos de cómo Amelia se había colado en su vida, o él en la de ella, lo asaltaban allá donde mirase. Era muy difícil dejar atrás todo un año de tu vida, hacer borrón y cuenta, sobre todo cuando no estás seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. 

Tras intentar llamar a su hermano mil veces y dejarle varios mensajes en el buzón de voz, al fin Sam pudo ponerse en contacto con él. Ladrarle no era la mejor solución, pero Dios, sí que estaba enfadado con él, furioso para ser exactos; su hermano le echaba en cara miles de cosas, y cuando las hacía él, nadie podía decirle nada.

Dean no estaba en ese momento para charlas transcendentales con Sam. Le mandó su dirección para que lo localizara y siguió ayudando a Benny. Las cosas del corazón eran complicadas y cada día que pasaba le quedaba más claro que implicarse emocionalmente en algo era un error. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que para él ya era tarde. Siempre lo había sido; cuando con cuatro años su padre le dijo que pasara lo que pasase, cuidase siempre de Sam, Dean jamás había bajado la guardia, siempre había estado ahí para él y por él. Muchas veces se preguntaba que por qué se tomaba la molestia. Tan solo ahora, de un tiempo a esta parte, Castiel había comenzado a rondarle por la cabeza. El ángel era como un gatito desvalido que se le pegaba a los talones y lo seguía a todas partes con la curiosidad que sólo los gatos tienen. Era curioso que pensase así de un ser que tenía mil veces más poder que él, que era casi tan antiguo como el mismo mundo y que si le hubieran dejado dos minutos más con los Leviatanes dentro, se habría comido la tierra y le habría prendido fuego al cielo. Pero Cas, el verdadero Cas, el que el conocía, era mucho más que todo eso. No se le pasaba por alto todo lo que ángel había hecho por él, a todo lo que había renunciado y todas las veces que lo había ayudado. Ahora para nada porque Castiel se había quedado encerrado en el purgatorio y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo sacarle.

 

Cuando Sam llegó a donde ellos, sólo necesitó agarrar la mano que el vampiro le tendía amistosamente para saber lo que era. Durante un segundo dudó qué hacer, cómo actuar, si dejarse llevar por la cabeza o por el corazón. Incluso llegó a agarrarse el arma que llevaba a un lado. Finalmente miró a Dean y aceptó no hacer nada. Ahora sólo esperaba que su hermano le diera la explicación que necesitaba, pero Dean no lo hizo, se limitó a montarse en el coche y conducir hacia el hotel. 

La noche fue tensa entre ambos y apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Dean se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama. No estaba preparado para esa charla con Sam porque sabía que iba a acabar mal, así que decidió posponerla para el día siguiente. Se dio media vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda. No le gustaba mirar hacia la pared, pero al menos así podría tener los ojos abiertos sin que le hincharan a preguntas. Mejor que pensara que estaba dormido.

 

El sueño no tardó en llegar y volvieron a ser recuerdos del purgatorio. Huir de los Leviatanes había sido demasiado agotador y esos hijos de puta parecían multiplicarse por momentos. Dean estuvo cortando cabezas lo que pareció un siglo. Cuando no quedaron más, al menos por el momento, se arrodilló en el suelo y puso las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas. Estar agotado era un eufemismo de lo que sentía. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y los músculos apenas le respondían. Ojalá la lucha hubiera terminado por ese día porque mucho se temía que él no iba a poder levantar el brazo ni para defenderse de los lametones de un gatito.

\- Quédate tú con Dean y estate atento -Benny ni se molestó en pronunciar el nombre del ángel-. Yo iré a vigilar los alrededor mientras él descansa.

Castiel asintió volviendo la cabeza hacia el cazador que seguía sin reaccionar en el suelo. Se quitó su sucia gabardina y se la echó por los hombros. Dean reaccionó enseguida y levantó la cabeza. Al encontrarse con la mirada azul del ángel se relajó.

\- Siento no tener nada mejor para arroparte -la tosca voz del ángel salió como un murmullo.

\- Está bien así -suspiró cansado-. Mataría por una cama ahora mismo.

El ángel se sentó a su lado mientras observaba en la distancia los posibles movimientos de enemigos.

\- Túmbate y duerme un poco, Dean. Yo vigilaré.

Dean no le hizo caso, pero sí que se arrastró un poco hacia un árbol cercano para dejar de caer la espalda contra el tronco. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No podía dormir aunque ni siquiera lo hubiese intentado. Estaba tan cansado que hasta eso le costaba hacer.

\- Si pudieras estar en algún sitio, Cas, ¿dónde estarías?

Castiel lo miró. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y percibía la confusión y el agotamiento en la mente de Dean.

\- No lo sé -respondió con voz seca-. No tengo ningún sitio a donde ir.

Dean incorporó la cabeza y lo miró. De nuevo esa sensación que tenía hacia el ángel lo atacaba dejándole indefenso y tembloroso. Bastante tenía con sentirse preocupado por Sam como para añadir una nueva persona en su lista de “como los toquéis un solo pelo de la cabeza, os mato.”

\- Me refería a un sitio que te guste. Algo que hayas visto alguna vez y quieras volver porque por alguna razón te llenase de vida -Dean se encogió de hombros-, si eso tiene sentido para un ángel.

Sí que lo tenía, pero Castiel no respondió, así que Dean siguió hablando.

\- Yo volvería a cuando tenía cuatro años. Veía los dibujos animados en la tele y mi madre mecía a Sammy que apenas tendría un par de meses -Dean se lamió los labios y desvió la mirada como si estuviera viviendo ese momento en ese mismo instante-. Recuerdo que tuve que bajarle el volumen al televisor porque sino ese petardo de hermano menor se despertaba y se ponía a llorar. Sammy... desde que nació no había dejado de berrear, y yo ya estaba cansado de él. Cabreado, me levanté del sofá y caminé hacia la mecedora donde mi madre estaba con él, destapé una parte de la manta para verle la cara dispuesto a soltarle un par de cosas en plan hermano mayor y entonces...

Castiel, que había estado siguiendo la historia con atención, volvió la cabeza para ver por qué Dean había guardado silencio. Éste parecía estar emocionado por el ligero temblor que tenía en el labio inferior. Carraspeó y luchó contra la emoción que lo envolvió para seguir hablando.

\- Entonces le vi. Creo que era la primera vez que se callaba en esos dos meses que llevaba en casa, y era precioso; con esos mofletes regordetes y los hoyuelos en las mejillas. Dormía tranquilamente, ¿sabes? Confiado y seguro de que si algo le hacía llorar otra vez, habría allí alguien que lo consolase. Desde ese momento supe que siempre protegería a mi hermano de todo lo malo que se acercara a él. No porque mi padre me lo dijera o me impusiera luego con el paso de los años; yo ya sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

\- Es una bonita historia, Dean.

\- Ahora Sam está allí fuera, solo, y no sé si tendrá a nadie que cuide de él -echó la cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás para apoyarla contra el árbol y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas-. Si algo le pasase mientras yo esté aquí...

Castiel guardó silencio. Sólo Dean podía pensar en salvar a su hermano estando él mismo en el peor sitio posible. En todos los años de su larga existencia, el ángel jamás se había topado con nadie parecido a él. Por eso el mayor de los Winchester era único.Entonces decidió que debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

\- Mi sitio favorito fue en aquel lugar -murmuró Castiel bajando la voz hasta hacerla casi un susurro-, con Chastity.

Dean abrió un ojo y levantó una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picarona.

\- Qué pillín eres -sonrió-. Estaba buena, ¿eh?

\- Era aceptable -fue todo lo que el ángel respondió. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de los encantos de esa mujer ya que ella lo echó de la habitación cuando le habló de su vida y de su padre.

\- ¿Aceptable? -Dean se incorporó y lo miró como si de pronto le hubieran salido dos cabezas-. A ver, ¿cuándo diablos has tenido tú algo tan espectacular delante?

Castiel sonrió y lo miró. _Ahora_ , pensó, pero eso no iba a decírselo. Tampoco iba a decirle que le había mentido para sacarle una sonrisa. Había estado en muchas partes del mundo, había visto miles de lugares preciosos y únicos, pero nada podía igualarse a lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Dean. Incluso allí metidos, en el mismísimo culo del purgatorio, Castiel hubiera cambiado todos esos momentos con vistas impresionantes por cinco minutos con él allí metidos. Sí, el sitio favorito del ángel era sin duda Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**4.**

 

Dean ya se lo veía venir, sobre todo cuando le dijo a Sam que tenían un caso. Éste se enfadó y le echó en cara que llevaban días sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Dean asintió, siendo consciente de que era cierto, pero si eso iba a ser un concurso de echarse cosas en cara, él no iba a quedarse atrás.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de Benny? Vale, hablemos.

\- Vale -Sam seguía enfadado y lo miró con dureza mientras hablaba con él-. ¿Qué te parece hablar de que es un vampiro? -susurró la última palabra pero eso no le quitó seriedad a la pregunta.

\- Él es la razón principal por la que estoy fuera y no asándome en un horno en el purgatorio. ¿Algo más? -la implicación de Dean con respecto a su mente y su cerebro no estaban relacionadas en ese momento. Contestaba automáticamente, como si todo eso fuera algo pasado de moda y que estuviera cansado de tratar cuando en realidad no lo habían hablado ni una sola vez.

\- No finjas que no lo entiendo. Sé que tuviste que hacer lo que fuera ahí.

\- Dudo mucho que entiendas algo del purgatorio -Dean iba directo a machacar con sus palabras.

\- Pero ya estás fuera, y Benny aún respira. ¿Por qué?

Dean se tomó unos segundos para responder. Miró a su hermano con una mezcla de cansancio y seguridad, frutos de haber estado todos esos días pensando en el tema.

\- Es mi amigo, Sam.

Sam reaccionó nervioso, incluso sonrió porque se esperaba muchas respuestas, de todo tipo, menos esa.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con mi amiga? Amy ¿Qué fue de ella? Porque estoy seguro de que no tuviste ningún problema cargándotela -el enfado que sentía no le estaba dejando pensar con demasiada claridad porque si hubiera sido así, también le habría recordado que no sólo la mató sino que encima le mintió.

\- Bueno, supongo que la gente cambia, ¿no? -la postura de Dean, con los dorsos de las manos apoyados en el capó del impala, mirándole fijamente, la sequedad y prontitud de sus respuesta... Sí, llevaba días pensando esas respuestas-. Dejamos que esa mujer loba, Kate, se fuera, ¿cierto? 

\- Ella es diferente. Ella... -entones se dio cuenta de lo que pululaba por la mente de su hermano-. ¿Crees que Benny es diferente? -Sam sonrió cuando Dean apartó la mirada para no tener que verle los ojos-. Te habrá dicho que no está bebiendo sangre de personas, imagino.

El humor de Dean comenzó a bajar de nivel alarmantemente. Todas las preguntas que su cerebro había preparado para las reacciones de Sam se le habían agotado. Tendría que haberlo previsto porque su hermano era único haciéndole cuestionar las cosas.

\- Y tú le crees. Wow. Vale, ¿sabes? Tienes razón; la gente sí que cambia -el repentino cambio de voz hizo que Dean le respondiera sin dudar.

\- Sí, tengo un colega vampiro y tú apagaste tu teléfono durante un año.

\- No le des la vuelta a esto.

Dean podría haber seguido machacándolo porque realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo decidió explicarse porque ese no era ni el sitio ni el lugar indicado para nada más.

\- Mira, si Benny la caga y algún otro cazador acaba con él, que así sea -hizo un gesto con la cara aparentando que no le importaba si eso llegase a suceder o no.

\- Pero ese no vas a ser tú, ¿verdad? -la pregunta era absurda y Sam ya sabía la respuesta aún antes de que Dean respondiera nada. El silencio de su hermano no hizo más que confirmárselo.

\- ¿Vienes o no? -Dean abrió la puerta del impala y Sam no tuvo más remedio que ir con él.

 

 

 

El caso que Dean había encontrado no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza. Las víctimas no tenían relación entre sí, al menos de modo directo, y eso era desconcertante. Normalmente había un patrón de conducta, un por qué, pero en este caso nada parecía tener sentido.

Tampoco tenía sentido que Garth estuviera allí y se hubiera convertido en el nuevo Bobby. ¿Es que se había vuelto el mundo loco?

Sam estuvo indagando y haciendo preguntas . Ya habían descubierto que todo se debía a un fantasma resentido, y aún habiendo quemado sus restos, nada había cambiado. ¿Qué se habían dejado atrás?

En la biblioteca del pueblo, una muchacha encantadora les explicó a Sam y a Garth la leyenda que corría entre los habitantes cercanos sobre el soldado de la tumba profanada y viendo precisamente su foto, Sam descubrió que había una cosa que no habían quemado y que ni siquiera estaba en la tumba cuando ellos fueron. Alguien había robado el penique que ese soldado llevaba colgado del cuello y eso era lo que estaba haciendo que el fantasma eligiera a sus víctimas aparentemente al azar. No sabía si llamarlo casualidad o destino, porque ambas podían ser confundidas con facilidad. Rápidamente salió de la biblioteca y llamó a Dean para informarle, pero su hermano no contestó a la llamada.

Dean había estado en la comisaría luchando contra el fantasma, y había perdido en parte la batalla. Ese ser lo olió y lo analizó de cerca. Sólo con eso supo la encrucijada que había en la mente de Dean, lo que sentía, lo que llevaba años ocultando, por eso le dio el penique. Lo puso en la palma de la mano del cazador que estaba medio inconsciente en el suelo y le cerró el puño. 

 

 

 

Cuando Sam entró en la habitación seguido de Garth se encontró con su hermano sentado en la cama. Le estaba llamando justo en ese mismo momento y oía su teléfono cómo sonaba en algún punto de la habitación.

Sam caminó hacía él intentando buscar una explicación.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Qué demonios, tío? Fuimos al hospital. No contestabas al teléfono.

Dean desvió la mirada hacia él. Estaba sentado con la espalda muy recta a los pies de la cama. A su lado el teléfono seguía sonando una y otra vez. Sin decir ni una palabra, se incorporó mientras preparaba la pistola y estiraba el brazo apuntando directamente a su hermano.

\- Deberías de haberme buscado cuando estaba en el purgatorio.

Sam tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca mientras lo miraba fijamente. Si quería, y en cuestión de segundos, Dean podía acabar con su vida si le daba la gana.

\- Vamos, Dean. Sé que no eres tú el de ahí el que está tirando de los hilos. 

\- ¡Cállate! -escupió. Luego giró la pistola hacia Garth cuando lo vio mover la mano dispuesto a coger su pistola-. ¡No! -Cuando Sam se volvió para mirarle, Dean volvió a guiar de nuevo la pistola hacia él-. Tú nunca quisiste esta vida. Siempre culpándome por haberte traído de vuelta.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¿En serio? Porque todo lo que has hecho desde que te subiste a mi coche ha sido engañarme -la cara de ira y dolor de Dean no dejaban lugar a dudas que, aunque no fuera él directamente el que estuviera diciendo esas palabras, en el fondo era lo que de verdad sentía.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que he cometido errores? ¡He cometido errores, Dean!

\- Ese no es Dean, Sam -la suave voz de Garth lo corrigió dese atrás.

\- ¡Cállate! -posiblemente el ladrido de Dean mandándole a callar se oyó en todo el pueblo.- ¿Errores? -sonrió con pena y algo de burla, como si no creyera lo que estuviera oyendo-. Bueno, recordemos algunos de los grandes éxitos de Sammy; Beber sangre de demonio... sí, estar compinchado con Ruby, no decirme que perdiste tu alma -avanzó hacia él aún apuntándole, pero Sam no retrocedió en ningún momento-. O decirme que estuviste un año entero por ahí con Sammuel, dejándome pensar que estabas muerto mientras hacías toda clases de locuras. Eso no son errores, Sam, ¡eran elecciones!

\- Muy bien, ya lo has dicho -Sam había agachado imperceptiblemente la cabeza. A nadie le gustaba oír los fallos que había cometido en su vida, y él no era una excepción, sin embargo, no iba a dejar las cosas así porque no tenía del todo razón-. Los dos hemos sido un poco descuidados.

\- Sí, quizás te haya mentido, pero nunca te he traicionado -el asco con el que Dean habló hizo que Sam frunciera el ceño planteándose de verdad si hablaba él o el fantasma-. Nunca te dejé morir. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por una chica? ¿Me dejaste morir por una chica?

Sam aprovechó el último grito de su hermano para alargar la mano izquierda y apartarle la pistola mientras con la derecha le propinaba un golpe en la cara. Eso pilló desprevenido a Dean, que no se esperaba que esa mole grande y furiosa fuera a ir contra él. 

El menor de los Winchester lo agarró y lo zarandeó empotrándole la espalda contra una cristalera estallándola en mil pedazos. Dean no se quedó atrás; le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndole trastrabillar hacia atrás. Cuando logró alejarle un poco no se quedó ahí, sino que arremetió contra él con todo el peso de su cuerpo y lo golpeó con la frente. Sam perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba tras haber recibido el primer golpe e intentó incorporarse, pero Dean aprovechó y lo empujó con una pierna, empujándole hacia atrás hasta hacerle caer sobre la mesita que había delante del sofá. La espalda aplastó la madera como si fuera papel y Sam rodó a un lado intentando incorporarse para recibir más. Que aún estuviera en el suelo hizo que Dean se acercara hacia él para rematarle, pero Garth se interpuso.

\- ¡Garth, no! -Sam ladró desde el suelo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

\- No, él no quiere matarme. Sus quejas no son conmigo -tenía los brazos levantados en señal de derrota-. No vas a dispararme, ¿verdad, Dean?

Dean lo miraba con seriedad. Hasta ese momento había tenido el arma parcialmente bajada, pero entonces la levantó y le apuntó a la cara.

\- Muévete -el tono suave pero letal de Dean no hizo que se rindiera.

\- Vamos, Dean -Garth hablaba con suavidad, intentando no ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba-. No quieres matar a tu hermano. Tú... tú le has estado protegiendo toda tu vida. No pares ahora.

\- ¡Me dejó pudrirme en el purgatorio! -gruñó.

\- Vale, vale, quizás lo hizo. No lo sé, yo no estaba allí, pero estoy seguro de que tuvo sus razones.

\- Igual que tú tenías tus razones con Benny -Sam aún seguía jadeante en el suelo apoyado en el sofá.

\- ¿Quién? -Garth se había perdido algo y no estaba seguro de si eso era importante para la historia o no -se volvió hacia Sam intentando comprender.

\- ¡Benny ha sido más un hermano para mí en este último año de lo que tú jamás has sido! Tienes razón; Cas me traicionó, tú me has decepcionado. La única persona que no me ha decepcionado ha sido Benny.

\- Sé que estás enfadado,pero tío, tienes que luchar contra eso -Garth lo volvió a intentar. No podía dejar las cosas así-. No lo hagas. Déjalo ir.

Dean miró a Sam a los ojos y éste le devolvió la mirada, permaneciendo ambos así durante varios segundos. 

\- Vamos, Dean.

Por un segundo el gesto de Dean dio a entender que iba a bajar la pistola y a rendirse, pero avanzó y fue muy claro con sus palabras.

\- Adiós, Sam -y avanzó bordeando a Garth para darle el tiro de gracia y acabar con todo eso.

El puñetazo de Garth lo pilló completamente desprevenido, haciendo que la pistola se le resbalara de la mano y junta a ella, el penique que llevaba aún en la palma entre la culata de la pistola y su piel.

El trozo de metal cayó al suelo rebotando varias veces y girando antes de permanecer completamente estática frente a ellos.

\- ¡Awww, Dios! -Garth se dobló en dos mientra agitaba la mano en el aire por el dolor. 

La habitación dio varias vueltas para Dean, que de pronto fue consciente de todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor. Estaba confuso y un montón de palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza, palabras que no estaba seguro de saber si sólo estaban ahí o era las últimas que había dicho.

\- ¡Garth, no! -Sam se incorporó cuando vio a Garth agacharse para recoger el penique.

\- Está bien. Va todo bien. Estoy bien -jadeó aún por el impacto de antes. Miró la moneda analizando cómo esa pequeña cosa casi había provocado un daño irreparable.

Dean se tocó la oreja notando un líquido viscoso pegado a ella. Era una sensación asquerosa, y unido al desconcierto que ya sentía, le hizo sentirse extraño y perdido.

 

 

 

Habían terminado con el caso en ese pueblo costándoles bastante caro. La frialdad que se había instalado entre los dos hermanos se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Antes no es que fuera mucho mejor, pero al menos las palabras de Dean no revoloteaban sobre la cabeza de Sam como si fueran una bandada de cuervos esperando que éste volviera a equivocarse para que su hermano se le echara a los ojos.

Sam llegó al impala después de que Dean lo tuviera que llamar varias veces.

\- Para que conste; la chica... se llama Amelia -cerró el maletero y miró a Dean que se había detenido antes de abrir la puerta de su lado-. Amelia Richardson. Ella y yo alquilamos una casa juntos en Kermit, Texas.

\- Mira tío, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije, pero... -Dean comenzó a excusarse pero Sam lo detuvo.

\- Pero, ¿qué? ¿que no lo decías en serio? Oh, por favor. Los dos sabemos que no necesitabas ese penique para decir esas cosas.

\- Vamos, Sam.

\- Confiesa tu mierda, Dean. Yo te dije desde el principio de dónde venía, por qué no te busqué. ¿Pero tú? Tú tenías secretos, tenías a Benny, tenías esa pose arrogante y superior, y has estado tocándome los huevos desde que volviste, pero eso se acabó. Así que, continúa... o lo haré yo.

\- Vale. Te he oído.

\- Bien. ¿Sabes qué? Oye esto también; Yo podría ser ese cazador que se topa un día con Benny para ponerle entre la espada y la pared.

\- Supongo que cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ¿no?

\- Sí -suspiró asombrado sin poder apartar la mirada de él-. Sigues diciendo eso.

Y durante unos segundos siguieron mirándose a la cara, ambos con sendas miradas de tristeza y cansancio en el rostro. Así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. La actitud pasiva de Dean era incluso más peligrosa que verle violento y diciendo cosas que quizás no sentía. Pero tenían que seguir adelante, ¿no?

 

 

Castiel lo seguía. Seguía a Dean. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero no podía decirle que no. Sabía que si se plantaba y se negaba a ir con ellos, o si desaparecía alejándose de él, Dean se daría media vuelta y pondría patas arribas el purgatorio buscándole, y él no podía permitir eso. Ya habían tenido demasiada suerte saliendo ilesos de las peleas. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que esa misma suerte los abandonase y Dean cayera gravemente herido, o algo mucho peor. 

Durante un segundo, un mísero segundo de todos los miles que había pasado allí dentro, Castiel se permitió soñar. ¿Y si podía salir por sus propios medios de ese lugar? Sería un ángel, pero llevaba un recipiente humano. Eso también contaba, ¿no? Se imaginó saliendo de allí, volviendo a casa con Dean. Y luego, ¿qué? Él era un ángel sin cielo. ¿Dónde iba a ir luego? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? 

Cuestionarse tantas preguntas no debía de ser bueno, así que simplemente caminó detrás de Dean y Benny, dejándose arrastrar por ellos.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**5.**

 

 

 

La música, la buena música lo hacía olvidar. Y comer. Dios, podría estar comiendo horas sin parar. Y Dean podía hacer varias de esas cosas a la vez que conducía. 

La carretera estaba despejada y el día era demasiado soleado para ser invierno. Era agradable un día cálido para variar. Los árboles apenas se movían, lo que indicaba que no hacía ni viento. Hoy era el típico día de invierno donde podías pasarte tumbado al sol sin temor a que te achicharrara la piel. 

Dean no recordaba haber tomado el sol en su vida. Eso ni otras muchas cosas más, pero ahora estaba disfrutando de su paquete de patatas fritas, las clásicas, al punto de sal. Se metió el último puñado en la boca y lo cerró dejándolas en el asiento trasero. Se chupó los dedos saboreando la sal sobre su piel y se centró en la carretera. En el lado derecho, en el arcén, una persona caminaba de espaldas a él. Conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que conocía esa gabardina, esos hombros ligeramente caídos, esa forma de andar...

Cuando el impala adelantó al desconocido, Dean volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Ese era Cas. Era su cara, su mirada, sus ojos azules.

El cerebro de Dean reaccionó y frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que ese era _realmente_ Castiel. 

Frenó en seco en medio de la calzada y miró por el espejo retrovisor para volver a verle, pero ya no estaba. Puso la marcha atrás y retrocedió con el coche hasta volver a la misma altura en la que lo había visto, mirando el punto exacto donde habían cruzado las miradas. Ahora ya no había nadie. Se bajó del coche convencido de que lo había visto. ¿Cómo iba a confundirse? No había nada ni nadie para que su mente hiciera una [par](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pareidolia)[e](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pareidolia)[idolia](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pareidolia) que le recordarse a Castiel. Ni siquiera la estatua de ese oso con el cartel tenían nada que ver. ¿Qué diablos...? Miró a un lado y a otro de la carretera. No había nadie. Ni siquiera se oía los sonidos típicos de la naturaleza. Parecía que estuviera él solo en el mundo y posiblemente lo fuera a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Entonces... ¿Qué había visto?

 

Al llegar a la cabaña se encontró con Sam investigando las extrañas desapariciones que habían sucedido últimamente. Dean llegó pensativo y aún jurándose a sí mismo que lo que había visto era cierto y que no se estaba volviendo loco. Durante un segundo pensó en contárselo a Sam, pero mientras su hermano hablaba de las desapariciones, cambió de parecer.

Las personas desaparecidas no tenían nada que ver unas con otras. Ésta vez el campo de distancia entre unas y otras era demasiado amplio como para pensar que podía tratarse de nuevo de un fantasma resentido y algún objeto maldito. Además estaba los fenómenos ambientales que acompañaron a cada una de las desapariciones. No, ésta vez se trataba de otra cosa.

 

 

 

Crowley necesitaba con urgencia un profeta. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia y eso no era bueno. Kevin, ese muchacho esquivo y listo como una ardilla, estaban tan escondido que era imposible dar con él, así que tuvo la brillante idea de buscar a los siguientes profetas para ver si así podía descubrir algo. 

Capturó a Samandriel y lo torturó haciéndole confesar el nombre de los futuros elegidos. Tenía que conseguir leer esa maldita tabla fuera como fuera, pero los futuros profetas parecían ser simples personas normales y corrientes sin ningún don especial. Kevin era inteligente, al menos eso tenía que concedérselo al muchacho. Cargarse a uno de ellos no sirvió para nada. Para él, estaba ante una panda de tarugos sin remedio. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Kevin?

 

El muchacho y su madre habían conseguido mantenerse a salvo escondiéndose en lugares abandonados. Estaban siendo muy cuidadosos, poniendo trampas para demonios por todas partes, sal en la ventanas y hechizos de todo tipo para mantenerse así ocultos todo lo posible hasta que lograran buscar una solución a todo eso. 

La cosa iba bien hasta que la señora Tran se dejó engañar por una bruja a la que había contratado para le suministrara ingredientes para hechizos y algún que otro amuleto de protección. Era una trampa, por supuesto, y esa hija de puta apenas se lo pensó dos veces para llamar a Crowley y que este apareciera. De nuevo, Kevin estaba en sus manos y ella pudo escapar. Ahora tenía que localizar a los Winchester para poder recuperar a su hijo.

 

 

 

El primer paso era empezar con las preguntas e interrogar a los testigos más directos de la desaparición del pequeño, ya que era el acontecimiento más cercano a ellos. De momento todo parecía apuntar a una misma dirección, pero... ¿por qué? 

Dean se quedó esa noche despierto hasta tarde intentando buscar algún tipo de información, la que fuera, de internet. Era fácil perderse entre tanta basura y hechos no reales, pero él llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo eso que sólo leyendo podía dictaminar si un caso era real o no.

El tiempo parecía haber empeorado mil veces desde esa mañana, cuando el cielo azul y despejado reinaba sobre él. Dean leía atento lo que se había publicado del pequeño Aaron por si algo podía darle una pista, pero de nuevo nada parecía tener demasiado sentido.

Un trueno estalló en medio de la noche iluminando más de la cuenta el interior de la oscura habitación. Apartó un segundo la mirada de la pantalla para ver la lluvia caer al otro lado de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando vio a Cas al otro lado del cristal mirándole fijamente. Cuando la luz del trueno se fue, todo volvió a estar de nuevo a oscuras y la imagen del ángel desapareció con él.

Dean cerró el portátil y se levantó. Caminó hacia la ventana siendo consciente de que quizás, y sólo quizás, se estuviera volviendo loco. Otro trueno estalló pero ésta vez no había imagen de Castiel al otro lado del cristal, sólo la luminosidad del rayo y la lluvia cayendo sin descanso.

\- Dean -Sam se dio la vuelta en la cama. El trueno lo había despertado y al girarse se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba de pie ante la ventana-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Volvió a mirar hacia fuera, sabiendo que era real, que lo había visto, pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía explicar eso que estaba pasando?

\- No lo sé -Dean negó levemente con la cabeza-. He visto algo.

\- Ermm, ¿y qué has visto? -Sam se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

\- A Cas -sus pupilas se movieron nerviosas, reviviendo ellas solas lo que habían visto segundos antes. 

\- A Cas -Sam repitió sus palabras mientras se acercaba a él apartándose el pelo de la cara-. ¿Dónde?

\- Justo ahí -Dean sintió la presencia de su hermano a su lado y reaccionó, volviendo del otro lado, donde parecía haberse sumergido intentando buscar una respuesta.

Sam lo miró mientras otro destello se abría paso ante ellos. Dean estaba estático, apenas respiraba y estaba más tenso de lo habitual. Parecía perdido en la noche, en la lluvia que parecía no querer dejar de caer. Dean parecía perdido y confundido. 

\- Y... y antes, en la carretera -acabó confesando sólo para aclarar que no era la primera vez y que no se trataba de un hecho casual-. Me sentí como si lo viera.

Esa frase lo recorrió de arriba abajo porque sólo Dean sabía lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Castiel. Esa unión que ángel había alardeado tiempo atrás que él y Dean tenían era totalmente cierta. Era una conexión especial. Incluso durante todo ese tiempo en el que estuvieron distanciados y Dean enfadado con él, jamás se había roto. Por eso Dean llevó siempre con él la gabardina, por eso nunca había perdido la esperanza, porque esa unión que tenía con Cas había seguido en él aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido. Ahora pasaba algo igual. Ese lazo invisible que lo ataba al ángel se había ido haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte y a veces, sólo a veces, Dean había comenzado a cuestionarse qué sentía realmente por Castiel, porque lo sentía tan adentro que dolía. A veces lo odiaba por haberle abandonado, otras veces le hablaba como si siguiera con él, pero la mayoría de las veces se culpaba a sí mismo por haberle dejado atrás, por haberle abandonado, por haberle fallado. 

\- Eso... no es posible -Sam seguía mirándole fijamente porque no estaba seguro de que su hermano estuviera bien-. Me refiero a que tú mismo lo dijiste. Tú conseguiste salir y él no, ¿verdad?

Dean se tomó un par de segundos antes de contar lo que había vivido allí dentro y por qué se sentía así.

\- Intenté con todas mis fuerzas sacarnos de allí de una puñetera vez -se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la ventana como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

\- Sé que lo hiciste -eso era algo que Sam tenía que elogiar a su hermano; su gran empeño y determinación por salvar a la gente. Confiaba en él cuando le dijo que Cas no lo había conseguido, a pesar de que Dean apenas le había contado nada, pero no dudaba de él. Sabía lo importante que era el ángel para él y si le había dicho que no había podido, es porque había sido de ese modo.

\- ¿Sabes? Podía haberle sacado. No entiendo por qué no lo intentó con más fuerza -Dean cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable de todo lo acontecido allí dentro.

\- Dean -Sam intentó sacarle del pozo donde sabía que se estaba metiendo. Se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a lo ojos-. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Dean lo miró no teniéndolo tan claro.

\- Sí, entonces, ¿por qué me siento como una mierda?

\- ¿La culpabilidad del superviviente?

Dean meditó la pregunta de su hermano durante unos segundos. La verdad es que no había caído en ello. El síndrome del superviviente, como así se llamaba, aparecía a consecuencia de un hecho traumático cuándo está relacionado con la muerte de personas queridas, cuando se ha sido testigo de la muerte de otros o cuando se ha estado involucrado en algún acontecimiento donde otros han muerto, aunque no haya sido testigo directo de dicho suceso. Dean era un ejemplo claro de ese síndrome y parecía no haberlo superado con el tiempo, ni siquiera de haber mejorado un poco.

\- Si sigues así, esto va a trastornarte. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Dean lo escuchaba siendo incapaz de decir nada. ¿No era ya demasiado tarde para él? Sam le palmeó en el hombro y se marchó al baño, no porque realmente lo necesitase, sino porque no había más que decir. Dean no necesitaba más palabras; lo que realmente necesitaba era asimilar y comprender las que le había dicho su hermano. Tenía que superarlo, avanzar, comprender y aceptar lo que había pasado. Cas se había ido, no iba a estar nunca más a su lado. Punto final. ¿Por qué era tan fácil de decir y tan difícil de llevar a cabo? Su mente volvió al purgatorio, horas antes de encontrar el portal. Castiel seguía insistiéndole que esa era una mala idea y que él no iba a poder salir de allí. Dean no quería oírle y no aceptaba rendirse sin luchar antes. 

Cuando Cas lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole las gracias por todo, Dean lo habría apaleado en ese momento. ¿Se estaba rindiendo antes de empezar? Porque él aún no lo había hecho. No quería ni oír hablar de la idea de dejarle allí, porque antes de que eso pasase, también se quedaría él y fue muy claro cuando se lo dijo: _“Nadie va a quedarse atrás”._

Castiel lo vio avanzar. Sabía que estaba enfadado. De hecho Dean era en ese momento un cúmulo de enfado, cansancio, ira y esperanza. Lo vio avanzar y deseó que así fuera, que saliera de allí y no volviera a por él nunca más, pero al cazador percibió que no se había movido de un ápice. Supo sin volverse que Castiel no había hecho nada por ponerse en marcha, así que retrocedió los pasos que había andado y se acercó a él peligrosamente, enfadado y dispuesto a gritarle si era preciso con tal de hacerle mover el culo de allí para llegar al portal cuanto antes. 

Ese era el plan inicial; acercarse a Cas y pegarle tres gritos que le hicieran reaccionar, pero cuando estuvo allí, a escasos centímetros de él y tragándose literalmente su espacio personal, Dean no pudo abrir la boca. Tenía los labios muy cerca de los suyos y las puntas de ambas narices se rozaban. Castiel sintió el aliento caliente del cazador sobre sus labios y supo que Dean no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Dean supo que había comenzado a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos por el ángel, y tenía que estar volviéndose loco porque había mil millones de razones en contra que le alertaban de que estaba perdiendo el norte, pero precisamente sintiendo eso que había comenzado a sentir por Castiel, Dean no se había sentido más cuerdo en la vida. Pero ahora no era el momento. Saldría de allí, saldría con el ángel, y luego... luego ya vería.

 

 

 

Sam investigaba más desapariciones extrañas, algunas de ellas acontecidas en otros países. ¿No era eso demasiado extraño? Que él recordarse, nunca se había topado con algo así y estuvo toda la tarde dándole vueltas a la cabeza intentando pensar y encontrar algo que encajase con todo eso. Tanto pensar no sirvió para nada y sólo sirvió para perder el tiempo.

No supo cuántas horas estuvo así, posiblemente dos o tres. Durante ese tiempo, Dean se había echado en la cama para buscar él también en su portátil, pero apenas llevó diez minutos, su cuerpo cayó rendido y se durmió. 

Sam no le despertó, y de cuando en cuando miraba a su hermano cómo hacía algún movimiento reflejo con los brazos o con las piernas. Incluso la cara parecía tener algún tipo de expresión, como si lo que soñase fuese real. Los ojos también se movían con rapidez bajo los párpados. ¿Estaría soñando con lo que pasó en el purgatorio? ¿Con Castiel? ¿Con Benny? ¿Con todo lo que había luchado allí dentro? Dean no había querido contarle mucho, así que Sam apenas podía imaginarse qué imágenes estaban pasando por la mente de su hermano.

 

Dean se despertó algo desconcertado. Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó para levantarse. Caminó hacia el baño mientras pasaba por al lado de su hermano.

\- Oye, no son sólo americanos los que han desaparecido -Sam comenzó a contarle todas las cosas que había descubierto mientras él dormía.

\- Así que, ¿nos vamos a Roma? -Dean abrió el grifo del lavabo para echarse agua en la cara y poder así refrescarse un poco. Quizás eso le hiciera pensar con más claridad-. No estaría mal.

Sam sonrió sabiendo ya el tipo de película que Dean se había montado en su cabeza, pero ésta vez no iba a acertar; su hermano había alargado el brazo para alcanzar una toalla y secarse la cara. Un aleteo sonó en el minúsculo baño, pero él no le prestó atención. Cuando se secó la cara y se incorporó, el espejo que tenía delante mostró lo que había tras él, y allí estaba el ángel.

Durante varios segundos ambos quedaron mirándose, Castiel sin decir nada y Dean pensando que se había vuelto loco del todo, porque esa imagen no podía ser real. Castiel no estaba allí, todo era producto de su imaginación. Entonces se giró. Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Era real. Tenía que serlo.

\- Hola, Dean.

Dean se volvió y lo miró directamente, por fin, sin nada que se le interpusiera en su camino.

Estaba ahí, a apenas metro y medio de él. No estaba soñando, era Cas. Miles de reacciones pasaron por la cabeza de Dean, desde darle un abrazo, besarle, o pegarle un par de gritos por simple frustración, pero el cazador se limitó a mirarle con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas. Al fin lo tenía delante, estaba vivo, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue limpiarse el lagrimal antes de que alguna lágrima molesta y osada le delatase. Cuando reaccionó después de recomponerse a sí mismo tras esos pocos segundos, Dean le cogió de la mano, sucia y áspera como había estado la suya allí dentro y tiró de él hacia la habitación para que Sam lo viera. 

Castiel se dejó arrastrar, y durante el trayecto que duró apenas cuatro o cinco pasos, el ángel pudo sentir el dedo pulgar de Dean acariciarle el dorso de la mano. Dean tenía claro que lo habría besado, lo habría arrinconado contra una de las paredes del baño y habría tomado posesión de su boca como había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo, pero no iba a arriesgarse, no con Sam estando tan cerca. Además, sabía que si empezaba, posiblemente no fuera capaz de parar, por eso lo llevó ante su hermano cuanto antes, por su seguridad y porque sabía que Sam también había estado muy preocupado por él.

 

\- Increíble, tío. No puedo creerlo. De verdad estás aquí.

Sam estaba sentado en la mesa, con Castiel en la silla de enfrente y Dean apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina a sólo un pasos de ellos. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y escuchaba con atención.

\- Sí, he intentado localizaros, pero por alguna razón no tenía todo mi poder, así que no pude ponerme en contacto con vosotros -los miró a ambos. El ángel tenía los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Parecía relajado y cansado mientras hablaba.

\- Seguramente por eso no dejabas de verlo -Sam se volvió hacia su hermano para explicarle el por qué de las visiones que había tenido. Tenía sentido, sí-. ¿No crees?

\- Sí -aunque Dean se encogió de hombros dando muestras de que no tenía ni idea de si esa era la razón principal, que había empezado a volverse loco, o que había echado a Cas terriblemente de menos-. Sí, voy a ser honesto -reaccionó y se levantó de donde estaba apoyado porque para su asombro, había estado demasiado tiempo perdido en los ojos azules del ángel-. Estaba pensando ¿cómo demonios hiciste para salir? Me refiero a que yo estuve allí, conozco ese lugar. Sé lo que tuvimos que rasgar, arañar, matar y sangrar para encontrar ese portal y atravesarlo. Y casi acaba conmigo.

Sam volvió la cabeza de Dean hacia el ángel, haciéndose él también esas mismas pregunta. ¿Cómo?

Castiel se limitó a mirar a Dean fijamente, sabiendo que el cazador no había terminado de hablar.

\- Así que... -Dean sonrió, porque demonios, estaba contento de verle allí, pero no podía parar de preguntarse cómo diablos lo había conseguido. Dios, esperaba que Castiel no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería, porque como lo hubiera hecho, él...- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí sentado con nosotros ahora mismo?

Castiel se incorporó en la silla y apartó la mirada porque recordar todo aquello pesaba aún demasiado.

\- Dean, todo lo que has dicho es completamente cierto -el ángel acabó volviendo la mirada hacia él para demostrarle que no mentía y que le estaba diciendo la verdad-. Y esa es la parte más extraña. Yo... no tengo ni idea. Recuerdo correr y esconderme incesantemente de los Leviatanes y de pronto estaba en el arcén de esa carretera en Illinois. Y... eso fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Y eso fue lo que pasó? -Dean procesaba la información a toda velocidad.

\- Si -Castiel respondió alto y claro asintiendo con la cabeza. Notó que Dean no se fiaba del todo, y cuando miró a Sam, éste también estaba inusualmente silencioso. Entonces agachó la cabeza y fue consciente de su propio aspecto-. Estoy sucio.

Dean lo miró saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, bueno, el purgatorio te hace eso.

Castiel hizo un ruido con la nariz, sabiendo de sobra lo que pasaba por la mente de Dean. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Dean lo siguió con la mirada, preocupado por la forma en que ángel hubiera salido de allí. ¿Le estaba contando toda la verdad? Su mente volvió atrás, a los últimos momentos allí dentro, justo cuando hizo el hechizo para que Benny se transformara en fuego líquido dentro de su brazo. Luego, él y Cas tuvieron que subir una pendiente muy empinada. Tenían que darse prisa porque no sabían si eso estaría ahí mucho tiempo o por el contrario sólo unos pocos minutos. Iban contra reloj y escalar esas jodidas rocas y apartar los matojos que se interponían a cada paso era un auténtico incordio. 

Cas iba detrás siguiéndole muy de cerca.

\- Dean, espera.

Dean se detuvo a lo justo cuando dos Leviatanes se levantaron frente a ellos casi caídos del cielo y transformándose ante sus ojos. 

 

\- ¿Dean?

Dean reaccionó a la voz de Sam. Estaba de vuelta y no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ausente.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás bien? -la voz de Sam daba a entender claramente que lo preguntaba por cortesía, porque el hecho de que su hermano se hubiera quedado estático en el centro de la habitación durante tres minutos y tardase en responder a su nombre no era algo muy normal precisamente.

Dean se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la mesa.

\- ¿Tú también ves algo mal aquí, verdad? -se sentó en la silla donde antes había estado Cas para quedar a la misma altura que Sam-. Sammy, recuerdo cada segundo de haber estado allí dentro. Recuerdo el calor, el hedor, el dolor, el miedo. Tengo todo ese horror justo aquí -se señaló la cabeza-, ¿y él dice que no tiene ni idea de cómo salió? No me lo creo.

\- ¿Crees que está mintiendo? -Sam no lo creía, y le sorprendía que Dean lo pensase.

\- Digo que pasó algo más -se explicó al ver la expresión de Sam-. Vi el estado en el que se encontraba. No hay forma de que pudiera salir de ahí solo. De ninguna manera.

\- De acuerdo, entonces... ¿quién o qué le sacó?

\- Exacto -Dean estaba más perdido que antes porque no le encontraba respuesta y la única que le venía a la mente no quería oírla.

Los pasos del ángel se oyeron por la habitación y ambos hermanos levantaron la vista para ver llegar a un Castiel totalmente renovado y limpio. Vestía su ropa de siempre, estaba afeitado y bien peinado, y Dean podía jurar desde el sitio donde se encontraba que hasta olía bien. 

Reaccionó incómodo sobre la silla, intentando tapar apenas la erección que de pronto había llenado esa parte de sus pantalones. No tenía claro por qué había sucedido, pero ahí estaba; sonriendo como un tonto y ocultando a duras penas que el pantalón se le había quedado más apretado por una determinada zona. 

No esperaba reaccionar así como lo había hecho. Su cuerpo fue el que mandó y él no estaba seguro de estar preparado para admitir algo que, llevaba un tiempo en su mente, pero que no tenía claro si quería dejarlo salir de ahí o no. 

\- ¿Mejor? -Castiel se secaba las manos con la toalla. Era curioso cómo el ángel a pesar de usar sus poderes para hacer todo eso, insistía en usar elementos de su alrededor como si en realidad los necesitase. Extendió ambos brazos a los lados para mostrarse bien. Quería enseñarles que era él y que estaba ahí. No estaba ocultando nada, ni por dentro ni por fuera.

Sam miró a Dean, sabiendo lo que el ángel había querido transmitir con ese gesto. Dean le devolvió la mirada, pero no captó nada de eso. Sonrió torpemente y respiró a medias, intentando así controlarse. Tardó un siglo en poder levantarse de esa silla e ir a comprar un pack de cerveza. Iba a necesitarlas si volvía a experimentar lo mismo que antes.

 

 

 

Castiel veía la tele con la intensidad que sólo un niño que acabase de descubrir ese objeto casi mágico lo haría. Su sonrisa fue sincera cuando fue pasando de canal en canal descubriendo miles de cosas que, aunque sabía que existían, nunca les había prestado demasiada atención ocupado siempre en obedecer ordenes de sus superiores.

Dean abrió la puerta de la habitación con las cervezas en una mano. Lo primero que vio fue a Cas sentado delante de la tele y sonriendo. No sabía qué era lo que causaba la alegría del ángel porque él solo pudo limitarse durante esos tres segundos que tardó en entrar a mirar ese perfil con esa perfecta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Conforme avanzó por la habitación desvió su objetivo porque, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿sentarse a su lado, ofrecerle una cerveza y ver la teletienda con él en el sofá como si fueran un matrimonio de ochenta años? Lo cierto es que ese pensamiento se salía un poco de lo que Dean tenía en mente, porque si admitía la verdad, lo que había estado pensando con respecto a Castiel en el camino de vuelta, nada tenía que ver con lo que haría una pareja de ochenta años, pero sí que estaba involucrado un sofá. Genial, se estaba volviendo loco. El purgatorio le había arrebatado la poca cordura que le quedaba y ahora no hacía más que imaginar escenas _extrañas_ donde un ángel del Señor le sonreía mientras le quitaba la ropa. Apoteósico.

Sam le informó de la lista de personas desaparecidas nombrándolas una a una y que acabó recitando Castiel como si se las supiera de memoria. Y así era. El ángel les dijo que esa era la lista de profetas, presentes, pasados y futuros, y que todo ángel por instinto los conocía. Esa era la lista de los futuros profetas, ya que Kevin seguía vivo y sólo podía haber uno.

\- ¿Cómo Kevin puede ser profeta si Chuck es el profeta? -la duda había nacido en Sam. Éste nunca pasaba esos pequeños detalles por alto.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que le ha pasado a Chuck, pero -Castiel se volvió hacia Sam sin parecer demasiado consternado-, debe de estar muerto.

Si Kevin moría, uno de esos profetas se activaría, pero de momento ninguno de ellos sabía que lo era.

Sam pronunció el nombre de Crowley y de pronto todo comenzó a encajar. Debía de estar bastante desesperado para hacer algo así, pero tenía sentido, sin duda.

Castiel apagó la televisión y caminó hacia ellos parándose al lado de Dean.

\- Tengo la sensación de que pasa algo -murmuró segundos antes de que comenzara a sonar el teléfono de Sam. 

El cazador lo miró de arriba abajo y no disimuló el escrutinio cuando el ángel cruzo la mirada con él, de hecho Dean volvió a mirarle sin parpadear mientras el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Se obligó a bajar la cabeza teniendo un batiburrillo de ideas en la cabeza; por un lado el movimiento mezquino de Crowley y por otro lado estaba Cas. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo había salido, o en quién lo había sacado. Temía tener que volver a enfrentarse a él. Se negaba a pensar que el ángel se hubiera mezclado con gente poco deseable con tal de salir de allí. Ya le había pasado una vez y Dean no quería volver a recordar aquello, no ahora que había empezado a mirar al ángel de otra manera y casi a aceptar que eso que sentía no era malo.

 

 

 

La señora Tran llamó nerviosa a Sam para informarle que Crowley había cogido a Kevin y tenía que ir a rescatarle. Quedaron con ella a mitad de camino. Ellos ya habían llegado y no tuvieron más remedio que esperar aún sabiendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. 

Con el ángel en el asiento trasero, Dean no pudo evitar recordar esos últimos minutos justo antes de salir del purgatorio, cómo esos dos jodidos Leviatanes le habían hecho rodar colina abajo mientras se volvían hacia Castiel. Éste intentó detenerles, pero no fue suficiente y pronto estuvo de rodillas frente a ellos recibiendo una buena paliza. Uno tras otro, los puñetazos fueron cayendo sobre él, hasta que finalmente una patada sobre el estómago lo hizo caer del espaldas al suelo. 

Pudo golpear a uno de ellos y lo mandó lejos, pero no pudo evitar que el otro se le echara encima y abriera la boca dispuesto a comerle. Entonces Dean apareció por detrás y le cortó la cabeza a ese hijo de puta. La cabeza del siguiente Leviatán también rodó segundos más tarde.

Dean estiró el brazo y agarró a Castiel levantándole del suelo.

\- ¡Tenemos que movernos! -le gritó cuando el ruido del portal comenzó a hacerse más fuerte-. ¡El portal se está cerrando!

Castiel fue tras él sin discutir. Tendrían que volver a subir la pendiente y no había tiempo. Ese remolino de aire azul, esa franja abierta entre el purgatorio y la tierra había mermado conforme se habían ido acercando a ella. Dean tenía que cruzar y tenía que hacerlo ya.

\- ¡Cas, maldita sea, vamos! -le gritó para hacer que se moviera más rápido.

Cuando llegó a la abertura, Dean metió las piernas en el remolino y estiró el brazo para alcanzar a Castiel, que iba tras él trepando aún por la pendiente.

\- ¡Vamos! -estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo para alcanzarle. El ángel se cogió a él con fuerza-. ¡Te tengo! ¡Aguanta!

\- ¡Dean!

\- ¡Aguanta! 

\- ¡Dean! -el nombre del cazador salió agónico entre sus labios mientras el ángel caía de nuevo ladera abajo, resbalándose todo el camino que había andado hasta llegar ahí-. ¡Dean!

Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el portal se cerró llevándole con él. 

Recordar que había dejado atrás a Cas le hizo un flaco favor, y saber que el ángel ahora estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de su coche no le ayudó demasiado porque no sabía cómo había salido y eso le preocupaba. No estaba dispuesto a volver a perderle y se maldecía por no haberle sacado de allí, por no haberle agarrado mejor y no haber tirado de él con todas su fuerzas.

\- Cas, ¿puedo hablar contigo fuera? -Dean no esperó respuesta y salió del coche antes de que su hermano o el mismo ángel le preguntasen algo.

Castiel lo vio salir. Miró algo extrañado a Sam y luego salió fuera. No sabía qué quería Dean, pero sospechaba que no iba a ser bueno. Cuando salió, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué? -susurró.

\- Exacto, ¿qué? -esa no era la mejor forma de comenzar, pero Dean no conocía otra-. ¿Qué demonios pasó? -cuando vio que el ángel lo miraba sin comprender, él se lo explicó con más claridad-. Allí dentro, en el purgatorio. Te dije que te sacaría. ¡Estábamos allí! Fue como si te rindieras -Dean negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba porque cuanto más lo recordaba, menos lo creía-. Es como si no creyeras que pudiéramos hacerlo. No dejabas de decir que no funcionaría. ¿¡No confiabas en mí!? 

Al principio, Cas giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ocultar esa expresión de su cara. No quería hablar del tema pero de sobra sabía que antes o después saldría a la luz. Ésta vez Dean no había esperado demasiado para hacérselo saber. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Dean...

\- Hice todo lo que pude para sacarte... ¡todo!

Castiel volvió a arrugar la frente porque estaba empezando a comprender a Dean y su enfado. El cazador levantó una mano y lo señaló con un dedo.

\- No te dejé allí -zanjó intentando quitarse de esa sensación de encima, de que lo había dejado atrás, lo había abandonado haciéndose sentir él culpable de haber salido.

\- ¿Crees que fue culpa tuya? -la voz del ángel sonó como si se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, y la mirada de Dean se lo confirmó. 

Ambos quedaron mirándose unos segundos, el cazador con la respiración entrecortada y la vista puesta en él. Notaba la culpa recorrerle el rostro, de carcomerle por dentro. Castiel quiso aliviarle ese sufrimiento y ese dolor, pero sólo pudo mirarle sin hacer nada porque intentaba averiguar por qué Dean se sentía así y por qué tenía esa impresión. 

Dean fue a dar un paso hacia él, inconsciente de lo que iba a hacer y consciente de que quería haber hecho eso desde el primer momento en que lo vio en el cuarto de baño de su habitación. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante dispuesto a recorrer esa breve distancia que los separaba, sin poder evitar en el rostro el desconcierto que sentía. Entonces el sonido de un coche, el motor, y la arenisca del suelo, provocó que ambos mirasen hacia un lado de la carretera. Luego volvieron a mirarse, aplazando ambos sin palabras esa conversación para más tarde.

 

 

 

Kevin había intentado resistirse todo lo posible. Crowley lo estaba torturando para obligarle a leer la tabla, y había logrado mantenerse firme en su decisión hasta que ese bastardo no dudó en cortarle el dedo meñique de un solo tajo para salirse con la suya.

El muchacho gritó de dolor, pensando qué sería lo próximo y cuánto dolor más sería capaz de soportar. Quería aguantar, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, así que aceptó traducir la tabla, todo con tal de que ese cabrón dejara de torturarle.

 

La tabla parecía contener un montón de información que a Crowley no le interesaba y que él ya sabía por experiencia propia. Estaba empezando a perder de nuevo la paciencia. ¿Es que no iba a saber nunca lo que estaba buscando? Tras hablar sobre demonios,cómo proteger una casa de ellos y muchas cosas más que ya sabían, Kevin llegó a lo que finalmente Crowley estaba buscando; cómo sellar las puertas del infierno. Claramente esa información no podía caer en manos de nadie.

Los Winchester, junto con la señora Tran y Castiel llegaron a la fábrica abandonada. El demonio que había capturado la pobre mujer no había tenido más remedio que cantar pensando que luego podría salvarse, pero Dean tenía otros planes para él. Sin dudar hundió el cuchillo en su pecho y luego cerró el maletero con un golpe seco.

Dejando a la señora Tran esposada al volante del coche de Sam, él, Dean y Cas recorrieron las instalaciones del lugar intentando ver cómo colarse sin ser vistos. Tras matar a un vigilante, siguieron con sigilo hacia el interior del edificio. Tenían un plan y lo iban a llevar a cabo; Sam iba a despejar la zona de demonios e intentaría salvar a esas pobres personas que Crowley había retenido y Dean y Cas localizarían a Kevin. El ángel podía sentirle. Aún no tenía sus poderes al cien por cien y usarlos le dejaba sin fuerzas por un rato, como si no le diera tiempo a recargarse del todo, pero eso no le detuvo para colarse en la habitación donde estaban encerrados Kevin y Crowley. Dean intentó detenerle pero Castiel tenía las ideas claras.

Crowley no parecía del todo sorprendido de ver al ángel. Ese hijo de puta parecía tener más vidas que un gato.

\- Kevin va a venir conmigo -caminó hacia él y se puso a su lado, frente la mesa de cristal donde el muchacho había estado minutos antes leyendo la tabla.

\- No lo creo -Crowley también se acercó poniéndose al otro lado de la mesa y enfrentando a Castiel-. El profeta juega ahora en mi equipo.

Castiel sabía que no iba a convencerle con palabras. Le conocía y si había alguien en ese mundo más terco que Dean, sólo podía ser Crowley. Sin dudar, hizo aparecer su espada y la blandió seguro frente a él. Crowley lo miró divertido, levantó la mano y otra espada igual a la de los ángeles apareció sobre su palma. Kevin optó por levantarse y echarse a un lado sabiendo que eso no iba a acabar bien, sobre todo cuando Crowley comenzó a alardear de que le conocía bien, insinuando que por mucho que quisiera, Castiel era un cobarde.

El ángel le demostró que iba en serio, porque realmente era así. No quería charlas con él, ni convencerle, ni nada de nada porque ya sabía que con Crowley eso no servía de gran cosa. Usó el poco poder que le quedaba para demostrarle que tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él. Una luz comenzó a refulgir de él. Incluso los ojos le brillaron más, siendo imposiblemente azules y resplandecientes. 

Crowley no se dejó achantar por Castiel, pero el ángel aún no le había mostrado todo lo que traía para enseñarle. Lo miró con dureza concentrando sus ojos en él e hizo batir sus alas que se desplegaron como una sombra inmensa tras él contrastando con la inquietante luz.

\- ¡Te estás tirando un farol! -ahora sí que ese bastardo parecía realmente asustado.

\- ¿Quieres arriesgarte? 

Castiel no había hablado más en serio en toda su vida. Puso la mano frente a él dispuesto a emplear su poder y acabar con él. Entonces Crowley alargó la mano, consciente de que tenía que salir de allí, pero no lo haría sin la tabla. 

El ángel lo detuvo dejando de caer el codo con violencia sobre el cristal de la mesa. Eso rompió la tabla en dos que brilló bajo la mano de Crowley. En cuestión de segundos éste desapareció de escena agarrando su trozo. Cuando Dean entró en la habitación, encontró a Cas en el suelo y la mitad de la tabla a su lado. Ya no había rastro de ese cabrón por ningún lado.

 

 

 

La cosa no había terminado mal, teniendo en cuenta lo desesperado que estaba Crowley por saber el contenido de esa tabla. 

Al salir de allí llamaron a la policía para que fueran a recoger a todos los que habían sido secuestrados. Sam también llamó a Garth para que pudiera ocuparse de Kevin y de su madre. Estaba claro que no podían seguir solos por más tiempo y, actualmente, Garth era el más indicado para hacerse cargo de ellos. Al otro lado, junto al maletero del impala, Dean tenía unas palabras con Cas.

\- Ha sido un movimiento estúpido. Podrías haber conseguido que te mataran -Dean lanzó hacia el interior del maletero lo que estaba guardando y lo miró muy cabreado-. ¿Por qué no me esperaste? 

\- Bueno, no me mataron. Y funcionó -Castiel no se dejó amedrentar por la fuerza con la que Dean había cerrado el maletero.

\- ¿Y si no hubiera sido así?

\- Habría sido mi problema.

\- Ya, pero yo no lo veo así.

Castiel se volvió hacia él para dejarle claro lo que pensaba.

\- Oye, todo no es responsabilidad tuya. Sacarme del purgatorio no era tu responsabilidad

\- No saliste -Dean lo cortó apenas terminó la frase-. ¿De quién fue la culpa? 

\- No es sobre culpa, es sobre voluntad -Castiel lo miró a los ojos torciendo ligeramente la cabeza. Podía leer los ojos de Dean, su mente. Podía oírle pensar echándose la culpa por haberlo dejado allí dentro-. Dean, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas?

\- Lo viví, Cas -sonrió por las palabras del ángel. A ver si estaba pensando que hablaba con un tonto. Había estado allí dentro y sabía lo que había vivido. Punto-. ¿Vale? Sé lo que pasó.

\- No, crees que lo sabes. Lo recordabas como necesitabas recordarlo.

\- Mira, no necesito sentirme como una mierda por haberte fallado, ¿de acuerdo? -se acercó a él amenazante porque Cas le estaba recordando todas y cada una de sus miserias, de todos a los que había dejado atrás, a los que había fallado, a los que alguna vez depositaron su confianza en él y él les había fallado, como siempre hacía, por eso siguió hablando escupiendo cada palabra porque las sentías todas y cada una de ellas-. ¡Por fallarte como he fallado a cada una de esas criaturas dejadas de la mano de Dios que me importaban! ¡No lo necesito!

\- Dean, míralo -le puso los dedos en la frente mientras lo miraba-. De verdad, míralo.

Dean volvió a estar ahí, en el portal de salida del purgatorio, luchando contra el viento incesante y el sonido ensordecedor. Instó a Cas a que fuera tras él. Ya casi estaban, iban a conseguirlo. Él ya tenía las piernas dentro del portal. Estiró el brazo y agarró al ángel. Lo tenía cogido con fuerza. Nada podía hacer que lo soltase, pero de pronto Castiel se soltó del agarre y le empujó el brazo hacia atrás alejándolo de él. Dean lo miró desconcertado.

\- ¡Vete! -Castiel le gritó incorporándose un poco e instándole a que hiciera lo que le estaba diciendo.

Dean no pudo reaccionar porque inmediatamente, el portal se cerró llevándole con él.

\- Mira; no es que fuera débil -Castiel apartó los dedos de la frente de Dean. Lo vio abrir los ojos pero supo que aún estaba perdido allí dentro-, era más fuerte que tú. Me solté -acabó confesando cuando la mirada del cazador estuvo sobre él-. No podrías haber hecho nada para salvarme porque yo no quería ser salvado.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -no le entendía, de verdad que no le entendía. ¿Cómo iba a querer quedarse allí dentro habiendo una posibilidad para salir?

\- Tenía que estar allí. Necesitaba hacer penitencia. Después de lo que hice en la tierra y en el cielo, no merecía estar fuera. Y lo vi claramente cuando estaba allí. Yo... -Castiel apartó por primera vez la vista de él porque confesarle todo eso era muy duro-... planeé quedarme todo el tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Castiel volvió a mirarle. Dean seguía con la vista fija en él, respirando con pesadez mientras oía su confesión, al menos así se sentía él. Podía oír el corazón de Dean latir y podía también leerle el alma. Tenía que hacerle entender que lo que había sucedido había sido porque él lo había querido así.

\- No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, amigo mío, y aún así lo intentas.

Dean hizo un gesto con los labios, dispuesto a hablar y a hacerle saber lo que sentía. Si Sam no hubiera llegado en ese momento, le habría confesado que era cierto todo aquello que decía. No sabía si había intentado salvar a todo el mundo, siendo su responsabilidad o no, pero él, Castiel, lo era. Lo sentía así, y lo salvaría siempre que le quedase un hilo de vida en su maltrecho cuerpo. Pero Dean no se lo dijo porque había pasado ese momento, porque Sam llegó y porque no quería confesar delante de su hermano que él intentaba salvar a todo el mundo porque no podía salvarse a sí mismo.

\- Hey, ¿va todo bien? -Sam llegó despacio hasta ellos. Los había visto hablar y aunque había esperado a que la conversación entre su hermano y Cas terminase, no podían esperar más tiempo. Tenían que llevar a Kevin y a su madre con Garth cuanto antes.

\- Sí -fue Cas el que contestó, dándole así más tiempo a Dean para reaccionar y volver a tomar su papel de salvador del mundo-. Sólo estamos aclarando algunas cosas.

Apenas miró a Dean, Castiel de pronto se vio en otra habitación; en una completamente blanca, acristalada y luminosa. 

\- Hola, Castiel.

El ángel se dio la vuelta para responder a la voz.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¿No lo sabes? -la mujer, sonriente, y sentada elegantemente vestida tras un escritorio de cristal, le respondió sin apenas inmutarse-. ¿No lo sabes? Estás en casa, Castiel.

\- ¿En el cielo? Nunca había estado aquí -miró a ambos lados de la habitación cerciorándose de que, efectivamente, no conocía ese sitio.

\- No muchos han estado -le informó como si eso le sirviera de ayuda-. Mi nombre es Naomi. Te hemos rescatado.

\- ¿Del purgatorio?

Ella se limitó a responder como si fuera una máquina, como si la información que daba hubiera sido grabada en su cabeza y esa fuera la única respuesta posible.

\- Hablame de Sam y Dean -le preguntó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

A Castiel no le llevó mucho tiempo responder.

\- El profeta está a salvo. La tabla se ha roto en dos y los Winchester están intentando recuperar la parte perdida -Castiel siguió hablando sin prestar atención a la reacción consternada de ella por las noticias. Entonces paró-. ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto?

\- Eso no te incumbe -Naomi volvió a su estado natural de frialdad y lejanía-. Ayuda a los Winchester, acude cuando te llamen. Me informarás regularmente y nunca recordarás haberlo hecho.

\- No -el ángel fue tajante con su respuesta-. No lo haré.

Ella sonrió sabiendo de sobra la rebeldía del ángel.

\- Ahora descansa. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que te has ido.

Castiel parpadeó confundido. Oía a Sam hablar a su alrededor y no sabía por qué, de pronto, la voz del menor de los Winchester llegó como de un túnel pasando a primer plano y colándose en su cabeza. Eso fue lo que le hizo reaccionar y mirarle. 

\- Estás con nosotros en esto, ¿verdad, Cas? -el silencio del ángel hizo que Sam le preguntara de nuevo-. Cas, ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien -parpadeó intentando ajustar la mente-. Y sí, estoy con vosotros... si os parece bien.

Dean no había apartado la vista de él. Seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho. Su mente había cambiado la realidad, lo que de verdad había sido y en las palabras del ángel, lo que sentía y lo que no podía evitar querer. Posiblemente fuera cierto, como también lo era que no podía salvar a nadie que fuera importante en su vida, pero una cosa sí que tenía clara ; iba a salvar al ángel de sentirse así.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**6.**

 

 

 

Fue toda una sorpresa que Castiel les anunciara que quería ser un cazador e investigar con ellos, sobre todo porque la habilidad de pillar los dobles sentidos y leer entre líneas las cosas menos obvias sin contar la clarísima falta de don de gentes eran cualidades de las que el ángel no tenía ni idea. 

A Dean le resultaba divertido ver cómo Cas lo intentaba, y aunque las predicciones y deducciones que hacía no eran erróneas, tampoco eran del todo ciertas. La sutileza no parecía ir con él de la mano.

En esos últimos días iban los tres a todas partes juntos, Dean y Sam charlando animadamente en el asiento delantero, y Cas detrás, observándolo todo. En ese rato en el que Dean ponía la música a todo volumen y no se oía otra cosa en el coche que ese ensordecedor guitarreo mareante, Cas se evadía en su asiento observando a Dean mientras conducía. Le gustaba ver cómo tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante, o cómo se le contraía los músculos del brazo cuando cambiaba de marcha. También se había fijado en que su cuerpo se contraía cuando tenía que apretar el pedal del freno alertado de algún posible peligro en la carretera.

Sí, a Castiel le gustaba ir detrás porque así podía verle bien. No había vuelto a insistir en sentarse delante, ya no sólo porque ese asiento era por derecho propio de Sam, sino porque desde donde él se sentaba, podía ver el perfil de Dean, y eso para él era mucho más interesante que cualquier otro paisaje.

Dean se percató de que el ángel lo miraba y de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Nunca más de tres o cuatro segundos, ya no sólo porque tenía que prestarle atención a la carretera, sino porque no quería que el ángel viera que lo miraba. Lo observaba en silencio, entre canción y canción, mientras tamborileaba atrayendo la atención del ángel y distrayéndole a la vez para poder mirarle con libertad sin ser visto. Había llegado a saberse tan bien las expresiones de Castiel, que Dean llegó a notar cuándo el ángel estaba preocupado, o cuándo no tenía ganas de hablar, o perdido en sus pensamientos, o simplemente estaba de buen humor y compartía todo lo que sentía.

Se acordó entonces de cuando lo conoció, allí en ese granero, tan seco y distante. Ahí Castiel aún era sólo un ángel, un toca pelotas más del Señor. Pero poco a poco Cas se fue uniendo a ellos. El ángel no tardó en confesarle que tenía dudas y que ya no sabía en qué pensar. Dean recordó ese momento en el parque y sonrió, sabiendo que sus confesiones más íntimas sólo se las había contado a él. Para un ángel, dudar era algo muy serio. En aquellos entonces él no le dio la importancia que en realidad tenía, pero ahora y tras saber cómo se sentía Cas, Dean valoró un millón de veces más que el ángel se sincerara tanto con él. Últimamente estaba pensando demasiado en Castiel y no sabía hasta qué punto eso era bueno o no. Había intentado mirar a otras mujeres, claro que lo había hecho; mirar era gratis y a él aún le seguían pareciendo hermosas muchas de ellas. No iba a negar ni a olvidar los buenos ratos que había pasado con más de una camarera en la parte de atrás de algún bar, pero ahora... ahora el ángel lo ocupaba todo. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos con su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos y eso le desconcertaba. Tiempo atrás Dean ya había dejado de esconderse en la excusa de si Cas era un hombre, si tenía pene y por qué diablos el ángel no había podido elegir el recipiente de alguna morena exuberante de veintipocos años. Ahora eso le traía sin cuidado; sentía algo por Castiel, fuera lo que fuera, y estuviera éste en el recipiente que estuviera. No podía negar que no era atractivo, porque lo era, pero sinceramente eso no era lo que Dean veía en él, lo que sentía cuando lo miraba a escondidas por el espejo retrovisor del coche, lo que le hacía sonreír cuando nadie más a su alrededor lo hacía.

Luego apareció el inquietante deseo de querer besarlo. Había llegado a un punto en que no podía apartar los ojos de él, y aunque intentase disimular, Dean se lo quedaba mirando más tiempo de la cuenta. Acaba reaccionando como un tonto y diciendo cualquier cosa con tal de no mostrar lo que sentía. ¿Qué iba a decirle Castiel si le contase lo que sentía por él? Seguramente fliparía muy mucho, pero lo que Dean realmente temía no era la reacción del ángel, sino la suya propia, porque sospechaba que una vez besara al ángel, ya no habría forma de detenerle.

 

 

 

Explicarle al ángel el verdadero significado de los dibujos animados era incluso más complicado que hacer hablar a las piedras, pero Cas parecía tener su propio significado de lo que era gracioso, porque allí como estaba, sentado sobre una de las camas de la habitación, veía los dibujos animados explicándoles a los Winchester lo que él entendía y lo que era divertido. Ambos hermanos se miraron y lo dieron por perdido; explicar lo que era gracioso y no al ángel era una misión demasiado complicada para ellos.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estamos cazando -Dean se echó hacia atrás en la silla, completamente perdido porque no sabía de qué diablos iba esta vez el caso.

Sam tampoco parecía tener una gran idea. Seguirían buscando, claro, pero ya al día siguiente. Dean estaba muy cansado y se le notaba en la cara. 

\- Cas, ¿vas a alquilar una habitación o qué? -cerró con fuerza el diario de su padre y levantó la vista hacia el ángel que hurgaba en su neceser. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahora?

\- No, me quedaré aquí -respondió sin levantar la vista, atento como estaba al cepillo de dientes de Dean.

\- Vale, sí -Dean se tomó esa invasión de su intimidad con buen humor-. Haremos una fiesta de pijamas y trenzaremos el pelo de Sam -luego cambió el tono de voz-. ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

\- Yo no duermo -dejó el neceser en su sitio y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Mira, necesito mis cuatro horas de sueño así que...

\- Velaré por vosotros -el ángel parecía no entender a Dean. Bueno, de hecho no le estaba entendiendo en absoluto.

\- Eso no va a suceder -Dean sonrió pensando que lo último que quería era a Castiel en la oscuridad mirándole mientras él pensaba en esas cosas que quería hacerle y que no lograba apartar de su mente por mucho que lo intentase.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un aviso de la policía y que Cas oyó. 

El caso era de locos y todo parecía apuntar que un dibujo animado se había vuelto loco. Si no pensase que era una auténtica chifladura, Dean se lo hubiera creído.

De vuelta al motel, Dean se entretuvo en un veinticuatro horas para comprar algo para cenar. No tenía demasiada hambre, pero se habían quedado sin cervezas y si se despertaba a mitad de la noche por alguna pesadilla, sin duda iba a necesitar un par de ellas.

Sam había vuelto al motel con Cas. Había localizado a una persona que podía pasarle más información, así que dejaría al ángel en la habitación de camino al lugar donde había quedado por teléfono.

Cuando Dean volvió, Sam no estaba y Castiel estaba sentado sobre una de las camas, con la espalda apoyada sobre el cabecero y una de las piernas flexionada bajo la otra. Era una postura demasiado informal y despreocupaba. A Dean le gustaba verle así y no tan recto como solía sentarse muchas veces.

El cazador lo saludó al entrar y Cas le saludó a su vez, perdido entre las hojas del diario de John. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se sentó a la mesa para seguir averiguando de qué diablos iba el caso.

 

Buscar información era la parte que menos le gustaba, y ese caso, tan raro como era, no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando cómo diablos algo que pasaba sólo en los dibujos animados podía estar pasando en la vida real.

Miraba la pantalla del portátil atentamente, con la vista fija, por si la más mínima palabra pudiera hacerle encender esa bombillita en la cabeza que le hiciera encontrar un sentido lógico a todo eso.

\- Tu padre... -muchas veces Castiel parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar-. Hermosa escritura.

Dean se volvió hacia él. Desde que habían llegado a la habitación del motel, Castiel se había sentado en la cama, se había puesto a ojear el diario de John y no había hecho nada más. Incluso su postura, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y una pierna flexionada bajo la otra, daba a entender que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Llevaban ahí un buen rato y esas eran las primera palabras que salían de su boca. No es que fuera algo fuera de lo común que Castiel guardara horas y horas de silencio. Para él eso era algo normal, es que Dean llevaba varios días intentando hablar con él, pero nunca encontraba el momento oportuno. Parecía que al fin iba a tener su oportunidad.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Cas?

El ángel levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la cara.

\- Estoy bien -y siguió pasando hojas del diario como si nada.

Dean se lo quedó mirando varios segundos porque no le creía. Quizás se entretuvo un poco más observándole con los labios ligeramente separados y el cuerpo casi relajado por el cansancio y esa otra sensación que sentía.

\- Bueno, yo... -Dean dudó un segundo de hablar de él mismo. No le gustaba y no se le daba bien, pero quizás su experiencia podía servirle de ayuda al ángel-... sólo sé que, cuando el purgatorio me vomitó, me llevó un par de semanas -respiró buscando la palabra adecuada-... equilibrarme.

\- Estoy bien -volvió a repetir el ángel ésta vez con la voz algo más oscurecida que antes y sin apenas entretenerse en mirarle y dando la impresión que lo escuchaba como el que oía llover.

Dean volvió a quedársele mirando, ahora más impaciente que antes. Conocía esa actitud de Castiel porque él mismo la había adoptado cuando Sam intentaba hablar con él y él no tenía ganas de tratar el asunto.

\- No me tomes a mal. Estoy contento de que estés de vuelta. Estoy muy emocionado, es sólo que todo esto de la misteriosa resurrección siempre tiene alguna desventaja. 

Castiel había dejado de pasar las hojas y miró al frente, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible esquivar a Dean. Ladeó la cabeza y cerró el diario manteniéndolo entre las manos. Luego lo miró para intentar averiguar qué se proponía el cazador.

\- Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Quizás hacer un viaje al piso de arriba -respondió rápidamente antes de que el ángel lo cortara.

\- ¿Al cielo? -su cara fue de auténtica sorpresa y no pudo evitar demostrarlo frunciendo el ceño porque realmente eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- Sí, fisgonea por allí, mira si el escuadrón de Dios puede decirnos cómo saliste.

\- No -fue la seca respuesta del ángel y volvió a mirar el diario, limitándose esta vez a contemplar las tapas.

Dean esbozó una medio sonrisa por la actitud del ángel. Diablos, le recordaba demasiado a él, así que iba a intentarlo de otra manera. Quizás sincerándose él también un poco podría lograr algo.

\- Mira tío, yo también odio a esos monos idiotas voladores tanto como tú -afirmó mientras se observaba las uñas. Parecía algo sencillo y simple tenerlas completamente limpias, pero no hacía tanto tiempo, en el purgatorio, las había tenido completamente negras, manchadas de tierra y con la sangre de sus enemigos incrustada-, pero...

\- ¡Dean, he dicho que no!

Que Castiel levantara tanto el tono de voz y fuera tan vehemente en su respuesta hizo que el cazador se congelara en la silla. Lo miró y el ángel apartó la mirada, más molesto por su reacción que por la insistencia de Dean. Quizás estaba molesto por todo. Que Castiel le hablara en ese tono cuando él no había hecho nada que se lo mereciera era muy extraño, por eso Dean cerró la tapa del portátil con un golpe seco y se levantó de la silla, temiéndose ya lo que sabía que iba a encontrarse. Él mismo había pasado por ahí mil veces y sabía lo que se sentía. Sabía lo que sentía el ángel.

Caminó solemne hacia el hueco que había entre las dos camas. La suela de sus zapatos repiquetearon sobre el barato parqué del suelo. Cuando se sentó frente al ángel, estaba decidido a hablar y al tratar el tema. Cas era su colega y su compañero, el que lo había salvado tantas veces. Era hora de hacer algo por él.

Palmeó sin demasiada fuerza las manos mientras buscaba las palabras exactas con las que comenzar.

\- Hablame.

\- Dean, yo... -el ángel comenzó negando la cabeza porque no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello, no estaba seguro de nada, por eso soltó el diario sobre la cama con desidia, incorporándose de la pared hasta poner los dos pies en el suelo. Estaba molesto, y enfadado, y se le notaba en el rostro. Al final comenzó a hablar mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba correctamente en el borde de la cama-. Cuando estaba... mal, y tenía todas esas cosas, los Leviatanes, retorciéndose en mi interior, causé mucho sufrimiento en la tierra, pero acabé asolando el cielo. He vaporizado a cientos de mi propia raza, y... no puedo volver.

Castiel apartó la mirada un segundo para acabar volviendo al semblante de Dean, ésta vez con los ojos algo más brillantes que antes y la mirada más hundida.

Dean lo escuchaba con atención. Nunca se había parado realmente a cuestionarse nada de eso. Él siempre había pensado que Cas se había vuelto loco, que el ansia de poder y creerse el nuevo Dios había podido con él. Ahora sospechaba que lo habían poseído más que otra cosa. Que toda maldad que destilaban los Leviatanes por todas partes habían absorbido el corazón del ángel. Pensó que debía de haber sido como estar poseído por demonios pero mil veces más malo, porque Castiel era un ángel, tenía órdenes directas del Jefe, y aunque muchas de las órdenes que había recibido no tenían sentido, se suponía que todo pertenecía a un plan divino. El ángel estaba programado para hacer el bien, no para llevar a cabo la matanza que había realizado en la tierra y en el cielo. Entonces lo entendió todo y si, por casualidad, quedaba algún resquicio de duda o temor de que el ángel lo hubiera traicionado, para él ya había pagado con creces todo lo que había pasado. Finalmente le respondió intentando terminar de comprender las razones del ángel para no querer volver al cielo.

\- Porque si lo haces los ángeles te matarán

Castiel no dudó en contestarle.

\- Porque si veo en lo que se ha convertido el cielo... lo que hice de él -suspiró aceptando lo que llevaba ya mucho tiempo sintiendo-... Tengo miedo de matarme a mí mismo.

Dijo la frase mirándole directamente, sin dudar, teniendo claro y sabiendo con certeza que si lo hacía, que si subía al cielo, jamás volvería. No temía lo que sus hermanos hicieran con él porque consideraba que se lo merecía, pero temía que dejando desprotegidos a los Winchester, los ángeles resentidos que quedasen la tomaran con ellos, y eso sí que no podía permitirlo. Eso era lo único que lo salvaba y que lo mantenía con vida.

Dean lo miró con la misma expresión profunda en el rostro. Los ojos de Castiel seguían brillantes y acuosos, ahora algo más enrojecidos que antes. ¿Podían los ángeles llorar? Lo entendía, lo entendía demasiado bien porque él se había sentido así miles de veces. Quizás no había pensado abiertamente en quitarse la vida, pero actuando como había actuado en muchas ocasiones, había sido una muestra directa de que tampoco le hubiera importado que hubieran acabado con él de un machetazo. La culpa era algo difícil de expiar. Había luchado tantas veces con los demonios que llevaba dentro que muchas veces pensaba si quedaba alguna parte de él intacta o no. Había estado tantas veces al borde de perder la batalla consigo mismo que todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hubiera vuelto ya completamente loco.

El ángel se levantó de la cama quedándose de pie frente a él. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir, pero en un principio el baño le pareció una buena salida. Ocultarse allí por un rato hasta que esa sensación pasase le parecía buena idea, salvo que, cuando fue a andar, Dean se levantó y lo detuvo cogiéndole el brazo.

Fue un agarre suave e hizo que el ángel se volviera y lo mirase de nuevo.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad, Cas? -Dean seguía con la misma expresión profunda en el rostro-. Para lo que sea.

El ángel asintió sin moverse. A veces no entendía por qué Dean le seguía hablando, por qué seguía siendo su amigo, porque él mismo no se había perdonado y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo. Cuando decidió quedarse en el purgatorio, cuando rechazó la mano de Dean porque pensó, y pensaba, que no merecía ser salvado, para un ángel que jamás había sentido nada de nada, experimentar de pronto sentimientos tan horrendos como los que sentía eran sobrecogedores. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué había hecho bien en su larga vida para ganarse un amigo como Dean Winchester.

\- Cas, mírame.

La voz de Dean sonó demasiado cerca. Entones el ángel descubrió que había bajado la mirada, y cuando la había vuelto a subir, Dean estaba a apenas varios centímetros de él. Normalmente solía pasar al revés siendo el ángel el que irrumpía en su espacio personal. Ahora había sido el cazador el que había dado ese paso.

Castiel levantó la mirada del suelo y vio esos ojos tan verdes y tan grandes mirándole.

\- Te estoy mirando -respondió con suavidad sin saber lo que el cazador quería de él.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa por la inocencia del ángel. Tenía una expresión soñolienta en el rostro y no apartaba la mirada de él.

\- Ojalá entiendas algún día lo que te estoy pidiendo sin necesidad de decírtelo -y tras esas palabras, Dean puso una mano sobre su mentón, dejando el pulgar sobre su mejilla y el resto de los dedos acariciando lentamente la sensible piel de detrás de la oreja. Acto seguido se agachó hacia él y lo besó en los labios, abriéndolos apenas lo suficiente para apresar el inferior y tirar de él con pereza. Eso pareció incitar al ángel que respondió al beso haciendo lo mismo hasta que segundos más tarde Dean se alejó con la mirada algo más brillante que antes-. Torturarse no sirve de nada si no se le puede poner remedio.

Castiel lo miró notando aún el sabor de los labios de Dean sobre los suyos. Ahora no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en el beso que acababa de darle. Olvidando que iba a ir a encerrarse en el aseo, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama con muy poca gracia. Dean sonrió y se sentó él también enfrente, en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

Durante varios segundos estuvieron mirándose hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dean volvió la cara algo consternado al oír la voz de Sam. Luego volvió la vista hacia Castiel, que seguía con esa mirada triste en el rostro y los labios algo más hinchados. Deseó seguir besándolo una hora más, quizás dos. Quería quitarle ese pensamiento loco de la cabeza. Quería tenerle con él para siempre.

\- Hey, tengo algo -Sam llegó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando todo lo que traía sobre la mesa.

\- Bien, excelente. ¿El qué? -Castiel dejó de mirarle fijamente y se levantó para atender a Sam. Así dio por terminado el ángel esa conversación.

Dean se quedó sentado un rato más, sabiendo que ese momento donde había podido tocar la gracia de Castiel había pasado. El ángel se había sincerado con él, le había confesado que temía acabar con su vida y él... él lo había besado, había intentado así acabar con su dolor, mitigarlo, hacerle ver que no estaba solo, que él se había sentido igual muchas veces y que podía contar con él. 

Esa conversación desde luego podía haber terminado en ese momento, pero Dean la retomaría más adelante, ya no sólo porque quería ayudar al ángel, sino porque necesitaba besarle otra vez. Necesitaba seguir besándole para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

 

 

 

 

_“_ _Quizás el mundo real es demasiado para ellos.”_

Sam no podía evitar pararse a analizar esa frase. Él era un buen ejemplo para pensar que el mundo real era en la mayoría de las veces demasiado complicado. Era normal querer refugiarse en un lugar donde todo fuera bonito y nada malo sucediese. Eso le hizo recordar aquel día cuando conoció al padre de Amelia. El encuentro no podía haber ido peor y ese hombre no hacía más que darle en las heridas que aún tenía abiertas. Parecía que se conocía al dedillo su vida, sabiendo dónde apretar para hacerle caer de rodillas. Cuando ya pensó que todo había pasado y el padre de Amelia finalmente parecía haberle aceptado, Don, el marido de Amelia y al que todos creían muerto en combate, resultó que estaba vivo. 

Para Sam era obvio que la vida real no quería darle ni un sólo momento de respiro, fuera lo que fuera lo que viviera.

 

La realidad que parecía vivir Fred Jones no era mejor, encerrado en esos dibujos animados porque ya no era capaz de diferenciar una cosa de otra. Sacarle de allí fue complicado, pero Sam, acertado como siempre en sus palabras, supo apretar la tecla correcta.

\- Necesito que pares esto... que tomes el control.

\- ¡Es muy difícil! -el pobre hombre gritó ante la frustración de no poder hacerlo, de no poder llevar a cabo lo que Sam le pedía.

\- Mira, puede estar bien vivir en un mundo de sueños. Puede ser genial, lo sé -Sam ya no hablaba por el viejo sino por sí mismo-. Y puedes esconderte, y puedes fingir que la mierda de ahí fuera no existe, pero no puedes hacerlo para siempre porque... en algún momento, eso de lo que estás huyendo, te encontrará. Llegará y te pegará un puñetazo en el estómago. Entonces -Sam le estaba contando su propia realidad, lo que había vivido y lo que aún sentía-, entonces tienes que despertarte porque si no lo haces, intentar mantener el sueño vivo te destruirá. ¡Lo destruirá todo!

Fred pareció comprenderle, y Castiel también por la forma en que lo miraba. Entonces, de pronto, todo acabó. 

El ángel se ofreció para mantenerle en un lugar seguro donde no pudiera volver a hacer daño a nadie inconscientemente. Una vez allí, no habría marcha atrás y Fred jamás saldría de allí ni jamás recordaría nada de lo que fue su vida, pero el viejo aceptó. Prefirió perder los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de su vida a volver a hacer daño de nuevo y no poder evitarlo. De todas formas, tampoco es que le quedase demasiado tiempo para recordar últimamente. 

 

Lo dejaron de vuelta en la residencia. Castiel les aseguró que estaba feliz y Dean supo que era cierto.

\- Cas -le señaló con el dedo para atraer su atención-; puedes ir de copiloto. Lo has hecho bien.

Dean sabía que el ángel no podría mirarle así todo lo que quisiera, pero él lo tendría más cerca y últimamente necesitaba demasiado esa sensación de sentirle próximo a él.

\- Gracias, pero... no puedo ir. Yo...

\- Hola Castiel.

Castiel miró a todas partes dándose cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en esa extraña habitación en el cielo sin saber cómo había llegado allí.

\- Y no.

\- ¿No? -el ángel se volvió hacia ella sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando y no voy a permitirlo.

\- No lo entiendes. He estado intentando fingir que puedo escapar de lo que hice en el cielo, pero no puedo -recitó las palabras tal y como se las había oído a Sam-. Todo el dolor que he causado... Tengo que volver para hacer las cosas bien.

\- Y lo haces... haciendo lo que se te dice. Pero el resultado, a no ser que me digan lo contrario, es que estás fuera del cielo, Castiel.

\- Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? 

\- Tú, qué, Cas. ¿Por qué no puedes venir con nosotros? -Sam le preguntó viendo que el ángel se había quedado callado durante unos segundos sin llegar a terminar la frase.

\- Yo... -Castiel tuvo que concentrarse porque se sentía muy desconcertado-... quiero quedarme con el señor Jones. Alguien debería quedarse para vigilarlo unos días, sólo para estar seguros -se excusó.

\- Bien, y después, ¿qué? -Dean no se dejaba engañar. Recordaba la charla con Castiel, lo que el ángel pensaba y sentía. 

\- Después no estoy seguro, pero sé que no puedo seguir huyendo.

Sam lo miro porque eso era precisamente lo que él había hecho; huir y esconderse y nada bueno podía salir de un acción así. Los que huían y se escondían jamás podrán ser felices.

\- Sam, ¿vienes? -Dean le palmeó la espalda mientras se alejaba de allí. No iba a insistir a Cas porque pensó que quizás, concediéndole unos días al ángel, éste podría hacer frente a sus propios problemas, luchando contra los demonios que todo el mundo lleva dentro. 

Castiel los vio irse. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del viejo. El Himno de la Alegría sonó en la cabeza de ambos y así, sólo así, logro encontrar un poco de paz, la que tanto necesitaba últimamente.

 

 

 

Dean abrió la puerta de la habitación del motel cuando vio que Sam pasaba de largo.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -frunció el ceño al ver que Sam alargaba el brazo y abría el pomo de una puerta dos habitaciones más allá de la suya-. ¿Qué haces?

\- Pensé que Cas seguiría con nosotros, así que me reservé otra habitación para mí y que tú te quedaras con él.

Dean abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. La volvió la cerrar y abrir de nuevo, pero el silencio parecía haberse apoderado de su voz. Finalmente y tras carraspear un poco, pudo preguntarle a su hermano lo que tenía en mente.

\- ¿Qué... diablos? ¿Por qué me endosas a mí a Cas? Haberme reservado a mí una habitación y vete tú con él.

Sam sonrió porque ya sabía que Dean le saldría por ahí.

\- Tú y él compartís más que un lazo profundo -le sonrió recordándole las palabras del ángel-. Al menos eso dijo Cas una vez.

\- Cas dice muchas cosas y la mayoría de ellas son extrañas. ¿Vas a tomarle en serio?

\- Mira, Dean -Sam lo cortó porque esa conversación no venía a cuento en ese momento-; Cas se ha quedado con Fred, así que no vas a tener que compartir la habitación con nadie. Deja de quejarte -agitó la mano haciendo tintinear el llavero de su coche-. Recojo mis cosas y paso a buscarte, ¿vale?

Dean asintió. Al entrar en su habitación cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella. Compartir dormitorio con Castiel no le suponía un problema demasiado grave, no sin contar lo nervioso que se puso al imaginar al ángel a su lado tumbado, aunque fuera a metro y medio en la cama de al lado. Joder, se estaba comportando como un adolescente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía siglos que no se sentía así, y era lo que había comenzado a sentir por Cas lo que le hacía esbozar una sonrisa sin venir a cuento en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí dejado de caer soñando hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría y le golpeaba en la espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien? -la voz de Sam sonó al otro lado algo extrañada por no poder entrar.

\- Sí -Dean se quitó rápidamente de la puerta y le dejó paso-. Sí, me había apoyado en la puerta para atarme los cordones.

\- ¿Ya estás listo? -Sam lo miró con su mochila al hombro y otra más pesada colgando de la otra mano-. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Ermmm, sí -Dean estaba desconcertado y necesitó varios segundos para ajustarse-. Ve pagando en recepción mientras yo termino de recoger.

\- Está bien -Sam no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta tras él.

Dean caminó hacia su maleta, la abrió y comprobó que todo estaba revuelto. Su neceser seguía abierto con las cosas desordenadas dentro. El resto de su ropa y enseres personales tampoco habían corrido mejor suertea. En cualquier otra situación podría haber pensado que alguien había entrado en la habitación y había hurgado entre sus cosas, pero ya conocía la curiosidad del ángel y sabía de sobra que había sido él el que se lo había revuelto todo. 

Sin poder apartar esa sonrisa del rostro, Dean terminó de guardarlo todo y salió de allí. Antes de cerrar la puerta dirigió la mirada al espacio que había entre las dos camas, rememorando el momento en que lo había besado. Ahora se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para poder besarle otra vez como él quería.

 

 

 

La semana siguiente Dean estuvo ocupado y metido en su mundo la mayor parte del tiempo. Las cosas con Benny y con Sam se habían puesto mal, muy mal. Todo comenzó cuando intentó detener a su hermano y a Martin, un antiguo amigo de la familia que había estado un tiempo en un psiquiátrico, de no ir tras Benny. ¿Tan complicado era de entender que el vampiro era un tipo legal? Al menos lo suficientemente legal como para dejarle en paz. Para Dean ya había quedado claro que Benny no había sido el causante de los nuevos asesinatos que habían aparecido en el pueblo. Incluso había matado al vampiro responsable con su ayuda. Entonces, ¿qué diablos querían ahora? De Martin entendía ese empecinamiento porque era un cazador a la antigua usanza, y por mucho que lo negase aún seguía algo zumbado, pero Sam... ¿por qué Sam insistía tanto y le tenía declarada la guerra a Benny sin importarle nada más? Tiempo atrás, Sam habría sido el primero en darle la mano al vampiro y una sincera palmada en la espalda. El Sammy que él conocía era así. Ahora no sabía en qué coño se había convertido.

 

Dean jugó sucio, lo sabía. Hacer el cambio en su teléfono para que Sam creyera que era ella la que le había dejado un mensaje fue algo muy ruin pero necesario. Y salió como el había imaginado; Sam no tardó ni dos segundos en salir corriendo a su encuentro. 

Al final, todo había terminado con Martin muerto, Benny desaparecido y Sam con un mosqueo impresionante con él sin querer dirigirle la palabra. Una noche más, pensó Dean cuando llegó al motel rememorando todos los acontecimientos. Sabía que Sam no aparecería esa noche por allí, así que se tiró en la primera cama que encontró y no se molestó en quitarse las botas. Estar tumbado a oscuras no le ayudó a sentirse mejor y de nuevo todo lo que había pasado le vino a la mente. ¿Podría haberlo evitado? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las palabras de Castiel le llegaron a la cabeza _“No puedes salvar a todo el mundo”_ y el ángel parecía tener razón. Por mucho que lo intentase, jamás podría. Había intentado salvar a Benny y en su lugar había perdido a Martin. ¿Ese era el equilibrio que tenía que haber en la vida y del que tanto hablaban los libros de auto ayuda, o es que la vida, _su_ vida, era una puta sádica que disfrutaba poniéndole las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya era?

Pensar en Castiel hizo que se sintiera mejor. No había vuelto a tener noticias de él, pero por lo que sabía, seguía en la residencia para mayores. Podía imaginarlo perfectamente, rodeado de abuelitos con la cabeza tan hecha polvo como él, contándoles las historias que él creía que le contaba el gato.

¿Y si iba a por Cas? No tenía nada que hacer, no le había salido ningún caso y no sabía cuántos días iba a estar Sam fuera. Podía tomarse unos días para ir a visitarle, para ver cómo iba y si ya había decidido qué hacer con su vida ahora que no podía volver al cielo.

Sí, eso haría. Decidido, Dean se levantó, cogió de nuevo sus cosas y caminó hacia el coche. Le gustaba conducir de noche, sobre todo si estaba solo; ponía algunas baladas de rock, las mejores para su gusto, y simplemente conducía. 

Normalmente se concentraba en algún caso, o rememoraba sin querer cosas que debía de haber dejado enterrado ya en su cabeza siglos atrás, pero esa noche en concreto, Dean pensó en Cas durante todo el camino de vuelta al asilo. Su mente intentó engañarse a sí misma diciendo que esa preocupación se debía a que el ángel no se había puesto en contacto con ellos en todos esos días y eso le preocupaba un poco, porque no sabía si no tener noticias de Castiel era algo bueno, malo o muy malo. Él tampoco se había puesto en contacto con él. Dean sabía que si lo llamaba, el ángel aparecería, y si no podía ir a donde él en ese momento, Castiel tenía la capacidad de oír todos los pensamientos que el cazador le transmitiese.

Intentó evitarlo, pero al final se dejó llevar y no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta mientras seguía con los ojos puestos en la carretera.

\- Cas -susurró, sabiendo de sobra que, automáticamente, el ángel iba a oírle-. No sé qué está pasando. No sé qué está ocurriendo con Sam, ni conmigo, ni con nada. Cuanto más intento ayudar a alguien, peor acaba. Jodo todo lo que toco, todo donde meto las narices, todo... -por un segundo Dean cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente consciente de lo que iba a decir-... todo aquel que se queda más de dos minutos a mi lado. A veces pienso que no debiste de haberme sacado nunca del infierno.

Hubo un largo silencio. Durante un segundo Dean pensó que de pronto el ángel se aparecería a su lado, sin avisar, como había hecho otras veces, pero nada se movió dentro del coche y él se sintió un poco defraudado.

\- Genial -Dean apretó el acelerador, no porque quisiera llegar cuanto antes, sino porque se sentía como un idiota y estar hablando ahí en la oscuridad hizo que se sintiera aún peor.

 

Castiel lo oyó. Alto y claro como si hubiera estado físicamente a su lado. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que el cazador se acercaba y sabiendo todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza. Podía leerle la mente, podía saber lo que había pasado, y sabía que Dean estaba hecho un lío y a punto de hundirse. Él quería ayudarle, iba a intentarlo, pero... ¿cómo se ayuda a alguien cuando eres tú mismo el que más ayuda necesita?

\- Dean... -jadeó en silencio pensando en él el resto de la noche.

 

 

 

Sam no podía creer que Amelia se encontrase allí en el bar con él. Tardó en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, sugirió ir a un sitio más tranquilo para hablar. 

\- Sabía que eras tú el que estaba al otro lado de la ventana -Amelia se sentó en el banco del parque. La oscuridad de la noche adornada por esa luna amarillenta le daba a todo un aspecto irreal y casi imaginario-. Te vi a través de las cortinas.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa algo avergonzado. Se había sentado sobre el respaldo en el borde del banco, dejando una pierna en el suelo y la otra sobre la madera al lado de Amelia, ambos a una distancia muy prudencial.

\- Se suponía que no debías verme -murmuró más que nada reprochándose a sí mismo qué clase de cazador estaba hecho. Estaba claro que las emociones le hacían actuar sin cautela-. No pretendía asustarte.

\- No lo has hecho -ella le respondió enseguida, intentando que no pensara eso porque no había sido así-. Sam... has vuelto a por mí.

Sam cerró los ojos. Eso no era del todo cierto. Había acudido en su ayuda y nada más. ¿Verdad? Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier amigo. 

\- No... Amelia. Ambos decidimos dejar esto. Tú tienes tu casa, tienes tu marido...

\- No, Sam, tú decidiste por ambos.

\- Es mejor así -zanjó él. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía imaginarse a Amelia metida en su vida, en el mundo de los cazadores.

\- ¿Por qué has venido entonces, Sam? -la cara de ella se oscureció y esos ojos esperanzados con los que había comenzado la charla en el parque habían dado paso a unas pupilas más oscuras de lo normal-. ¿A mofarte de mí? ¿A decirme que lo he hecho todo mal? ¿A echarme en cara lo mala esposa que soy?

Él volvió la cabeza incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás haría eso, sobre todo porque él era el menos indicado para reírse de nadie, y mucho menos hablar de hacer las cosas bien o mal. 

\- Pensé... -comenzó, pero luego cambió de idea-. Recibí por error un mensaje y pensé que era tuyo. 

\- Si has venido a buscarme es porque aún queda algo, Sam -ella volvió las piernas para mirarle de frente.

Sam tenía la mirada perdida a lo lejos, en algún punto entre lo real y lo imaginario. 

\- Lo siento -Sam no podía negarle que no sintiera nada. Ella lo había ayudado cuando había estado solo y perdido. Siempre quedaría algo entre ellos por mucho que la vida pasase por ambos-. Siento haberte confundido -se levantó y caminó varios pasos-. Me alegra haberte visto y saber que estás bien.

Cuando vio que se iba, Amelia se levantó y caminó deprisa tras él hasta agarrarle del brazo para darle la vuelta y que lo mirara cara a cara.

\- ¿Es así cómo vas a hacerlo, Sam? ¿Vas a venir cada vez que te aburras y a irte como si nada?

\- No pretendía hacerte daño, Amelia -Sam no podía decir nada más. Recordar que quería una vida con ella y que casi lo consigue no le ayudaba en nada ahora.

La disculpa sincera de Sam no pareció sentarle demasiado bien porque ella asintió con los labios fruncidos y una mirada tosca en el rostro.

\- Muy bien, vete. Total, tú y yo jamás hubiéramos sido felices porque tú no sabes lo que es eso. Vas buscando un hogar, dando pena de ti mismo contando tu triste historia de lobo solitario y no te crees ni la mitad de lo cuentas, Sam -Amelia estaba muy enfadada y la mitad de lo que decía no lo sentía realmente, pero era algo que tenía que soltar-. Dices que quieres cambiar de vida, ser otra persona, y sin embargo vuelves a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Me pregunto a cuántas pobres desgraciadas les habrás hecho lo mismo; Habrás llegado a ellas poniendo tu carita de pena, tu mirada de cachorro desvalido y luego, cuando te has aburrido, les has dado una patada en el culo como me la has dado a mí.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes! -su voz se oyó por todo el parque-. ¡No era yo el que tenía un marido que estaba vivo ni fui yo el que se metió en la cama de un desconocido cuando apenas habían pasado unos meses de su muerte!

Amelia levantó el brazo y le propinó una bofetada que hizo que la cabeza de Sam se ladeara hacia un lado. Ambos habían estado perdidos y ambos se habían encontrado. Ahora, todo eso que habían vivido parecía que ya no les servía.

\- ¿Por qué me buscaste la primera vez, Sam? -Amelia comenzó a dar varios pasos atrás cuando notó que los ojos se le comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas-. ¿Qué diablos querías?

Sam ya no sabía qué era, ni lo que quería, ni lo que buscaba. Había perdido totalmente el norte. Quizás Amelia tuviera razón y por mucho que lo intentase, jamás conseguiría lo que estaba buscando.

 

Se quedó de pie en medio del parque lo que pareció un siglo, perdido en sus pensamientos y hundido como pocas veces lo había estado antes. Ahora mismo, si hacía balance de su vida, ya no le quedaba nada; al parecer había cerrado la última puerta que quedaba con Amelia, y con Dean... con su hermano las cosas no podían ir peor. 

¿Tan complicado era encontrar una persona que lo quisiera por lo que realmente era?

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**8**.

 

 

 

La Crosse, Wisconsin.

 

 

Llovía incansablemente y las gotas de agua caían sobre el río Mississippi intentando que este llegara al borde de su capacidad. Eso podía provocar una catástrofe monumental, pero afortunadamente el agua cesó de golpe, el cielo se puso color ciruela y un remolino comenzó a tomar forma en el fondo del río. 

El Riverside Park estaba desierto a esas horas, así que nadie pudo contemplar cómo las aguas se echaban a un lado hasta mostrar el fondo del río. El suelo tembló levemente y de pronto, la arena del fondo se hundió para saltar luego por los aires como si hubiera sido escupida por la tierra. 

 

Abrió los ojos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para apartarse la arena de las pestañas y centrar la vista nublada. Lo veía todo borroso y tuvo que quedarse así unos instantes hasta que la oscuridad de la noche lo dejó ver. Se encontraba en medio de lo que parecía ser un río y las aguas lo rodeaban girando alrededor de él. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta allí y cómo podía existir un fenómeno así?

Cuando se puso en pie, no sin llevarle un buen rato hacer reaccionar sus piernas por el frío, se acercó al agua para ver si lo que lo contenía era un cristal o algo parecido, pero no; pudo alargar el brazo y hundirlo entre las pequeñas olas sin hacer que estas avanzasen ni un milímetro.

No sabía qué era aquello, y por muy asombroso que resultase, eso no era normal. Buscó la orilla del río y caminó rápido hacia ella para salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando estiró el brazo para tomar impulso y saltar a tierra firme, el agua volvió a su lugar con un estrepitoso estruendo. Sin poder evitarlo, se vio arrastrado río abajo mientras chapoteaba intentando mantenerse a flote. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

 

 

 

 

Dean llegó al asilo a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando entró, Castiel estaba sentado en una esquina, con el gato sobre el regazo y Fred a su lado. El viejo tenía la mirada perdida pero no tenía mal aspecto. ¿Sabría el hombre que un ángel velaba por él?

\- Cas -Dean llegó hasta ellos y se paró frente a la mesa. El gato lo miró, saltó del regazo del ángel y se marchó de allí a paso ligero.

\- Hola, Dean -Castiel levantó la mirada hacia él-. No le gustas al gato.

\- Creo que podré soportarlo -movió la cabeza incómodo porque ese lugar le ponía nervioso. Ojalá Castiel se dejara convencer pronto para volver con él-. Cas, tenemos que hablar.

El ángel se levantó, colocó la silla en su sitio y se volvió hacia Fred para despedirse de él. No le dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se volvió hacia Dean.

\- Ya podemos irnos.

Dean parpadeó confundido. ¿Ir a dar una vuelta y charlar o irse de allí para siempre? 

\- ¿Irnos...? -no terminó la pregunta cuando el ángel ya le estaba respondiendo.

\- Me voy contigo -Castiel lo miró a los ojos-. Y con Sam. Si aún me queréis.

Dean asintió y no se detuvo en responder nada más no fuera que el ángel cambiara de idea, simplemente echó andar y no paró hasta llegar al coche. Cuando se sentó y metió la llave en el contacto, se dio cuenta de que Castiel se había sentado en el asiento trasero.

\- Cas -lo llamó para que le prestase atención-. Sam no está; puedes sentarte aquí delante.

\- Voy bien aquí, gracias, Dean.

El ángel parecía no tener intenciones de moverse, así que Dean se limitó a arrancar y salir de allí. 

Durante la primera mitad del camino apenas cruzaron un par de palabras, luego Dean aparcó de mala manera en el arcén de una carretera secundaria y se volvió para mirar al ángel.

\- Cas, parezco un chofer paseando a Miss Daisy. ¿Puedes sentarte aquí delante, por favor?

Castiel dejó de mirar por la ventana y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

\- No voy a seguir huyendo, Dean. Estas semanas allí me he dado cuenta de que tengo que afrontar y aceptar mis errores. No es fácil -guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de seguir hablando-, pero sé que puedo lograrlo.

Dean se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de él. Apagó el motor y abrió la puerta del impala. Se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para sentarse a su lado, ya que el ángel parecía no querer sentarse delante.

\- Me alegro de que hayas aclarado la mente -Dean no necesitó decir nada más porque se le notaba en el tono de voz que estaba complacido con las palabras del ángel.

\- Ahora eres tú el que tiene que admitir y aceptar y no todo es responsabilidad tuya, Dean -un silencio sepulcral los rodeó, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido tras las palabras del ángel-. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

Dean quiso decirle que no podía dejar de pensar así, que por mucho que lo intentase, los fantasmas del pasado volverían a su mente una y otra vez para recordarle todo aquello que no pudo salvar.

\- Dean -Castiel guardó silencio hasta que los ojos del cazador se encontraron con los de él, entonces siguió hablando-. No eres de titanio. Por mucho que pretendas hacer creer que estás hecho a prueba de balas y que no tienes nada que perder, lo tienes, Dean. Has luchado mucho por todo el mundo y ya has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano -la voz ronca de Castiel reverberó en su cabeza-. No puedes luchar contra el destino.

Eran palabras muy sabias y dichas con franqueza. Dean ya sabía todo eso. Había luchado miles de veces y había salido ileso de tantas peleas que a veces podía pensar que nada podría con él. Seguramente la única persona capaz de matar a Dean Winchester fuera el mismo Dean Winchester.

\- Cas -Dean no supo que había dicho su nombre apenas separando los labios. Se los lamió pasando la lengua sobre ellos rápidamente y luego se inclinó sobre el ángel para besarle. 

Castiel lo vio acercarse hasta que ambos labios se juntaros. La vez anterior, cuando Dean lo besó, él estaba demasiado confundido y hundido por su confesión como para poder reaccionar con propiedad. Ahora se encontraba mucho mejor. No había terminado de aceptar todo el daño que había causado, pero comenzaba a entender que las cosas tenían que suceder por algo. Quizás todo ese dolor, el que habían tenido que vivir ambos, los hubiera conducido hacia ese momento y lugar, hacia ese punto único dentro del coche, justo en el momento en que Dean ponía sus labios sobre los de él y lo besaba.

 

Dean no supo muy bien qué pasó luego, pero el beso se le escapó de las manos. No esperaba que Castiel le respondiera con tanta naturalidad y deseo, buscando su lengua con la suya y gimiendo con la garganta como si estuviera conteniéndose para no dejarse llevar.

Era la primera vez que Dean recorría el cuerpo de otro hombre de esa manera, bajando la palma de la mano por todo el pecho y estómago hasta el abdomen. Una vez allí y sin separar un milímetro la mano sobre la ropa, Dean siguió su recorrido hacia abajo. No supo qué le desconcertó más; si notar una palpable erección bajo su palma y que él tuviera ganas de seguir tocándola, o descubrir que los ángeles también podían empalmarse.

\- Cas... -jadeó arrimándose más a su cuerpo para compartir el calor que había comenzado a sentir en el pecho. La franca respuesta del ángel a sus besos, devolviéndoselos luego, sólo ayudó a que la cabeza le diera vueltas y más vueltas. De pronto, algo de cordura llegó a su cabeza para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; se lo estaba montando con un ángel, en el asiento trasero del impala, en el arcén de una carretera secundaria, y a plena luz del día. No estaba mal para ser un comienzo, ¿no? Con desgana, dejó de besarle y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero no levantó la mano de donde la tenía puesta-. Creo que este no es el mejor momento para esto.

\- No -murmuró Castiel-. Si.

Dean levantó una ceja divertido y lo miró. ¿Sí o no? La cara de desconcierto del ángel era única y Dean se hubiera quedado todo el día allí viendo cómo intentaba recomponer el semblante, sin lograrlo realmente, porque la otra mano de Dean, la que no había estado acariciándole el cuerpo, se había entretenido en despeinarle mientras le agarraba del pelo para amoldarlo más a su gusto. Con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y rosados por los besos, y el cuerpo a mil revoluciones por segundo, Castiel intentó recomponerse en el asiento lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Te vienes al asiento delantero o tendré que hacer de chofer el resto del viaje? -la voz de Dean fue divertida. Quitó la mano que aún tenía sobre su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos echó de menos el contacto con el ángel.

\- Iré -fue la corta respuesta de Castiel.

Una vez ambos en los asientos delanteros, Dean arrancó el coche y condujo en silencio. Ni siquiera había puesto música. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del motel donde se hospedaban, Dean detuvo al ángel antes de bajarse del coche.

\- Cas, eso que ha pasado antes en el coche... No lo puede saber nadie.

Castiel lo miró sin decir nada esperando que Dean siguiera explicándose.

\- No... Tengo que aclarar aún las ideas y no estoy preparado a que me hagan preguntas para las que aún no tengo respuesta, ¿entiendes? Así que, te agradecería si eso de antes sólo quedara entre tú y yo.

\- No te preocupes, Dean. Te doy mi palabra de que no se lo diré a nadie.

Dean asintió con la cabeza complacido y le palmeó la rodilla. Cuando se bajaron del coche, otro vehículo aparcó tras ellos. Era Sam. Apagó el motor y las luces y salió luego cerrando con un golpe seco. 

Era la primera vez que se veían después de lo de Martin y Benny. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado aún lo que había pasado, así que esas miradas que se echaron fueron de todo menos amistosas.

\- Hola, Cas -Sam lo saludó sin apenas volver la vista hacia él.

\- Sam -fue su escueta respuesta. 

\- Cas -Dean no se volvió para dirigirse al ángel-. ¿Por qué no vas a la habitación y pones la tele? Es la ciento ocho.

El ángel desapareció sin decir nada. Era palpable la tensión que había entre ellos y era algo que ambos hermanos tenían que resolver.

\- No vuelvas, jamás en la vida, a meterte en mis asuntos -la voz de Sam fue tan fría que podía haber congelado el aire a su alrededor.

Dean tampoco se quedó atrás.

\- Vaya, eso mismo podría decirlo yo -escupió cambiando la expresión del rostro-. No has parado hasta que has intentado acabar con Benny. ¡Y lo has hecho! ¡Le has hecho hacer algo que no quería hacer!

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías, Dean! ¡Es un vampiro, tarde o temprano habría atacado a alguien!

Dean negó con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar al Sammy que había criado y educado.

\- ¿De eso va todo esto, Sam? ¿Estás rabioso porque maté a tu amiga Amy que ahora quieres vengarte de mí a toda costa aún no teniendo razón?

\- Tengo razón.

\- ¡Y una mierda tienes razón! Mira Sam, ya he llegado a asumir que no me has buscado y que sé que prefieres estar en cualquier otra parte del mundo que conmigo, pero no pagues tu odio hacia mí con personas inocentes porque ellos no tienen la culpa, ¿entendido?

Sam quiso decirle que no le odiaba, pero en esos momentos no sabía bien qué era lo que sentía.

\- Te has aprovechado de mis sentimientos para salirte con la tuya, Dean. No me hables ahora sobre quién quiere estar con quien.

\- Claro. Eso lo has dejado bien claro anoche cuando dejaste a Martin tirado en medio de la nada, zumbado como estaba, para ir a rescatar a tu damisela en apuros.

Sam avanzó hacia él y lo enfrentó. No llegaron a tocarse, ni siquiera se rozaron, pero Sam quedó lo suficientemente cerca de Dean como para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara si hubiese querido, pero no lo hizo.

\- No tienes ni puta idea de nada -zanjó. Luego se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la recepción del motel. Iba a pedirse otra habitación para él, ya no sólo porque con Castiel allí no tendrían sitio de sobra, sino porque no quería verle la cara a su hermano durante un buen rato.

 

 

 

Salir del río fue un esfuerzo titánico. Pudo agarrarse a algunas raíces que sobresalían de la orilla y tiró de su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que gran parte de él estuvo tumbado sobre el fango y las hojas mojadas. Había comenzado de nuevo a llover y en algún punto del río había perdido la ropa que llevaba, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, no estaba seguro de haber llevado nada puesto en ningún momento.

Se levantó y caminó sin rumbo. No sabía dónde se encontraba y tenía mucho frío.

A lo lejos oyó voces a través de la lluvia. Quizás pudieran ayudarle. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente y por qué se sentía tan desorientado. 

Avanzó escondido entre los arbustos del parque. Caminar desnudo unido a la sensación de estar perdido y no recordar absolutamente nada hacían que se sintiera vulnerable, por eso avanzó con cautela.

Cuando se acercó todo lo que pudo sin que notaran su presencia, intentó escuchar lo que decían, pero el sonido de la lluvia caer sobre el suelo de piedra le impedía oír con claridad. 

Las dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, parecían mantener una conversación un poco más acalorada de lo normal y parecía darles igual estar bajo la lluvia o no. De pronto, los ojos del hombre cambiaron y se tornaron totalmente negros, fue una milésima de segundo, pero pudo verlo con claridad. Asustado, retrocedió y echó a correr alejándose de ellos todo lo que pudo. 

No sabía cuánto había corrido exactamente, pero parecía que se había atravesado medio parque, y más adelante no podría correr más porque estaba el río impidiéndole el paso. A la derecha vio un puente que cruzaba al otro lado. Sin pensárselo, comenzó a correr hacia allí, intentando alejarse todo lo posible del extraño de ojos negros. Cuando cruzó al otro lado del río, una arboleda gigantesca le dio la bienvenida. Aún sintiéndose más seguro que antes porque parecía que no le seguía nadie, él siguió corriendo sin parar. 

Comenzó a sentir dolor en la planta de los pies. Descalzo como iba, tendría la piel machacada por el terreno, pero no le importaba; tenía que buscar ayuda. 

No se dio cuenta de que el pie se le enganchó en una raíz del suelo cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo sin poder reaccionar a tiempo. El golpe que se dio en la cabeza lo dejó mareado y tumbado boca arriba mientras el agua de la lluvia le caía sobre el rostro y el resto del cuerpo. Empezó a ver doble y a sentirse realmente mal. Entonces notó cómo el cuerpo no le respondía y comenzaba a perder fuerza en las extremidades. Cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento, una luz blanca y cegadora le impidió ver lo que le rodeaba. Luego cayó inconsciente.

 

 

 

Castiel encendió la tele y esperó a Dean. Normalmente disfrutaba de los dibujos animados. Le hacían sentir una sensación extraña en la cabeza. Le parecía increíble cómo a través de dibujos y escenas tan simples, podían explicar valores tan importantes en la vida como era el amor, la igualdad y la aceptación.

Cuando terminaron los dibujos animados comenzó un programa de debate, pero el ángel no le prestó atención. Estaba algo preocupado por Dean. Cuando Sam apareció con el coche, notó cómo el cuerpo de Dean se tensaba y la sonrisa que había estado adornando su cara durante todo el día dio paso a un semblante serio y disgustado. Sabía que ambos hermanos tenían sus diferencias de vez en cuando, y lo veía normal. Incluso él mismo había tenido sus diferencias con otros ángeles en alguna u otra ocasión.

Pensar en eso no le ayudó demasiado porque recordó lo que había pasado en el cielo, lo que él mismo había causado y la de hermanos a los que había matado. 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el borde del sofá. Un sentimiento extraño lo embargó. Eso de sentir y tener sentimientos era algo relativamente nuevo para él. Como ángel del Señor, había sido creado para no sentir nada. Su única misión era obedecer órdenes, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, no podía evitar pensar y notar que algo había cambiado dentro de él. 

Descubrió al amplia gama de sentimientos que iban desde sentirse el ser más despreciable del planeta, al de sentirse apreciado y escuchado. Esos dos últimos venían de la mano de Dean. El cazador le provocaba mil sentimientos distintos. A veces entendía esa sensación que lo abordaba. Otras veces no, pero siempre intentaba aprender de ello.

Esa tarde, en el coche, había descubierto una nueva sensación. Jamás se había sentido así antes. Fue una mezcla de euforia, calor, y despreocupación. Notaba muchas más cosas, pero aún no sabía lo que era porque nunca antes había experimentado nada igual. Tenía fe en volver a sentirlas porque era placentero y el tiempo que había durado le había gustado mucho. 

También estaba lo que percibía de Dean, la fuerza que él transmitía, el calor, la pasión. Ser besado por él era algo indescriptible. Le había mirado esos labios mil veces, pero jamás se había podido imaginar lo placentero que podían llegar a ser. 

Quería que Dean lo besara de nuevo. Le gustaba sentir sus manos sobre él. Las pocas veces que lo había tocado desde que tenía un recipiente carnal habían sido para pegarle, zarandearle o intentar matarle. Y nada de eso podía compararse a lo que le había hecho sentir Dean. El cazador había sido el primero y el único que lo había tocado con otras intenciones que no fuera partirle el cuello en dos.

Recordar los besos de Dean y sus manos sobre su cuerpo, hizo que Cas esbozara una ligera sonrisa y se relajara sobre el sofá.

\- Hola, Castiel.

El ángel dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Estaba en el centro de esa habitación blanca ante el escritorio de Naomi. De nuevo no recordaba cómohabía llegado ahí, pero eso ya era algo normal. Cuando lo traían y lo llevaban de vuelta, luego se sentía ligeramente confundido durante un par de minutos, pero nunca recordaba nada. Ni siquiera podía sospechar dónde se encontraba eso en el cielo.

\- Cuéntame -la mujer no necesitó decir nada más para que Castiel comenzara a hablar.

\- He estado todos estos días en la residencia con el señor Jones, asegurándome que su mente estuviera en un buen lugar y que sólo pudiera sentir cosas buenas.

\- Continúa -los ojos de Naomi no se apartaban de él. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. 

\- Dean vino a buscarme esta mañana. Nos subimos al coche y...

El ángel guardó silencio. Al principio parecía que estaba pensando, pero cuando dejó de hablar definitivamente, Naomi lo miro de manera extraña.

\- Sigue.

\- No.

\- No puedes desobedecerme, Castiel. 

Cas apretó las mandíbulas y no respondió a la pregunta. Naomi se levantó y dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta llegar a su altura. De nuevo volvió a mirarle fijamente.

\- Cuéntamelo todo.

La cabeza de Castiel parecía que le iba a explotar. Tenía una sensación extraña, como una presión que le impedía pensar con claridad. Por un lado estaba la orden que Naomi había metido en su cabeza de contarle absolutamente todo, y por otro lado estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Dean. Ambas se contradecían entre sí impidiendo que Castiel fuera fiel a ninguna de las dos. La orden de Naomi era poderosa, pero la promesa que le había hecho a Dean era más fuerte, así que bajó la cabeza ligeramente buscando los ojos de ella.

\- No.

Ella se enfadó y lo empujó apoyándole las manos en el pecho y usando toda su fuerza.

Castiel pensó que chocaría contra el suelo, pero un sillón tras él amortiguó la caída. Naomi se abalanzó sobre él.

\- No puedes negarte -volvió a repetir colocando las manos sobre los brazos del sillón.

\- ¿Qué me habéis hecho? -ahora el ángel podía pensar con claridad. Había superado la orden que le habían dado y ya no sentía obligación de nada con ellos. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero al fin era libre a no someterse a sus exigencias.

Naomi estaba estupefacta. Nadie jamás, ningún ángel ni ningún otro ser había podido romper una orden. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo Castiel? Levantó un brazo y arremetió con fuerza sobre el ángel, propinándole un puñetazo en el pecho. 

Castiel se dobló por la mitad en el asiento por el dolor. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naomi ya le estaba propinando más golpes, todos en la misma zona.

\- ¡No puedes negarte! -le gritó tras lanzar el último ataque.

\- No voy a traicionar a los Winchester.

Naomi lo agarró del cuello. En la otra mano apareció un puntero de metal con una inquietante luz roja en un extremo. Castiel intentó escapar del sillón cuando vio que esa mujer acercaba esa cosa a su ojo derecho.

\- Si abandonas esta sala, Castiel, y nos desobedeces, nos estarás traicionando nuevamente -escupió sobre él mientras acercaba más aún el arma a su lagrimal -. No podrás usar tus poderes hasta que nosotros así lo queramos. Así que, ¿estás con nosotros o estás con los Winchester?

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**9**.

 

 

 

Castiel apareció de pie en medio de la habitación del motel donde había estado esperando a Dean. La televisión seguía encendida y no había rastro del cazador por ninguna parte. Era posible que no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y éste aún no hubiera vuelto.

Se sentía muy cansado y el dolía mucho el estómago y el pecho. También notaba un malestar en el ojo. 

Caminó hacia el baño y se miró en el espejo. Tenía enrojecido y con sangre el punto exacto donde Naomi le había apuntado con el láser. Durante los pocos segundos que había durado esa luz sobre esa zona tan sensible, Castiel había gruñido de dolor, aunque lo realmente doloroso vino luego.

 

 

 

 

\- No deberíamos de estar aquí -Garth silenció todos sus teléfonos. Si sonaba alguno en ese preciso momento estarían en un serio aprieto.

La señora Tran avanzaba despacio con su bolsita en la mano apuntando con su linterna al suelo.

\- La flor que necesitamos sólo florece de noche. Es muy importante que la encontremos para poder llevar a cabo el hechizo.

Garth vigilaba tras ella intentando no levantar demasiado la luz de su linterna para no llamar la atención. La señora Tran se había tomado muy en serio proteger a su hijo. Ya sabía cómo se las gastaba Crowley y también sabía que no podía fiarse de nadie, así que no le quedaba más remedio que hacer las cosas ella misma.

\- Kevin se va a enfadar cuando se entere.

\- No si no se lo decimos -Linda respondió sin hacerle caso, demasiado ensimismada buscando la última flor que necesitaba-. ¡Oh, la encontré!

\- ¡Shhhhhh! -Garth se acercó a ella mientras chistaba. Sería un milagro que salieran de allí sin que un hombre lobo les mordiera el culo-. ¡Rápido!

Linda se agachó y acarició la flor con dulzura. Siempre se le había dado bien la jardinería y la horticultura, pero no la acariciaba porque le gustase la planta en sí, sino para asegurarse de que estaba en perfecto estado. Hasta hacía pocos minutos había estado lloviendo a raudales y ese manto incesante de agua podría haber dañado la flor. Afortunadamente estaba intacta.

Se agachó y con cuidado escarbó alrededor de la flor para sacarla de la tierra con raíz y todo. Ésta salió sin problemas y fue depositada con cuidado en la bolsa. Antes de marcharse, Linda anduvo a gatas varios pasos para examinar el terreno por si había alguna otra flor. Sujetando la linterna con la boca, avanzó así varios pasos tanteando el suelo de tierra con las manos. Entonces se topó con un pie.

Tiempo atrás habría gritado hasta quedarse afónica, pero desde que su mundo había dado un giro de trescientos ochenta grados y tras los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido, encontrarse con un pie era lo más normal que le había pasado recientemente.

Garth, que había llegado a su lado, vio también esa extremidad. Él fue más allá y subió la luz de la linterna hasta apuntar todo el cuerpo. 

\- Varón, blanco, de unos treinta años. Sin marcas aparentes en el cuerpo.

\- Está vivo -Linda observó cómo el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba a buen ritmo.

\- Ten cuidado -advirtió-. Puede ser un hombre lobo. O una trampa.

La señora Tran asintió poniéndose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

 

 

Dean se quedó un rato en el aparcamiento. Vio a Sam desaparecer en recepción para salir minutos más tarde llevando una llave en la mano. Pasó por delante de la puerta de la habitación que habían comportado y siguió su camino. Se detuvo tres puertas más allá. Abrió y cerró tras él. 

Sintiéndose mal, Dean caminó hacia su propia habitación. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que su relación con Sam se había torcido de esa manera. Muchas veces pensaba que ir a por él para buscar a su padre cuando desapareció fue un completo error. Debía de haber dejado que siguiera con su vida. A esas alturas seguramente Sam ya hubiera estado casado con Jessica, sería un abogado de éxito y tendría una preciosa casita a las afueras de la ciudad en algún barrio residencial con buena fama. Pero no, Dean Winchester había vuelto a entrar en la vida de su hermano y se la había jodido. Debió de haberle pedido ayuda a cualquiera de los amigos de su padre, a algún otro cazador de prestigio, cualquiera en realidad, pero no; Dean fue en busca de Sam marcándole para siempre y cambiado su vida por completo.

 

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y no vio a Castiel por ningún lado. El sonido del grifo del lavabo le dio a entender que Cas estaba allí. Le pareció un tanto extraño que el ángel hiciera uso de ello y no usara sus poderes, pero tampoco fue algo que pensara demasiado. Cerró la puerta y caminó por la habitación. Castiel oyó sus pisadas y salió del baño.

\- Dean.

Dean había dejado la chaqueta sobre la cama cuando oyó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando al ángel. Éste se había quitado la gabardina y la chaqueta y tenía las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos. La corbata estaba algo más suelta de lo normal y tenía el pelo mojado y echado ligeramente hacia atrás. También se había echado agua en la cara.

\- Cas, ¿estás bien? -Dean caminó hacia él preocupado cuando le vio el ojo-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

Castiel se alejó de él y caminó por la habitación hasta que llegó a la pared contraria. Puso toda la distancia que pudo entre él y Dean. Iba a contarle lo que había pasado y lo poco que sabía. Con ese movimiento no es que temiera la reacción de Dean; es que sabía que si al cazador se enfadaba y le exigía a base de golpes cualquier cosa, él no podría zafarse de ello, básicamente porque no iba a luchar contra Dean.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Dean.

El cazador parpadeó sin entender nada. No tenía la noche para más charlas, pero por el semblante del ángel parecía que era importante. Su silencio le dio pie a que el ángel comenzara a hablar.

\- Descubrí que, quienes me sacaron del purgatorio, fueron los ángeles -Castiel hizo una pausa para luego seguir hablando-. Desde que salí, han estado usándome para darles información sobre ti y sobre Sam. 

\- ¿Nos has mentido? -la voz de Dean retumbó por toda la habitación.

\- No. Al principio no era consciente de que lo hacía. Ellos me transportaban a ese lugar en el cielo en el cual yo nunca había estado antes y me preguntaban.

\- ¿Te torturaron de alguna manera para que hablases? 

La mirada de Dean era fría y no se había acercado a él ni había hecho el intento. Castiel no supo si eso era bueno o no.

\- No. Algo... algo le habían hecho a mi cabeza que yo no podía negarme. Cuando volvía aquí, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ni de lo que había dicho. En esa habitación podían pasar horas, pero en la tierra no era perceptible que me hubiera ido.

Dean tragó saliva teniendo por primera vez miedo de Castiel desde que había vuelto. ¿Y si lo estaban espiando ahora mismo? ¿Cómo podía saber a ciencia cierta de que ese era Cas y que hablaba por voluntad propia y no algo que le hubieran obligado a decir? 

\- ¿Y cómo es que te acuerdas ahora? -no quería sospechar de él, pero todo eso le parecía muy extraño.

\- Hace un rato me encontré de nuevo en esa habitación. Naomi, que así si llama el ángel encargada de preguntarme, me ordenó que le contara todo lo que supiera. Yo comencé a decirle lo poco que sabía puesto que no había estado ni contigo ni con Sam en toda esta semana. Cuando... cuando llegué a lo que pasó en el coche, mi mente reaccionó. 

\- Y se lo contaste -Dean dio por sentado demasiado rápido.

\- ¡No! -Castiel lo negó levantando la voz más de la cuenta. Luego se calmó y volvió a bajar el tono-. Te prometí que no se lo diría a nadie, Dean, eso he hecho. No se los he contado.

Dean no entendía nada.

\- Pero... -dio un paso casi imperceptible hacia él y se paró-. Tú mismo me has dicho que no recordabas estar informándoles sobre nosotros y que tampoco te acordabas de haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo es que ahora sí que recuerdas y sí que has podido negarte?

Castiel lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras le respondía.

\- Porque la promesa que te hice fue más fuerte que la orden que me dieron ellos -respondió simplemente-. Negarme a contar lo que te había prometido hizo que me diera cuenta de todo y de que pudiera negarme a seguir cooperando con ellos -el ángel bajó la mirada para posarla en el suelo como si pronto la moqueta, hortera y gastada, fuera lo más fascinante del mundo entero-. Lo siento, Dean, os he traicionado de nuevo sin saberlo.

Dean atravesó la habitación decidido y directo hacia él. Castiel no se protegió. Si Dean quería acabar con él, molerle a palos y dejarle hecho un guiñapo inservible, que así fuera. Se lo merecía. Pero Dean no lo golpeó, al menos no conscientemente. Cuando el cazador llegó hasta él, lo arrinconó de no muy buenas maneras contra la pared y lo besó. Fue exigente y embriagador, y no dejó apenas tiempo para que Cas se amoldara a él. 

Los besos de Dean lo pillaron por sorpresa, pero Castiel se ajustó a él en cuestión de segundos. Respondió a sus besos abiertamente, gratificado porque eso significaba que Dean lo había creído y no dudaba de él.

Cuando Dean se alejó para mirarle bien, volvió a centrar la mirada en su ojo.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí -Castiel se sonrojó un poco por la sincera preocupación del cazador-. Después de negarme a seguir cooperando con ellos, Naomi me atacó; primero me golpeó intentando así que cambiara de idea. Cuando vio que no lo conseguía, me acorraló y me apuntó con un láser en el ojo.

Dean puso cara de dolor.

\- ¿Eso que hace? ¿Te lava el cerebro o qué?

\- No. Bloquea mis poderes.

Dean frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has perdido tu mojo?

\- No los he perdido, Dean. Están dentro de mí, sólo que no puedo usarlos. Bueno -se corrigió-. Me concentro demasiado y descanso, puedo notar un poco más de fuerza y llevar a cabo cosas no muy complicadas, pero de momento poco más. No sé hasta qué punto he perdido mis poderes. 

\- ¿Los notas ahora?

\- No -negó con la cabeza-. Usé lo poco que me habían dejado para salir de allí. Quería averiguar qué se tramaban, por qué querían con tanta insistencia información sobre ti o sobre Sam, pero si me quedaba allí un segundo más, mis poderes se habrían ido y yo me habría quedado atrapado dentro.

\- Hiciste bien en salir -Dean asintió-. Intentaremos hallar la manera de saber qué traman esos cabrones.

\- ¿Vamos a ir esperar a Sam para contárselo?

La pregunta del ángel lo tomó por sorpresa. Dean quiso decirle que las cosas entre él y Sam no estaban del todo bien y no sabía hasta qué punto su hermano estaría de humor para escucharles. Luego echó a un lado esos pensamientos porque aunque las cosas entre ellos estaban algo frías, Sam y Castiel siempre se habían llevado bien y no había razón para que les negara su ayuda.

\- Sam ha reservado otra habitación porque aquí no cabíamos los tres -no era una verdad directa, pero tampoco era una mentira en su totalidad-. Supongo que debemos ir a informarle.

 

Sam abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró a su hermano sin decir nada. Tras él venía Castiel, y no traía muy buena pinta. Se echó a un lado y los dejó pasar. En silencio, escuchó las mismas palabras que el ángel le había contado a Dean, salvo la parte del coche. Castiel se había limitado a contar que le había prometido algo a Dean y eso fue lo que le hizo reaccionar en el cielo, pero no entró en más detalles, cosa que Dean agradeció eternamente. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que su hermano añadiera a su lista de extrañezas el liarse con un ángel.

\- ¿Nunca habías visto a esa tal Naomi antes?

\- No -Castiel observaba cómo el menor de los Winchester movía los ojos pensando, señal de que su cerebro no paraba de buscar algún tipo de información, la que fuera-. Somos muchos ángeles allí arriba -luego guardó silencio oscureciendo el rostro-. Éramos.

Dean habló por primera vez intentando alejar los pensamientos que Castiel estaba teniendo.

\- Antes de que volvieras, conocí a un ángel en la casa de subastas, Samantiel o algo así.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Samandriel?

\- Ah, eso -Dean sonrió con encanto ante el hecho de que Cas hubiera acertado a la primera con el nombre-. ¿Es colega tuyo?

\- No, pero he oído hablar de él. 

\- ¿Bien o mal? -Sam preguntó porque con los ángeles nunca se sabía en qué equipo jugaban.

\- Sólo he oído que es un buen líder y respetado por los suyos. Nada más.

\- Pues parece un fan tuyo -Dean esperó a tener toda la atención de Cas para seguir hablando. Estuvo a punto de decirle lo que ese ángel le había dicho sobre poner demasiado corazón a las cosas, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento-. Parecía estar de acuerdo con todo lo que habías hecho.

Castiel no respondió. Respecto a ese tema, no quería la aprobación de nadie ni la necesitaba. Era él mismo el que tenía que luchar contra sus propios demonios interiores. 

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre él, Dean?

\- Porque estaba allí y me preguntó por ti. Quizás, si le preguntamos, podría darnos alguna respuesta.

\- ¿Sería seguro preguntarle? -Sam, lógico como siempre, no esperó a lanzar sus dudas-. No sabemos si ese también está metido en el ajo o no.

\- No sabía que Castiel había ido al purgatorio y pareció afectado cuando le dije que no logró salir -la voz de Dean era algo más seca de lo normal-. Los ángeles no son tan buenos actores. Lo habría notado si hubiera estado mintiendo.

Sam no quiso decir nada porque Dean se había puesto a la defensiva, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Tendremos que vigilar de cerca a Cas – y tenía razón. Si los ángeles se habían tomado la molestia de ir a por Castiel hasta el purgatorio, era porque lo necesitaban. No se conformarían con perderlo así como así.

Los tres protegieron las dos habitaciones contra posibles ataques, tanto de ángeles como de cualquier otra cosa. Cas era una presa fácil ahora que no tenía poderes así que lo mejor era no correr riesgos.

Cuando Dean y Castiel volvieron a su habitación, el cazador se sintió un poco inquieto. Vio al ángel tumbarse en una cama y permanecer así con los ojos cerrados aparentando que dormía. 

Dean tragó saliva. No podía dejar de mirar la línea del cuello de ese hombre y lo mucho que deseaba probar con sus labios esa sensible piel. Ese pensamiento lo puso más nervioso aún. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió.

\- Voy al maletero por mi mochila. No tardo.

Castiel no tuvo tiempo de responder nada cuando Dean ya se había marchado.

 

 

 

Tras buscar signos de mordeduras, colmillos y demás, Garth la señora Tran llegaron a la conclusión de que esa persona que habían encontrado inconsciente y desnuda en el bosque no era más que un simple hombre, pero ¿qué hacía sin ropa en medio de la noche y con ese temporal tan malo?

Lo llevaron al refugio de Garth como pudieron y lo metieron en la cama. Afortunadamente el cazador se había traslado de su casa flotante a una cabaña bastante discreta prácticamente en medio del bosque. Junto con Kevin, Garth se aseguró de que tampoco fuera un metamorfo, ni un Leviatán, ni que estuviera poseído ni nada de nada. Tras llevar a cabo todas las pruebas, tan sólo pudieron decir que era un hombre normal y corriente. Al seguir inconsciente y no llevar documentación encima, no podían saber de quién se trataba. Garth buscó en internet, en los archivos policiales de desapariciones si había algún sujeto que respondiera al perfil de ese hombre, pero no había nadie con esas características, así que no les quedó más remedio que esperar a que despertase.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos no supo dónde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era un montón de agua alrededor de él y mucho frío. Ahora toda esa sensación había pasado y sentía calidez a su alrededor. 

La habitación estaba poco iluminada. La temperatura del ambiente parecía normal y el suave teclear al fondo le hizo desviar la vista hacia ese rincón de la habitación. Cuando localizó a la persona en cuestión, descubrió que éste lo miraba.

Kevin se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado y se acercó al hombre. Garth entró en ese momento en la habitación.

\- Ah, ya ha despertado. Bien -se puso al lado de Kevin a una distancia prudencial de la cama-. ¿Ha dicho algo?

\- No -Kevin se dirigió al extraño-. ¿Hola? ¿Me entiende cuando hablo?

El hombre puso cara extraña. ¿Se creía que era tonto o qué?

\- Sí -jadeó con la voz seca. Una tos fuerte le hizo toser buscando oxígeno durante varios minutos.

Garth llenó un vaso con agua y se lo acercó a los labios. Agradecido, el hombre bebió más de la mitad hasta calmar su sed y aliviar el picor.

\- Gracias -respondió ahora con mejor voz.

\- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque de noche y sin ropa? -Kevin había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miraba con un rictus serio en la cara. Los últimos acontecimientos vividos en su propia persona le habían hecho agriar un poco el carácter. Eso y que el cabrón de Crowley le cortara un dedo. Por suerte Castiel pudo curarle sin problemas, y aunque ya no le dolía y no parecía haberle quedado ningún tipo de señal, Kevin recordaba muy vivamente el dolor.

\- No recuerdo qué hacía allí -el hombre parecía sincero, al menos por la expresión del rostro-. Sólo recuerdo estar rodeado de agua y correr por el bosque.

\- ¿Recuerdas al menos cómo te llamas? -Garth tenía la esperanza de que el hombre no estuviera tan desconcertado y se acordara de lo más básico.

Y tuvieron suerte. El hombre se incorporó ligeramente en la cama y los miró.

\- Sí, claro. Me llamo Henry -puso bien el embozo de la sábana y volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia ellos-. Henry Winchester.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**10.**

 

 

Dean regresó a la habitación un par de minutos más tarde. Castiel seguía en la misma posición sobre la cama, tumbado boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados.

Dejó la mochila al lado de la puerta y caminó por la habitación hasta llegar al lado de la cama de Cas. Se sentó en el borde y esperó a que el ángel reaccionara en el caso de que estuviera despierto, y así fue.

\- Cas -comenzó cuando vio que el otro se incorporaba y se quedaba sentado a su lado-. Quería darte las gracias por no haber contado lo que sucedió en el coche.

\- Te lo había prometido, Dean.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no eran una circunstancias normales y podías haber cantado sin haberte dado cuenta.

El ángel lo miró sin entender.

\- No suelo cantar, Dean. No fui dotado con la voz de...

Castiel no pudo continuar porque Dean se había echado hacia delante y lo había besado, impidiéndole así terminar la frase. A partir de ahí todo sucedió muy deprisa, y cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado de rodillas sobre la cama entre las piernas del ángel. Se había separado apenas unos segundos para mirarle. Tenía apoyada ambas manos sobre sus muslos y lo acariciaba distraídamente mientras no podía apartar la mirada de él.

\- ¿Sientes... -Dean se lamió los labios y sonrió con torpeza mientras intentaba continuar la pregunta-... algo distinto ahora que has perdido tus poderes?

\- Sí -Cas había observado que las emociones y respuesta de su cuerpo era mayores ahora que no tenía el poder para encubrir nada-. Ahora tus besos saben mejor.

Dean sonrió como un tonto sin apartar la mirada de él. Volvió a echarse hacia delante para besarle y Castiel le salió al encuentro a mitad de camino. Apenas le hubo besado, Dean volvió a echarse hacia atrás para mirarle, ésta vez con gesto preocupado.

\- Cas... ¿Cuánto de Jimmy queda en ti?

Castiel no le entendió y Dean se lo preguntó de otra manera.

\- Jimmy. Te acuerdas de él, ¿no? Llevas su cuerpo -le refrescó la memoria con sorna-. ¿Sigue él dentro de ti?

\- No, cuando... me mataron por primera vez, Jimmy fue a esa parte del cielo donde van las almas de buen corazón. Desde entonces este cuerpo es totalmente mío.

Dean quiso sacarle de su error diciéndole que ese cuerpo le había pertenecido hasta ahora, pero esa noche iba a ser de él sí o sí. Pensar en querer dar un paso más con Castiel no le asustó. Era algo que deseaba y que necesitaba con urgencia, por eso fue él mismo el que jadeó cuando puso la mano sobre la entrepierna del ángel y lo acarició.

Cuando Dean lo había tocado así, de esa manera tan íntima en el coche, a Castiel le había parecido placentero, ahora, que no tenía ese escudo alrededor de él, sentía las caricias de Dean multiplicadas por cien, y si eso era así, ¿cómo no serían cuando lo tocara sin ropa de por medio?

Mientras respondía a sus besos, Castiel llevó una mano a la hebilla de su cinturón y la abrió. El botón no fue un impedimento, pero la cremallera del pantalón apenas pudo abrirse de la forma en que estaba sentado. Si hubiera tenido sus poderes, toda su ropa ya habría desaparecido. Y la de Dean también.

\- Shhhhhh -Dean volvió a besarle cuando oyó el chasquido de frustración que el ángel hizo con la lengua-. Yo te ayudo. Túmbate.

Castiel obedeció en el acto. No quería dejar de besarle. Echaba de menos sus besos y quería seguir saboreando sus labios, pero se dejó llevar por Dean. Confiaba totalmente en él.

Dean notó que le temblaban las manos, aunque eso no le impidió bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Castiel y tirar de la prenda hacia abajo. Los calzoncillos del ángel eran blancos y los llevaba muy ceñidos al cuerpo. Mirándole la fina línea de las caderas, el abdomen y el creciente bulto de su erección, Dean se preguntó si Castiel se habría visto alguna vez así, si en todo ese tiempo que llevaba metido en ese cuerpo, el ángel habría parado alguna vez para observarse. Ya no le hizo tanta gracia pensar que otros lo hubieran visto como lo estaba viendo él. Ese ángel era suyo y de nadie más. Un sentimiento de posesión y celos lo invadió de pronto. Se apoyó sobre los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo del ángel y lo miró mientras se mantenía sobre él a pocos centímetros. Cuando tuvo la cara de Cas pegada a la suya, Dean lo observó detenidamente para memorizar esos ojos llenos de deseo.

\- Dime que nadie más te ha visto así -murmuró sobre sus labios, rozándolos casi pero sin llegar a besarle.

\- Nadie me ha visto nunca así -la voz ronca de Castiel era más grave de lo habitual, no sabía muy bien si por estar tumbado sobre la cama o por el deseo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Sólo yo, Cas -bajó hasta sus labios y se los lamió sacando descaradamente la lengua para pasarla sobre los del ángel-. Sólo yo voy a verte así.

\- Sí.

Castiel abrevió porque quería los besos de Dean, así que estiró el cuello y fue él quien le salió al encuentro. Dean gruñó por el movimiento del ángel y profundizó el beso. Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía. Se apoyó sobre su pecho y el ángel hizo una mueca de dolor. Dean paró de besarle y lo miró.

\- ¿Estás bien? -verle tan cerca la herida del ojo le ponía de mala leche. Si esa zorra le había hecho algo peor a Castiel, iba a tener que vérselas con él.

\- Sí, sólo tengo algunos moratones en el pecho. Se me quitarán en un par de días.

Dean levantó una ceja para ver qué era eso de los moratones de los que hablaba el ángel. Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y comenzó a abrirle los botones de la camisa. Uno a uno, de abajo a arriba, fue mostrando una piel clara y carente apenas de vello. Conforme fue abriendo más botones, la tonalidad de la piel comenzó a cambiar tornándose amarillento. Cuando hubo deshecho el nudo de la corbata y abierto por entero la camisa, Dean pudo ver cómo el pecho del ángel estaba cubierto de moratones que iban desde el amarillo verdoso al rojo más oscuro. Eso debía de doler y ciertamente eso no se iría en dos días como le había dicho el ángel.

\- Cas -murmuró mirándole con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación-. Debiste de haberme dicho que te habían pegado.

\- ¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué? Dean no iba a poder curarle, ni hacer que se sintiera mejor. Como mucho podría aplicarle alguna crema o darle un par de chupitos de whiskey para calmar el dolor, pero poco más.

En lugar de contestar, Dean se incorporó de nuevo sobre él, ésta vez teniendo cuidado de no apoyarse sobre las heridas, se agachó y comenzó a depositar varios besos de forma muy suave sobre la dañada piel. Castiel comenzó a temblar, pero no porque le produjera dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos y se relajó a la sensación de sentir los labios de Dean sobre su piel sin ninguna prenda de ropa que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Uno a uno Dean fue besando los moratones de su piel, pasando la lengua sobre ellos y refrescándolos con su saliva. Luego siguió el recorrido hacia abajo, rodeó su ombligo y lamió las afiladas caderas.

La piel de Castiel se erizó y no pudo evitar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. También esbozó una sonrisa que no supo muy bien de dónde había salido porque no tenía ganas de reírse.

Dean levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

\- Tienes cosquillas.

Castiel no supo qué responderle porque no sabía a qué venía eso. Dean se lo explicó.

\- Tener cosquillas es cuando te tocan un sitio determinado del cuerpo y no puedes evitar echarte a reír.

Dean bajó la cabeza, separó los labios y los dejó de caer sobre el abdomen mientras soplaba el aire que tenía en la boca. La pedorreta se oyó en toda la habitación y Castiel no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la sensación. Dean lo miró maravillado porque jamás había visto al ángel reír de esa manera, a carcajadas. Eso le recordó qué estaba haciendo y ya no hubo más risas por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Dean llegó al borde de los calzoncillos, dudó durante un segundo si acostumbrarse primero a la novedad de saber que había algo _ahí,_ algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar cuando se iba a la cama con alguna camarera guapa, sin embargo su mente parecía estar preparada para ello. Era cierto que jamás había tocado ningún pene que no fuera el suyo, pero no habría tanta diferencia, ¿no?

Y no la había en realidad. Dean le bajó la prenda y lo dejó al descubierto. La erección de Castiel cabeceó cuando se notó libre y chocó sin querer contra el labio inferior del cazador.

Debía de estar volviéndose loco, pero Dean no se retiró y aprovechó la situación; separó los labios y acogió en su boca gran parte del pene del ángel.

La sensación fue extraña porque una cosa era tener pene y otra muy distinta era chupar uno, pero tras oír el primer jadeo proveniente del ángel, Dean lo olvidó todo y se concentró en darle placer. Era curioso porque estaba moviendo la lengua y haciendo la misma presión sobre el glande como a él le habría gustado hacer consigo mismo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, y la sensación debía de ser fantástica viendo las reacciones del ángel.

Castiel tenía el cuello completamente estirado y miraba hacia el techo mientras hablaba en alguna lengua extraña. Parecía que repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, siempre en el mismo tono urgente y bajo.

\- ¿Qué es eso que murmuras? -Dean se apartó apenas unos milímetros para poder hablar. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué pedía Castiel una y otra vez.

El ángel levantó la cabeza y lo enfocó con la vista. Tenía las pupila dilatadas y la mirada algo perdida. Había comenzado a sudar y respiraba trabajosamente entre los labios resecos y abiertos.

\- _Viparita Maithuna, Anga Chandra Vimukti_ -volvió a repetir antes de lamerse los labios y parar de recitar lo que estaba diciendo. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que estaba murmurando, de hecho no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Recitaba en sánscrito, una de las primeras lenguas que aprendió como ángel, y aunque actualmente hablaba miles de idiomas, no encontró ninguna otra para explicarle que lo que estaba recitando era parte de un rito que no recordaba haber aprendido y que canalizaba su yo superior con el de Dean. Sin poder demorarse más en su respuesta, le respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente pero que tampoco iba demasiado desencaminado con lo que sentía-. Te necesito.

Dean había vuelto a lamer a Cas, y cuando lo oyó, tuvo que parar porque se quedó sin aire. Él también lo necesitaba, y mucho. Tanto que dolía. Volvió a introducírselo de nuevo en la boca todo lo que pudo, hasta notar que llegaba a su garganta.

El ángel gruñó y comenzó a mover las caderas de una forma ondulante y seductora, balanceándose de arriba abajo amoldándose perfectamente a los movimientos de garganta de Dean.

Éste se incorporó un poco para verle. Le fascinaba los movimientos de Cas. Esa forma de mover las caderas y el abdomen pudieron con él en cuestión de segundos.

Dean se incorporó entre sus piernas y lo miró.

\- Cas, vas a matarme.

Castiel escuchó sus palabras y por un segundo se quedó estático sin moverse, preocupado por lo que acababa de decir Dean.

\- Yo no quiero matarte, Dean -Castiel había dejado de moverse y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Dean lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que el ángel se había tomado sus palabras de forma literal.

\- Es una forma de hablar, Cas -se volvió a agachar y se lo introdujo en la boca. Cuando el ángel comenzó a gemir de nuevo, Dean levantó la mirada y lo descubrió mirándole. Volvió hasta el glande y de nuevo bajó hacia abajo, ésta vez lamiéndole sólo con la lengua-. Cuando torturas a alguien de esta manera, es como si lo matases poco a poco -le dio un lametón en las pelotas-, pero de placer.

Castiel tragó ruidosamente, incapaz de pronunciar nada. Lo había entendido y si era así, Dean podía matarle y rematarle todas las veces que quisiera.

\- Mueve las caderas como antes, Cas -Dean subía ahora por su erecto pene de nuevo hacia la humedad de la punta-. Me gusta verte.

El ángel no se hizo esperar y lo complació. Ondular de esa forma las caderas tendría que estar prohibido, al menos eso pensó Dean cuando Castiel le siguió el ritmo. Lo que no se esperaba el cazador fue que Castiel comenzara a gemir tan abiertamente. Antes había gruñido, y jadeado, pero ahora... ahora ese sonido seco y embriagador que estaba haciendo con la garganta habían ido a parar directo a su bragueta.

Dean no pudo soportarlo más; volvió a incorporarse de rodillas entre sus piernas y permaneció así. Sin apartar la mirada del ángel comenzó a abrirse los botones del pantalón y a bajárselos apresuradamente tirando de ellos y de los calzoncillos también de paso.

La ropa quedó olvidada a mitad de sus muslos cuando Dean se echó mano a su erección y comenzó a masajearse delante de Cas sin un atisbo de pudor. El ángel seguía moviendo las caderas porque aunque no seguía recibiendo las caricias de Dean, verle era igual de placentero, o posiblemente más.

\- Cas... -gruñó acercándose todo lo que pudo a él-. Sí.

Los sentidos del ángel estaban embriagados de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque hubiera querido responderle, no habría podido porque no sabía qué quería de él, no sabía qué iba a pasar y no estaba seguro de si tenía que hacer algo o no. Por suerte Dean parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

\- Cas -soltó un jadeo antes de dejarse ir-. Cas.

Comenzó a correrse con el nombre del ángel en los labios. No podía apartar los ojos de las caderas de Castiel. Conforme se iba abandonando al orgasmo, pequeñas gotas blancas fueron adornando su piel. Varias de ellas cayeron sobre el pene enrojecido y expectante de Cas. El calor de la piel absorbió las gotas en cuestión de segundos. Dean jadeó ante el espectáculo y tras un último gruñido, cayó sentado sobre sus propias piernas con las rodillas flexionadas incapaz de sostenerse de ninguna otra manera por más tiempo.

Necesitaba recuperar el aire. Sentir los pulmones llenos otra vez. Castiel lo miraba con la misma mirada de deseo que antes. Eso le hizo agacharse de nuevo entre sus piernas y sin importarle que muchas de sus gotas hubiera caído sobre el pene del ángel, Dean se lo llevó a la boca y volvió a proporcionarle el placer que Cas se merecía.

Castiel pensó que todo había terminado. Cuando Dean se quedó sentado sobre sus piernas intentando respirar otra vez, imaginó que todo había llegado a su fin. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de algo que no supo descifrar. Antes había sido todo tan placentero, que terminar así de esa forma era un poco... frío. Aunque se alegraba por Dean, porque parecía que él sí que había disfrutado plenamente. Eso le llevó a pensar si no habría hecho algo mal. Las palabras de Dean lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento -murmuró lamiendo la humedad que desprendía el ángel-. Me arrastraste hacia el precipicio y me empujaste después, pero ahora vas tú.

Castiel ya sabía que Dean no hablaba en serio, más que nada porque allí no había ningún precipicio y porque no lo había empujado a ninguna parte, así que supuso que hablaba de lo que le había hecho sentir. No sabía hasta qué punto ser arrastrado y empujado se podía parecer a eso que estaban haciendo, pero sin duda lo descubriría, como Dean también descubriría que lamer al ángel era mucho más adictivo de lo que había pensado. El sabor de su semen unido a la piel de Cas era indescriptible; almizclado y perenne. No le dio vergüenza subir por sus abdomen para lamer el resto de gotas. Las fusionó con su lengua mientras seguía lamiendo su piel. Cuando regresó a su erección, la deslizó por entero en su boca y ésta vez sí que lo llevó hasta el fondo de su garganta, hasta que ya no pudo más. Luego repitió la operación una y otra vez.

El ángel había comenzado a mover las caderas con más rapidez, intentando seguir el ritmo de Dean, pero dándose cuenta de que no podía. Se estaba perdiendo en una espiral que había comenzado a sentir en el estómago, el calor se expandía por todos sus miembros. Un cosquilleo que le hizo parpadear furioso para apartar las lágrimas que se le habían agolpado en las pestañas fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que Castiel lanzara un gemido que retumbó por toda la habitación mientras comenzaba a cabalgar su orgasmo en toda su gloria. Durante los segundos que duró esa sensación, Castiel se dejó arrastrar por un mar de sensaciones, todas ellas placenteras y todas ellas le hicieron jadear y empujar más, hasta que ese sublime momento pasó de largo, dejándole extasiado y relajado sobre la cama.

Dean aún sentía el chorro caliente inundarle la garganta. Lo había lamido y chupado con fuerza, exigiéndole más, hasta que Castiel se lo dio. Ahora notaba la garganta algo áspera y seca, y el sabor no era lo mejor que había probado, pero había sido por una buenísima causa. Se incorporó y miró al ángel, que se había quedado tumbado sin decir nada.

\- ¿Bien?

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa perezosa. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y el semblante relajado. Era entrañable verle así. Luego se quedó dormido.

Dean se bajó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle, se puso bien la ropa y se volvió para taparle con la manta. Podía haberse tomado a mal que el ángel se hubiera dormido sin darle si quiera las gracias, pero Dean no las necesitaba y si lo pensaba, que Castiel cayera rendido al sueño, de hecho esa era la primera vez que dormía, y que fuera gracias a lo que había pasado entre ellos, era la mejor manera para agradecerle lo sucedido. Caminó despacio por la habitación, hurgó en su mochila, sacó ropa limpia y fue a darse una ducha. Esa noche iba a dormir bien.

 

 

 

Sam colgó el teléfono cabreado y salió de su habitación con el pantalón de chandal que usaba para dormir, una camiseta gris descolorida y completamente descalzo. Cuando llegó ante la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, se paró en seco y dio tres golpes secos. Como no hubo respuesta, Sam volvió a llamar con la misma intensidad.

Casi se resbaló al salir de la ducha. Dean se puso la camiseta y los pantalones sin haberse terminado de secar del todo y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Quién diablos llamaba a esa hora con tanta insistencia?

Cuando abrió, Dean se quedó mirando a su hermano.

\- ¿No sabes usar el teléfono?

Sam pasó sin ser invitado. Cuando vio que Castiel dormía en una de las camas, se giró hacia Dean y bajó la voz.

\- Yo sí, pero al parecer tú no. Te he llamado mil veces.

\- Estaba en el baño -Dean se señaló con una mano mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta-. A veces me ducho -bromeó.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa ante esas palabras. Parecía que Dean estaba de buen humor, aunque él no se iba a dejar engañar. Aún no se le había pasado el enfado.

\- ¿Querías algo? -Dean no pretendía ser tan brusco, pero las últimas palabras que había tenido con Sam no habían sido precisamente las mejores de su vida. Que se encontrara ahí a esas horas tenía que significar algo.

\- Sí, Garth me ha llamado -le lanzó el teléfono para que lo cogiera-. Bueno, te ha llamado primero a ti, pero al ver que no contestabas, se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

\- La próxima vez pondré el teléfono móvil al lado de la pastillita de jabón -Dean activó la pantalla para buscar las llamadas. Mientras lo hacía, le siguió preguntando a Sam-. ¿Qué quería? ¿Kevin y su madre están bien?

\- Sí, ellos están bien. Busca el último mensaje y ábrelo -le indicó Sam-. ¿Conoces a un tal Henry?

Dean lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Así que yo recuerde... -pensó-. Pero puede ser. ¿Por qué?

Sam lo volvió a intentar.

\- ¿Te suena Henry Winchester?

Ahora sí que su hermano lo miraba atentamente.

\- ¿Winchester? -Dean frunció las cejas pensativo-. ¿Es familiar nuestro?

\- Abre la foto.

Dean obedeció. A primera vista, el hombre que estaba tumbado en la cama le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de qué.

\- ¿Quién es?

Sam ya sabía de antemano cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Dean, así que se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una foto que, por el color amarillento que tenía, debía de ser muy antigua. Se la tendió y Dean la observó durante unos segundos antes de responder.

\- No entiendo.

\- Ese hombre de la cama, Dean, es real, de ahora. Garth y la señora Tran lo encontraron perdido en el bosque.

\- ¿Cómo? -fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Dean porque ni siquiera pudo pestañear.

\- Dean... Han encontrado a nuestro abuelo.

 

 

 

 

\---oooOOOooo---

 

_Y como ya no hay capítulo hasta el miércoles, aprovecho este capítulo tan Destiel  para desearos una Feliz  y Amorosa Navidad <3_

_Taolee  
_


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

**11.**

 

 

 

\- Estás de broma, claro -Dean pasaba de una foto a otra, y no había duda; eran la misma persona.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando? -Sam se volvió hacia la cama dándose cuenta de que Castiel estaba dormido, dato que antes había pasado por alto. Volvió la cabeza hacia Dean pero no dejó de señalar al ángel con un dedo-. ¿Está dormido? 

Dean asintió y no añadió nada más temiendo delatarse a sí mismo. Sam siguió hablando.

\- Deberíamos ponernos en marcha e ir a donde Garth. Tenemos que saber si ese realmente es nuestro abuelo y encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a Castiel. No conocemos a ningún ángel más que esté de nuestro lado, ¿verdad?

\- Los que conocemos están todos muertos -Dean realmente no quiso repetir las palabras que Sam le había dejado claro días atrás, pero era la verdad.

\- Iremos donde Garth -caminó hacia la puerta-. Iré a recoger mis cosas. Cuando estéis listos, venid a buscarme.

Dean asintió. Le abrió la puerta a su hermano que salió sin entretenerse hacia su habitación. Cerró tras él y se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Eso de su abuelo no le daba buena espina. Sam parecía estar siempre deseoso de conocer a miembros de su familia que debían de estar muerto, sin embargo él tenía sus reparos. Quizás la culpa la hubiera tenido su abuelo Sammuel, que a su juicio, no había hecho las cosas bien. ¿Sería Henry Winchester igual en el caso de que fuera realmente él? John apenas les habló de su padre, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo era. De cualquier manera, en el caso de que todos esos años hubiera estado desaparecido y escondido en una cueva remota en las montañas, ahora debería de ser un señor de muy avanzada edad, y el Henry que mostraba Garth en su foto debía de tener su edad más o menos. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Dejó los pensamientos a un lado y caminó hacia la cama para ir a despertar a Castiel. Le hubiera gustado dejarle dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero debían de ponerse en marcha, así que no podía perder más el tiempo.

Zarandeó al ángel en un hombro y cuando vio que no respondía, lo volvió a zarandear de nuevo, ésta vez con algo más de insistencia, hasta que Castiel abrió los ojos y lo miró. Dean estaba ligeramente agachado sobre él y lo miraba desde cierta distancia. Eso no le impidió admirar esos ojos azules y brillantes.

\- Tienes un sueño profundo -Dean se incorporó poniendo una distancia prudencial de seguridad entre ellos-. Pensé que iba a tener que despertarte como a la bella durmiente.

Castiel no respondió y simplemente se limitó a estirarse para desentumecer los músculos. Había estado durmiendo poco rato, pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar tumbado.

\- Buenos días -el ángel esbozó una media sonrisa, mostrando así lo bien que se sentía. Se levantó de la cama y miró a Dean frente a frente. Al principio dudó un poco, pero finalmente se armó de valor y se arrimó a él. El cazador desprendía un aroma único y salvaje, y Castiel no era capaz de resistirse a él, por eso le apresó los labios con los suyos y lo besó muy lentamente, hasta que le arrancó varios gemidos.

Estuvieron así varios minutos. Ninguno de los dos se tocaba, sólo estaban unidos por el beso. Cuando Dean sintió que el ángel dejaba de besarle y se alejaba, lo miró intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

\- Tenemos que irnos, Cas. Vamos a donde Garth -comenzó, entonces se dio cuenta de la ropa arrugada que se le había quedado al ángel tras haber dormido en la cama-. Vas a tener que cambiarte de ropa. Tienes una pinta horrible.

Castiel se miró y tuvo que darle la razón; tenía la camisa arrugada y los pantalones no habían corrido mejor suerte. Ya no podía usar sus poderes para ajustarse la ropa como hacía antes.

\- ¿Qué tal si te das una ducha y te dejo algo mío?

El ángel asintió mientras Dean parecía haber decidido ya por él. Lo acompañó hacia el baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

\- Con esto regulas el agua para que no te quemes ni te hieles -señaló el grifo-. Voy a por algo de ropa.

Dean salió del baño y fue hacia su mochila para coger algo de ropa. Estuvo tentado de darle alguno de los trajes que él usaba cuando iban de agentes de federales. Tenía varios y había uno en especial que debía de quedarle muy bien a Castiel, pero Dean no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría el ángel con algo más informal. Sacó un par de pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta, una camisa y una chaqueta. También le buscó calcetines y unos calzoncillos. Oscuros. Una imagen de Cas llevando únicamente eso le asaltó la mente.

Con la ropa en un brazo, volvió al baño para dejársela sobre el lavabo, pero entonces Dean se detuvo; el ángel se había metido ya en la ducha, pero no se había molestado en echar la cortina. Estaba poniendo todo el suelo y la alfombra chorreando de agua, pero no iba a ser Dean el que cerrara la cortina y le privara de semejante visión.

Castiel se había lavado el pelo y ahora lo tenía lleno de espuma. No se había aclarado y en ese mismo instante se estaba lavando el cuerpo. Dean sospechaba que había usado el mismo gel para todo, pero no quiso interrumpirle. La visión de las manos del ángel recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras se frotaba para hacer espuma no tenía precio. 

Estuvo tentado de quitarse él también la ropa y meterse en la ducha tras el ángel. Nada le apetecía más que frotarle la espalda, y lo que no era la espalda también, o dejarse frotar. Le daba igual, pero necesitaba meterse en esa ducha como fuera. Se estaba quitando el primer botón del pantalón cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Maldiciendo, fue a responder la llamada.

\- Si.

\- ¿Dean?

Dean no necesitó nada más para saber quién le había llamado.

\- Benny -no pudo evitar encrudecer el tono de voz.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Imposible. Salgo en menos de media hora del pueblo.

\- Dean -la voz del vampiro sonó más seria de lo normal-. Necesito explicarte lo que ha pasado realmente.

Dean se mordió los labios, pero acabó accediendo.

\- Está bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- Iré a tu motel. Estaré ahí en una hora.

\- No tardes -cortó la llamada pensando cómo iba a decírselo a Sam. No necesitó esperar demasiado para saberlo porque un par de golpes en la puerta lo hizo mirar hacia esa dirección. Alargó la mano y tiró del pomo-. Sam.

\- ¿Estáis listos? 

Dean se guardó el teléfono disimuladamente.

\- Creo que... -Dean se rascó la nuca mientras buscaba una excusa válida y acertada-... Creo que Cas no se encuentra bien. Eso de ser medio humano le ha... ya sabes... descompuesto el estómago. Voy a quedarme con él un rato hasta que se le pase. Iremos un par de horas detrás de ti.

Sam no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta, y se fue. Dean no supo si su hermano estaba enfadado o no, pero tampoco podía contarle lo de la llamada de Benny. Quería oír la versión del vampiro aunque eso supusiera tener que matarle luego si lo creía oportuno. 

Cuando cerró la puerta, caminó de nuevo hacia el baño. Castiel ya se había duchado y vestido y se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. Verle tan despeinado y con ese aspecto tan informal fue un impacto para Dean, que se acercó a él, le quitó la toalla de las manos, la lanzó a un lado y lo aprisionó contra la pared. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo intentó; Dean le apretó las caderas con ambas manos mientras arrimaba su cuerpo y lo inmovilizaba para besarle. Necesitaba saborear sus labios y perderse en ellos. Castiel se dejó hacer porque él también lo deseaba. Notaba cómo Dean lo apretaba contra la pared y se restregaba contra él, incluso había separado las piernas ligeramente para acogerle bien. 

El cazador parecía estar hambriento y con cada escrutinio de sus manos o cada lamida de su lengua promulgaba lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Cuando bajó los labios para hundirlos en el hueco de su cuello, la barba de varios días del ángel le raspó la lengua.

\- Parece que la pelusilla que tenías en el purgatorio se ha convertido en una barba de verdad -Dean volvió a pasar la lengua por su mandíbula disfrutando de la sensación-. Me gusta.

\- Había pensado afeitarme -la voz de Cas se quebró cuando notó la mano de Dean sobre su bragueta-, pero no sé hacerlo.

Dean dejó de besarle, levantó la cabeza de su cuello y lo miró.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Te he visto hacerlo muchas veces -admitió-, pero nunca lo he hecho. No puede ser tan difícil.

Con desgana, Dean se incorporó y caminó hacia el dormitorio sin decir nada. Cuando volvió, traía en las manos su neceser. Abrió la cremallera y le enseñó una cuchilla sin usar.

\- Siéntate en el taburete. Voy a enseñarte cómo se hace.

Castiel obedeció.

\- Pensé que te gustaba mi barba.

Dean agitó con una mano el spray de la espuma de afeitar. 

\- Me gusta -se echó un poco en una mano y comenzó a extenderla por la barbilla y mentón del ángel-, pero creo que podría ser interesante verte sin ella. Además -se puso delante de él y le guiñó un ojo-; en un par de días volverá a crecer.

Castiel asintió y no dijo nada más. Dean le iba a enseñar y él iba a prestar atención.

\- Ya me has visto lo que he hecho -comenzó con la explicación-. Coges la espuma, te la aplicas por toda la zona y esperas unos minutos mientras llenas el lavabo de agua templada -abrió el grifo y puso el tapón-. Luego coges una cuchilla y comienzas a pasarla hacia la misma dirección de vello. Así.

Dean le enseñó cómo tenía cogida la cuchilla en la mano. La puso sobre la piel del ángel y presionó levemente. Afeitarse uno mismo no era igual que afeitar a otro, por eso fue más cuidadoso con la afilada hoja.

\- Enjuagas bien la cuchilla con el agua -Dean cerró el grifo y agitó la mano en el agua para esparcir la espuma-, y sigues afeitando. 

Podía haberle dicho que lo intentara él, pero lo cierto es que le gustaba afeitarle. Podía haberle enseñado a usar una maquinilla eléctrica, ya que eran más fáciles y menos peligrosas, pero era Sam el que la tenía, y además, le gustaba explicarle cómo se afeitaban los hombres de verdad, aunque la mayoría de las veces él mismo usara la maquinilla eléctrica para no tardar tanto y no apurar demasiado el afeitado.

\- Toma -Dean le tendió la maquinilla mientras lo miraba -. Inténtalo tú con la otra mejilla.

Castiel no tuvo problemas en imitarle y se le dio bien, salvo por el pequeño corte que se había hecho cuando deslizó la hoja por la mandíbula. Dean acercó la mano y le secó la gota de sangre con un dedo. Entonces le cogió la cuchilla.

\- Voy a ayudarte yo en la zona de la nuez -con el dedo índice le dio un golpecito bajo la barbilla para indicarle que echara hacia atrás la cabeza-. No queremos que acabes hablando como un teleñeco, ¿verdad?

El ángel no entendió la broma, pero se dejó hacer. Notaba la fina hoja pasar por esa zona tan sensible provocándole un ligero cosquilleo. Cuando Dean hubo terminado y le limpió la cara de los resto de la espuma, sacó del neceser un frasco pequeño de cristal. Sonriente, se lo enseñó.

\- Aftershave -destapó la botella y se echó un poco en la palma. Luego dejó el frasco sobre el lavabo y se extendió la fina mezcla en ambas manos-. Para que no se te irrite la cara y huelas bien. A las chicas les encanta.

Ese comentario fue un tanto extraño porque el ángel no estaba interesado en nadie más que no fuera Dean, y Dean... bueno, Dean había dejado de pensar en mujeres un tiempo atrás.

Le puso las manos sobre las mejillas y le dio pequeños golpecitos para estimular los poros. Luego recorrió la piel hacia abajo para perderse por su cuello.

\- ¿Ves? -se incorporó, cerró el bote y lo guardó todo en su sitio-. Ya estás listo para el rock and roll -bromeó.

Castiel se pasó un dedo por la mejilla para luego llevárselo a la nariz y olerlo.

\- Huele a ti -respondió.

\- Es la que uso, pero ahora sin duda olerá distinto -se agachó para olerle el cuello-. Depende del olor de piel de cada uno.

Hacer eso fue un error, un tremendo error, porque Dean ya no pudo levantarse. Cayó de rodillas entre las piernas del ángel incapaz de separarse de su cuello. Había llevado las manos hacia arriba para sostenerle por la mandíbula para que no se moviera. Necesitaba olerle más, perderse en el olor de su piel, memorizarlo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza lo hizo para hundirse en sus labios. De rodillas como estaba, Castiel tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo para besarle. Dean bajó las manos por su pecho y lo rodeó, arrimándole a él todo lo posible. Jamás saldría de esa espiral donde se había metido, y le daba igual; él sólo quería seguir respirando ese embriagador aroma de su piel. 

Nada le parecía suficiente y por mucho que se arrimara y besara al ángel, él necesitaba más. Lo arrastró hacia él, haciendo que Castiel cayera sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas dobladas y el borde de la taza del aseo quedara tras su espalda. 

\- Me estás volviendo loco -la voz ronca de Dean salió medio ahogada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Esta vez esa expresión no le pilló de sorpresa. Ya comenzaba a comprender que Dean usaba ejemplos reales para expresar algo que sentía o pensaba. Podía ser confuso al principio, pero se acostumbraría.

\- Dean... -jadeó notando la lengua del cazador en el hueco de su cuello.

Dean no pudo responderle porque dos golpes en la puerta lo dejó estático. Sam ya hacía rato que se había ido, por lo que no podía ser él, y Benny dijo que llegaría en una hora. ¿Ya habían pasado sesenta minutos? 

Ambos pararon y miraron hacia la puerta como si pudieran ver algo desde ahí. Murmurando por lo bajo algo que seguramente no era nada bueno, Dean se levantó de debajo de Castiel y caminó hacia la puerta. Luego abrió con cuidado. El vampiro lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Dean no respondió, lo dejó pasar y cerró con pestillo tras él. Castiel se había levando del suelo y había entrado en la habitación. Benny lo miró asombrado.

\- ¿Lograste salir? -se volvió hacia Dean buscando su respuesta-. ¿Cómo?

\- Es una historia muy larga -zanjó y fue directo al grano-. Has matado a un cazador, Benny. 

La cara de Dean parecía esculpida en piedra, nada que ver con la expresión de deseo que tenía segundos antes en el baño.

\- Tu amigo estaba loco, Dean -el vampiro no intentó defenderse; simplemente le estaba diciendo la verdad-. Amenazó con matar a mi pequeña. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si alguien hubiera amenazado a algún familiar tuyo?

Dean no iba a entrar en ese juego.

\- Teníamos un trato.

\- Pues aquí me tienes, Dean -el vampiro separó ambos brazos del cuerpo y los levantó para hacerle ver que no tenía intenciones de coger ningún arma-. Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo ya.

Castiel los miró a ambos desde donde estaba. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero por lo poco que había oído, Benny había estado entre la espada y la pared. Era complicado salir de algo así.

\- No se puede salvar a todo el mundo.

Dean se volvió al oír las palabras de Castiel.

\- Benny y yo teníamos un acuerdo y tú lo sabes. Estabas en el purgatorio con nosotros cuando hablamos de ello.

\- Entonces mátale ya -el ángel no le estaba obligando a nada; simplemente le recordaba que las cosas no eran tan fáciles y que, por mucho que se intentase, a veces alguien tenía que quedarse atrás para que el resto avanzase. 

Un pequeño tic en la mejilla de Dean vibró al notarse algo nervioso. Entendía todas las posturas, incluso comprendía al vampiro. Si le hubiera pasado a él, habría actuado igual; nadie amenazaba a su familia en su presencia y salía ileso, pero por otro lado si rompía la promesa y dejaba ir al vampiro sin un castigo, éste podría volverlo a hacer.

\- Si te lo estás pensando tanto es que no lo tienes muy claro -la voz áspera de Benny hizo que Dean levantara la mirada del suelo y lo mirase.

\- Estoy intentando buscar una excusa para no separarte la cabeza del cuerpo -respondió con frialdad.

\- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo, Dean -Benny lo miró directamente a los ojos y siguió hablando-. Tú habrías matado sin dudar por tu hermano, incluso por el ángel. ¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes? ¿que yo tenga colmillos y tú no? 

\- Martin quería tu cabeza no la de la chica.

\- Tu amigo no pensaba con claridad. ¡La hirió! ¿Qué garantía tenía de que, si me dejaba matar, iba a dejarla libre luego?

Dean apretó los dientes sabiendo que eso era cierto. Confiaba en que Martin hubiera hecho lo correcto, pero Benny también tenía razón en que el cazador no estaba bien del todo. Alargó la mano, abrió el pestillo y tiró del pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos tendré que matarte.

Benny asintió. Sabía la dura decisión que estaba tomando Dean, y era la única que podía tomar sin romper su palabra.

Con paso lento pero seguro, el vampiro salió de la habitación y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

 

 

 

\- ¡Contéstame! -Crowley le clavó el arma en la articulación del brazo y Samandriel se retorció de dolor. Estaba al borde de su resistencia y no podría aguantar mucho más las torturas a las que le estaba sometiendo ese bastardo.

\- ¡No lo sé! -gritó y la voz se el quebró cuando comenzó a toser. La bilis se le agolpó al fondo de la garganta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no vomitar-. No sé cómo ha podido salir Castiel del purgatorio. Ni siquiera lo he visto.

Crowley se incorporó. Ese peluche con alas le había roto la tabla en dos y le había echado cojones. 

\- Tu... hermano -Crowley meditó las palabras antes de hablar-, parece que le han sentado bien esas vacaciones en el purgatorio. Casi parecía un hombre -sonrió-. Apuesto a que le ha salido hasta pelo en el pecho.

Samandriel no sabía qué contestar. Él no sabía nada de Castiel, sólo lo que Dean le había dicho. 

\- No sé nada sobre él, de verdad -volvió a repetir.

\- Pero, puedes localizarle, ¿verdad? Necesito hablar con esa fierecilla a solas -soltó la espada de los ángeles de mala manera sobre la mesa y se paseó por la habitación mientras hablaba-. Tú puedes encontrarle, ¿no? Los ángeles tenéis un radar para localizaros entre vosotros según tengo entendido. Traelo ante mí y te dejaré libre.

Samandriel asintió. Si ese tarado lo dejaba libre, se escaparía en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad. Crowley entonces le puso la mano en la frente y murmuró unas palabras.

\- ¿Pensaste que ibas a poder escapar? -sonrió frunciendo los labios-. Te he atado a mí. Aparentemente eres libre, pero, si no cumples con lo que te he pedido, la cadena imaginaria que te une a mí te traerá y te mataré. ¿He sido claro?

\- ¿Y si no voy a buscarle?

Crowley hizo un gesto sin importancia con la cabeza.

\- Entonces te mataré de igual modo -rodeó la silla donde estaba atado el ángel y lo miró-. ¿Qué me dices? 

Samandriel cerró los ojos por un segundo. No quería traicionar a Castiel, pero tampoco quería morir bajo las manos de ese loco. Castiel era poderoso, tenía incluso más poder que él. Podía llevarle allí y podía hacerse cargo de Crowley. Sí, Castiel era lo bastante fuerte para hacerle frente y acabar con todo.

Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza y accedió a traer al ángel.

\- Bien -Crowley sonrió complacido-. Esto va a ser divertido.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

**12.**

 

 

Dean recogió las cosas que tenía en la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Estaba enfadado por la situación del vampiro y no podía ocultarlo; su rostro reflejaba que no paraba de pensar dándole vueltas al asunto. Castiel había desaparecido en el baño un rato atrás y no había vuelto a salir. Cuando Dean lo tuvo todo recogido, dejó las mochilas al lado de la puerta y caminó hacia el aseo. La puerta estaba abierta, así que dio un par de golpe con los nudillos anunciando su presencia y entró. Castiel estaba sentado en el taburete y tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared. Parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Castiel levantó la cabeza y asintió. Tenía a Dean apenas a unos pasos. Se levantó poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas para darse impulso y lo miró de frente.

\- Siento todo esto que estás pasando.

Dean frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué venían las palabras del ángel. Lo de Benny no era nada comparado con las lindezas que la vida ya le había ofrecido en ocasiones anteriores.

\- No es nada nuevo -respondió relajando la expresión del rostro. El ángel parecía estar pasándolo mal por él, y eso le acabó por suavizar el rostro-. Ven aquí.

Él no era muy dado a los abrazos, no porque fuera un tipo frío y sin sentimientos, sino porque siempre había tenido miedo de mostrar lo que sentía por temor a perderlo, por temor a sufrir más de lo que ya sufría, pero no pudo evitarlo con Castiel; Lo rodeó con los brazos y esperó a que el ángel lo rodeara con los suyos. 

La sensación era increíble. Sentir esos brazos acogiéndole, con esas manos en la espalda brindándole calor... Dean cerró los ojos y vivió ese momento. Su aftershave olía mejor en Cas que en él y eso le despertó los sentidos; hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró. 

\- Cas... -susurró sobre la piel. Podría quedarse así para siempre, o al menos los próximos doscientos años.

Castiel apretó más el abrazo arrimando todo el cuerpo y rozándolo con él.

Dean levantó la cabeza de su nuevo escondite favorito y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Y eso de los pantalones? -se habría echado a reír al notar la erección del ángel clavándose sobre la suya, pero quería tomarle un poco el pelo antes de dejarse vencer él también por la misma sensación.

\- No puedo evitarlo -Castiel parecía azorado por eso e incluso desvió un poco la mirada para no tener que mirarle-. No sé cómo pararlo.

\- Mírame -la voz tajante de Dean obligó al ángel que lo volviese a mirar. Cuando hubo captado toda su atención, siguió hablando-. Yo sí sé ponerle remedio.

Castiel iba a preguntarle cómo. Necesitaba saber cómo manejar futuras situaciones de ese tipo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante Dean sin preguntarle siquiera y eso le desconcertaba.

Dean no necesitó abrir la boca para hacerse entender; llevó una mano a la bragueta del ángel y lo acogió en ella. Frotó levemente y lo acarició ejerciendo luego cierta presión hasta que lo oyó jadear. No podía apartar la mirada de su rostro. Las reacciones de Castiel eran tan auténticas que él sólo podía quedársele mirando como un tonto como si estuviera presenciando el mayor tesoro del mundo.

\- Dean... -la voz del ángel le advirtió simplemente que no estaba mejorando la cosa, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Eres tan expresivo -murmuró sonriendo-. Quién lo iba a decir de un ángel que parecía que hubieran grabado su rostro en piedra. Y ahora... -se lamió los labios sintiendo él también lo que decía-, ahora sé lo que sientes en cada momento cuando te toco. ¿Sabes cómo tocarte?

Castiel parpadeó confundido porque no se esperaba esa pregunta. Supuso que Dean se refería a tocarse como lo estaba tocando él, así que negó con la cabeza. No es que no supiera; es que no lo había intentado nunca. 

\- Pues eso no podemos permitirlo -se separó de su cuerpo y lo guió hacia el lavabo. El espejo era bastante grande y ambos se veían desde debajo de las caderas, por donde les quedaba el lavabo, hasta la cabeza. Se colocó detrás del ángel y ambos se vieron reflejados. Entonces esperó a que el ángel encontrara su mirada para darle la primera indicación-. Ábrete los pantalones.

Durante un segundo, Castiel pensó que estaba de broma, pero el semblante de Dean indicaba todo lo contrario. Entonces obedeció; con una mano se subió el frontal de la camiseta y con la otra se abrió el cinturón y el primer botón, luego tiró de la cremallera hacia abajo. Los pantalones, al ser de Dean, le quedaban algo más sueltos, así que la tela se resbaló mostrando el elástico de los calzoncillos. Dean fijó la mirada en esas afiladas caderas y quiso perderse entre ellas. Tan hipnotizado estaba con la visión que la voz le salió seca y ronca del fondo de la garganta.

\- Sigue.

El ángel siguió. Se soltó la camiseta que cayó obstaculizando la maravillosa visión. Tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo y luego de los calzoncillos. Ambos quedaron atascados a mitad de los muslos. Una visible erección sobresalió de debajo de la camiseta y se elevó desafiante ante ambos. Castiel enrojeció levemente.

\- Me has visto antes cómo te he acariciado, ¿verdad? -Dean se había arrimado más a él, hasta quedar tan pegado a su cuerpo que sólo parecían uno. El susurro cayó sobre su oído, rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios-. Te acuerdas de cómo te toqué antes, ¿no?

Castiel asintió.

\- Sí.

\- Hazlo.

Con una lentitud pasmosa, Castiel llevó la mano derecha a su erección, la tomó en la palma y cerró los dedos alrededor. Luego se quedó así esperando más instrucciones.

\- Mueve la mano de arriba abajo -la voz de Dean volvió a acariciarle esa sensible zona-. Lentamente y sin miedo.

De nuevo Castiel obedeció. Guió la mano arriba y abajo por todo su miembro, abarcando toda la erección de principio a fin. Ésta reaccionó al roce y creció un poco más en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Ves la punta rosada y húmeda? -Dean esperó a que el ángel bajara la mirada y la centrara en el glande-. Esparce esa humedad con la yema del dedo y luego sigue acariciándote. 

Seguir las instrucciones de Dean era fácil, lo que ya no lo era tanto era controlar lo que comenzaba a sentir. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y de pronto comenzó a notar como su piel era más sensible de lo normal.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Dean ya sabía cuál era la respuesta. Veía a través del espejo la cara del ángel, cómo se había comenzado a morder el labio inferior y cómo los ojos le brillaban por el deseo y la necesidad. Él tampoco ayudó a que Castiel se contuviera y restregó la nariz sobre su piel. Le olisqueó el cuello y siguió hasta la nuca, donde acabó arañándole con los dientes sin hacerle daño. Finalmente volvió a ese sensible punto sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del ángel. Lo acogió entre sus dientes y lo succionó para luego tirar de él y lamerlo-. Sigue.

Castiel gimió por lo bajo. Había estado observando a Dean tras él a través del espejo y a punto estuvo de darse la vuelta para reclamar esos labios para él, pero se contuvo. Apretó el agarre y siguió proporcionándose placer. Su erección había crecido considerablemente, haciéndose cada vez más sensible a los roces y caricias.

Dean inhaló su aroma. El aftershave unido al olor de la excitación le produjo un cosquilleo extraño en el vientre. Llevó una mano hacia allí y se acarició justo por encima del borde del pantalón. Su piel reaccionó al tacto queriendo más. En apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desabrochado los pantalones y había tirado de ellos hacia abajo junto con los calzoncillos. Su erección se vio liberada y se irguió desafiante entre su cuerpo y el de Castiel. Tenía que tocarse, lo necesitaba. Se escupió en la mano y masajeó todo el miembro, luego lo dejó deslizarse entre el suave valle del ángel sin llegar a penetrarle en ningún momento; simplemente disfrutó de la visión de cómo esas nalgas redondeadas le rodeaban y le infundían calor.

\- Dean... -Castiel jadeó su nombre con trabajo. Le costó enfocar la mirada en el espejo y verle. Lo que sentía iba más rápido que lo que su cerebro podía analizar y eso lo desconcertó-. Dean... empiezo a sentir lo mismo que antes.

\- ¿El qué? -el cazador se tomó su tiempo para responder, como si no fuera importante.

\- Esto -jadeó confuso-. El calor, el remolino en el estómago... No sé qué hacer ahora.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa algo maligna. Colocó su erección bien resguardada entre las nalgas del ángel y pegó todo su cuerpo a él. La espalda de Castiel ardía en calor y cada poro de su piel vibraba por lo que se anticipaba.

\- Sigue haciéndolo -murmuró de nuevo sobre su oído-. Ve acelerando un poco más el ritmo.

Castiel lo hizo y las piernas le temblaron. Con la mano que tenía libre tuvo que agarrarse al borde del lavabo porque pensó que se caía. Dean lo arropó contra su pecho; lo rodeó con un brazo hasta que colocó la mano sobre su abdomen y el otro brazo lo guió hacia abajo, hasta que su mano se deslizó por debajo de la erección del ángel. Durante un segundo los nudillos de ambos chocaron, pero eso no impidió que cada uno siguiera con lo suyo. Cuando Dean alcanzó su objetivo, que estaba debajo de los testículos del ángel, lo instó a que siguiera un poco más mientras él comenzaba a apretar con las yemas de los dedos esa sensible zona.

\- No pares, Cas, no pares -le instó-. Sigue moviendo la mano. Así, más rápido.

El cuerpo del ángel se onduló como ya lo había hecho un rato antes en la cama justo antes de correrse. No pudo evitar moverse, arrastrando a Dean con él. Ambos cuerpos se rozaron entre sí, haciendo que el cazador gimiera por la sensación de verse sumergido de lleno en el orgasmo de Castiel.

\- Dean, por favor -Castiel no sabía qué estaba pidiendo. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba jadeando cosas sin sentido. Notaba el orgasmo venir por distintos frentes y él no tenía forma de defenderse de ese ataque. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, así que se dejó vencer, y cuando el orgasmo le estalló entre las manos, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar derrotado como un prisionero de guerra-. Por favor, Dean... por favor.

Eso fue lo último con sentido que el ángel murmuró antes de comenzar a correrse. Varias gotas blancas salpicaron el lavabo en distintas zonas mientras estaba agarrado al borde dejándose llevar. Si Dean no lo hubiera sostenido, posiblemente hubiera caído al suelo.

 

Dean siguió sosteniéndole con la mano que le apretaba el abdomen y no cesó ni un momento de frotar con la otra mano ese sensible punto entre sus testículos y el ano. Tenía su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo que supo el momento exacto en que Castiel se había dejado llevar por esa gigantesca ola de placer. 

Tardó varios segundos en recuperarse y tomar aliento. La respiración de Dean le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. 

El cazador le propinó una sonrisa en esa sensible zona detrás de la oreja y se separó de él. Le puso una mano en la espalda y le guió a que se inclinara ligeramente hacia delante. Castiel obedeció sin rechistar.

Ante él, el trasero del ángel se erguía prieto y rosado por la fricción. Se moría por hundirse en él, pero no lo había preparado, y realmente no tenía ahora tiempo para ello, así que se agarró la erección para comenzar a proporcionarse placer. La humedad del glande se hizo palpable, así que se arrimó a esa estrecha entrada, y se restregó contra él. 

No hizo ningún intentó en entrar, simplemente le marcó la piel con su humedad y su olor. Ese gesto hecho por él mismo, hizo que Dean gruñera, sabiendo que ya no le quedaba más tiempo; se dio unos últimos tironcitos a la erección y la volvió a arrimar entre las nalgas del ángel mientras comenzaba a descargarse sobre él.

Pequeños regueros blancos con gotas salpicadas en desorden mancharon la piel del ángel. Rodaron sobre su entrada y algunas se quedaron allí, otras siguieron más abajo hasta perderse en el suave vello de sus testículos.

Dean gruñó más fuerte. Se mordía para contenerse. Mientras los últimos espasmos abandonaban su cuerpo, guió el pulgar de la otra mano hacia el trasero de Castiel. No el importó mancharse con las gotas que había caído sobre las nalgas del ángel. Las recopiló todas y las guió hacia su entrada. Luego hizo una mínima presión mientras terminaba de correrse. Ver cómo el cuerpo de Castiel se tragaba su dedo mientras lo oía jadear hizo que el orgasmo de Dean, casi ya acabado, retornase a él con fuerza lanzándole una última descarga más. 

Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas, pero tuvo el atino de sostenerse al ángel. Cuando volvió en sí, vio la mirada de Castiel en el espejo mirándole fijamente.

\- He intentado darte una lección y creo que me la has dado tú a mí -Dean esbozó una sonrisa mientras se movía alejándose del ángel-. No te muevas. Voy a limpiarte.

Castiel obedeció. En cuestión de segundos, Dean había mojado una toalla con agua tibia y se la pasó por todas las zonas manchadas. Luego se limpió él y por último le dio la vuelta al ángel para limpiarle la mano y un pequeño hilo semitransparente que seguía goteando del glande. Se vistieron en silencio y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Si seguimos así jamás saldremos de esta habitación -Dean esbozó una sonrisa que le brilló en la cara. Las pecas de su rostro y las pupilas verdes parecían más vivas que nunca.

\- Lo siento -fue todo lo que el ángel atinó a responder.

\- Yo no -Dean se echó hacia delante y lo besó en los labios. Luego se incorporó-. Deberíamos irnos ya o Sam nos llevará mucha ventaja con el coche -miró el reloj para comprobar lo que decía-. Incluso puede que haya llegado.

Castiel asintió. Aún no sabía dónde tenían que ir ni por qué, pero confiaba en Dean y seguramente éste le explicara por el camino de qué se trataba. Al principio, el hecho de perder sus poderes lo dejó muy trastocado porque no sabía si iba a saber adaptarse al mundo normal. Sabía que ser humano no era fácil, no por experiencia propia, sino porque Dean se lo había dicho muchas veces. Ahora que lo estaba experimentando en primera persona, tenía que darle la razón; tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones, tantos mensajes confusos... ser humano era como una especie de montaña rusa, con momentos mejores y peores, y Castiel quería probarlos todos. Sabía que con Dean a su lado podría lograrlo. El cazador jamás podría comprender lo que era no sentir nada. Nada más que por esos cinco minutos con Dean en el cuarto de baño, Castiel habría apostado la mitad de su existencia. Sí, no merecía la pena vivir si no se sentía nada de nada.

 

 

Sam llegó a la cabaña de Garth antes de lo que había previsto. Le había pisado demasiado al acelerador sin darse cuenta. No estaba enfadado realmente, pero ese malestar que sentía por todo el tema de Dean seguía ahí. Lo que había pasado con Amelia también le hacía sentirse mal. ¿Alguna vez lograría no tener el alma llena de piedras que le pesaban y que le impedían seguir hacia delante?

Garth oyó el sonido del motor y salió a recibirle. Ambos se estrecharon la mano antes de pasar a la casa.

\- ¿Y Dean?

\- Viene de camino, no te preocupes -detuvo a Garth en su camino hacia la casa-. ¿Has... ya sabes... Has comprobado que no sea un metamorfo?

Garth lo miró como si esa pregunta realmente lo hubiera ofendido. Sam asintió disculpándose en silencio y caminaron hacia la puerta. No estaba preparado para ver a su posible abuelo paterno. Apenas sabía nada de él; sólo un par de fotos que su padre había guardado junto a otras fotos familiares y poco más. Rara vez había hecho mención de Henry y no sabía muy bien por qué.

Antes de entrar en la casa miró hacia atrás para ver si veía llegar el coche de Dean, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Quería que él también estuviera ahí para oír lo que ese hombre tuviera que contar. Sin poder aplazarlo más, Sam entró en la casa.

 

 

Salieron del baño apagando la luz tras ellos. Dean ya tenía preparadas las mochilas al lado de la puerta, así que sólo tenían que cogerlas y marcharse de allí, pero de pronto una figura en medio de la habitación los detuvo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Samandriel los miró de manera extraña.

Dean se puso en alerta porque no le gustó la manera en que el ángel lo miró. Cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre él puesto que no llevaba ningún arma encima, el ángel estiró el brazo, agarró a Castiel y se dirigió al cazador.

\- No le pasará nada. Sólo necesito sus poderes durante un rato para que acabe con Crowley -y desapareció llevándose a Cas con él que apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante la llegada del otro.

Dean cayó al suelo y se incorporó enseguida. Dio un rodeo por la habitación aumentando así a pasos agigantados su cabreo.

\- ¡Él ya no tiene sus poderes! -gritó enfurecido haciendo que los cuadros de las paredes vibrasen ante su voz-. ¡Tráele de vuelta maldito hijo de puta!


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

**13.**

 

 

 

Sam entró en la cabaña de Garth. Lo cierto es que lo tenía muy bien montado y por un momento recordó a Bobby; con ese salón atestado de libros extraños, teléfonos por todas partes y dibujos misteriosos encima de la mesa. Añoró a ese maldito viejo mientras saludaba a Kevin y a su madre que también se encontraban allí. Cuando centró su mirada en Henry Winchester, Sam no pudo evitar encontrarle cierto parecido con su hermano. Ambos de frente amplia y despejada, ojos verdes y labios carnosos, hasta el corte de pelo se parecía al de Dean. Henry se levantó y fue hacia Sam para estrecharle la mano. Su hermano era bastante más bruto al andar y su presencia solía dominarlo todo, pero Henry no se quedaba atrás. Incluso la expresión de sus ojos se le hizo sumamente parecida.

\- Sam, ¿verdad? Soy Henry Winchester.

\- Sam -sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos-. Winchester.

Ambos sonrieron extrañados. Ninguno de los dos se conocían pero tenían esa extraña sensación sobre sus cabezas.

\- Encontramos a Henry vagando en el parque -añadió la señora Tran-. No recuerda cómo llegó allí.

\- Ni cómo ha llegado al año en el que estamos -Kevin estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su madre y mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-. Cuando desapareció, corría el año mil novecientos cincuenta y cuatro.

A Sam no se le pasó por alto que en ese año había nacido John Winchester.

\- ¿En qué año naciste, Henry? Sam tomó asiento en el sofá. Garth y Henry lo imitaron y se sentaron alrededor.

\- En mil novecientos veintisiete -asintió seguro-. John Winchester es mi hijo.

Sam se mordió la lengua por la seguridad con la que hablaba ese hombre.

\- ¿Cómo puedes demostrarlo?

Henry meditó durante un rato. No tenía forma de probar lo que decía y por la expresión de ese hombre, iba a ser difícil que lo creyera.

\- No puedo -respondió sin más-. Perdí mi ropa en el río y no tengo nada encima que demuestre quién soy ni de donde vengo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que John Winchester es tu hijo? -la pregunta parecía absurda, pero viniendo de Kevin no lo parecía tanto.

El hombre resopló como si esa falta de confianza le molestase.

\- Porque estuve allí cuando nació. Era un niño gritón, con mucho pelo negro en la cabeza y unos ojos muy abiertos para ser un recién nacido.

Sam no estaba seguro de querer saber más datos sobre su padre de niño. Siempre había usado lo poco que sabía de él para esconderse y no pensar en él como el hombre que sacrificó toda su vida por su mujer y sus hijos.

\- Sabes que no puedo creerte, ¿verdad? -la voz de Sam fue demasiado apagada cuando habló. Apenas se le oyó por la habitación y el susurro de su voz hizo que el resto apenas se movieran y le prestaran más atención-. Dean y yo hemos pasado por esto antes, y no es fácil. No te conozco por mucho que digas que eres mi abuelo y, aunque seas físicamente muy parecido a Dean, eso puede ser simplemente una casualidad.

\- Te entiendo, Sam -el hombre ya no parecía ofendido y comprendía las dudas del joven-. Yo también habría dudado de mí mismo.

\- Pero... ¿Te acuerdas de algo? -Linda estaba metida en la historia, escuchando con atención todo lo que decía.

Henry volvió la vista hacia ella y se la quedó mirando unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Me acuerdo absolutamente de todo -respondió-. Hasta cómo llegué al río. Lo que no recuerdo es por qué salí.

 

 

 

Dean recogió las mochilas de al lado de la puerta y caminó deprisa hacia el impala. Las guardó en el maletero, lo cerró con un golpe seco y caminó hacia el asiento del conductor para poner rumbo cuanto antes hacia la nave abandonada donde estaba Crowley. Un movimiento en el asiento del copiloto le hizo sacar la pistola que se había guardado en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Benny levantó las manos aún sabiendo que la pistola no podía matarle. Cuando vio que era él, Dean volvió a ponerle el pestillo de seguridad y se la guardó en su sitio.

\- Sal del coche -metió la llave en el contacto y esperó a que el vampiro obedeciera sus órdenes.

Benny parecía estar sordo porque no hizo ni el intento de salir. Dean se lo volvió a repetir ésta vez haciendo más hincapié en sus palabras.

\- Que salgas del puñetero coche -ladró.

El vampiro volvió la cabeza y lo miró.

\- Voy a ir contigo, Dean.

Dean no tenía tiempo de contarle la historia completa. Cas estaba en serio peligro y no podía entretenerse ni un segundo más.

\- Un ángel ha venido, se ha llevado a Castiel donde Crowley y no sé lo que van a hacer con él ahora que no tienen sus poderes. Sal del coche.

\- ¿Quién fue el que dijo en el purgatorio que no iba a dejar a nadie atrás? -Benny levantó las cejas viendo la expresión furibunda del cazador-. Ah, fuiste tú. Arranca ya, Dean; estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso.

Dean dudó un segundo, pero puso el coche en marcha y aceleró para llegar cuanto antes. Quería decirle a Benny que a donde iban no era un lugar seguro, y lo más probable es que Crowley les hiciera papilla nada más llegar, pero posiblemente eso ya lo sabía el vampiro, por eso se limitó a mirar a la carretera y conducir lo más rápido que pudo.

 

 

 

\- Mi vida siempre fue normal. Nunca me metí con nadie, tuve el privilegio de asistir a la escuela y crecí en una familia que me quería y me apoyaba -Henry jugueteaba distraído con los dedos de una mano. Parecía tener una uña rota y se la tocaba como si pudiera limársela con ese simple gesto-. Cuando cumplí ocho años, alguien se presentó en mi dormitorio. Al principio pensé que estaba soñando, pero al darme cuenta de que estaba despierto, supuse que eso debía de ser real.

\- ¿Quién era? -Garth tenía los ojos fijos en él.

\- No lo sé, apenas pude verle bien entre las sombras. Cuando descubrí que no era una broma ni producto de mi imaginación, me asusté mucho y quise gritar, pero ese ser levantó la mano dejándome sin habla. No necesitó acercarse a mí; allí, en la distancia, en medio de la habitación y a casi dos metros de mi cama, hizo que no pudiera articular palabra para pedir auxilio.

\- ¿Tenía los ojos amarillos? -Sam se temía la respuesta. Ese hijo de puta siempre había ido tras ellos, así que no le parecería raro si hubiera comenzado su búsqueda antes de tiempo.

\- No. Los tenía azules. Muy brillantes. Eran... preciosos.

Todos guardaron silencio cada uno intentando encajar esa información con los datos que tenían en el cerebro.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? -Kevin seguía en la misma postura de antes.

\- Sí. Me dijo que tendría un hijo al que llamaría John y que cuando naciera, tendría que demostrar la prueba de amor más grande que un padre puede hacer por su hijo.

\- Diste tu vida por él -Sam tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, pero la recuperó y la centró en Henry-. ¿No?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, tardando ésta vez un poco más en comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

\- Durante años olvidé ese suceso, pero cuando John nació, de nuevo esa imagen se presentó ante mí. Acabábamos de llegar a casa del hospital y mi mujer descansaba en el piso de arriba. Ese ser, siempre en la sombras, me dijo lo que tenía que hacer por el bien de mi hijo y de toda la familia.

\- ¿Por qué? -Sam lo interrumpió-. ¿Qué te dijo que pasaría si no hacía lo que te pedía?

\- Me dijo que el mal tomaría el mundo -suspiró-. Debía dejar a John crecer sin padre, que se alistara en la marina, que conociera a su mujer, que tuviera sus hijos y que todo eso lo hiciera sin mí.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? -Sam no acababa de entenderlo.

Henry lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras le respondía.

\- Porque si cambiaba el destino, sería mucho peor para todos.

\- Y tú le creíste, claro -no sabía muy bien por qué, pero Sam estaba más enfadado que antes.

\- No tuve elección. Si me negaba a hacerlo, todos moriríamos.

\- Podía haberte engañado -Garth aún se planteaba esa posibilidad.

\- No lo hizo. Me... mostró lo que pasaría más adelante si no hacía lo que él decía.

\- Esas imágenes se las podía haber sacado de la manga -Sam se pasó una mano por la cabeza para intentar hacer desaparecer el dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba en las sienes.

\- No me mintió, Sam -Henry usó por primera vez su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo sé.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes hasta que la voz de Linda sonó en la habitación.

\- Y... ¿cómo desapareciste?

Henry se volvió hacia ella para responder.

\- Hice lo que me pidió; cogí el coche, conduje hasta La Crosse, en Wisconsin, y fui directo hacia el río. Una vez en la orilla, el hombre me aseguró que todo estaría bien. Entonces yo... simplemente me hundí -respiró hondo-. Hasta ahora.

¿Jamás le viste la cara? -Garth había cogido una libreta y apuntaba todos los datos que creía importantes.

\- No. Siempre fue más bien como una sombra.

\- ¿Conocéis algo que se ajuste a esa descripción? -la señora Tran se dirigió a Sam y Garth.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Puedo hacer algunas llamadas y preguntar -Garth se levantó, cogió uno de sus múltiples teléfonos que guardaba en la chaqueta y caminó hacia la cocina para mantener esa conversación en privado.

Sam no sabía qué hacer ahora. Inventarse esa historia era de locos, y tampoco podía negar el parecido físico con su hermano y la sensación que tenía dentro de él.

\- Así que tú eres uno de mis nietos, ¿eh? -Henry sonrió al ver la turbación en el rostro de Sam-. Te pareces a tu abuela.

\- Dean se parece a ti -Sam no supo de dónde salieron esas palabras, sólo supo que las había dicho cuando oyó su propia voz retumbando en la habitación.

\- Debe de ser un hombre atractivo -bromeó guiñándole un ojo haciendo reír a Sam de paso.

Irremediablemente Sam tuvo que darle la razón en más de un aspecto ya que, tras la broma, Henry parecía tener el mismo carácter que Dean.

\- Es posible -esquivó la respuesta de si su hermano le parecía atractivo o no porque nunca se lo había planteado-, pero me refería a la forma de actuar. Dean habría hecho lo mismo que tú. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Pensar en el sacrificio que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer Dean hizo que Sam tuviera remordimientos por las palabras que le había dicho horas antes en el parking del motel.

\- Estoy deseando conocerle -hasta la sonrisa de Henry se parecía a la de su hermano.

 

 

 

Llevaban más de la mitad del trayecto y sólo Dios sabría por qué seguían con vida, porque coger las curvas a la velocidad que iba Dean no era para tomárselo a broma. Benny no le dijo nada. Entendía cómo debía de sentirse su amigo e iba a ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

Cuando salió de la habitación después de hablar con Dean, Benny se había quedado en el parking del motel, se había apoyado intencionadamente en un lateral del impala y se había fumado un par de cigarrillos. No sabía qué iba a hacer a partir de ese instante, sólo supo que su vida no sería igual.

\- ¿Y cuántos somos para enfrentar a ese cabrón? -el vampiro miró a través de la ventanilla para ver lo cerca que había estado Dean en un adelantamiento.

\- Tú y yo.

El vampiro se rió porque eso sí que iba a ser entretenido. Dean apartó un segundo la mirada de la carretera para mirarle.

\- Puedes plantarte si quieres. No te he pedido que vinieras.

\- Lo sé, pero somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? -dejó de mirar el gesto obsceno que el conductor del otro coche les había dedicado por la peligrosa maniobra que había realizado Dean y, sonriendo, miró al cazador-. Además, ya había empezando a caerme bien el ángel.

Dean se vio en la obligación de decirle lo que sentía.

\- Es muy posible que no salgamos con vida de ahí.

Benny miró la carretera mientras respondía.

\- Bueno; ya he vivido demasiados años.

Mientras conducía, Dean se quedó pensativo tras las palabras del vampiro. Él también había vivido demasiado, más de lo que se hubiera cabido esperar en un principio. Quizás ya era hora de pasar página, de dejar que otras generaciones de cazadores, sin duda más inteligentes y más preparados que él hicieran su trabajo.

Eso le hizo pensar en Sam. Tendría que llamarle porque sabía que iba a necesitar su ayuda. Su hermano era el mejor cazador que conocía y sólo con él podría tener éxito rescatando a Castiel, pero si lo llamaba, lo iba a condenar a una muerte prácticamente segura.

El vampiro debió de notar la lucha interna que se traía tras mirarle el semblante ceñudo y seco, por eso habló con cuidado.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando -comenzó-, y sé que dudas si llamar a Sam o no.

Dean tensó la mandíbula. Luego giró la cabeza hacia Benny.

\- ¿Tú qué harías?

\- Yo no llevaría a mi hermano hacia una muerte segura, pero si yo fuera él y no me avisaras de esto, jamás te lo perdonaría.

Benny tenía razón; él jamás le perdonaría a Sam si hiciera algo así, pero tampoco quería condenarle. Le costaba admitirlo porque él no pensaba igual, pero entendía el afán de Sam por llevar una vida normal. Por eso mismo no le llamó; si él desaparecía de ese mundo, ojalá Sam se mantuviera firme en su propósito y acabara llevando la vida normal que siempre había deseado. Eso le hizo recordar su cabreo; él no se había enfadado porque su hermano quisiera llevar una vida normal, sino porque no se había parado a buscarle ni cinco minutos siquiera, como el que pierde algo y no le importa realmente prescindir de ello.

 

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la nave, Dean cerró la puerta del coche tras salir de él y se guardó las llaves en un bolsillo. Antes de caminar hacia la primera puerta que encontró, se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y tecleó con rapidez. Tras varios segundos, esperó a que el mensaje se mandara y apagó el teléfono del todo.

Antes de intentar abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió y un demonio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Crowley te está esperando.

 

 

 

\- Dime, Cas... ¿cómo se siente sentir esto siendo humano? -Crowley le clavó en un hombro la espada de los ángeles y Castiel gruñó de dolor. Tenía toda la cara amoratada por los golpes que había recibido. Le sangraba la nariz y las encías, tenía los dos labios rotos y no podía abrir la mandíbula sin sentir un dolor atroz-. ¿Sabes? -Crowley sacó la espada rápidamente provocándole más dolor y la tiró por ahí como si de pronto hubiera decidido que ya no le parecía divertida jugar con ella-. Siempre he sido un apasionado de los clásicos. ¿Qué me dices, Cas? -el demonio rodeó la silla y tiró del cabello del ángel hacia atrás hasta hacerle tensar el cuello-. ¿Por cuál comenzamos? ¿La flagelación, el potro, carbones hirviendo, el collar de púas? Ahhhh, la inquisición... cómo la echo de menos.

Castiel apenas podía abrir los ojos. Jamás había experimentado semejante dolor y le embotaba todos los sentidos. El miedo también había hecho acto de presencia impidiéndole pensar así con claridad.

\- Creo que me decantaré por la horquilla del hereje -se agachó tras él para susurrarle al oído-. Porque todos sabemos que llego algo tarde para ponerte el cinturón de Castidad, ¿verdad?

[La horquilla del hereje](http://htmlimg2.scribdassets.com/2j1iycp2rk1lgu1/images/15-3c65e9adee.png) era un collar de metal que se cerraba alrededor del cuello quedando muy apretado. De un extremo tenía un palo también de metal con cuatro puntas muy afiladas, dos por cada lado y que se colocaba debajo del mentón y sobre el pecho. Si la víctima movía el cuello o bajaba la cabeza, las púas se le hundirían irremediablemente en la piel.

Crowley apenas necesitó un par de segundos para disfrutar de la visión de tener así al ángel. No pudo evitar deleitarse por el espectáculo.

\- Cas... has sido como un grano en el culo. Me engañaste como a un tonto y te saliste con la tuya, pero no te preocupes -le palmeó la espalda-, no te guardo rencor. Este collar es... porque me caes bien.

\- ¡Me dijiste que me soltarías! -la voz de Samandriel llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Crowley se volvió hacia él y lo miró.

\- ¿Si? No lo recuerdo -caminó lentamente hacia él-. ¿Por qué habría de dejarte libre? Ya tengo lo que quiero. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Dean venga.

\- Dean no tiene la otra mitad de la tabla -Samandriel respondió rápido antes de que el otro le interrumpiese-. Lo sé porque lo comprobé antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

\- La tendrá Sam -Crowley no parecía preocupado-. Uno u otro, me da igual. Ambos vendrán hasta aquí.

\- Sólo viene Dean. Sam no está con él.

\- Ah, ¿no? -eso sí que no se lo esperaba Crowley-. ¿Ya no van juntitos y cogiditos de la mano? -sonrió-. Mejor. Tener a Dean preso me hará ganar puntos y que Sam no se lo piense para darme la otra mitad de la tabla.

\- Sam no sabrá dónde buscar. Hay que ir a buscarle y decirle que venga hasta aquí y que se traiga la tabla -Samandriel logró que Crowley le prestara atención-, de lo contrario la esconderá antes de venir y jamás la encontrarás.

El demonio frunció el ceño.

\- Está bien. Ve a por Sam Winchester y tráele.

\- Libérame.

Crowley miró al ángel. No podía dejarse engañar por ese aspecto infantil porque debajo había un ángel al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Te crees que soy tonto?

\- Vas a conseguir lo que quieres. No me necesitas para nada.

Crowley frunció los labios, señal de que algo estaba pensando.

\- Está bien. Con Castiel ya tengo suficiente y sé que no puedes hacer nada porque ahora mismo el cielo es... como un campo de minas. Ve y traeme a Sam Winchester y las cadenas que te atan a mí se romperán solas -Crowley se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto demasiado teatral-. Palabra de demonio.

Samandriel no estaba para bromas. ¿Cómo podía fiarse de ese bastardo? Sospechó que no iba a quedarle más remedio que aceptar. Crowley pareció leerle el pensamiento.

\- Supongo que tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra -le guiñó el ojo sonriendo abiertamente-, pero si quieres podemos sellarlo como si fuera un pacto.

 

 

 

El móvil de Sam vibró en su bolsillo. Estiró la pierna para sacarlo y mirar quién era. Dean le había mandado un mensaje. No supo muy bien por qué eso le dio mala espina. Dean solía llamarle directamente, sobre todo cuando iba de camino hacia él. Porque venía de camino, ¿no?

Con esa mala sensación en el pecho, abrió el mensaje y éste apareció ocupando toda la pantalla.

_“Siento no haber podido darte la vida que tanto deseabas. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, Sammy. Por favor, no dejes nunca de buscar lo que deseas y algún día llegará a ti. Te quiere, Dean.”_

Sam se levantó de golpe del sofá mientras le daba a la marcación rápida para llamar a Dean. El teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Cabreado, se pasó una mano por la cara intentando serenarse.

Garth entró en ese momento y lo miró.

\- Sam... ¿qué pasa?

Los demás ya tenía la vista fija en él cuando se había levantado del sofá.

\- Es Dean.

Henry se levantó y se puso a su lado.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

La mente de Sam iba a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una pista, un algo para explicar ese mensaje, pero no daba con nada.

\- No lo sé -levantó la mirada y la centró en Henry-, pero algo no va bien.

 

 

 

\---oooOOOooo---

_Siento que este capítulo sea el último del año. Intentaré recompensaros a la vuelta._

_Que el 2013 os traiga lo más importante de todo: salud y amor. El resto viene solo._

_un beso grande y nos vemos en unos días <3_

 

\---oooOOOooo---


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

 

 

Castiel intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado. La cabeza se le iba para los lados y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no dejarla de caer sobre el punzante palo. Le dolía todo y estaba a punto de rendirse, de tirar la toalla y admitir que las sensaciones de ser humano iban a poder con él. No sabía hasta qué punto podía morir siendo un ángel como era dentro de un recipiente. Había intentado salir de ahí, pero no tenía poder tampoco para ello. Entonces se resignó a que ese sería su final. Si tan solo pudiera ver a Dean antes de...

Notó la mirada del cazador antes de abrir del todo los ojos. Lo intentó pero no pudo. Crowley se había cebado con su cara y con la mayor parte de su cuerpo. No supo exactamente con qué le había golpeado, pero conociendo a ese cabrón como lo conocía, podía haber sido cualquier cosa.

\- Cas... -el susurro de Dean, quebrado y triste, hizo que Castiel cerrara los ojos maldiciéndose de que el cazador se encontrara también allí. Por lo poco que podía ver, observó que estaba atado a una silla, pero al menos no tenía signos de que le hubieran pegado-. Hey, colega -la voz de Dean intentó ser algo más alegre para no mostrar toda la preocupación que sentía-. No te duermas más y me des un susto de muerte, ¿vale?

Castiel intentó sonreír pero con esa simple mueca hizo que le doliera hasta el alma.

\- Así que la bella durmiente ha despertado -Crowley se acercó a ellos desde el fondo de la habitación-, y sin necesitar un beso de su príncipe azul -señaló con la cabeza a Dean disimuladamente-. Ahora Dean, ¿vas a darme mi trozo de tablilla?

\- Dean, no -la voz de Castiel sonó más ronca de lo normal por el esfuerzo.

El cazador lo ignoró y siguió con esa mueca despreocupaba en la cara ya que era parte de su plan.

\- No hasta que dejes ir a Cas y a Benny.

Crowley levantó la cabeza para ver al vampiro, atado de pies y manos al fondo de la habitación.

\- No.

\- No te lo diré, entonces.

\- Os mataré a todos si no me dejas otra opción, Dean -Crowley empezaba a perder la paciencia, y eso que le gustaban esa clase de juegos.

\- Nunca sabrás dónde la he escondido.

\- Le preguntaremos a Sammy -Crowley sabía de qué cuerda tirar para hacer caer de rodillas a Dean-. ¿Quieres que lo mate a él también?

Dean chirrió los dientes pero no se dejó vencer por su fanfarronería.

\- Sam tampoco sabe dónde está -Dean levantó una ceja metiéndose totalmente en su papel-. El único que lo sabe soy yo. Así que tú mismo.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean -Crowley caminó despreocupado hacia Castiel, lo cogió del cabello y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia el cazador-. ¿Qué pasaría si le echo la cabeza con fuerza hacia delante? ¿Crees que los pinchos le llegarían al cerebro? 

 

 

 

\- Tengo que ir a buscarle -Sam se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta. 

Cuando ya tenía el pomo en la mano, un aleteo se escuchó tras él.

\- Sam, espera -Samandriel había aparecido en medio del salón ante la estupefacción de todos-. Sé dónde está Dean.

Sam anduvo hacia él y lo enfrentó.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes y por qué?

El ángel tuvo la decencia de mirar hacia el suelo mientras se explicaba.

\- Crowley me capturó y me torturó para que le contara todo lo que supiera, pero yo no sé nada. Me mandaron del cielo sólo con una orden, que era recuperar esa tabla. No sé nada más.

\- Continúa -Sam no quería perder más tiempo.

\- Entonces Crowley me dijo que le llevara a Castiel. Teniéndole a él, tenía a Dean.

Sam se enfureció y a punto estuvo de agarrar al ángel por la ropa y levantarle en peso.

\- ¿Y le has dado a Castiel? ¡No tiene poderes!

\- ¡Yo no lo sabía! Pensé que cuando llevara a Cas frente a Crowley, ambos lucharían. No es la primera vez que lo hacen. Castiel es poderoso y puede con él, pero en cuanto entré en la nave, Crowley volvió a apresarme. Descubrí que Cas ya no tenía sus poderes tarde. Lo siento -murmuró-. No fue mi intención hacerle daño. No quise traicionarle. Pensé que...

Sam lo cortó.

\- ¿Dónde está Dean ahora?

\- Ha ido a buscar a Castiel. 

\- ¿¡Solo!? -el rugido de Sam hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa. Su hermano tenía que haberse vuelto loco.

\- Ha ido con un vampiro.

\- Con Benny -Sam farfulló y escupió las palabras. Eso era lo último que le faltaba por oír; que Dean hubiera buscado ayuda en el vampiro y no en él, pero ya se encargaría de eso más tarde. Tenía que ir a por a ayudarle.

\- ¿Puedes llevarnos donde se encuentra?

Samandriel asintió.

\- Cogedme de las manos -el ángel estiró los brazos. Cuando vio que Henry colocaba las manos también sobre él se puso muy nervioso, asintió con la cabeza mirándole fijamente y volvió la cabeza hacia Sam-. Siento haberos metido en este lío.

Sam se agarró del antebrazo. Eso bien podía ser una trampa, pero no tenía más opciones que aceptar fuera cual fuera el resultado.

\- Si nos estás traicionando y salgo vivo de esta, te buscaré y te torturaré, y créeme; comparado conmigo, Crowley es un aficionado -las palabras de Sam no dejaron lugar a dudas de lo que sentía.

Samandriel asintió aturdido. Al segundo siguiente estaban delante fuera de la nave industrial.

\- Kevin, Linda -Sam tanteó con la mano por encima de la ropa para asegurarse que aún tenía el arma. Luego hurgó en un bolsillo, cogió unas llaves y se las lanzó al profeta-. Kevin, esas son las llaves de repuesto del coche de Dean. Coged armas y quedaos aquí. Si vienen a por vosotros, marchaos.

\- Pero... 

\- Marchaos -Sam no le dejó terminar. Luego se volvió hacia Garth-. ¿Estás preparado?

\- Nací preparado -le confirmó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Bien -Sam se volvió hacia el ángel-. Samandriel; tú irás delante de nosotros.

El ángel asintió y encaminó la marcha.

 

 

 

\- Suéltale la cabeza, Crowley -los brazos de Dean estaban tensos atados a la silla. 

\- O ¿qué? -la sonrisa burlona de su rostro no hacía más que ensancharse sabiendo que tenía al cazador cogido por los huevos-. Creo que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Dean.

El demonio apretó el agarre provocando que Castiel hiciera un gesto con la cara por el dolor. 

\- Siempre me has caído bien, Cas -Crowley lo miró mientras jugaba con su cabeza moviéndola hacia ambos lados-. Eres el claro ejemplo de que hasta los más grandes caen. Es difícil resistirse a la tentación, ¿eh? Tú y yo formaríamos un gran equipo -se agachó para susurrarle al oído pero levantó la vista para mirar a Dean y comprobar que estaba atento a lo que decía-. He oído lo que has hecho en el cielo. No lo he visto, claro, porque no me dejan entrar, pero me han dicho que has liado una buena. Incluso se habla de matanza -se arrimó más al ángel hasta rozar sus labios sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del ángel, pero nada tenía que ver con el roce de Dean varias horas antes-. Se te olvida invitarme a las mejores fiestas, Cas. ¿Lo pasaste bien? ¿Te gustó matar a todos esos cabrones con plumas? ¿Te dio placer?

\- ¡Cállate! -el gruñido de Dean vino acompañado del crujir de la silla. En su intento por liberarse de las ataduras, éstas habían comenzado a lacerarle la piel y a gotear por la silla.

\- No me mandes callar nunca más, Dean, o te arrepentirás -Crowley se incorporó y soltó de mala manera el pelo del ángel echándolo hacia delante. Por suerte Castiel no había perdido del todo el conocimiento y pudo frenar la cabeza para no clavarse los pinchos. El demonio chasqueó la lengua mientras caminaba hacia Dean-. Dime una cosa, Dean; De todos los actos deleznables que has cometido en tu larga vida, ¿en qué posición colocas las de follarte a un ángel del Señor? Porque pervertir y corromper así a un alma pura... -sonrió deleitándose con la expresión en la cara del cazador-. Y no es que yo te critique, ojo, porque yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, pero... -se acercó hasta rozar la nariz de Dean con la suya-. Oírles gritar de placer tiene que ser muy interesante. Y ahora que lo pienso, Dean, éste no es el primer ángel que te tiras -Crowley rió con maldad-. Estás hecho todo un profesional, ¿eh?

\- ¡Cállate de una puta vez!

El demonio se movió rápido; alzó el brazo y apareció sobre su palma la espada de los ángeles. Cerró el puño alrededor de ella y la clavó con fuerza en el brazo de la silla, atravesando de paso la mano de Dean.

El cazador jadeó por el dolor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando contener el grito ante el dolor que sentía. Las venas del cuello y de la frente se le hincharon por la presión y el impacto. 

Crowley, por otro lado, parecía pasarlo en grande.

\- Te dije que no me mandaras más callar, Dean. ¿Es que no vas a aprender nunca?

 

 

 

Ya se habían cargado a siete demonios. Debían de andar muy lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Si alguno de los esbirros de Crowley avisaban de la presencia del grupo, entonces sí que no tendrían ninguna posibilidad.

Sam luchó contra un demonio, y cuando lo inmovilizó, Samandriel le puso la mano en la frente para ocuparse de él. Formaban un buen equipo aunque no se fiase del todo del ángel, y eso que no había dado signos de querer traicionarles en ningún momento, de hecho, parecía estar muy arrepentido. Sam sabía lo que era esa sensación; confiar en alguien plenamente pensando que estás haciendo lo correcto para luego darte cuenta que estás de mierda hasta el cuello. Lo entendía, y sentía lástima por el ángel, pero no podía fiarse de él ahora mismo. Ni siquiera se fiaba de su propia sombra allí dentro. Cada segundo contaba y si algo llegaba a sucederle a Dean, él... no quería pensar en eso.

Cuando acabaron con el grupo de tres demonios que aparecieron tras una esquina, siguieron avanzando intentando localizar dónde podría tener Crowley a su hermano.

 

 

 

\- Déjale libre, Crowley -la voz de Cas sonó demasiado cansada, arrastrando las palabras y uniéndolas formando un deje extraño-. Trabajaré contigo si le dejas ir.

\- Cas, no -las palabras de Dean salieron como en una especie de farfullo conteniendo aún el dolor que sentía.

\- Sí, Dean. 

\- Él me quiere a mí, Cas -volvió la cabeza hacia Crowley-. Deja ir a Cas y negociaremos.

Crowley estaba parado entre los dos observando atento la conversación.

\- Es enternecedor veros, chicos, de verdad, pero se me acaba la paciencia. Dean...

El demonio no pudo terminar la frase porque, sin esperarlo, se vio alzado y lanzado por los aires al otro lado de la habitación. 

Dean parpadeó confundido viendo a Benny ante él convertido en vampiro.

\- Te has liberado.

\- ¿Te crees que soy un blando como tú? -el vampiro caminó hacia él y rompió las cuerdas sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Rápido -Dean se levantó y corrió hacia Castiel para liberarle. Hacerlo con una mano era complicado. La otra, la que había sido ensartada por ese hijo de puta, sangraba demasiado y no podía mover los dedos.

\- Iros, yo me quedaré con él.

\- Benny, no -Dean sacó una navaja que tenía oculta en la bota y que el demonio de la puerta se había olvidado de quitar para cortar las cuerdas del ángel-. Esto es cosa mía.

El vampiro lo miró serio y le ayudó a desatar a Castiel y a quitarle ese aparato del cuello.

\- Dean -lo miró con seriedad cuando el cazador se agachó para cargar con gran parte del cuerpo del ángel sobre un hombro-. Déjame hacer algo bueno por una vez.

\- No tan deprisa -Crowley se había levantado del suelo y caminaba hacia ellos con cara de muy pocos amigos. Le sangraba la nariz y tenía una brecha en la frente-. ¿Crees que un vampiro de pacotilla va a poder conmigo?

La puerta que había tras él se abrió en ese momento y Sam, junto con Garth y Samandriel entraron en ese momento. Crowley ya estaba preparado. Alzó la mano para quitarse del medio a Garth, que salió despedido hacia la pared contraria, chocando contra ella y quedando inerte en el suelo. Luego se volvió hacia el ángel.

\- Te recuerdo que sigues atado a mí.

Sam se adelantó para atacarle, pero Crowley lo lanzó hacia el suelo sin apenas esfuerzo, tan solo con el leve movimiento de una mano. Lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo hizo rodar hacia el centro de la habitación. Cuando llegó hasta él, le puso el zapato sobre el cuello y miró a Dean.

\- Una leve presión, Dean, y romperé el cuello de tu hermano en dos -Crowley ya no tenía más ganas de jugar ni de bromear-. Dime dónde está el trozo de tabla. Ahora.

Sabiéndose derrotado y sabiendo que no iba a lograr salir de esa con vida, Dean supo que todo había acabado. Cuando sólo estaban Cas y Benny, él sabía que podría tener una última oportunidad con Sam, pero estando ahí ya su hermano pequeño, cualquier mínimo resquicio de esperanza había volado por la ventana. No quería ver sufrir a nadie más; ni a Sam, ni a Cas, ni a Benny. Todos estaban así por su culpa y no se merecían nada de lo que les estaba pasando. Por eso intentó negociar una última vez, tenía que hacerlo por ellos.

\- Déjales libres y te diré dónde se encuentra.

\- No -Crowley apretó el pie un poco más y Sam comenzó a quedarse sin oxígeno-. No encontrar el trozo de tabla no tienen parangón comparado con matar a los Winchester, Dean. Yo te ti me daba prisa, porque tu hermano empieza a ponerse morado.

\- Si te digo dónde está, ninguno de los que estamos aquí saldremos con vida.

\- Te lo dije desde un principio, Dean, que no tenías elección. Ahora, ¡dame el maldito trozo de tabla!

\- Esas no son maneras de pedir las cosas, ¿no crees?

La voz llegó desde la puerta, alta, clara, y alarmantemente tranquila. Crowley volvió la cabeza y el terror se vio reflejado en su rostro.

\- Deja que Sam se levante -el recién llegado esperó a que Crowley cumpliera la orden. Al no hacerlo, la repitió ésta vez con un tono más de convicción-. Quítale el pie del cuello, Crowley. ¿En serio quieres desobedecerme?


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

 

 

 

 

Crowley le quitó el pie del cuello a Sam y éste tosió mientras volvía a llenar los pulmones de aire. Rodó como pudo alejándose del demonio y miró a Henry pensando que se había vuelto loco.

\- Henry, qué...

\- Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que me presente -Henry le sonrió levemente-. Me llamo Metatrón y Crowley y yo tenemos una... cuenta pendiente desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Crowley intentó largarse de allí desapareciendo pero no se movió del sitio. Metratón había bloqueado las salidas y la mayor parte de sus poderes. Ahora estaba prácticamente a su merced. El ángel recién llegado se rió.

\- Por favor... que ya nos conocemos -luego se volvió hacia el resto de los congregados en esa inusual fiesta, en especial a Dean-. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero antes...

El ángel le puso dos dedos sobre la frente y le curó todas las heridas que ese bastardo le había hecho. Luego hizo lo mismo con Castiel.

\- Castiel -lo saludó formalmente asintiendo con la cabeza-. Al fin nos conocemos. He oído hablar mucho de ti últimamente.

Castiel no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Él sí que había oído hablar de Metatrón, y no todo bueno precisamente. No obstante fue Dean el que reaccionó queriendo saber más.

\- No entiendo -comenzó-. ¿Tú no eras nuestro abuelo?

\- El recipiente sí, pero esa es una historia muy larga que os contaré luego. Ahora -se volvió hacia Crowley para mirarle con una sonrisa burlona en la cara-. Crowley, dame el trozo de tabla que tienes. Te doy un máximo de tres días para que recapacites, pero sabes que no tienes escapatoria posible y que la parte de tabla que tienes va a ser mía.

Crowley intentó jugar su última baza, se volvió hacia Dean para mirarle. 

\- ¡Vas a cometer un error! Dean, recuerda lo que os han hecho los ángeles. No puedes fiarte de ellos. ¡No puedes darle la tabla! 

\- Creo que el error lo estás cometiendo tú, Crowley, porque yo ya tengo ese trozo.

 

 

 

Fuera de la nave industrial, varios minutos después de que Sam, Garth y Samandriel se adentraran en el edificio, Henry miró a Kevin y a su madre. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba que estaba preocupado.

\- Cerrad los ojos.

Kevin lo miró fijamente porque pensó que se estaba quedando con él..

\- ¡Rápido, cerrad los ojos y tapaos los oídos! -Henry los empujó detrás del impala cuando un pitido ensordecedor comenzó a sonar alrededor de ellos. 

Los tres se llevaron las manos a los oídos pero aún así el pitido les rebotaba en el cerebro invadiéndolo todo. Los cristales del Impala explotaron y una luz cegadora los envolvió durante unos segundos. De pronto todo acabó

Kevin abrió los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza haciendo que los trozos de cristales del coche cayeran sobre el suelo. Agitó a su madre que estaba al lado y le quitó los cristales de encima. Cuando se volvió para ver si Henry estaba bien, éste estaba de pie a su lado mirándole casi sin pestañear.

\- Kevin -susurró con una voz algo más ronca que antes.

\- ¿Henry? -lo llamó.

\- Henry está ahora... ocupado. Mi nombre es Metatrón -el ángel le tendió la mano formalmente-. Al fin nos conocemos.

El chico tuvo ganas de echar a correr y arrastrar a su madre tras él. Ese ángel parecía absorber toda la energía de alrededor, incluso se sintió un poco mareado.

\- ¿Eres un ángel? -Kevin agarró la mano de su madre por si tenían que salir corriendo.

\- Soy Metatrón -repitió sonriendo-. Creo que has leído sobre mí.

El profeta tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta. 

\- No puede ser...

\- ¿Por qué no?

Kevin no sabía qué decir realmente. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo fuera a conocer en persona, si podía llamarlo así.

\- No sé... en la tabla de los demonios... te despediste de este mundo.

\- Sí, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, aunque he vuelto ocasionalmente -se volvió hacia la nave y observó los muros como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia Kevin-. Tengo que parar a Crowley antes de que sea demasiado tarde -hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando-. Kevin... dame tu trozo de tabla. 

El muchacho lo miró con miedo. ¿Cómo podía fiarse de él?

\- ¿Cómo sé que vas a hacer lo correcto y no vas a dársela a Crowley?

El ángel sonrió. Le gustaba el muchacho y estaba orgulloso de que él precisamente fuera el profeta.

\- Digamos que Crowley y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo -sonrió recordando algo que sólo sabía él-. Ya va siendo hora de que alguien le recuerde un par de cosas.

Kevin guardó silencio. Aún no tenía claro si confiar en el ángel o no. De todas formas tampoco tenía demasiada opción, ya que si el ángel quería, podía arrebatarle el trozo de tabla y él no podría negarse.

\- Kevin -Metatrón lo miró a los ojos para que entendiera que le estaba diciendo la verdad-. Salvar a los Winchester va a depender de ti ahora mismo. Si no llego a tiempo, no podré hacer nada por recuperarlos.

El chico asintió. Sus palabras no le habían hecho cambiar de opinión del todo. Por supuesto que no quería que nada malo le sucediera a los Winchester, pero si tenía que elegir entre darle la tabla a Metatrón o que se la quitara Crowley cuando matara a los Winchester, lo cierto es que se quedaba con la primera opción. 

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta y sacó un trozo de tela. La desenvolvió, sacó el trozo de tabla y se lo tendió al ángel.

\- Espero estar haciendo lo correcto -murmuró más para él mismo que para Metatrón, pero el ángel le oyó.

\- Lo estás haciendo -se guardó la tabla y palmeó el hombro del profeta en señal de aprobación-. Los traeré con vida.

\- Si no lo buscaremos y se lo haremos pagar -la vocecilla de Linda sonó desafiante al lado de su hijo.

\- Mamá... -Kevin miró de reojo a su madre sin apartar la mirada del ángel, no fuera que se hubiera enfadado por la amenaza.

El ángel parecía divertido por la intromisión de la mujer. 

\- No se preocupe, señora Tran, haré lo que pueda.

Sin decir nada más, el ángel desapareció ante ellos y Kevin y su madre sólo pudieron quedarse allí parados esperando lo mejor y deseando que Metatrón llegara a tiempo.

 

 

 

\- ¿Cómo has regresado? -Crowley no podía dejar de mirarle. El resto lo observaba todo con atención. - He jugado con ventaja y guardé mi recipiente a buen recaudo de ti hasta que llegara el momento, y al fin así ha sido -avanzó hacia él sin temerle-. Vuelve a casa, Azrael.

Crowley miró nervioso alrededor. Nadie lo había vuelto a llamar de esa manera, de hecho nadie conocía quién era realmente.

\- ¿Azrael? -Dean fruncía el ceño intentando recordar de qué le sonaban ese nombre-. ¿Ese no era el gato del malo de los pitufos?

\- Azrael es el ángel de la muerte -Castiel no apartaba la mirada de Crowley y no vio con la cara de estupefacción con que Dean lo miró.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? 

\- No -Castiel lo miró para que supiera que le decía la verdad-. Nunca conocí en persona a Azrael ni a Metatrón. 

\- Crowley lleva demasiado tiempo interpretando el papel del rey del infierno que creo que se ha olvidado de quién es en realidad -Metratón pasó por su lado y lo rodeó-. Tu recipiente es... singular. Me gusta.

\- No voy a darte el trozo de mi tabla -luego miró de reojo a Dean-. Además, no tienes la tuya.

\- Ah, ¿no? -abrió la mano ante él y apareció su trozo-. Azrael, tienes que darme ese trozo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tiene que ser así. Ha llegado el momento en que vuelvas al cielo.

A Crowley pareció repugnarle la idea y retrocedió de su lado.

\- ¡Me fui de allí porque no tenía voluntad! 

\- No puedes seguir matando a tu libre albedrío. 

\- Dime, Metatrón -Crowley bajó el tono pero no se serenó en absoluto-. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre matar a los primogénitos de Egipto y matar a todo el que se me cruce? -preguntó-. ¿Que Dios lo ordena? ¿Entonces sí es válido?

Un silencio ensordecedor los envolvió a todos. Seguían la pelea entre ambos ángeles con suma atención. Del éxito de Metatrón dependía si ellos saldrían de allí con vida o no.

\- No tienes elección, Azrael. 

Crowley no se dio por vencido tan rápido.

\- Dame tú tu parte de la tabla, Metatrón. Seamos libres. No tendrás que rendirle cuentas a nadie. El cielo está destruido ahora y yo domino el infierno. Podríamos ser los reyes de todo. Piénsalo.

\- Ya sabes mi respuesta -el ángel pareció ser inmune a tan suculenta oferta.

\- Eso es porque no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo -Crowley miró a Castiel para dirigirse a él-. Cas, cuéntale lo del libre albedrío, cuéntale lo que es ser libre, lo que es sentir algo por primera vez, tomar decisiones por uno mismo.

Castiel miró a Crowley durante unos segundos. Entendía que quisiera aferrarse a lo que tenía por todos los medios. Meditó sus palabras antes de responderle.

\- De nada sirve ser libre ni tomar decisiones por uno mismo si no se tiene la conciencia tranquila -la voz de Castiel fue rotunda y sincera-. Podemos huir y escondernos, pero nuestros actos nos acabarán encontrando hasta que nos enfrentemos a ellos.

Las palabras de Castiel produjo el mismo efecto en los demás, que no se atrevieron a decir nada más al respecto. Dean y Sam intercambiaron un par de miradas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Metatrón le puso la mano en el hombro a Crowley y se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Podía parecer el beso de Judas, pero Metatrón realmente no había ido allí para matarle, al menos no si podía evitarlo.

\- Yo estoy a cargo del cielo por el momento. No tendrás nada que temer allí.

Crowley siguió sin responder sabiendo que estaba acorralado. No tenía escapatoria. Podía sacar a sus perros del infierno y a toda clase de monstruos para que lo defendieran, pero Metatrón apenas necesitaría chasquear los dedos para cargárselos a todos. Tampoco podía desaparecer y esconderse porque lo había dejado encerrado en esa habitación. No tenía escapatoria posible. A desgana, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el trozo de tabla, pero en lugar de tendérselo a Metatrón, lo alejó de él.

\- Condiciones -gruñó.

Metatrón levantó los brazos en señal de que no iba a hacer nada extraño y que era todo oídos.

\- Me has dicho que ibas a darme tres días, ¿correcto?

\- Correcto.

\- También has dicho que, si quiero, me dejarías volver al infierno, ¿no?

Metatrón entrecerró los ojos porque no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar.

\- Sí. ¿Realmente prefieres volver al infierno antes que al cielo? -Metatrón negó con la cabeza-. La codicia te ciega.

\- Prefiero ser ciego por la codicia que ser ciego a secas. Te equivocas en las razones por las que crees que quiero quedarme en el infierno.

\- ¿Sí? -Metatrón no se creía una palabra de él-. ¿No es porque te guste sentirte el centro de atención y que vayan poniendo la alfombra roja allá donde vayas?

Crowley esbozó una sonrisa por las palabras de su hermano. 

\- En el infierno sé quién va a traicionarme. Por muchas almas inmundas que haya, ninguno de ellos osaría traicionarme. Lo sé no porque yo mande sobre ellos o tenga más poder, sino porque sé que, cuando lo has perdido todo, hasta la más mísera alma sin valor acaba teniendo honor para poder seguir viviendo un poco más. Es la esencia del ser humano. En el cielo, sin embargo, nunca sabes por dónde va venir el próximo puñal que se te clave en la espalda.

\- El cielo está cambiando -Metatrón intentó defenderse, pero Crowley no le dejó.

\- ¡Oh, por favor, no me vengas con esas ahora! Nuestro padre se ha largado y os ha dejado con el culo al descubierto, y lo curioso de todo es que sin él, la mayoría de vosotros no sois mejores que yo.

Metatrón se acercó a él amenazante y lo mandó callar con la mirada.

\- No hables de cosas que no entiendes -zanjó-. ¿Me vas a dar el trozo de tabla por la buenas o por las malas? 

\- Te lo daré dentro de tres días. Ese era tu trato inicial, ¿no? Ahora -Crowley los miró a todos-, deja que me vaya.

Metatrón asintió con desgana. Apenas hubo movido la cabeza, Crowley desapareció de escena. El ángel se quedó solo en el centro de la habitación sintiendo una extraña sensación. Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, se volvió hacia ellos.

\- Nos encontraremos dentro de tres días en La Crosse, Wisconsin -y sin más, desapareció.

Durante los primeros segundos todos se quedaron mirándose, intentando asimilar que lo que había pasado y si no había sido un mal sueño todo aquello. Al menos estaban libres y Metatrón los había curado, porque Dean se temió por un instante no volver a mover los dedos de esa mano en la vida. 

 

Cuando salieron afuera, Kevin les explicó lo de la luz cegadora y el ensordecedor pitido que hizo explotar los cristales del coche. Dean recordó la primera vez que Castiel intentó ponerse en contacto con él. Ambos se miraron disimuladamente sabiendo que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

En circunstancias normales, Dean estaría cabreado por el destrozo del coche, pero acababa de librarse de una buena así que no iba a quejarse por el momento. Había temido realmente por su vida y por la de Castiel. Luego, cuando Sam y Garth aparecieron, tuvo claro que no saldría con vida de ese embrollo. La aparición de Metatrón los salvó porque sabía de sobra que Crowley iba a acabar con la vida de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Lo cierto es que ahora no se sentía más a salvo que antes. Metatrón no estaba y Crowley seguía vivo y entre la espada y la pared. ¿Quién podía asegurarle ahora que el demonio no se presentaría ante ellos y los mataría antes de que pasaran esos tres días por el simple placer de vengarse de Metatrón?

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Crowley fuera un ángel, pero éste no había caído como había pasado con Lucifer, sino que había sido creado para eso. No le llamaban el ángel de la muerte por nada. No sabía muy bien por qué pero ahora entendía muchas cosas que antes le hubiera sido imposible de imaginar. La maldad innata de Crowley no había sido aprendida, sino que lo habían creado con ella y con ello se preguntó el por qué. ¿Por qué un Dios, que en teoría era un buen Dios, creaba seres así? ¿Era realmente necesario crear un ángel de la muerte? Eso le recordó a la hija pequeña de los Benders. Para esa niña era normal asesinar y matar porque era lo que había visto hacer y lo único que le habían enseñado. Dean no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Dios se había tomado tantas molestias con Azrael y si había acabado siendo el rey del infierno porque no sabía ser de otra manera. 

 

 

 

Cuando llegaron a Wisconsin reservaron habitaciones cerca del pueblo donde les había dicho Metatrón. Debían permanecer juntos y preparados en el caso de que Crowley decidiera aparecer por sorpresa antes de tiempo.

Dean estuvo inusualmente callado. No podía evitar pensar en que todo sucedía por algo, y que cada cosa tenía un por qué. Incluso él mismo se sirvió como ejemplo. ¿Sería su personalidad así si no hubiera vivido todo lo que había vivido? ¿Tendría la misma relación con su hermano si ambos hubieran crecido en un ambiente familiar normal? ¿Hasta qué punto hubiera cambiado la cosa? 

No se sentía bien, ni con él ni con nadie. Tenía que hablar con Sam y decirle que no estaba enfadado con él, que no le culpaba por querer seguir con su vida y si, Crowley aparecía y lo mataba en mil pedacitos, le haría prometer a su hermano que ésta vez sí que tenía que seguir con su vida sin mirar atrás.

Fue a abrir la puerta para ir a la habitación de Sam cuando se lo encontró de frente y a punto de llamar a la suya. Ambos se miraron y no supieron qué decirse. Las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido sin echarse nada en cara había sido sólo para hablar de Castiel o de Henry, nada más. Ahora, que había que tratar un tema personal, era mucho más difícil dar el primer paso y soltar la primera palabra. Por suerte Sam parecía ir preparado.

\- Dean. ¿Podemos hablar?

 


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

 

 

 

Dean se echó a un lado para dejarle paso. Sam caminó hacia una de las sillas que había alrededor a una mesa y se sentó. Luego esperó a que Dean ocupara el lugar que había enfrente. Cuando lo hizo, tosió aclarándose la voz para comenzar a explicarse.

\- Dean, te debo muchas explicaciones y...

\- No tienes que dar ninguna, Sam, de verdad.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Dean, por favor -Sam lo miró y no apartó la mirada hasta que su hermano asintió con la cabeza y se recostó sobre el respaldar dispuesto a escucharle-. Quiero que sepas mi versión de toda esta historia.

Durante varios segundos, Sam guardó silencio. Parecía estar ordenando sus ideas y la manera en que quería contarlo. Dean no le metió prisa y esperó paciente a que su hermano comenzase a hablar.

\- Cuando era un niño, pensaba que eras el sol.

Dean levantó las cejas porque esa revelación sí que no se la esperaba. Sam siguió explicándose.

\- Mis primeros recuerdos son tuyos, Dean, las primeras palabras que aprendí fueron las que tú me enseñaste. Incluso imitaba todo lo que hacías y decías cuando éramos niños.

\- Lo recuerdo -Dean sonrió recordando a ese pequeño Sammy diciendo las palabrotas que él mismo le enseñaba y que luego soltaba delante de John ganándose ambos un reprimenda por ello-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que era el sol.

\- Porque eras lo que me daba vida. Eras el motor que hacía que me moviera y que siguiera adelante. Eras el que lo llenaba todo de luz. Luego, cuando crecí, evité a toda costa ser como tú. No quería vivir siempre en la carretera, no quería estar buscándome nuevos amigos cada tres meses, ni quería dedicarme a matar monstruos toda la vida. Tampoco quería ser como papá.

\- Entonces fue cuando te fuiste a estudiar fuera.

\- Sí. Por primera vez en la vida pensé que podría hacer mi vida. Que me marchara no implicó que no os quisiera, Dean, sino que... quería ser yo.

\- Te entiendo.

\- ¿Sí? -Sam parecía un poco escéptico-, porque hace unos días no parecías entenderlo.

\- Hace un par de días no sé lo que sé ahora.

Sam frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había cambiado en la vida de Dean que le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión?

\- ¿Y qué es lo que sabes ahora? -Sam parecía realmente interesado.

\- Que todo tenemos un destino, una razón y un por qué, y yo te he estado arrastrando al mío sin tener en cuenta el tuyo. Lo siento -Dean desvió un poco la vista para seguir hablando-. Te he acusado de no haberme buscado cuando te pedí, antes de que todo esto pasase, que siguieras con tu vida si algo llegase a pasarme. Supongo que no me tomé bien que siguieras tu vida sin problemas.

\- Eso no es cierto, Dean -Sam estiró los brazos sobre la mesa para expresarse con las manos según hablaba-. Tú... tú eres lo único que tengo en la vida, eres lo único a lo que puedo llamar hogar. Nunca he tenido una casa a la que volver por la noche, nunca ha habido nada fijo en mi vida. Siempre ha habido moteles, carreteras y mil caras distintas un día tras otro. Tú eres la única constante que tengo, Dean, y cuando desapareciste, no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién llamar, ni a dónde ir. Según yo lo veo, cuando vas al infierno, al purgatorio o a una mala reunión de vecinos, luchas contra eso porque sabes que tienes a alguien esperándote, que tienes un hogar al que volver y refugiarte -Sam se mesó el pelo nervioso por no saber explicarse con claridad-. Cuando desapareciste, desapareció también mi hogar, lo único que me mantenía a salvo, lo único que me unía a este mundo, Dean -levantó la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos-. Cuando estás en el infierno, luchas por salir de allí porque sabes que hay alguien que te espera al otro lado, sino no lucharías, pero cuando sabes que no hay nada, que, aunque no estés en el infierno, es como si lo fuera porque todo lo que conoces, lo que te ha mantenido protegido y a salvo desaparece... 

\- Da miedo, ¿no? -Dean acabó la frase por él porque lo entendía, y después de saber cómo se había sentido, no podía seguir echándole en cara algo que quizás, él mismo habría hecho.

\- Hemos ayudado a mucha gente, Dean, pero nunca hemos hecho nada por nosotros mismos. Creo que ya es hora de que hagamos algo.

Dean asintió levemente sabiendo que lo que decía su hermano era verdad. 

\- Sé que eres cazador -Sam siguió hablando aprovechando que su hermano parecía estar meditando sus palabras-, y sé que disfrutas salvando a la gente, pero hay mil maneras de ayudar, créeme. 

\- ¿Quieres dejarlo realmente, Sam? -no había rencor en la voz de Dean. Ni reproche. Simplemente quería saber qué quería de verdad su hermano.

\- Sí, pero no lo haré sin ti. Si tú quieres seguir cazando, yo estaré a tu lado. No voy a dejarte.

\- ¿Ya no quieres terminar derecho? 

\- Lo haré a distancia entre caso y caso -sonrió sabiendo que eso sonaba a imposible, sobre todo con una carrera tan complicada, pero realmente no había nada que Sam Winchester pudiera proponerse sin lograrlo-. No te odio, Dean, sino al contrario -acabó diciendo porque necesitaba soltarlo todo-. Es cierto que a veces no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas y no pensamos igual la mayor parte del tiempo, pero te admiro y te quiero.

Dean esbozó una mueca con los labios tras las palabras de Sam. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de charlas. Lo cierto es que él y Sam solían arreglar sus diferencias a gritos y a puñetazos, no así. Quizás ahora fuera un buen momento para comenzar. Carraspeó la voz y apartó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras intentaba decir lo que pensaba.

\- Cuando supe que no me habías buscado, me enfadé mucho porque yo siempre lo he dado todo por ti y tú parecías evitarme como a la peste. No entendí que te fueras con Amelia mientras yo estaba echando un pulso a muerte en el purgatorio, pero ahora lo veo claro.

\- ¿Seguro? -Sam no quería que Dean tuviera nunca más duda alguna de sus sentimientos por él.

Dean levantó la cabeza mientras se mojaba los labios con la lengua. Asintió y siguió hablando.

\- Sí. No he respetado tus decisiones ni tus deseos -sonrió con desgana-, y antepuse lo que yo quería pensando que era lo que tendríamos que hacer los dos cuando no tiene por qué ser así. Papá... -guardó silencio un segundo porque a veces aún le dolía hablar de él-... papá hizo lo que creyó que era mejor para todos. Yo lo he hecho, pero no he dejado que lo hagas tú. He metido la pata, Sammy. Lo siento.

\- Ambos la hemos metido -sonrió intentando no emocionarse demasiado con ese momento-. Y no me llames Sammy.

Dean se rió apartando así esa sensación que tenía encima.

\- ¿Una cerveza?

\- Pensé que nunca me la ofrecerías.

\- Ésta sigue siendo tu habitación aunque no duermas en ella -Dean fue a por un par de botellines a la nevera y regresó con ellas mientras las abría-. Mis cervezas son tus cervezas también.

Sam aceptó el botellín y le dio un trago mientras apartaba la mirada y le echaba un vistazo a la habitación.

\- ¿Te la has reservado para ti solo? Pensé que ibas a compartir habitación con Cas mientras no tuviera sus poderes.

Dean tragó el líquido que tenía en la boca y le contestó.

\- Y la comparto con Cas, ¿por?

Sam sonrió tras el gollete de la botella y se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras notaba la mirada ansiosa de Dean sobre él.

\- Por nada -se levantó, puso la silla en su sitio y caminó hacia la puerta-. Como sólo veo una cama de matrimonio...

Dean se atragantó con la bebida y escupió parte de su contenido sobre la moqueta. Comenzó a toser y no se ahogó con sus propias palabras de milagro.

\- No quedaban habitaciones con camas individuales.

\- Ya -Sam era todo sonrisas. Incluso sus hoyuelos parecían estar burlándose de él-, pero oye, yo no te juzgo. Y me alegro por ti.

Ahora Dean se había perdido. 

\- ¿Te alegras por mí? 

Sam soltó el pomo de la puerta y se volvió antes de abrirla para explicárselo.

\- No estoy ciego, Dean. Y tampoco estoy sordo -ese último dato no quería haberlo dicho en realidad, pero se le escapó sin poder evitarlo-. Me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Castiel y sé desde hace mucho tiempo cómo te mira él.

\- Eh, un momento -Dean dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se acercó a él-. ¿Cómo me mira él? ¿Cómo diablos me mira?

Sam podría haber sido muy cruel y haberse burlado de él diciéndole que lo miraba como si fuera un bombón o un plato de nata o alguna cosa así súper cursi, pero sabía que, por primera vez, eso que Dean sentía por el ángel era de verdad, y no quería venir él a ponerle trabas ni a burlarse por sus sentimientos, por eso abrió la puerta y justo antes de salir y cerrar tras él, se dignó a contestar.

\- Te mira como si fueras su sol.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedó mirando la puerta y el espacio vacío que había dejado Sam tras de sí. Le hubiera gustado abrazarle, pero ya era tarde, así que se lo guardó para la próxima ocasión.

 

 

 

Sam caminó relajado hacia su habitación. Le había dicho a Dean todo lo que tenía en la mente, palabra arriba, palabra abajo, pero en resumidas cuentas lo habían hablado, que era lo importante. 

\- Sam -la voz de Castiel sonó tras él e hizo que el menor de los Winchester se diera la vuelta sorprendido porque no se esperaba al ángel detrás.

\- Cas -sonrió algo nervioso por encontrarle sin habérselo esperado-. No te he visto llegar.

Antes eso no hubiera valido, pero ahora que Castiel tenía que ir andando a todas partes, podía darse por válido.

\- Estaba en la cafetería -se volvió para señalar con la cabeza el lugar que se encontraba a unos metros tras él-. Kevin y su madre están allí. Estuve un rato hablando con ellos sobre las tablas.

\- ¿Tú conocías la existencia de esas tablas?

\- Había oído hablar de algunas de ellas, pero nunca las había visto hasta ahora.

\- ¿Por qué crees que todo esto está ocurriendo justo ahora? -Sam tenía demasiadas preguntas aún sin resolver y eso no le gustaba nada.

\- Por lo poco que ha contado Metatrón, esto que está pasando justo ahora lleva tejiéndose durante años. Ahora es el momento oportuno.

Sam tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, pero seguía sin encontrar el por qué realmente de todo. Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta en sus manos, entonces decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Cómo te va con Dean?

Castiel frunció el ceño y torció la cabeza hacia un lado como si eso le hiciera pensar mejor.

\- Dean y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación -respondió sin saber que Sam se refería a otra cosa completamente distinta-. Tu hermano es un poco... obstinado, pero es un buen hombre.

\- No hace falta que me digas cómo es Dean -Sam se lamió los labios mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas-. Cas, quiero decir... cómo os va... hablando bíblicamente.

Un incómodo silencio los rodeó. Cas desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y Sam estalló en carcajadas por la reacción del ángel. No es que se esperase que fuera a contestarle abiertamente contándole lo que habían hecho, por Dios, ¡no!, él sólo quería saber si se entendían bien.

\- No hace falta que me respondas, Cas -Sam le puso una mano en el hombro-. Sólo quería saber si entre vosotros las cosas marchan bien. Sé cómo es Dean, y sé que no le gusta hablar de las cosas hasta que no explota y entonces es demasiado tarde -Sam hablaba por experiencia propia-. Y ya sabes que como se le meta algo en la cabeza luego no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión. 

\- Entiendo cuáles son algunos de los puntos débiles de tu hermano, Sam, y los respeto.

Sam sonrió con sinceridad. Nunca se hubiera esperado esa relación entre ellos dos, al menos no hasta ese punto, pero una vez en ella, debía de reconocer que no le asombraba y que no iba a encontrar a nadie mejor para cuidar de Dean que Castiel.

\- Tú... -Sam sopesó bien sus palabras para no confundir al ángel-. No puedes seguir escondiéndote de tus errores, Cas. Tienes que enfrentarte a ellos y aceptarlos. Seguramente Dean querrá protegerte y aislarte de todo mal como ha hecho conmigo durante todos estos años, pero no le dejes -le dio un leve puñetazo en un hombro para animarle-. Todos cuidamos de todos, ¿sabes? Tenemos que quitarle a Dean esa sensación de que todo es responsabilidad suya. ¿Entendido?

Castiel se quedó pensando las palabras de Sam mientras lo veía alejarse para entrar en su habitación. Sabía la tendencia de Dean de auto proclamarse culpable de las cosas, fuera él responsable o no. Sabía que era cabezota y posesivo y sabía que no había nadie más en el mundo que tuviera mejor corazón con él.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, Castiel la abrió sin llamar y entró. Traía en una mano una bolsa de papel con un trozo de pastel de manzana que le había comprado a Dean de la cafetería. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se quitó la chaqueta para ponerla en el respaldo de la silla. La voz de Dean sonó desde el baño.

\- ¿Cas? -asomó la cabeza por el hueco abierto que había dejado la puerta al no cerrarse del todo. Salía vaho tras él y tenía el pelo mojado y chorreándole por la cara.

\- Sí -Castiel no se esmeró en responder nada más. Simplemente se quedó mirando la puerta.

\- Había pensado que podemos ir a cenar por ahí. Nada formal. Una hamburguesería o algo por el estilo. Y luego ir a algún bar a tomar algo -Dean desapareció dentro del baño y volvió a salir segundos más tarde con una toalla enroscada en la cintura-. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro porque Crowley anda suelto y debemos de tener cuidado. No sé lo que puede tramar ese bastardo ahora que está acorralado y... -se paró a los pies de la cama para ponerse ropa limpia cuando se volvió hacia Cas, que no había vuelto a abrir la boca, sin embargo no le quitaba el ojo de encima-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Cas caminó hacia él solemnemente y cuando lo tuvo al alcance, lo miró con el mismo semblante frío e inexpresivo que traía.

\- No.

Dean levantó las cejas sin saber a qué se refería.

\- ¿No? -repitió-. ¿No, qué?

\- No -ésta vez el tono de voz no era tan autoritario como antes. En la cabeza de Cas, las palabras de Sam habían comenzado a tomar forma-. Vas a dejar de tomar decisiones, Dean, y de preocuparte por todo.

Dean fue a responderle. No sabía a qué venía esa respuesta de Cas, pero no le dio tiempo a formular la pregunta porque el ángel lo había empujado haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y deslizó una mano por el borde de la toalla.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

 

 

 

Sam llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y tal como la cerró, se llevó una mano a la chaqueta para sacar un arma y apuntar al frente. La luz estaba apagada y apenas quedaban unos pocos rayos de sol del exterior, aunque a Sam Winchester no le hacía falta para saber que alguien se había colado allí dentro y estaba a pocos metros de su cama.

\- No te muevas -siseó alargando una mano hacia el interruptor de la luz y accionándolo. Benny apareció ante él.

\- ¿Qué... demonios? -tardó dos segundos en bajar el arma-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo -el vampiro no se movió del sitio. No estaba loco, aún, así que no iba a darle a Sam motivos para disparar.

\- ¿No sabes esperar en la puerta?

\- ¿Me habrías dejado pasar?

Buena pregunta, aunque seguramente Sam hubiera acabado cediendo. Cuando bajó la pistola, se acercó al mueble bar que había en la pequeña cocina de la esquina y sacó una botella de whisky que ya estaba empezada.

\- ¿Quieres? -le preguntó sin volverse mientras iba a por dos vasos.

\- Sí, pero solo -respondió ahora mucho más relajado que antes al ver que Sam no tenía malas intenciones-. El hielo es para los bebés.

Sam no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Eso mismo decía Dean cuando bebía whisky. Al final iba a resultar que su hermano y ese vampiro iban a tener más cosas en común de las que pensaba. Eso le hizo darse la vuelta y mirar a Benny con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tú y mi hermano... -no supo cómo continuar la pregunta.

El vampiro no tenía ni idea de por donde iba Sam, así que se limitó a esperar a que encontrara las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

Sam volvió a intentarlo.

\- Ya sabes... ¿Habéis tenido en el purgatorio la misma relación que tiene ahora con Cas?

La cara de relajación de Benny pasó a la seriedad más absoluta.

\- Por todos los diablos, no. ¿Tengo pinta de que me gusten otros hombres?

Sam no supo qué contestar. Su hermano tampoco tenía pinta y ahí estaba...

\- Perdona -Sam se acercó a la mesa con los vasos y la botella y se sentó-. Habrá sido por tu barbita a lo George Michael.

El vampiro lo imitó y se sentó en una silla frente a él.

\- No sé quién es ese tal George, pero créeme; yo no nado en esas aguas.

\- Me lo creo -Sam abrió la botella y repartió dos buenas raciones del ambarino licor en cada vaso-. Tú dirás qué hacías en mi habitación.

Benny aceptó el vaso haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y lo alzó sobre la mesa entre medio de ambos.

\- Por la libertad -brindó en voz alta-. Y por las mujeres de pechos grandes.

Sam rió abiertamente. Al final iba a caerle bien ese vampiro. Le dio la razón sin añadir nada más y ambos bebieron el primer sorbo en silencio. Luego Benny explicó su presencia allí.

\- Sé que no te gusto, Sam, y no te lo reprocho. Yo soy un vampiro, tú eres un cazador; entiendo que tu primer instinto hubiera sido matarme sin preguntar siquiera.

Sam escuchó atentamente todo lo que el otro iba diciendo. Lo cierto es que Benny no le caía mal, el problema es que había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno.

\- Entiendo que puedas estar enfadado porque tu hermano me haya llevado con él a rescatar a Castiel y no a ti. Lo pensó, créeme, pero sospechaba que íbamos a morir y no quiso ese final para ti.

\- Sé cuidarme solo y Dean debería saberlo -su voz era algo más seca de lo normal, pero no pudo evitarlo, no cuando había cosas de su hermano que no entendía-. Estamos juntos en esto, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Tendría que haberme avisado.

\- Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo ninguno estaríamos aquí, ¿no crees? -Benny apuró el resto del licor en su boca dejando que se deslizara lentamente por su garganta hasta calentarla del todo-. Aunque sospecho que tus recelos vienen de antes. ¿Me equivoco?

Sam movió el vaso haciéndolo girar peligrosamente en la mano. No conocía a Benny lo suficiente como para sincerarse con él, pero sería un gran aliciente hablar de Dean con alguien que lo conociera bien, y el vampiro parecía ser el indicado.

\- Cuando Dick explotó y Dean y Cas desaparecieron, no supe qué hacer. Todos a los que conocía y los que me podían prestar ayudar habían desaparecido. De pronto me sentí perdido y desorientado, como si la única cosa que me atase al mundo de los cazadores se hubiera ido para siempre, y en parte era así porque soy cazador por Dean, por nadie más.

\- ¿No lo buscaste? -Benny agarró la botella y rellenó ambos vasos aunque en el de Sam aún quedase algo menos de la mitad.

\- Al principio sí. Llamé a varios números de teléfono, pregunté por él... y nada. Estaba solo -hizo una mueca con la cara perdido en sus pensamientos-. Entonces dejé de buscar y me escondí en mi propio dolor.

\- ¿Eso ayudó?

\- Fue un buen refugio durante un tiempo, hasta que la conocí a ella.

Benny bajó la mirada y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Él lo entendía, perfectamente.

Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada; Benny porque no le correspondía a él hablar, y Sam porque estaba sumido en su pasado con Amelia. Finalmente decidió sacar sus pensamientos hacia fuera.

\- Ella estaba igual que yo; había perdido a su marido y ambos nos encontramos por casualidad. Ambos arrastrábamos un pasado que pesaba demasiado sobre nosotros, pero aprendimos a seguir adelante -Sam respiró ruidosamente y le dio un trago al vaso-. Nos enamoramos y por fin encontré lo que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando.

Benny no le conocía de nada, no se sabía la historia de su vida y no sabía qué diablos había estado buscando, así que Sam se lo explicó.

\- Siempre he querido ser un hombre normal; con una casa modesta, un jardín y un perro con el que ir a correr por las mañanas. Quería ser abogado y ayudar al mundo a mi manera -meditó-, pero el destino tenía otros planes para mí.

\- Parece ser que has intentado sacar un clavo con otro clavo, Sam. Es un dicho popular que todo el mundo cree que es correcto, pero no es así.

Sam dejó de girar el vaso en la mano y esperó a que continuara hablando.

\- Cuando nos marchamos de una habitación, tenemos que cerrar la puerta porque si las vamos dejando todas abiertas, se escapa el calor que hemos dejado en esa habitación -luego se aclaró mejor-. Jamás hubieras podido avanzar en tu vida si hubieras tenido un millón de habitaciones frías tras de ti a las que no hubieras podido volver nunca, ni siquiera para recordar.

Sam se alegró de saber que el vampiro pensara igual que él.

\- He estado ocultándome de las cosas que siento hasta que ya no he podido más.

Benny hizo una mueca con los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y has resuelto algo?

\- He hablado con Dean y hemos aclarado las cosas -levantó la mirada de la mesa para observarle detenidamente antes de seguir hablando-. No tengo nada personal contra ti. No me importa que seas un vampiro o no. Mi guerra era contra Dean, no contra ti.

\- Me alegra saberlo -Benny volvió a terminarse la bebida pero esta vez no se echó más-. Y me alegro de haber hablado esto contigo.

Sam sonrió.

\- A mí me alegra no haberte matado aquella noche en el bosque. Si Dean... -Sam hizo una pausa recordando y asimilando la jugarreta que le gastó su hermano-... Si Dean no hubiera intervenido, no habría parado hasta acabar contigo. 

\- Quizás debiste hacerlo -el vampiro parecía cansado, pero de nuevo tenía esa sonrisa amable en el rostro-. Siento lo de vuestro amigo.

Sam hizo un gesto con los labios y acabó bebiéndose el resto del vaso. No pudo evitar toser disimuladamente por el picor en la garganta.

\- Eso fue culpa mía -le aclaró-. Es cierto que Dean me engañó, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debí haber dejado solo a Martin en el bosque, sobre todo sabiendo que no estaba del todo bien.

Benny volvió a coger la botella y llenó ambos vasos, pero sólo un par de dedos cada uno. Cerró el tapón y alzó su vaso.

\- Brindemos -esperó a que Sam se le uniera para seguir con el brindis-. Por las personas que están dispuestas a dar la vida por nosotros aunque no nos lo merezcamos -lo miró antes de acabar-. Por Dean.

\- Por Dean -Sam alzó su vaso también y brindó por su hermano, que siempre había estado ahí por él.

\- Por Dean -una tercera voz se unió a ellos.

Sam se levantó de golpe de la silla y Benny hizo lo mismo. Ambos se volvieron sobresaltados para ver a Crowley al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Tranquilos, sólo quiero un buen whisky -el hombre caminó por la habitación como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Cogió la botella en la mano y miró la etiqueta. Entonces puso cara de asco-. Parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte.

 

 

 

 

Dean no salía de su asombro. Jamás se hubiera esperado esa reacción por parte del ángel. No sabía a qué venía eso de tomar siempre todas las decisiones y responsabilizarse de todo, pero podía sospecharlo.

Intentó concentrarse. Quería preguntarle a Cas si eso era lo que realmente pensaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar y preguntarle, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio la mano del ángel tirar de una de las esquinas de la toalla. Ésta se le desprendió de las caderas y acabó abriéndose para dejarle totalmente desnudo.

Un rubor comenzó a teñirle las mejillas, y era absurdo porque ya había estado desnudo delante de Castiel, pero no de esa manera, no tan abiertamente y no _así._

El ángel no se lo pensó dos veces; se agachó sobre él y lo acogió entero en la boca. 

Dean estuvo a punto de salir despedido hacia el techo y mucho se temió quedarse ahí pegado para siempre. Se agarró con fuerza a la sábana cerrando los puños alrededor de ella e incorporó la parte superior del cuerpo para ver bien la imagen de Castiel arrodillado entre sus piernas. En ese momento el ángel levantó la cabeza y sus miradas de cruzaron, aunque eso no detuvo a Cas de mover la lengua como lo estaba haciendo alrededor de su glande. Dean se tragó un gemido e intentó contenerse.

\- Cas -jadeó su nombre cuando el ángel volvió a deslizar los labios alrededor de él-. ¿Por qué has dicho antes lo de que yo tomo siempre las decisiones?

Castiel parecía estar muy ocupado dándole placer para contestar a su pregunta, así que, hasta que no le arrancó otro gemido, no se incorporó para responderle.

\- ¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?

Dean tendría que estar muerto, con una bolsa de plástico alrededor del cuerpo y enterrado bajo el fondo marino para que no le gustase eso que Cas le estaba haciendo.

\- Sí -siseó cuando la lengua del ángel absorbió la humedad de resbalaba por su prepucio intentando llegar mucho más lejos sin conseguirlo-, pero no quiero que arregles una cosa fastidiando otra.

Castiel frunció el ceño porque no le entendió. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y levantó el tronco para quedar sentado frente a él mirándole.

\- No comprendo esa referencia.

Dean suspiró aliviado porque había logrado que Castiel se alejara de su erección. Ahora podía pensar con claridad y explicarle lo que pensaba.

\- Piensas que siempre tomos las decisiones y me culpabilizo de todo y es muy posible que tengas razón, pero no quiero que hagas cosas sólo para evitar que las siga tomando. ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí -aunque no parecía muy convencido-, pero no pienso que siempre tomes las decisiones; sé que es así.

\- Eso no es cierto, Cas. Te recuerdo el otro día cuando... -las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el ángel, tras haberse agachado de nuevo sobre él, lo acogió de nuevo en su boca y lo succionó de principio a fin.

\- Cas, por favor -Dean cerró los ojos intentando alejar de su mente esa visión de Castiel-. Para.

El ángel no le obedeció.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Sam había sacado un arma del bolsillo, pero sabía que no le serviría contra Crowley.

\- Quería tomarme un buen whisky -se sentó en la silla que había entre las otras dos y que ahora estaban libres-. Por favor, sentaos. ¿De qué iba la charla entre chicos?

Sam no se dejó engañar. Aún notaba la pisada de ese bastardo sobre su cuello y tendrían que matarle si volvía a fiarse de él.

\- No creo que a Metatrón le guste que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Crowley hizo un gesto divertido con la cara, como si le importase una mierda el ángel.

\- Puedo hacer lo que quiera en estos tres días -los miró a ambos antes de lanzar su pregunta-. ¿Os venís a esquiar? 

 

 

 

\- Cas, tienes que parar -Dean no estaba siendo demasiado convincente con sus palabras, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera. El ángel lo tenía cogido literalmente por los huevos y esa lengua suya... joder, pensar en esa lengua hizo que la garganta se le secase aún más.

El ángel lo estaba escuchando, pero no iba a parar. No quería que Dean se saliera con la suya. Sabía que le contaría cualquier cosa, le daría la vuelta a la tortilla y al final se lo llevaría a su terreno. No iba a volver a permitir que Dean siguiera pensando que todo era responsabilidad suya.

\- Cas... -insistió por última vez.

\- ¡No! -la voz del ángel retumbó por toda la habitación. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas y lo miró seriamente a la cara-. No vamos a seguir con este juego ninguno de los dos, Dean; Yo no voy a seguir escondiéndome ni martirizándome por algo que he hecho y que no puedo cambiar, y tú no vas a seguir tomando todas las decisiones del mundo como tuyas. Las cosas son como son, Dean, nada más.

Dean sólo atinó a parpadear. No se esperaba esa reacción de Castiel y de seguro no se esperaba esas palabras. Lo mejor de todo es que el ángel tenía razón, de principio a fin.

\- No -Dean se sentó en la cama para mirarle bien-. No sé hacer otra cosa, Cas. Desde que tengo uso de razón he estado cuidando de Sam. He ido de punta a punta de este país resolviendo problemas, matando bichos y protegiendo a la gente. No sé hacer otra cosa.

Castiel se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Entiendo que hayas hecho todo eso, Dean, es un gesto muy noble y altruista de tu parte puesto que nunca has pedido nada a cambio, pero que ayudes a la gente no siempre quiere decir que la historia termine bien. Y no puedes hacerte responsable de ello. Todos tenemos un destino que debemos cumplir, nos guste o no.

Dean lo entendía, pero iba a tardar tiempo en aceptarlo. Su naturaleza era la de un ganador y no concebía la historia de otra manera. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse.

\- Lo intentaré -prometió-. Ambos enterraremos nuestros malos hábitos y cogeremos otros nuevos -bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa. Se quedó sentado a su lado pensando que era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, pero si Dean seguía a su lado, estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

\- ¿Sabes? -Dean encogió las piernas y las llevó hasta el pecho-. Me siento vulnerable estando desnudo en la cama con un ángel.

Cas volvió la cabeza hacia él para mirarle. Sin decir nada, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y una a una, fue desprendiéndose de todas las prendas que llevaba encima y no paró hasta quedar igual de desnudo que Dean.

\- ¿Mejor ahora? - tiró de un lado de las sábanas hacia abajo para deshacer la cama. Luego se metió dentro y cuando estuvo sentado en el centro de la misma, lo invitó a entrar-. Ven; aquí dentro te sentirás más confortable.

 

 

 

Sam le quitó el pestillo de seguridad a la pistola y la alzó apuntando a Crowley directamente a la cabeza cuando vio que se levantaba de la silla. Benny había hecho lo mismo, aunque ambos sabían que esas pistolas nada podían hacer para matarle.

\- Vengo en son de paz, muchachos -Crowley puso la silla en su sitio y se dirigió a Sam especialmente-. Espero que me hayas perdonado lo de antes. No tenía intención de pisarte el cuello.

\- Ya -Sam no se creía una palabra. Tenía el aliento entrecortado porque no se fiaba un pelo de él-. Lárgate.

\- Lo haré -se volvió hacia el vampiro para mirarle, pero al segundo lo ignoró como si no estuviera ahí-, pero antes quiero preguntarte una cosa, Sam. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué atropellaste a ese perro? ¿O por qué fuiste a ese veterinario y a ese pueblo? O mejor aún, ¿No te has preguntado nunca cómo dejaste a Amelia y volviste a la cabaña el mismo día en que lo hizo Dean?

Sam se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué sabía Crowley de su vida, o de Amelia? Una sensación no del todo buena lo recorrió de principio a fin.

\- Casualidad -respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No quería seguirle el juego a ese mal nacido porque sabía que nunca jugaba limpio.

\- Casualidad -la voz ronca y áspera de Crowley repitió la respuesta de Sam-. Qué simples sois los humanos y qué ilusos cuando queréis. Casualidad -se rió como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo-. No te hacía tan gracioso, Sam.

Sam no entendía el por qué de esas risas. Crowley no tenía nada que ver con Amelia, ¿verdad? Esa duda lo carcomió por dentro hasta que no tuvo más remedio que preguntárselo.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de Amelia?

\- Hmmmm -Crowley se llevó los dedos a los labios y los golpeó suavemente mientras pensaba-. La pregunta correcta es, ¿qué sabes tú de ella, Sam? Verás -volvió a meter ambas manos en los bolsillos y dio un paso hacia Sam pero sin acercarse demasiado-; me queda poco tiempo en la tierra. Algo menos de tres días si nos ponemos quisquillosos, así que estoy cerrando todos los asuntos pendientes que tengo y tú -miró a Sam levantado una cena-, eres uno de ellos.

Sam no respondió. Ya no tenía claro si le estaba diciendo la verdad o era alguna historia suya inventada para liarle.

\- Veo que no me crees, y es normal; yo tampoco me tomo en serio la mayor parte del tiempo -sonrió por ese pensamiento-. Pero, si vienes conmigo, Sam, te mostraré todo lo que sé de Amelia y de tu vida.

\- Sam no lo hagas -la voz de Benny se oyó por primera vez desde que Crowley había aparecido.

\- Ah, que no estás de adorno -Crowley ni se molestó en mirar al vampiro para responder. No apartó la mirada de Sam para seguir hablando-. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, Sam; yo puedo respondértelas.

\- ¿Cómo sé que me vas a decir la verdad y que esto no es una trampa para matarme?

\- Supongo que tendrás que correr ese riesgo. Es difícil decidir en la vida, ¿no crees, Sam? Así que tú decides; o sabes toda la historia o te quedas haciéndote todas esas preguntas que tienes en la cabeza para siempre.

\- No te fíes, Sam. Ya sabes cómo es -Benny no podía tener más razón-. Dean...

\- Deja a Dean fuera de todo esto -Crowley lo miró finalmente y la mirada que le echó podía haberlo dejado fulminado en el sitio-. Dean lo complica todo, ¿verdad, Sam? No quiso entender lo de Amelia, no quiso comprender que quisieras dejar el mundo de los cazadores... En serio, no sé cómo no os habéis matado ya.

Sam apretó los dientes.

\- No tengo todo el día -Crowley se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos-. De hecho sólo tengo dos días gracias a vuestro querido amigo con alas. ¿Qué me dices? -lo tentó por última vez?-. ¿Quieres o no quieres saber el por qué de tu vida?


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

 

 

 

Castiel tenía razón; no había mejor sitio que ese. Cuando el ángel echó a un lado las sábanas de la cama y le invitó a entrar con él en ese cálido lugar, Dean no se lo pensó; se deslizó y se hundió en el colchón a su lado. La calidez de las sábanas lo arroparon en cuanto estuvo en ese placentero refugio. 

Se quedó tumbado de costado, con Castiel en la misma posición frente a él, ambos desnudos y mirándose directamente a los ojos sin nada que ocultar entre ellos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban abrazados y besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Habían arrimado tanto sus cuerpos que no se podía diferenciar dónde terminaba uno y dónde empezaba el otro. Con las piernas entrelazadas, las erecciones chocaban entre sí y se rozaban entre ellas dándose placer sin proponérselo. 

Sólo se oía el jadeo de ambos, el sonido de sus besos, sus respiraciones. Los dedos de Dean se clavaban en la piel del ángel. Lo acercaba a él, comprobaba que estaba ahí, que no era un sueño.

Castiel le recorría todo el cuerpo con las yemas de los dedos y enredó las piernas con las suyas mientras volvía a besarle una y otra vez. Su mano había llegado a la mandíbula de Dean, acariciando la áspera piel por llevar varios días sin ser afeitada. Los labios de ese hombre eran mágicos y sabían ejercer la presión justa en cada beso. Un ronroneo sexy y ronco salía del fondo de su boca cada vez que se lamía los labios, haciendo que Castiel quisiera más cada vez que lo escuchaba. 

La necesidad de ambos por tocarse y acariciarse era tan grande que ninguno de los dos intentó ir más allá. Sólo querían estar así; sintiéndose, besándose, sabiendo que eso era real, que eran sólo de ellos dos, y que era auténtico. Dean no había tenido nada que no fuera completamente suyo hasta ahora, y el impala no contaba. Su nena era más un recuerdo de su padre, de lo que habían vivido, de lo que Dean Winchester había sido hasta ahora. En ese instante, gracias a Castiel, comenzaba el nuevo Dean; una versión mejorada a la anterior, con la misma esencia pero habiendo solventado algunos fallos de base. Al menos así lo creía Dean. Ya era hora de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, de comenzar al ver el mundo con otros ojos, de cambiar el chip y dejar de auto inculparse por todo.

Las ansias pudieron con él. Incorporó el cuerpo de la cama y se tumbó sobre Castiel acomodándose entre sus piernas. Sentir los muslos del ángel apresarle las caderas le instó a rozar más su cuerpo, a dejarse de caer sobre él para reclamarlo como suyo.

Lo tomó por los brazos y se los levantó por encima de la cabeza, hasta que ambos puños, entrelazados entre sí, chocaron contra la cabecera de la cama. Ver a Cas tan indefenso y a su merced le gustó sobremanera. Prácticamente, en todas las relaciones que había tenido, siempre se dejaba guiar por las mujeres. Dejaba que ellas tuvieran la voz cantante en todo el asunto. Y le gustaba porque se sentía cómodo con ello. Bastante decisiones tenía que tomar a diario como para tomar alguna más, por eso se dejaba arrastrar sin cuestionar nada. Hasta ahora.

Quería llevar a Castiel de la mano. No pretendía mandar sobre él o tener algún tipo de poder extraño. Simplemente, ese nuevo Dean necesitaba expresar todo eso que había estado tanto tiempo guardando para él.

Con los puños entrelazados a los del ángel, se meció entre sus caderas, haciendo que ambos miembros se humedecieran por la fricción. Castiel jadeaba bajo su cuerpo, sudaba, y parecía estar en la misma sintonía que él.

Castiel no había intentado desprenderse del agarre del cazador en ningún momento. Se sentía bien con ese pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo. Esos deliciosos labios lo mantenían ocupado y el movimiento del resto de su cuerpo le hacía perder el hilo de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera aparecerle en la mente.

Cuando lo soltó, Castiel llevó las manos a su espalda y entrelazó los brazos alrededor de él. Dean se había girado y había quedado tumbado de lado, mirándole. Cas se vio arrastrado por él y ambos permanecieron un rato mirándose con las narices apenas rozándose.

 

Los brazos de Castiel aún le rodeaban. Él tenía el suyo apoyado sobre su costado, notando cómo las costillas del ángel se hinchaban y desinflaban con cada respiración. Ese cuerpo, lo que representaba... le maravillaba comprobar que estaba vivo, que podía tocar su piel, que podía sentirlo. 

Sintiéndose abordado por una sensación que no pudo comprender, Dean se abrazó a su cuerpo haciendo que Cas se abrazara también a él. Notaba el aliento del cazador en la sensible piel tras su oreja haciéndole cosquillas, pero no le dijo nada. Quería estar así. Ambos lo necesitaban, y ninguno supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron realmente abrazados de esa manera.

Relajado como estaba por esa cálida sensación, Dean comenzó a dormirse. Castiel lo notó y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarle. El cazador abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente.

\- Me estoy durmiendo, ¿no?

\- Descansa -la voz del ángel era apenas un susurro-. Tienes que estar muy cansado.

Dean se movió para quitarse de encima de Cas. No quería aplastarle con su peso. Se alejó apenas lo suficiente para quedar tumbado de lado mirándole, ambos con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra apoyada sobre el estómago.

Castiel echó la cabeza hacia delante y le besó el puente de la nariz. Cuando volvió a su sitio, vio que Dean sonreía con pereza.

\- Cuando apenas tenía cuatro años comenzaron a salirme pecas y yo las odiaba porque todos los niños del parque se metían conmigo -la voz de Dean era serena y tranquila mientras hablaba-. Entonces un día, cuando estaba escondido detrás de los columpios porque no quería que volvieran a meterse conmigo, mi madre vino y me dijo que las pecas eran besos que los ángeles daban a los niños que eran especiales -recordó esbozando una sonrisa-, y que, por cada beso, salía una peca.

\- Es una historia muy bonita, Dean -Castiel admiró a Mary Winchester por haberle contado algo tan especial a su hijo.

\- Sí. Desde entonces me sentí afortunado porque, aunque encontraba a más niños con pecas, yo seguía teniendo más que ellos, así que me consideraba un privilegiado por ser el más besado por los ángeles -sonrió-. Ahora de mayor pienso que si esa historia es verdad, algún ángel tuvo que haberse propasado conmigo porque tengo pecas en todas partes.

Castiel sonrió abiertamente acompañado por Dean. El estómago del cazador hizo un ruido entonces haciendo que Dean se llevara la mano a la barriga.

\- Empiezo a tener hambre -respondió como si no fuera evidente-. Y sueño. 

El ángel se incorporó de la cama y lo miró.

\- No puedo calmar tu sueño, pero sí tu apetito -echó la sábana a un lado y salió de la cama sin importarle para nada estar desnudo y estar aún medio empalmado.

Dean lo siguió con la mirada, notando que ahora crecía en él otra clase de hambre.

Cuando Castiel llegó a la mesa, cogió la bolsa y se acercó con ella a la cama. Se sentó a un lado, deslizó la mano dentro y sacó un trozo de pastel de manzana enorme, tanto que casi no le cabía en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo...? -Dean iba a preguntarle cómo sabía que ese era su pastel favorito, pero Castiel se le adelantó.

\- Te he visto comer pastel de manzana antes, y sé la cara que pones.

Dean levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué cara pongo?

Castiel sonrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse. 

Dean supo perfectamente a qué se refería el ángel porque sabía qué cara ponía; como si estuviera experimentando la sensación más placentera del mundo. Se sentó a su lado y se agachó para morder un trozo de tarta de la mano de Castiel. De camino le chupó un dedo, cosa que hizo a deliberadamente.

\- ¿Está buena? -Castiel le preguntó viendo cómo masticaba a dos carrillos mientras se deleitaba con su sabor.

Dean no le respondió y se limitó a agacharse y a volver a morder el pastel, ésta vez manchándose los labios. Cuando se incorporó, se acercó a Cas y lo besó. El ángel le lamió los labios y saboreó el postre sobre ellos. 

El pastel de manzana acababa de ganar otro fiel seguidor, pero sólo si venía acompañado por los labios de Dean Winchester.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué me dices, Sam? -Crowley sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que ya había sembrado la duda en el menor de los Winchester?

\- Sam, no lo hagas -Benny no apartaba los ojos de Crowley y no pudo evitar sacarle los colmillos.

\- A mí no me impresionas así -le advirtió-, y de hecho, eres el que menos importa del grupo así que yo de ti me andaría con ojo con lo que dices a partir de ahora.

Benny dio un paso al frente demostrándole que no le temía, pero Sam le puso una mano en el pecho para pararle y hacerle volver a su sitio. Luego se volvió hacia Crowley.

\- Iré contigo, pero con una condición.

Crowley chasqueó la lengua aburrido.

\- Todo son condiciones en esta vida, ¿te das cuenta? A ver; dime las tuyas.

\- Dejarás tranquilo a Dean y a Castiel.

\- Sam -Crowley estaba falsamente emocionado-. ¡Qué enternecedor por tu parte! Que deje en paz a tu hermano y a su amante angelical. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba -sacó la mano del bolsillo para rascarse la comisura de la boca-. Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a pedir que te trajera de vuelta de donde pensaba llevarte o que no te matara. Me sorprendes, de verdad que sí.

\- ¿Aceptas? -la voz seria de Sam le indicó que no estaba para juegos.

\- Acepto -y acto seguido Sam desapareció. Antes de irse él también, Crowley se volvió hacia el vampiro y ambos se miraron de mala manera-. Vampiro.

\- No le harás nada a Sam -Benny estaba a un paso de transformarse y eso no era bueno.

\- No le haré nada, pero no porque tú me lo hayas pedido, sino porque tengo otros planes.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del vampiro temiéndose lo peor.

\- Le has prometido no atacar a Dean ni al ángel.

\- Y no lo haré -Crowley se paseó por la habitación observando lo que le rodeaba despreocupadamente-. En cuanto me vaya podrás correr a Dean y decirle que me he llevado a su hermanito. A ver qué cara te pone -sonrió imaginándose la escena.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a devolver a Sam? 

Crowley levantó una ceja, señal de que no le gustaba de que le hicieran tantas preguntas. Aún así, respondió antes de marcharse.

\- Cuando él quiera. Igual no quiere volver del sitio donde voy a llevarle -miró la cara del vampiro con detenimiento observando sus facciones-. ¿No te has parado a pensar que es posible que sea él el que no quiera volver?

Y tras dejar la pregunta en el aire, Crowley desapareció.

 

 

 

Benny golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Dean tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de echarla abajo. El cazador apenas tardó varios segundos en responder. Cuando abrió para dejar paso al vampiro, la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, con la salvedad de la lámpara de la mesita de noche encendida. Estaba claro que tanto él como Castiel estaban acostados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Dean cerró la puerta cuando el vampiro entró y caminó tras él abotonándose los pantalones. Se había quedado profundamente dormido y aún no tenía todas las neuronas despiertas.

\- Crowley se ha llevado a Sam.

Esa simple frase bastó para despertarle del todo. 

Castiel se acercó a ellos. Afortunadamente le había dado tiempo de vestirse antes de que el vampiro entrara.

\- ¿Cómo que se lo ha llevado? -el ceño de Dean indicaba que estaba a un solo paso de ponerse a maldecir.

El vampiro decidió explicarse desde el principio.

\- Fui a la habitación de Sam para hablar con él. Mientras estábamos allí, apareció Crowley y se lo llevó.

Dean no daba crédito.

\- Así, ¿sin más? -eso no era lo normal en Sam-. ¿Sam no se resistió ni intentó luchar?

\- Lo cierto es que Crowley le propuso ir con él porque quería enseñarle el por qué de su vida.

\- Eso es una trampa -sentenció Castiel y Dean lo secundó.

\- ¿No habrá picado, no?

Benny se ahorró responder porque sólo necesitó mirar a Dean a los ojos para confirmar lo que había pasado.

\- Sam se ha vuelto loco -Dean se mesó el pelo intentando idear un plan. Luego se volvió hacia el vampiro-. ¿Dijo dónde iba a llevarle?

\- No. Le dije que lo trajera de vuelta y me respondió que quizás era Sam el que no quisiese volver.

\- Esto es de locos -Dean dio un rodeo sobre sí mismo y luego miró al techo-. ¡Metatrón!

\- Dean -Cas no se había movido del sitio-. No creo que vaya a responderte.

\- ¿Por qué no? -estaba tan cabreado que no se dio cuenta que le respondió con un ladrido.

\- Porque él no soy yo.

Dean bajó la cabeza y lo miró. Se notaba el miedo en el rostro porque no sabía qué hacer. Durante un segundo se sintió como Sam cuando él desapareció. De pronto comprendió que, aunque no estaba completamente solo, no sabía por dónde buscar, ni a quién preguntarle. 

\- ¿Sam eligió ir por su propia cuenta? -Castiel parecía más calmado que Dean e intentó comprender así lo que estaba pasando-. ¿No fue obligado?

El vampiro no había querido contarles el acuerdo de Sam porque sabía cómo se pondría Dean, pero tampoco iba a mentirles. Si Castiel le había preguntado, no le iba a quedar más remedio que responder con la verdad.

\- Sí, Crowley le dio a elegir y Sam puso una condición.

\- ¿Qué condición? -Dean se había vuelto a acercar a él y lo miraba fijamente y sin pestañear.

\- Que no os volviera a hacer nada a ti y a Castiel.

Dean apretó los dientes y maldijo algo que nadie entendió.

Castiel supo exactamente cómo se sentía porque él se sentía igual.

\- Dean -lo llamó intentando que se tranquilizase-. Yo aún no tengo mis poderes, pero hay alguien que podría ayudarnos.

\- ¿Quién? -el tono escéptico de Dean no le pasó por alto.

\- Samandriel.

Dean tuvo ganas de reírse en su cara, pero se abstuvo porque estaba demasiado enfadado y preocupado para eso.

\- ¿Te recuerdo que fue él el que te llevó hacia Crowley? 

\- No tenía elección.

\- ¡Te vendió, Cas! -no pudo evitar levantar la voz. Cas no necesitó hacer eso para hacerse entender.

\- Samandriel es un buen ángel, Dean. Él no sabía que me habían quitado los poderes -le recordó-. Metatrón lo ha dejado libre. Él puede ayudarnos.

Dean no dijo nada. Levanto los brazos en un gesto de “haz lo que te venga en gana” y se paseó por la habitación.

\- Samandriel -la voz de Castiel fue severa y rotunda-. Necesitamos tu presencia. Ven.

Apenas un segundo más tarde el ángel se hizo presente ante ellos. El recipiente de Alfie ya no tenía la cara ensangrentada ni llena de moratones. Completamente curado y sin sangrar, el ángel ahí metido parecía casi inofensivo.

\- Castiel -el recién llegado se dirigió sólo a él.

\- Apreciamos tu presencia -la formalidad de Castiel era notable-. Necesitamos tu ayuda para buscar a Sam.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Crowley se lo ha llevado -fue Dean el que respondió adelantándose a Cas para ladrar la respuesta.

Samandriel se puso tenso y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. 

\- No puedo traerle de donde está, Dean.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no están en esta dimensión y yo no puedo salir de ella.

\- ¿Cómo? -Dean no entendía eso de la dimensión-. ¿Cómo que no están en esta dimensión? -se acercó tanto a Samandriel que a punto estuvo de morderle la nariz mientras hablaba-. Si no puedes traerle tú, dile a Metatrón que venga y que lo haga él. 

\- Metatrón no puede venir.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos no puede venir? -la paciencia de Dean estaba llegando al límite.

Samandriel tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- Porque está librando una batalla en el cielo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. ¿Por qué iba un ángel a librar una batalla contra otros ángeles? ¿Y si se habían equivocado de bando y habían apostado por el lado equivocado? No conocían a Metatrón realmente y no sabían cuáles eran sus intenciones. Ahora que tenía la tabla, podía hacer con ella y con el mundo lo que quisiera. Los ángeles ya habían querido destruir al ser humano una vez, ¿quién podía decirles ahora que no iban a intentarlo una segunda vez y con ayuda de Crowley?


	19. Chapter 19

 

**19.**

 

 

 

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Metatrón y Crowley podían estar compinchados y habían ejecutado ente los dos el tradicional truco del poli bueno y poli malo para que ellos confiaran con fe ciega en el poli bueno, en este caso Metatrón. Ahora nadie podía segurarles que la cosa fuera a terminar bien, de hecho pintaba peor que nunca. Con Sam en algún lugar desaparecido con Crowley y con Metatrón destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de cielo, ¿quedaba alguna esperanza de salir de esa con vida? Ni siquiera Castiel tenía sus poderes. Metatrón lo había curado pero no se los había devuelto. ¿Por qué si parecía ser tan poderoso?

 

 

 

Al principio Sam no reconoció dónde se encontraba. Tuvo que mirar al frente para darse cuenta de que esa era la casa que había compartido con Amelia hasta el día en que él decidió irse.

Estaba en la acera de enfrente, junto a Crowley, rodeados por la vegetación y bajo un enorme árbol que tenían enfrente de la puerta de casa. Era de noche y todo parecía en silencio. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y Sam salió de la casa, guardó la mochila en el maletero, se sentó al volante del impala y condujo hasta desaparecer al final de la calle.

Confundido, se volvió hacia Crowley.

\- Ese era yo.

\- Así es, Sam. Te he traído al pasado, por llamarlo de algún modo -sonrió a medias. No se había molestado en sacar las manos de los bolsillos y seguía con la mirada fija en la casa-. Todo el año que estuviste solo, he estado observándote.

Sam pestañeó no dando crédito a eso que acababa de oír. ¿Qué motivos podía tener Crowley para haberle espiado durante todo un año?

\- ¿Por qué? 

Crowley lanzó un suspiro que sonó más como una queja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio.

 

 

 

_Wisconsin, 1927._

 

\- El río ha comenzado a subir y se está inundando todo. Van a morir muchas personas.

Metatrón observaba la subida del agua y cómo iba arrasándolo todo a su paso.

\- Así debe ser -se volvió hacia el otro ángel, ambos no eran más que dos destellos luminosos-. Vete a informar de que todo está saliendo según lo planeado.

Cuando se quedó sólo, Metatrón tuvo un segundo de duda. Iban a morir exactamente doscientas cuarenta y seis personas en esa inundación, la más importante hasta el momento en la historia de los Estados Unidos. Tenía que hacer que mereciera la pena.

Vagó errante sobre el río. El agua le alcanzaba y lo atravesaba pero él no podía sentir nada. Era un ángel que tenía una misión, una orden de arriba y tenía que cumplirlo por encima de todo. No tener aún recipiente le hacía más fácil la tarea. Esa era su primera intervención en la tierra después de miles de años, y le asombró descubrir lo poco que había evolucionado el mundo. Lo cierto es que no se esperaba gran cosa de los hombres.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, se paró en seco y observó. Su hermano, el que había decidido muchos años atrás seguir su propio camino, estaba entre las aguas mirando hacia el suelo. 

\- Azrael -lo llamó.

Su hermano se volvió y puso mala cara.

\- Tú no tendrías que estar aquí. ¿No te habías despedido del mundo hace ya mucho tiempo?

\- Tengo una misión -Metatrón llegó a su lado y miró hacia el suelo-. Éste es el lugar, ¿no?

\- Sí -Azrael sonrió nervioso-. Tengo que abrirlo como sea.

\- ¿Qué quieres conseguir dejando las puertas del infierno abiertas? 

\- ¿Qué quieres conseguir tú inundándolo todo? 

Ninguno de los dos respondió a la pregunta del otro y permanecieron en silencio mientras el agua seguía su curso. Cuando la noche se hizo más oscura de lo acostumbrado, Metatrón se alejó de su hermano.

\- Ha sido un placer verte, Azrael. Ojalá algún día vuelvas con nosotros.

Azrael negó con la cabeza.

\- Dudo que eso suceda. Ya me sometí durante mucho tiempo a unas órdenes que para mí no tenían sentido.

\- Algún día tendrás que dejar de matar gente para convertirlos en demonios.

\- Antes también lo hacía y no me criticabais... Ahora hago lo mismo sólo que soy mi propio jefe. ¿Es eso lo que os molesta tanto? ¿Que sepa hacer lo mismo sin estar bajo el yugo de alguien?

Metatrón no se lo pensó al responder.

\- Ese alguien es tu padre, tu creador. Te has rebelado contra él.

Azrael se acercó mucho a la otra luz, tanto que juntas parecieron una sola.

\- Él me hizo así -escupió-. Si tienes alguna queja... ya sabes a quién tienes que ir -zanjó-. Ah, se me olvidaba; que no tienes lo que hay que tener para enfrentarte a él.

\- Azrael... -le advirtió.

\- Ese es tu problema, Metatrón -luego se alejó de él-. Espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo.

Metatrón no respondió a eso. Cuando se quedó solo, miró de nuevo el suelo bajo el río donde había estado mirando su hermano. En ese punto concretamente se abrían las puertas del infierno; las más grandes y las más poderosas. Esa abertura llevaba abriéndose durante siglos cada vez un poco más, y Azrael se aprovechaba de ello, reclutando almas sin descanso y torturadas por el tipo de pecados que habían cometido. 

Debía cerrar esas puertas para siempre antes de que se abrieran del todo. Según una de las miles de profecías que había, esa puerta se abriría durante los primeros años del siglo veintiuno. Él debía evitar que eso sucediese. Tenía un plan, tenía un misión a largo plazo, y lo iba a llevar a cabo.

Apenas tardó un segundo en aparecer en Indiana. Henry Winchester daba su primera bocanada de aire y rompía a llorar mientras su madre lo cogía en brazos y lo mecía, exhausta y contenta, por haber tenido un varón. El primero de la familia. 

Metatrón observó esa pequeña bola de carne, aún manchada de sangre y aún unido a su madre por el cordón umbilical. Lo miró a los ojos y, sorprendentemente, el pequeño abrió los suyos y lo miró. Eso lo dejó desconcertado porque él no era visible para nadie. Nadie podía ver a los ángeles, al menos que él supiera, pero ese niño, que apenas tenía unos minutos de vida, lo había mirado y le había sonreído haciendo lo imposible posible sin proponérselo.

Metatrón supo que su vida acababa de ser ligada a la de alguien. Ahí comenzó la parte de la misión que no le habían dicho.

 

Durante años estuvo guardando a Henry. Invisible para todos excepto para el pequeño, Metatrón estuvo en los primeros años de vida del pequeño. Era él el que iba a su lado cuando aprendió a montar en bicicleta, cuando aprendió a leer y a escribir, cuando no podía dormir por las noches.

Al cumplir los ocho años, Henry vio de verdad a Metatrón. Pronto la inocencia del niño se vería afectada por el mundo real y Henry dejaría de verlo. Antes de que eso pasase, el ángel tenía que hablar con él y explicarle para qué había nacido.

Esa noche Henry estaba en su habitación. Se había ido más tarde de lo acostumbrado a la cama porque había ido a visitar a su abuela que estaba muy enferma. Ahora, solo en su habitación, se sentía observado por algo indefinido que parecía venir desde la puerta del dormitorio. 

Era una casa muy pequeña. Su madre lo había criado solo durante todos esos años y, aunque lo normal era tener muchos hijos, él nunca se planteó por qué su madre no le había dado un hermanito en todo ese tiempo. 

Se habría levantado e ido a buscarla para dormir con ella, pero la puerta le daba miedo. De pronto, como si sus peores temores se hubieran hecho realidad, una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta. No se le veía ningún rasgo destacable, sólo unos increíbles ojos azules.

\- No temas -Metatrón intentó suavizar la voz para no asustarle-. No voy a hacerte daño.

Henry tenía sus dudas, pero el ángel lo convenció.

\- Has jugado conmigo durante estos ocho años, Henry, ¿ya no te acuerdas? He cuidado de ti y te he protegido de todo mal. ¿Me has olvidado?

El niño negó con la cabeza. Siempre había sabido que había tenido a _alguien_ cuidando de él. Su abuela siempre se lo había dicho, pero él nunca le había hecho caso realmente. La pobre era muy mayor y llevaba años ciega. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber nada? Sin embargo parecía que la mujer no andaba equivocada.

\- No -respondió al cabo de un rato.

\- Vengo para despedirme, Henry, pero antes debo decirte la verdad.

Henry puso mala cara y pasó del miedo al enfado en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Me abandonas? -se quejó-. ¿Quién va a cuidar ahora de mí?

Metatrón esbozó una sonrisa en la oscuridad. No podía entretenerse demasiado. Ese recipiente se desquebrajaba por minutos y él no podía seguir allí dentro mucho más tiempo.

\- Estarás bien, y aunque no esté siempre contigo, estaré velando por ti.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy tu ángel de la guarda y tengo que anunciarte tu misión en esta vida.

\- Pero...

Metatrón levantó una mano. Eso provocó que lo dejara sin habla. Había logrado que el chico le prestara la máxima atención posible.

\- Seguirás con tu vida, Henry. Serás un hombre serio y recto y tendrás que dar tu vida por tu hijo.

Decirle eso a un niño de ocho años era ir demasiado lejos, por eso Metatrón no supo comprender la cara del muchacho.

\- Tienes que cumplir con la misión que se te ha encomendado de igual modo que yo cumplo con la mía.

Henry pudo reaccionar al fin.

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- Porque así está escrito. Tendrás un hijo al que llamarás John. Entonces... vendré de nuevo a buscarte.

 

Durante años Henry olvidó aquella noche y aquella conversación que supuestamente tuvo con su ángel de la guarda. Mientras tanto, él siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en un hombre serio y de buen nombre. Su apellido era admirado allá donde fuese y nadie tenía mejor reputación que él.

Una noche, estando de viaje atravesando el país, una hermosa camarera se cruzó en su camino. Tenía los ojos más verdes e increíbles del mundo y el cabello largo y rubio como el trigo al sol. Se enamoró perdidamente de ella en cuanto la vio. Tras casarse apenas unos meses más tarde, ella quedó embarazada.

Henry no podía ser más feliz. Como hijo único que había sido, siempre había envidiado a los niños de su pueblo cuando los veía compartirlo todo con sus hermanos. Ahora él iba a formar su propia familia, tendría muchos hijos y disfrutaría con ellos como él no había podido hacer con los hermanos que nunca tuvo.

 

Iba a ser padre en la peor noche del año, cuando llevaba días sin parar de llover y el cielo parecía que iba a caerles encima de un momento a otro.

Esperaba en la sala de al lado, preocupado por su mujer y su hijo. Cuando oyó los primeros sollozos del bebé, Henry sonrió aliviado sabiendo que era padre y que todo había salido bien.

Cuando fue a darse la vuelta para coger un puro de la mesa de su escritorio, la misma sombra de ojos azules apareció ante él.

\- Henry.

Durante años había olvidado aquel momento años atrás, pero sólo bastó un segundo con la sombra para recordar lo que habían hablado en aquella habitación en casa de su madre.

\- John ha nacido -Metatrón lo miró esperando que Henry reaccionara.

\- No le hemos puesto nombre aún -zanjó molesto.

\- Tu mujer lo hará -Metatrón guardó un segundo de silencio dándole tiempo a aceptar su destino-. Henry... Sabes que ha llegado el momento.

Henry caminó molesto por la habitación.

\- El momento de, ¿qué?

\- Tienes que dar tu vida por tu hijo.

Henry lo miró estupefacto. Luego reaccionó ante la afirmación.

\- La vida de mi hijo no corre peligro.

\- Tienes razón, ahora no corre peligro, pero eso cambiará. El mundo también estará en aprieto si tú no haces lo que tienes que hacer.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer según tú?

\- Tienes que ir a La Crosse, Wisconsin, y tienes que hundirte en el fondo del río.

Henry soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a salvar así a mi hijo?

Metatrón alargó un brazo para ponérselo sobre la frente. Entonces Henry pudo verlo todo; vio a un hombre alto y moreno que se parecía mucho a su madre de joven. Una chica rubia con rizos, preciosa, apareció también en la visión. Todo iba acelerado y muy deprisa, dándole apenas tiempo de asimilar lo que veía. 

De pronto dos niños pequeños en la parte de atrás de un coche negro le llamó la atención. Estaban abrazados y dormían plácidamente bajo una manta que había conocido años mejores.

La vida de esos dos chicos fue pasando hasta que se hicieron adultos y hasta que Henry se vio en el sueño hablando con uno de ellos. Entonces Metatrón quitó la mano.

\- Así es como tiene que suceder si haces lo que te pido.

\- ¿Quiénes eran esos dos chicos?

\- Dean y Sam Winchester. Tus nietos.

Henry pareció emocionado por la idea. Todo lo que había visto era real, podía notarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá si no hago lo que dices?

\- Si no llevas a cabo lo que te pido, John no será marine. Cuando crezca y conozca a Mary, tendrán un hijo al que llamarán Dean. Luego tendrán un hijo al que llamarán Sam y todos morirán en el incendio que has visto en la visión. Y todo lo que Dean y Sam tienen que hacer para salvar el mundo, no podrán hacerlo. El mal lo dominará y -Metatrón paró de hablar cuando vio la cara asustada del hombre-... no quieres saber lo que vendrá luego.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me has engañado y esas son imágenes que has puesto en mi cabeza para salirte con la tuya?

Metatrón lo miró, ambas miradas quedaron encerradas la una en la otra por un tiempo indefinido.

\- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no te estoy engañando, Henry. Llevo toda la vida cuidando de ti, ¿recuerdas?

Henry asintió. Sabía que todo eso era real, pero no quería abandonar a su mujer y a su hijo recién nacido. Si pensaba egoístamente, podía seguir viviendo. Su hijo crecería y se haría un hombre y tendría sus hijos y con suerte, él ya no estaría con vida para cuando eso sucediese, pero no pudo mantener esa idea en su cabeza durante más de un segundo. Aún no había conocido a su hijo y ya lo amaba con toda el alma y sabía de sobra que daría su vida entera para que nada malo le sucediese.

Cuando levantó la cabeza hacia el ángel, lentamente asintió.

\- ¿Conoceré alguna vez a mi hijo o a mis nietos?

\- Podrás despedirte de John y nunca más volverás a verle. A tus nietos los verás como ha sucedido en la visión, pero no podrás decirles la verdad. Al menos no toda. Ya te informaré cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿Prometes... prometes que los cuidarás?

Esa era una promesa muy pesada y difícil de llevar a cabo, pero Metatrón asintió, sabiendo todo lo que estaba apostando el hombre. Era justo que aceptara esa promesa puesto que eso querían todos, para eso estaban allí; porque los Winchester debían salvar el mundo.

 

Henry caminó hacia su dormitorio. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró en la penumbra de la habitación. Su mujer descansaba sobre la cama completamente dormida y al lado, en una pequeña cuna, John también descansaba bajo la suave manta con la que lo habían arropado. 

Llegó hasta él y le acarició la mejilla con cuidado. Era tan pequeño y tenía tanto pelo negro... Sonrió recordando cómo sería John de mayor, dándose cuenta de que no cambiaría demasiado. 

Se agachó y le dio un beso en la cabeza posando apenas los labios sobre él. Luego se acercó a la cama y miró a su mujer. Quería darle un beso y despedirse de ella, pero sabía que si lo hacía la despertaría y entonces sí que no podría marcharse nunca. 

Dejó una nota sobre la almohada y se dio la vuelta para salir del dormitorio. Mientras abandonaba la casa no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. Lo siguiente que Henry recordó fue el agua fría haciendo remolinos a su alrededor. Y tras eso nada, el frío más absoluto.

 

 

_En la actualidad._

 

Sam miró a Crowley.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Porque los ángeles son demasiado... chulitos para esconderse -se encogió de hombros, divertido por sus propias palabras-. Además, siempre he tenido contactos.

Sam no entendía por qué le había contado la historia de su familia. Crowley se lo explicó sabiendo lo que el más joven de los Winchester estaba pensando.

\- Metatrón tenía razón con eso de salvar el mundo, pero se saltó la parte en que si tú nacías, Sam, desembocarías el apocalipsis y dejarías salir a Lucifer. 

\- Todo eso se ha arreglado ya -Sam no dejó que los errores que había cometido en su vida volvieran de nuevo al presente.

\- Sí, porque eres demasiado insistente -se quejó-. Lucifer estuvo durante meses intentando que fueras su recipiente y nada. Yo he intentado tentarte para que volvieras al mal camino, y tampoco he tenido éxito -observó la calle vacía mientras seguía hablando-. Cuando Dean desapareció, te seguí el rastro esperando cruzarme contigo. Te observé ansioso para que se te cruzaran de nuevo los cables y lo mandaras todo a la mierda... pero no podemos contigo, Sam. Hasta ahora.

Sam temió esa última frase.

\- ¿Cómo que... hasta ahora?

\- Verás, no me he dado por vencido, Sam. Metatrón podrá haber venido y haber arrasado como Liza Minelli en un musical, pero no está todo dicho -se volvió hacia Sam y lo miró-. Todavía puedo ganar esta batalla y todo depende de ti.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

 

 

 

\- Tengo que buscar ayuda -Dean terminó de vestirse. Se puso la cazadora y agarró el pomo de la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Castiel lo detuvo.

\- Tienes que esperar, Dean.

Dean se volvió furioso y caminó hacia él como si quisiera emprenderla a golpes por la sola mención de esa sugerencia.

\- ¿Esperar a qué, Cas? ¿A que Crowley lo mate? ¿A que ese hijo de puta de Metatrón se digne a aparecer para hacer algo?

El silencio retumbó sobre ellos cuando Dean dejó de hablar. Castiel fue el único que tuvo el coraje suficiente para enfrentarle aún sabiendo que el cazador estaba de muy mal humor.

\- Tu hermano ha decidido, Dean, y debes respetar su decisión.

Dean lo escuchó levantando las cejas en un gesto cómico.

\- Ah, bien. Me esperaré aquí sentado mientras Crowley destroza a Sam -la ironía le quemó la garganta-. ¿Alguien sabe qué ponen en la tele?

 

 

 

\- ¿Cómo que depende de mí?

\- Todavía podemos sacar a Lucifer. Puedes ser su recipiente, Sam. Piénsalo.

\- No.

\- Eres muy terco.

Sam no quería oír hablar más del tema.

\- Si ese es tu plan, olvídalo, Crowley, porque jamás diré que sí. Mátame si quieres, pero no conseguirás nada. Y te recuerdo que teníamos un pacto de que no ibas a hacerle daño ni a Dean ni a Castiel.

\- Lo recuerdo, por eso tengo esto.

Las luces de la casa se encendieron y se vio la figura de Amelia caminar por la casa. Sam la siguió con la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes? -Crowley también observaba a la mujer ir de un lado a otro, como si estuviera ordenando la habitación-. Nada de lo que has vivido ha sido por casualidad; Que atropellaras al perro, que fueras donde ella, que su marido misteriosamente desapareciera...

\- Ella ya ha decidido.

\- Ya lo sé, pero yo puedo cambiar todo eso para ti, Sam. Yo la puse en tu vida, puedo volver a hacerlo.

Él lo miró con sorna.

\- ¿Quieres que sea Lucifer y a la vez esté con Amelia? -negó con la cabeza-. Estás loco.

\- No Sam, te creía más inteligente; si le dices que sí a Lucifer, él tomará tu cuerpo y tú mientras tanto... puedes tener una bonita vida con ella en tu mundo particular. No tendrás que cazar nunca más, ni soportar a hermanos molestos... incluso puedes ser abogado si quieres.

Entonces Sam lo comprendió todo; Crowley quería que viviera en un mundo que no era real. Mientras el mundo que existía realmente se hundía, él viviría un cuento de hadas con Amelia, pero no con la Amelia verdadera, sino con la que su mente inventase. Ese no era él y ciertamente no quería ese tipo de vida. Había luchado por ella, se había escondido durante mucho tiempo, y ya estaba cansado de todo ese juego. Por una vez en la vida iba a hacer las cosas bien.

\- No -fue tajante en su respuesta-. No aceptaré ser el recipiente de nadie y no quiero vivir otra vida que no sea esta que estoy viviendo ahora, así que... ya puedes matarme si quieres, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Crowley hizo un gesto quejumbroso con la cara. 

\- Si eso es lo que quieres... -en su mano apareció un cuchillo afilado y grande. Aprovechando la corta distancia en la que estaba de él, apenas tuvo que tomar demasiado impulso para clavárselo en el estómago.

Sam comenzó a sentir que se mareaba. Se llevó la mano a la herida e intentó presionarla para evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre, pero ésta salía con demasiada presión. Sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas mientras se le nublaba la vista. Cuando dio con el hombro y la barbilla en el suelo, prácticamente toda la sangre había salido de su cuerpo y su corazón había comenzado a dejar de latir. Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Sam yacía inerte ante los pies de Crowley que apenas se había movido mientras el menor de los Winchester agonizaba y moría.

\- Una lástima, Sam -recuperó su cuchillo y lo limpió con la chaqueta del cazador-. Hubieras tenido dos preciosas niñas imaginarias con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas y todo. Una verdadera lástima.

 

 

 

Dean no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Aunque preguntó a contactos fiables que él creía que podían ayudarle, aunque realmente no arregló nada. Estaba de un humor de perros y sentía un mal augurio sobre él. 

Durante esas largas horas que quedaban hasta que fueran a ver a Metatrón, Dean estuvo intratable. Dio mil vueltas a la habitación, no durmió, no comió y no podía dirigirle la palabra nadie.

Pacientemente, Castiel estuvo a su lado todo el rato. No se había dirigido a él porque sabía que Dean necesitaba tiempo, calmar lo que sentía y organizar las ideas. Cuando pensó que eso jamás ocurriría, el cazador se sentó a los pies de la cama, puso los codos sobre las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara. 

\- Siento que Sam está muerto.

Castiel estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había ante la mesa. Se levantó con calma y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. 

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dean incorporó el cuerpo. Dejó apoyadas las manos sobre los muslos y volvió la cabeza hacia el ángel para responderle. Tenía la mirada perdida, con los ojos vidriosos y grandes ojeras alrededor.

\- Lo siento, Cas. Uno sabe esas cosas.

El ángel no podía discutírselo. Sabía el lazo tan grande que unía a los dos hermanos y si Dean sentía algo así es que tenía que ser cierto. Lentamente, levantó el brazo y lo pasó sobre los hombros del cazador, intentando reconfortarle de esa manera. Dean no se apartó, y eso ya fue todo un logro.

\- No puedo saber si eso que sientes es verdad o no, Dean, pero en el caso de que lo fuera, recuerda que tu hermano ha elegido su camino. Él te quería más que a nada en el mundo y sólo por eso tienes que pensar que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, por todos. 

Dean hizo una mueca con la cara.

\- Él sabe que me enfadaría y me echaría la culpa de su muerte sobre mis espaldas -sonrió con amargura-. Otra más.

\- Precisamente por eso Sam ha hecho lo que ha hecho. Es su destino, Dean. Respétalo.

Dean acabó asintiendo. Estaba tan cansado...

\- Lo haré -murmuró incapaz de contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más.

\- Aunque por lo que a mí respecta, Sam sigue vivo hasta que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos.

\- Gracias -Dean agradeció las palabras del ángel. Se apoyó sobre él y dejó que las lágrimas rodasen sobre sus mejillas. Quería creer a Cas, tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía quitarse de encima esa angustiosa sensación de que su hermano ya no estaba allí con él.

 

 

 

Como si hubiera pasado un siglo realmente, el plazo de los tres días terminó. Dean emprendió camino antes de tiempo para ir a buscar a Metatrón. No permitió que ni Benny, Kevin o Garth le acompañasen. Sólo pudo hacerlo Castiel, y porque el ángel le recordó que tenía que hablar con Metatrón sobre recuperar sus poderes. Finalmente accedió a llevar al profeta porque era posible que lo necesitasen para leer la tabla, pero obligó al muchacho a permanecer en el coche y que no saliera hasta que le llamasen.

Cuando llegaron al borde del río todo estaba tranquilo, excepto el corazón de Dean que iba a mil por hora. En esas últimas horas había pensado sobre quién era realmente Metatrón y lo que quería de ellos. Fueran sus intenciones buenas o malas, Dean no podría enfrentarse a él. Sólo contaba con Cas a su lado y aunque sabía de sobra que el ángel daría su vida por él, eso no sería suficiente para salvarlos a todos.

\- Hola, Dean.

Dean y Castiel se dieron la vuelta cuando la voz de Henry sonó tras ellos. 

El cazador no se dejó amedrentar por el solemne tono del ángel y caminó hacia él.

\- Te he estado llamando.

\- No he podido acudir, Dean. Lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? -que lo sintiera no le disculpaba de haberle ignorado-. Crowley ha matado a Sam.

Metatrón frunció el ceño por la seguridad con la que hablaba Dean.

\- ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

\- Lo he sentido -respondió sin avergonzarse de sus palabras.

\- Estás equivocado -lo corrigió-. Crowley no osaría desobedecerme.

\- Me parece que no tienes ni puta idea de cómo es en realidad tu hermano -Dean quería sangre y ya empezaba a darle igual de quién fuera. Quería vengar la muerte de Sam-. ¡Confiábamos en ti y tú nos has defraudado! ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué nueva excusa vas a ponerme? 

\- Dean... -Castiel intentó hacer callar a Dean. El cazador estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse mal, pero no podía olvidar que estaba frente a Metatrón y que un sólo chasquido del ángel podía ser fatal para él.

A pesar de las palabras de Dean, Metatrón no pareció muy consternado. En lugar de responderle, se dio la vuelta y alzó la voz.

\- Azrael, ven a mí -ordenó-. No puedes negarte.

Varios segundos más tarde Crowley apareció a varios metros de distancia. Sonriente y feliz como si llevase varios días de fiesta.

\- ¿Dónde está Sam? -Metatrón se adelantó a Dean porque sabía que el cazador haría esa pregunta.

Crowley se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, un gesto que quedó demasiado teatral.

\- Vaya -chasqueó los dedos y a su lado, sobre el suelo, apareció Sam-, no sé cómo he podido dejarme el bulto atrás.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! -Dean tomó velocidad para arremeter contra él. Metatrón, que estaba a su paso, lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

\- Tranquilo.

\- ¿Tranquilo? -alzó la mano y golpeó el brazo del ángel que aún lo sujetaba-. Ha matado a Sam. 

\- Lo arreglaré, confía en mí.

\- ¿Que confíe en ti? -Dean se alejó de él. Tenía los dientes apretados y la cara en tensión-. No confío en ninguno de los dos. En vuestra estúpida vendetta habéis matado a Sam y eso... eso os va a costar caro aunque sea lo último que haga.

\- Me encanta lo emotivo que se pone a veces -Crowley se agachó y acarició la mejilla sin vida de Sam-. Ojalá Sammy pudiera verte. Lo mismo lo está haciendo.

Castiel detuvo a Dean cuando éste echó a andar dispuesto a ir a por Crowley.

\- Por favor -le susurró lo más tranquilo que pudo a pesar de estar él también muy afectado-. Deja que lo arreglen ellos.

Dean quiso decirle que no confiaba en ellos, que no lo iban a arreglar y que Sam había muerto por nada, pero las palabras de Metatrón lo detuvo.

\- Devuélvele la vida a Sam -el ángel no se andaba con chiquitas-. Te lo advierto.

\- ¿O qué? -Crowley se alejó cuando vio acercarse a Metatrón-. Me vas a mandar al hoyo de todas formas. Al menos me llevaré algo que me guste. Además -vio cómo su hermano se agachaba al lado de Sam para mirarle de cerca-; eres demasiado mandón. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Metatrón puso la mano sobre el pecho de Sam y una luz salió de su palma. Tras unos instantes así, el cuerpo de Sam seguía inerte en el suelo, aparentemente muerto. Cabreado, el ángel se levantó y dio varios pasos hacia Crowley.

\- Dámela.

\- No.

Dean se había perdido, que le diera ¿el qué?

\- Azrael -la voz de Metatrón podía haber hecho empequeñecer a las montañas-. Sabes que no puedes negarte. Así está escrito y así va a cumplirse.

\- Y así será, pero antes... negociemos; Tú dejas que me vaya con mis demonios al infierno a quedarme allí hasta que pueda volver a salir y yo, amablemente, te devuelvo el alma de Sam.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! -Dean se sacó el cuchillo de Ruby de la cintura y fue hacia él. 

Metatrón y Castiel lo detuvieron. Crowley parecía muy divertido con la escena.

\- Si insistes en que me vaya al cielo o me dejas en la tierra sin poderes -Crowley se frotaba las uñas sobre el carísimo paño del que estaba hecha su chaqueta-, no te devolveré el alma de Sam y me la llevaré conmigo. Algún juguetito tendré que tener mientras se reconstruye el infierno de nuevo, ¿no crees?

Dean se retorció de nuevo entre los brazos de Castiel que había tenido que tirar de él para evitar que fuera a por Crowley. 

Metatrón se levantó del lado de Sam y caminó despacio hacia Azrael. Podía decirle que se fuera al infierno y que no volviera nunca. Lo inteligente habría sido no aceptar y haber retenido a Crowley sin problemas en la tierra. Entonces, una vez debilitado, matarle lenta y agónicamente, como solía matar él. Pero no podía hacerlo porque si eso llegase a pasar, no sabía a dónde iría el alma de Sam. No podía correr el riesgo de que nada le sucediera el menor de los Winchester, ya no sólo porque así estaba escrito, sino porque se lo había prometido a Henry, y él nunca faltaba a ninguna de sus promesas.

\- Dame el alma de Sam y vete -sentenció.

Crowley levantó las cejas asombrado por el fácil resultado.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?

Metatrón asintió.

\- Así es.

Crowley sonrió.

\- Hecho. Sam ya tiene de nuevo su alma. Chicos -se volvió hacia Dean y Castiel-. Ha sido un placer. Nos veremos de nuevo, seguramente.

Y tras esas palabras desapareció.

\- La próxima vez que vuelva a encontrarme contigo, Azrael, uno de los dos morirá.

Crowley ya se había ido, pero Metatrón estaba seguro de que ese bastardo le había oído.

Dean no esperó más; se soltó de Castiel y corrió al lado de su hermano. Luego lo zarandeó.

\- No respira -levantó la cabeza hacia Metatrón para decirle lo obvio.

\- Lo sé. Tiene su alma pero no está con vida. Aún.

Dean quiso meterle prisa. Sabía que el ángel podía revivirlo. ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto?

Antes de llevarlo a cabo, él ángel se volvió hacia el mayor de los Winchester. Parecía realmente muy cansado.

\- Dean... quiero pedirte permiso, ya que tu hermano no puede, para ocupar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- Dean...

\- Olvídalo -Dean puso las manos sobre el pecho de Sam y lo zarandeó esperando el milagro que parecía no llegar nunca.

\- Deja que te explique su razonamiento, Dean -la voz de Castiel sonó tras él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito hablar con Henry y tu hermano es el recipiente más cercano que tengo poder hacerlo. No le haré daño. Te lo prometo. Luego le devolveré la vida.

Dean estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si decía que no, ¿lo dejaría morir en venganza? Sin remedio, asintió con la cabeza dándole así permiso para abandonar el cuerpo de Henry y meterse en Sam.

\- Cerrad los ojos.

Castiel y Dean lo hicieron. A pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, una luz cegadora les calentó la piel durante unos segundos. Luego todo quedó en calma.

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos, vio a Sam levantándose del suelo, salvo que ese no era su hermano, era Metatrón.

El ángel se puso de pie y caminó hacia Henry que parecía muy confundido. Estar dentro del ángel había sido muy complicado y confuso, pero recordaba esos últimos días con claridad.

\- Metatrón -la voz del hombre salió a trompicones. Intentó aclararse la garganta para seguir hablando-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Sí -Metatrón observó cómo Dean y Castiel se había levantado del suelo y se habían quedado en el mismo sitio mirándoles. Luego centró su atención en el hombre-. Henry, quiero presentarte a Dean Winchester, tu nieto. A Sam ya le conociste el otro día.

Henry asintió y miró por encima del hombro del ángel para ver la cara desconcertada de Dean. Caminó hacia él y cuando estuvo a su alcance, lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Ya ves que he cumplido con mi promesa -la voz de Metatrón sonó desde atrás.

\- ¿Qué promesa? -Dean no pudo evitar preguntar cuando su abuelo lo dejó libre.

\- Él aún no sabe la historia, pero su hermano sí -Metatrón podía oír a Sam en su cabeza y lo que este le decía-. Os la contará en cuanto tenga ocasión.

De todas formas, Henry se volvió hacia su nieto para explicarse brevemente.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, le hice prometer a Metatrón que aceptaría con mi deber si él prometía manteneros a salvo.

Dean hizo una mueca divertida con la cara, ahora visiblemente más relajado que antes.

\- Pues a veces se ha despistado un poco, ¿eh?

Todos sonrieron. Incluso Metatrón hizo una leve mueca con los labios.

\- Sigues con vida, ¿no? -se volvió hacia Henry-. Y ese que está a su lado es Castiel. Su ángel de la guarda.

Henry le estrechó la mano y sonrió. Ambos hombres, abuelo y nieto, tenían la misma sonrisa descarada y divertida.

\- Gracias por mantenerle con vida.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. 

\- Encomendamos a Castiel la dura tarea de cuidar de Dean incluso antes de que éste naciera -Metatrón tenía muchas cosas que explicar-. Ha estado con él desde entonces.

Dean levantó una ceja después de saber ese dato.

\- Ahora ya sé por qué tengo tantas pecas -murmuró.

\- Dean... -el tono de piel de Castiel subió varios tonos cuando recordó la historia que le había contado el cazador.

\- Eso me recuerda que tengo que devolverte tus poderes, Castiel -Metatrón puso los dedos sobre su frente y al segundo los quitó-. Ya está. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero Naomi no estaba por la labor.

\- ¿Cómo ha acabado aceptando?

\- No lo ha hecho. He tenido que matarla.

Dean lo miró porque lo dijo con tanta ligereza que daba miedo. Eso le recordó que quizás el ángel podía resolver la duda de ambos de cómo salió Castiel del purgatorio y por qué.

\- Ella fue la que sacó a Cas del purgatorio, ¿por qué? ¿y por qué hizo que nos espiara? -Dean no perdió tiempo en demostrar sus dudas.

\- Ella mandó a muchos ángeles para sacarle de allí. Muchos murieron intentándolo, hasta que finalmente lo lograron. Querían espiaros y saber absolutamente todos vuestros pasos y para ello necesitaban a Castiel porque era el único en quien podrías confiar, Dean.

\- Ya, pero... ¿de qué? ¿Qué querían?

\- Debo cambiar de recipiente antes de responderte a esa pregunta. Ha llegado el momento cumplir con lo que está escrito -se volvió hacia Castiel-. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Kevin?

Castiel asintió y, caminando, fue rápidamente hacia el coche. Dean imaginó que el ángel tendría que acostumbrarse de nuevo a usar sus poderes.

\- Es hora de que os despidáis, Dean.

El ángel se puso de rodillas en el suelo y miró al río mientras se concentraba.

\- Dean -Henry volvió a abrazar a su nieto-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de vosotros, porque has hecho que todo lo que he sacrificado haya merecido la pena.

Dean sólo pudo asentir. No conocía la historia de ese hombre, pero si bien sospechaba la historia de los hombres Winchester de su familia, sin duda sería algo duro y triste de escuchar.

\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver, abuelo -le guiñó un ojo haciendo reír al hombre. Cuando acabaron, juntos se acercaron donde se había arrodillado Metatrón. Henry avanzó hacia él y se puso a su lado.

\- Estoy listo -lo cogió de la mano y la luz volvió a brillar.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

**21.**

 

 

 

Dean se llevó el brazo a la cara para taparse los ojos, y, cuando los volvió a abrir, Sam se incorporaba del suelo. Rápidamente corrió hacia él para ayudarle.

\- ¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?

\- Si -se llevó una mano a la cabeza por el dolor-. Me alegra estar de vuelta.

Dean lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron así durante varios segundos, hasta que Castiel llegó con Kevin y la voz de Metatrón provocó que se dieran la vuelta.

\- Existen siete tablas de las cuales yo poseo cinco de ellas -comenzó a explicar lo que había dejado a medias antes-; La tabla del infierno, la del cielo, la de los ángeles, la de los demonios y la tabla de los Winchester.

Ambos hermanos se miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

\- Por vuestras caras deduzco que no lo sabíais. Eso era lo que andaba buscando Naomi; que encontrarais vuestra tabla y la de los ángeles.

\- Porque hubieran corrido peligro, ¿no? -Sam comenzaba a entender.

\- Sí, pero ellos no sabían que las tenía yo. Ahora debemos usar la tabla de los demonios para cerrar la puerta más grande del infierno.

\- ¿Será para siempre? -Dean realmente no era tan optimista, pero por intentarlo...

\- No. Lograremos cerrarla durante un tiempo, luego... ya veremos.

Esas palabras no fueron muy alentadoras, pero al menos si podían cerrarlas aunque fuera por un espacio de tiempo, bienvenido fuera. Eso les daría una tregua en la lucha diaria.

\- Kevin -Metatrón tendió una mano ante él. Sobre la palma apareció la tabla que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había ocasionado-. Cuando quieras puedes proceder a leerla. 

El muchacho agarró con fuerza la pesada piedra y caminó hacia el borde del río. Con un tono rítmico y lento, comenzó a leer una a una las palabras que lentamente tomaban forma y sentido en su cabeza.

Las aguas comenzaron a abrirse y a separarse en dos. En cuestión de minutos, el fondo del río se hizo visible a los ojos de todos. Tras las últimas palabras del profeta, la tierra tembló y un destelló salió del agua junto con un enorme quejido; las puertas del infierno acababan de cerrarse de golpe tras gemidos lastimeros de todo aquel que había quedado atrapado dentro.

Metatrón se acercó a los Winchester.

\- Ha sido un placer conoceros -el ángel movió la cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel-. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para poner orden en el cielo, pero entenderé si prefieres quedarte.

Castiel no pudo evitar mirar a Dean que estaba a su lado y que había sentido cómo su cuerpo se había tensado con las palabras de Metatrón.

\- Tengo que hablar un momento con Dean.

Metatrón asintió. Vio cómo ambos abandonaban el lugar hasta quedar bastante alejados de ellos. Una vez alcanzada cierta distancia, Castiel empezó a hablar.

\- Dean; sé que te prometí no dejarte nunca y no lo haré si tú no quieres.

Dean le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerle callar.

\- Cas -respiró hondo sabiendo que esas iban a ser una de las palabras más duras que habría dicho en toda su vida-. Sé que tienes que volver al cielo, es más, te animo a que lo hagas porque tienes que cerrar tu pasado -se explicó-. Tienes que intentar arreglar lo que hiciste mal para dejar de torturarte a ti mismo.

\- No quiero dejarte, Dean -la voz del ángel sonó apagada y triste.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas, pero ambos debemos hacer esto; tú luchar por volver a ser el que eras, y yo convencerme de que no todo el mundo es responsabilidad mía.

Castiel asintió sabiendo que Dean tenía razón.

\- Volveré -dejó de caer la cabeza frente a él.

Dean se arrimó para poner los labios sobre su frente.

\- Sé que lo harás -murmuró sobre su piel-. Te estaré esperando.

Tras unos pocos segundos más así, muchos menos de los que Dean hubiera querido, Cas se fue de su lado y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Metatrón.

\- Estoy listo.

El ángel asintió. Luego se volvió hacia los Winchester.

\- Durante el tiempo que esto permanezca cerrado, disfrutaremos de cierta paz. No será eterna, pero al menos podremos descansar todos.

Ambos asintieron. Eso de descansar sonaba demasiado bien para ser verdad. 

Antes de que Metatrón se diera la vuelta para irse, Dean no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que tenía en la mente.

\- ¿Qué dice la tabla que habla sobre nosotros? 

El ángel sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del río, justo al lado de Kevin. Allí las aguas seguía abiertas mostrando el fondo y parecían estar esperándole. Cuando se paró en la orilla, se volvió para mirarles.

\- Es curioso, Dean, que tras haberos encontrado con miles de personas en la tierra, en el cielo, en el infierno y en el purgatorio, nunca te hayas planteado preguntarte por qué nunca te has tropezado con tu padre.

Dean miró a Sam y éste cruzó también los ojos con él. El ángel aprovechó para bajar hacia el río justo de donde salió la otra vez. Entonces la tierra comenzó a moverse y las aguas siguieron su curso.

El cuerpo de Henry fue absorbido por ellas en cuestión de segundos, y aunque se quedaron mirando el río durante unos minutos, no hubo ninguna señal más.

\- Debo irme -la voz de Castiel sonó tras ellos-. Metatrón me está esperando.

\- Ten cuidado, Cas -la voz de Sam fue sincera al advertirle.

\- Vuelve pronto.

Dean había querido decirle que iba a echarle mucho de menos. También le habría gustado abrazarle y darle un beso de despedida, pero no pudo ser. Ahora tendría que conformarse con los momentos vividos con el ángel hasta entonces.

Todo había terminado bien, con varios sustos de los que Dean pensaba que jamás se recuperaría. Ahora quedaba ver hasta qué punto volvía todo a la normalidad, porque de eso iba a depender el futuro de los Winchester.

 

 

 

_Un mes más tarde._

 

El cese de muertes misteriosas había bajado considerablemente. Ya no había demonios pululando por el mundo ansiosos por poseer a la gente. Siempre habría monstruos y aberraciones, brujas y fantasmas vengativos, pero eso era algo con lo que ellos podrían lidiar apenas levantando un dedo, así que Dean se proclamó oficialmente de vacaciones, y por primera vez en toda su vida, iba a hacer algo que llevaba años queriendo hacer; ir al Gran Cañón del Colorado. Y se llevó a Sam con él. Llevaban toda la vida viajando juntos, pero nunca habían viajado por placer. Ahora había llegado ese momento.

Durante los días que estuvieron visitando ese sitio tan espectacular, Dean tuvo que mandar varias veces a Sam a darse un paseo cuando comenzó a hablarle de cosas técnicas del cañón, del tipo de tierra, de las rocas, de la de millones de años que había tardado en formarse todo aquello y las diferentes alturas que había entre unas montañas y los precipicios. Podía parecer que Sam se había tragado la wikipedia, pero realmente su hermano era así de inteligente y eso lo llenó de orgullo. Sam era un hombre muy completo y servía para miles de cosas, no sólo para matar monstruos y poner trampas. Su hermano podía hacer lo que quisiera en la vida y él iba a demostrárselo.

 

Una semana más tarde Dean se encontraba solo en uno de los balcones para turistas donde se podía contemplar gran parte de ese sitio tan especial. Se marcharían esa misma noche de allí y él necesitaba un rato para estar a solas.

Caía el sol y el atardecer en esa época del año en Colorado era espectacular. Los rayos de sol despidiéndose tras las montañas parecían querer dejar un buen recuerdo a todo aquel que aún estuviera ahí observando el paisaje. Como él. 

No había dejado de pensar en Castiel ni un sólo día. Era cierto que había pasado mucho más tiempo sin verle, pero no después de saber, de sentir y de reconocer que lo amaba. Porque durante ese mes y esa semana de reflexión en el Gran Cañón habían servido para darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Cas iba más allá de una simple amistad.

A veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, fingía que estaba a su lado, que estaba tumbado junto a él en la cama, que le acariciaba el pelo mientras se dormía. Luego, cuando volvía a abrirlos, se daba cuenta de que estaba solo y que seguramente lo estaría durante algún tiempo más. 

No dudaba de que Castiel volviera a visitarle, porque se lo había prometido, pero... ¿y si a Cas se le iba el tiempo? En el cielo eso no existía. ¿Y si el ángel terminaba de ordenar el cielo y aclarar sus ideas cuando él fuera ya un viejo octogenario y decrépito? 

Dean arrugó la cara por la terrible imagen que llegó a su mente. Con suerte, a esa edad algún monstruo ya lo habría matado de un susto, si no lo hacia la comida basura antes, pero fuera como fuese, no quería irse sin despedirse de Castiel.

Saber que cuando nació, Cas ya estaba allí, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa profunda y sincera. Al final su madre iba a tener razón y los ángeles siempre habían estado ahí cuidándole.

Ahora acababa de terminar, al menos por el momento, una parte importante de su vida. La única que conocía, la única que su padre le había dado tiempo a enseñarle. A partir de ahora tendría que ir innovando. 

No le tenía miedo al futuro, ni a que el infierno se abriera de nuevo; tenía miedo de no volver a ver Cas a su lado.

 

Intentando apartar cualquier clase de pensamiento de su mente, Dean respiró hondo dejándose llevar por el olor a tierra que desprendía el Gran Cañón. 

Un ligero movimiento a su lado, a pocos metros de él, hizo que Dean girara la cabeza. Una pareja, dos chicos, cogidos fuertemente de la mano, llegaron hasta el balcón para asomarse en él. Tras contemplar el asombroso lugar, ambos se besaron.

Dean nunca se había considerado un mirón y ciertamente ver como dos hombres se besaban no era lo que más le ponía precisamente, pero los miró porque sin poder evitarlo la envidia lo carcomió por dentro.

Mientras los observaba, Dean deseó ser uno de esos chicos, el más alto de los dos, el que parecía ser más abierto y hablaba y hablaba y hablaba haciendo reír al otro. Su compañero era sin duda más tímido que él y tras el beso, se ocultaba bajo su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello, azorado quizás por sus sentimientos. O quizás por el simple placer de seguir besándole. Una cosa u otra, pero Dean deseó ser ellos.

Uno de los chicos, el más alto, lo miró dándose cuenta de que Dean había estado demasiado tiempo mirándoles y se puso en alerta. Dean no quería problemas. Tampoco quería joderles esa tarde tan bonita a la pareja. Se levantó de la barandilla donde estaba apoyado y les sonrió, haciendo así que el joven se relajase.

Conforme fue llegando hasta el impala, Dean se prometió que llevaría alguna vez allí a Castiel, aunque tuviera que esperar otros treinta años para volver a cumplir su sueño.

 

 

FIN 

 

_El fanfic en sí ha terminado. Ahora vais a encontrar un epílogo de tres partes que también espero que os guste._

_Gracias por leer y comentar <3  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás sea bueno que recordéis el capítulo 1x19 de Supernatural. Just saying... ^^

**EPILOGO PARTE 1/3**

 

_Dos meses más tarde._

 

 

\- Dean, ¿dónde vamos? -Sam se despertó en su asiento y miró la carretera intentando ajustar los ojos a la luz-. Me dijiste que me tenías preparada una sorpresa, pero no pensaba que fuéramos a ir tan lejos.

\- Ya estamos llegando, Sammy.

\- No me llames Sammy, tío. Tengo más de treinta años.

Dean le sonrió indicándole con eso que ya podía tener ochenta años, que él iba a seguir llamándole como le diera la gana.

Cuando un cartel enorme les dio la bienvenida a California, Sam se giró en su asiento.

\- ¿California?

\- Quiero que veas una cosa y me des tu opinión.

Sam asintió pensando que se trataba de algún caso. En esas últimas semanas habían estado con Garth en su cabaña. Habían cazado y matado algún que otro Wendigo y hombres lobo, pero nada realmente importante. 

También habían estado con Benny. El vampiro se había hecho un hueco en un pueblo cerca de donde nació y pretendía seguir allí tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie. Dean le hizo prometer que si alguna vez tenía algún problema, que no dudase en llamarle. Benny les hizo prometer lo mismo si llegaran a necesitarle para cualquier cosa.

Kevin pudo volver a sus estudios. Seguía siendo un profeta, pero los ángeles no habían requerido nada de él, por lo que decidió volver a estudiar. No servía de nada quedarse esperando porque eso sería malgastar el tiempo, y él quería aprovecharlo a tope ahora que sabía que en el momento menos oportuno su vida podría volver a cambiar de nuevo.

 

Dean condujo hasta las afueras de Palo Alto. Paró el coche en una pequeña urbanización de casitas bajas y sencillas, nada que ver con las lujosas mansiones que se podían ver cerca de allí.

\- Mira aquella casa -Dean le señaló con el dedo una casa con un jardín que había un poco más para allá de donde se encontraban.

Sam obedeció. La casa parecía pequeña aunque tenía dos plantas. Por delante había un pequeño jardín y arbustos y un pequeño sendero que bordeaba hacia la parte de atrás, posiblemente hacia otro patio trasero y un trastero. Cuando lo miró todo, Sam se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Estamos espiando a alguien? ¿Una bruja? ¿Algún sospechoso?

Dean negó con la cabeza a todo lo que Sam le había preguntado.

\- Entonces... ¿qué diablos estoy mirando?

\- Nuestra nueva casa, Sammy -Dean le lanzó las llaves y salió del impala mientras ponía rumbo a la casa.

Sam reaccionó, agarró las llaves con fuerza y caminó rápido tras él. Alcanzó a Dean cuando éste ya le esperaba en el porche de la entrada.

\- ¿Nuestra casa? -Sam no hizo ningún ademán de abrir la puerta.

\- Sí. 

\- Pero... ¿Te has vuelto loco? 

\- Sam; ya es hora de que sigamos con nuestras vidas o más bien que nos busquemos otro tipo de vida. ¿O quieres sentarte en una silla a esperar a que se abra de nuevo el infierno?

\- No, pero... ¿Por qué tan lejos? ¿No había ninguna casa disponible en Kansas o algo así?

\- Seguramente las habrá -Dean se encogió de hombros porque tampoco había mirado-. Un viejo amigo me debía un favor, así que me ha alquilado su casa por muy buen precio. Se ha casado y se ha ido a vivir con su mujer, así que no creo que la necesite durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que se divorcie o algo así.

Sam no daba crédito a todo aquello.

\- Dean, yo... Nos hemos ido muy lejos de todo lo que conocemos. Podríamos haber tenido cualquier otra casa en cualquier otra parte.

\- Ya lo sé, pero entonces no podría darte la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

Sam levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Hay una segunda parte? ¿Dónde?

\- Si abres esta maldita puerta...

Sam metió la llave en la cerradura y giró el pomo. Cuando entraron, una sala de estar pequeña pero acogedora les dios la bienvenida. El lugar no era nada del otro mundo; un sofá, una mesa grande, una barra americana con una cocina completamente equipada y una puerta al fondo que seguramente sería el baño. Al lado, unas escaleras subían al piso de arriba.

Dean entró el último y cerró la puerta tras él. Observó con cuidado a Sam, a ver si se daba cuenta de lo que quería que viese. Según su amigo, el que le había alquilado la casa, había estado allí el día anterior con los papeles que Dean le había mandado por correo urgente para que los dejara sobre la mesa. Tras un par de pasadas sin que su hermano se diera cuenta, Dean tosió llamando así su atención.

Sam vio que Dean cabeceaba hacia la mesa del comedor, así que se dirigió hacia allí. Sobre el mantel había un sobre de color canela. Lo cogió con una mano y miró a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo y averígualo.

Sam se relamió los labios nervioso. Abrió la lengüeta del sobre y sacó todos los papeles que había dentro. Tras leer por encima durante varios minutos, finalmente se volvió hacia Dean sin poder ocultar el asombro de su rostro.

\- Dean... ¿Me has matriculado en Stanford?

Dean sonrió viendo la cara de Sam.

\- Sí. Me estoy haciendo mayor, Sammy, y alguien tendrá que pelear por mí para quitarme las multas de tráfico y esas cosas.

Sam no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta siendo consciente de lo que significaba ese sobre que tenía en las manos. Cuando reaccionó dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y abrazó a su hermano. 

\- Parecemos mujeres -se quejó Dean cuando notó que el abrazo de Sam duraba algo más de la cuenta-. Vamos a vivir juntos, Sam, y si empiezo a ver rulos por el baño o ceniceros con flores secas y olorosas por todas partes, yo me doy el piro.

Sam le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo volvió a abrazar sin remedio, haciendo que Dean protestara de nuevo. Cuando ese momento de máxima alegría pasó, Sam empezó a coserle a preguntas.

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Dean? ¿Tienes pensado trabajar o estudiar algo?

\- El mismo que me ha alquilado la casa me ha alquilado también un viejo desguace de coches. No es nada del otro mundo, pero según me ha dicho tiene su pequeña clientela.

\- Eso es genial. Yo también me pondré a trabajar para ayudarte con los gastos y...

\- Hey, alto ahí, vaquero. Tú estudia que no sabemos cuánto tiempo de paz vamos a tener.

\- Ya -Sam guardó silencio unos segundos, seguramente pensando qué decirle y cómo-. Esto significa mucho para mí, Dean. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

\- Yo sí -Dean lo guió por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba para terminar de ver el resto de la casa-. Déjame la habitación más grande para mí.

Dean corrió como por el pasillo encontrando el dormitorio más grande y tirándose sobre la cama para hacer suyo el lugar. 

\- Eres un niño pequeño -lo acusó Sam desde la puerta.

Dean le sacó la lengua. Le daba igual lo que le dijera; él se había quedado con la habitación más grande.

 

 

 

Volver a Stanford después de tanto tiempo no había sido fácil. Sam se sentía como un pez fuera del agua y estar rodeado de tanto jovencito lo ponía nervioso. Lo cierto era que no era tan extraño encontrar a gente ya algo más mayor estudiando una carrera. Eso le hizo sentirse algo menos raro allí.

Dean lo había matriculado en las clases más importantes, pero no había elegido optativa para ese trimestre. Y menos mal porque conociendo a su hermano, seguramente lo habría matriculado en “teoría sobre los pezones de Jennifer Aniston 1.0” o algo por el estilo.

El primer trimestre pudo hacerlo en una optativa basada en el derecho enfocado desde todos los puntos de la vida cotidiana. A él le hubiera gustado matricularse en historia del arte. Ya había elegido esa asignatura una vez y le gustó mucho, pero al haber llegado más tarde que el resto de los alumnos, esa optativa ya tenía el cupo completo.

 

Mientras Sam estudiaba, Dean había comenzado a trabajar, y no les iba mal. Se habían propuesto celebrar todas las fiestas que no habían tenido oportunidad de celebrar durante toda su vida. 

Comenzaron con acción de gracias, donde Dean casi le prendió fuego a la cocina cuando intentó meter un pavo de casi diez kilos por el hueco de un horno visiblemente más pequeño. En una familia normal, el olor a quemado habría sido más que suficiente para destrozar el día, pero un simple olor a chamusquina no iba a quitarles la ilusión a los Winchester de celebrar por primera vez algo de verdad en una casa de verdad.

Dean acabó haciendo sándwiches, de pavo, por supuesto, y vieron varios partidos por la tele. Sí; había sido un gran día a pesar de todo.

 

La Navidad se les dio algo mejor. Dean ya había aprendido la lección de que no porque untes a un animal muerto con mantequilla y lo embutas en el horno, tiene que hacerse mejor... de todas formas y para evitarse problemas, Sam decidió cocinar él ya que se encontraba de vacaciones y su hermano seguía trabajando.

Fueron unos días tranquilos donde ambos pusieron el árbol de Navidad, adornaron la casa y Sam se empeñó en que Dean se aprendiera algún que otro villancico navideño. 

Era la primera vez que celebraban algo así en una casa a la que podían llamar hogar, y no habitación en un motel de carretera. 

No hicieron nada del otro mundo, simplemente disfrutaron de estar juntos. Por Navidad, Sam le regaló a Dean un Ipod viendo que su hermano comenzaba a entenderse con las nuevas tecnologías, y con suplementos para poner conectarlo al coche junto con toda la discografía de sus grupos favoritos.Dean era aún reacio a hacer modificaciones de ese estilo en el impala, pero aceptó el regalo de buen agrado. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que cambiar porque cada vez le era más complicado encontrar cintas de cassette y conservar las antiguas.

Cuando Dean fue a buscar el regalo para su hermano al patio trasero, Sam se quedó sentado en el sofá mirándole. La caja parecía pesar como un muerto y no parecía tener estabilidad ninguna. ¿Qué diablos había allí dentro que pesase tanto? 

Dean llegó hasta él y colocó la caja en el suelo con cuidado y delante de él. 

\- Todo tuyo, Sammy -Dean se secó la frente y se tiró en el sofá a su lado para observar a su hermano abrir su regalo.

Sam observó la caja. Tenía muchos boquetes por arriba y por todo alrededor. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa... Cuando quitó la tapa, la cabeza de un perro labrador color canela apareció ante él. 

Sam se quedó de piedra.

\- Es... es un perro, Dean.

Dean lo miró de reojo.

\- Me alegra ver que os enseñan las cosas más básicas en la universidad -Dean alargó la mano y dejó que el perro le oliera los dedos-. Se llama Coast.

Sam no salía de su asombro.

\- A ti no te gustan los perros, Dean.

\- Bueno, nunca había tenido sitio para uno, pero este muchacho tenía que ser salvado. Llevaba en la perrera demasiado tiempo y lo iban a sacrificar si nadie lo adoptaba. Es muy cariñoso y le gusta dormir -le palmeó el hocico al animal-. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

El menor de los Winchester se había quedado sin habla. No podía salir de su asombro y ese... ese era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en la vida.

\- Gracias -murmuró apenas en voz baja, incapaz de decir nada más.

Dean sabía que Sam estaba muy emocionado, así que intentó romper el hielo.

\- Irá en tu coche, ¿entendido? Y todo lo que se coma lo repondrás tú de tu dinero. Ah -se levantó para ir a la cocina a por otro par de cervezas-. Y nada de meterse en mi cama. Dormirá contigo en tu cuarto o lo mandaré al jardín.

Sam lo aceptó todo. Sabía el poco amor que Dean le tenía a los perros y escuchó atentamente las advertencias que le hizo. De todas formas su hermano no podía engañarle; si le hubiera dado igual el animal, no lo habría salvado de una muerte segura, ¿no? El caso es que esa noche el perro se tumbó al lado de Dean en la cama y él no lo echó como había prometido hacer. Eso ya fue un comienzo.

 

 

 

Tras las vacaciones, Sam volvió con ganas a la universidad. Llegó pronto ese día porque a primera hora se abría la matrícula para elegir asignatura optativa para ese trimestre. Sabía que la clase del Derecho en el arte estaba muy demandada, así que fue con tiempo para no quedarse fuera. Era la asignatura que más se parecía a historia del arte y él estaba muy interesado en ese tema.

Aunque había una cola considerable cuando él llegó, consiguió su plaza y una invitación para la fiesta del arte que habría ese viernes en uno de los recintos del campus. Tenía que llevar acompañante por obligación, así que durante toda la semana estuvo dándole la lata a Dean para fuera con él. Finalmente ganó la batalla y ese mismo viernes ambos se encontraban en la puerta mientras uno de los organizadores de la fiesta buscaba sus nombres en la lista de invitados.

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llaman?

\- Winchester -Sam centró la mirada en el hombre-. Dean y Sam Winchester.

\- No les veo en la lista.

\- Si empieza por el final, quizás la “W” aparezca antes -Dean le sonrió y dejó de hacerlo cuando el hombre le lanzó una mirada fría y amenazante.

\- Saben que esta fiesta es para parejas, ¿verdad?

Sam frunció el ceño.

\- En la invitación ponía _con acompañante._

\- Sí, por su pareja, señor.

\- ¿Y qué se cree que somos? -Dean se asomó a la lista que tenía el hombre en las manos y localizó sus nombres-. Aquí, ¿ve? El señor y la señora Winchester.

Con desgana, el hombre se echó a un lado y ambos pudieron pasar. Cuando apenas llevaban tres pasos, Dean asaltó a un camarero para coger una quiche. Sam le palmeó el hombro.

\- ¿Por qué diablos le has dicho que somos pareja, Dean? Te recuerdo que soy yo el que conoce a esta gente y tiene que tratar con ellos todos los días, y bastante difícil me es ya lidiar con ellos como para añadir una supuesta homosexualidad a mi lista de cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Ya no sois hermanos?

La voz de una mujer sonó tras ellos y ambos se dieron la vuelta. Dean, con la boca llena a reventar, miró la cara de la mujer, sabiendo que la había visto en algún sitio pero no recordaba bien quién era. Sam no pareció tener ese problema porque en seguida la reconoció.

\- Sarah -se acercó hacia ella y le dio la mano-. Me alegro de verte. Cuánto tiempo.

\- Sí -ella miró a Dean y sonrió-. Ya veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Sam sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

\- Dean, ¿te acuerdas de Sarah? Ella y su padre eran marchantes de arte. Resolvimos el caso de aquel cuadro de la niña adoptada que mataba a todas las familias por donde iba pasando. ¿Recuerdas?

Dean terminó de masticar y tragó la deliciosa quiche de queso.

\- Dean Winchester -le sonrió acordándose de ella.

\- Sarah Blake -ella le tendió la mano y vio la sonrisa que se había instalado en la cara de Dean-. ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? -tosió reaccionando al instante-. Nada.

Ella levantó una ceja para mirarle.

\- Ya sé, Dean, recuerdo como eras, y no es la primera vez que sonríen al oír mi nombre -la mujer se volvió para coger una copa de champán y llevárselo a los labios. Cuando notó la cara de Sam de no entender absolutamente nada, se volvió hacia él-. Sarah Blake es una actriz porno. Su especialidad creo que es el fetichismo, pero sin duda Dean sabrá más de ese tema que yo.

Dean alcanzó también una copa y bebió sin necesidad de responder a lo que Sarah había dicho porque su sonrisa indicó que tenía razón. Ella por lo tanto siguió hablando, pero esta vez para Sam, ignorando completamente al mayor de los Winchester.

\- Has crecido, Sam, y me cuesta trabajo creerlo porque ya eras condenadamente alto cuando nos conocimos.

\- Ha esponjado -Dean alcanzó otra mini quiche de otra bandeja que pasó por su lado.

Sam lo miró de reojo y deseó poder meter la cabeza de su hermano en la fuente que había al fondo del jardín. Aquel caso vino a su mente recordando cuando conoció a Sarah y la insistencia que le hacía Dean para que se quedaran unos días más al ver que la chica parecía estar interesada en él. Aunque se besaron antes de irse, jamás llegaron a pasar de ahí porque él aún no estaba preparado por mucho que lo intentase y Sarah no se merecía el tipo de vida que él llevaba. Lo de Jessica aún estaba muy reciente y Sam aún no lo había superado.

\- Los años te han sentado bien, Sam -ella le guiñó un ojo. 

A ella tampoco parecía haberle sentado mal. Igual de alta y delgada como siempre, tenía una buenas curvas y una piel envidiable. Quizás llevaba el pelo algo más corto que la última vez que la vio, pero esos ojos azules contrastaban perfectamente con la oscuridad de su cabello. Sam no pudo olvidar el peinado de la chica en aquellos entonces.

\- Ya no llevas trenzas.

\- Sólo cuando recojo las hojas del jardín de casa.

La química era evidente y Dean comenzaba a sentirse como una alcahueta. Diría su última gracia antes de perderse en la mesa de los canapés del fondo.

\- Es curioso; Sam también.

Sam, azorado y con las mejillas encendidas, intentó cambiar de conversación rápidamente.

\- ¿Has venido por alguna obra en concreto, Sarah? Creo recordar que tu padre estaba muy interesado en ciertas obras Neorenacentistas.

\- Mi padre y yo ya no trabajamos juntos -le aclaró-. Hace cinco años tuvimos una gran discusión y cada uno decidió seguir por separado. Fui dando tumbos de aquí a allá y hace un par de años un amigo me recomendó trabajar en la universidad. Lidiar con muchachos descentrados es complicado, pero satisfactorio al fin y al cabo.

Sam, antes sonrosado por las palabras de su hermano, se había quedado mortalmente pálido sabiendo lo que significaba eso.

\- Eres... la profesora de Derecho en el Arte, ¿verdad?

\- Así es -sonrió-. Oh, no me digas que vas a ser alumno mío.

La risilla de Dean provocó que ambos volvieran la cabeza y se lo quedasen mirando como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas.

\- Vale, ya me voy -Dean supo reconocer y aceptar cuándo sobraba en una conversación, y él hacía rato que ya no pintaba nada allí. Sin despedirse, caminó hacia la mesa del catering que había al fondo.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Sam no supo qué decir. Recordaba perfectamente la química que había tenido con Sarah años atrás cuando la conoció. Incluso recordaba las palabras de ella de seguir adelante y aceptar el destino. Ocho años más tarde y él aún seguía sin superar ciertas cosas.

Ella notó la tensión en él y decidió cambiar de tema para suavizar el ambiente creado entre ellos.

\- Recuerdo que te gustaba Historia del arte. ¿Tienes algún periodo en concreto o artista que te guste más que otros?

\- Siempre he apreciado todas las obras de Michelangelo Buonarroti, entre otros muchos, claro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza observando a lo lejos cómo Dean rodeaba la mesa de los aperitivos como si fuera a saltar sobre ella.

\- ¿Tu hermano también está apuntado a mis clases?

Sam sonrió por la pregunta.

\- No. Para él Michelangelo es uno de las Tortugas Ninjas.

Ambos sonrieron y Sam se vio en la obligación de defender a su hermano.

\- Dean ha estado todos estos años cuidando de mí y gracias a él he vuelto a estudiar -se rascó el puente de la nariz intentando no ponerse tan emotivo-. No estaría aquí si no fuera por él.

\- No hace falta que me vendas a Dean, Sam; conozco a los tipos como él.

\- Ah, ¿si?

\- Sí -ella también se volvió para mirarle a lo lejos-. Tu hermano se hace el fuerte y el valiente. Piensa que puede con todo y antepone tu necesidad antes que la suya propia -Sarah se volvió de nuevo para mirar ahora a Sam-. Dean es la clase de persona que querrías a tu lado si de pronto el mundo se hundiese.

En eso tenía razón. Le sonrió levemente, haciendo apenas un gesto con los labios y se acercó hacia un camarero que servía copas de champán. Alcanzó dos y le acercó una a ella.

\- Brindemos -Sarah levantó la copa esperando que él uniera la suya.

\- ¿Por algo en concreto?

\- Por las segundas oportunidades -la respuesta de ella podía ser muy obvia, entonces se explicó-. Sé que tu vuelta a la universidad será para bien, Sam, y que lograrás terminar tus estudios esta vez.

Sam levantó la copa y brindó con ella, no sabiendo muy bien si eso era lo que quería oír o no.

\- Disculpe, señor Winchester.

Sam se volvió para ver tras él al mismo hombre de seguridad que les había pedido los nombres en la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? 

\- Su... la señora Winchester está acabando con todas las mini quiches, señor. Le rogaría si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Disculpándose antes Sarah, Sam caminó decidido hacia la mesa de los canapés para interceptar a su hermano.

\- Dean -Sam observó cómo su hermano se llevaba otro aperitivo a la boca a pesar de que casi ya no le entraba-. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué comes como si no hubiera un mañana?

Dean le sonrió y se tomó su tiempo para masticarlo todo sin perder esa sonrisa pícara del rostro. Luego bebió un trago de champán y finalmente respondió a su hermano.

\- ¿Qué tal con Sarah? ¿Has quedado para ir a casa con ella? Tío, avísame y cuelga un calcetín o algo en el pomo de la puerta.

Sam agitó la cabeza intentando no pensar qué clase de película se había montado Dean en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? No -lo sacó de su error-. No me voy a llevar a Sarah a casa, ni voy a intentar nada con ella.

La sonrisa de Dean desapareció.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Está casada?

\- Que yo sepa no, pero... Dean -se lamió los labios mientras explicaba lo obvio-. Es mi profesora.

\- ¿Y?

¿Por qué su hermano no veía lo obvio?

\- ¡No puedo liarme con mi profesora!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Eres exasperante -Sam le dio un ligero empujón en el pecho-. No todos vivimos en una peli porno constante como tú.

\- Sam, yo sólo digo que pases un buen rato, nada más -se hurgó en el bolsillo para comprobar que tenía las llaves del impala ahí-. Ya he cenado, y gratis -le guiñó un ojo-, así que me voy a casa.

\- ¿Te vas? -Sam se volvió mirando la enorme sala dándose cuenta de que no habían visto nada-. Aún no ha empezado la exposición.

\- Lo sé, pero seguro que _tu profesora_ te puede poner al día y explicártelo todo sin problemas.

A Sam no le pasó por alto el tono que usó Dean para referirse a ella; exactamente igual que el que había usado siete años atrás para insinuarle que ahí había tema.

\- Como quieras. No voy a obligarte a que te quedes.

\- Bien -Dean le devolvió el ligero toque en el pecho y jugó con las llaves que ahora tenía en las manos-, porque no me apetece verte pelando la pava. Pásalo bien, Sammy -se despidió de él mientras se alejaba-. No vuelvas por casa hasta mañana.

Sam lo vio alejarse. Le dio un trago a su copa y se quedó mirando hasta que Dean desapareció de la fiesta.

 

 

 

Dean arrancó el impala y condujo hacia casa sin prisas. Sam le había instalado lo que le regaló por Navidad en el coche y debía de reconocer que era muy cómodo tener todas las canciones que quisiera sin tener que estar buscando entre sus cajas de cintas. Además, la mayoría de ellas debido al uso y a los años, habían comenzado a escucharse mal. Algunas incluso parecían exorcismos de lo distorsionadas que parecían algunas voces. Posiblemente alguna lo fuera.

 

Cuando llegó a casa, ésta le pareció inusualmente desierta. Normalmente a esa hora solía cenar con Sam. No es que hicieran nada especial; simplemente cenaban viendo algún episodio del Doctor Who. Era asombroso cómo en apenas unos meses se había acostumbrado tan bien a tener un hogar.

El problema era que, para él, su casa estaba incompleta.

No había ni un solo día en que no se acordara de Cas. Al principio de haber empezado esa nueva vida le era más llevadera la ausencia del ángel porque las novedades del día a día lo mantenían muy ocupado, como llevar él sólo un desguace o no prenderle fuego a la cocina haciendo un par de tortillas. Lo inusual del día a día lo distrajo de lo que realmente sentía y a veces pensaba que daría todo lo que tenía ahora por volver a ver al ángel de nuevo.

Encendió la tele y apretó el mando a distancia para ver qué ponían. Con suerte pillaría algún capítulo repetido de Fringe, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Se sirvió un whisky y luego otro. Jugó con las canales pasando uno tras otro hasta encontrar un capítulo de Expediente X. Eso podía valer. Se sirvió otro whisky y se sentó a verlo.

La frustración sexual no resuelta entre Mulder y Scully le recordó un poco a la suya con Cas. Lo cierto es que siempre había sentido cierta fascinación por el ángel. Al principio no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero conforme fueron pasando los años y las cosas vividas entre ellos, finalmente aceptó que lo que sentía por el ángel no lo sentía por nadie más, y era comprensible porque Castiel era un tío guapo, con esos labios tan carnosos y esos increíbles ojos azules. Y eso sólo lo que podía ver sin llegar a ponerle dos rombos a sus visiones, porque las caderas del ángel habían sido diseñadas sin duda para pecar. Ahí habría puesto él las puertas del infierno y no en Wisconsin, claro que entonces él habría pecado y habría ido al infierno de cabeza, aunque habría merecido la pena.

Fue a levantarse para servirse otro whisky cuando descubrió que tenía una mano metida por dentro del pantalón y se estaba acariciando. No se había dado cuenta de ese dato. Eso le hizo sospechar que quizás había bebido más whisky de lo que últimamente estaba acostumbrado.

Olvidó el ambarino licor y se abrió completamente los botones del pantalón para darse más espacio.

Su erección salió del confinamiento alzándose al aire entre sus dedos. Sin perder tiempo, Dean volvió a agarrarse de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarse pasando la palma de la mano a lo largo de todo el miembro.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras miles de imágenes revoloteaban en su cabeza. 

Estaba muy excitado y la humedad del glande así lo demostró, pero había bebido tanto alcohol que le era imposible concentrarse para poder terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Decidió que una ducha con agua algo más fresca de lo normal serviría para bajarle un poco el calentón y espabilarle, así que, sin pensárselo más, apagó la tele y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto de baño.

Una vez en la ducha y tras los chorros del agua casi fría, Dean no había podido bajar la presión que sentía. Estaba tan excitado que no podía casi ni pensar. Una parte de los efectos del alcohol se habían ido por el desagüe, pero otra aún seguía ahí, martirizándole con imágenes no aptas para corazones sensibles.

Sin usar apenas la toalla, Dean salió del baño y caminó hacia su cama. Se sentó a los pies de esta, con las piernas separadas y muy cerca del borde del colchón.

Su mano había comenzado a actuar de nuevo y en pocos segundos estuvo jadeando palabras que al principio parecían no tener sentido. Cuando se concentró, fue consciente de que estaba hablando con Cas.

\- Cas -gimió por lo bajo el nombre del ángel mientras apretaba el puño alrededor del pene y comenzaba a subir y a bajar con una lentitud pasmosa-. Cas, ven.

Esas palabras, susurradas por Dean y acariciadas por esos labios sedientos de besos y roces, podían parecer estar dichas para tentar al ángel, para hacerle caer del cielo directo hacia sus brazos. O entre sus piernas.

Imaginarse a Cas de rodillas, con esos carnosos labios alrededor de su pene, hizo que el cuerpo le temblase y se mareara ligeramente. La habitación le dio vueltas, no supo muy bien si fue aún por el alcohol ingerido o por la visión que acababa de tener. 

Echó un brazo hacia atrás y se apoyó en él sobre la cama mientras con la otra mano había acelerado el agarre. 

Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, porque si entornaba los ojos un poco, podía ver a Castiel de rodillas ante él, apartándole la mano de su objetivo y deslizándoselo entero en la boca.

Dean contuvo al aliento porque sintió con claridad la lengua del ángel a su alrededor, cómo le humedecía la piel y cómo le daba calor.

Llevó el otro brazo hacia atrás para para dejarse de caer sobre ellos. Subió las piernas abriéndolas más y acabó apoyando los pies en el borde del colchón. Con esa postura estaba totalmente expuesto y se sentía maravillosamente bien así. 

La cabeza de Castiel estaba hundida en su centro de placer y notaba cómo su lengua lo recorría completamente de arriba a abajo. Primero lo sintió sobre el glande, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas de humedad que habían comenzado a nacer ahí. Luego fue bajando por su tronco, hinchado y venoso, hasta los testículos. 

La lengua de Cas le recorrió las pelotas jugando con ella mientras la elogiaba también con largos y húmedos lametones.

Cuando pensó que se detendría, la lengua siguió hacia abajo y abarcó todo el orificio de entrada de Dean. Éste gimió sin control cuando notaba como, poco a poco, sus músculos se iban relajando permitiendo así que la osada lengua fuera cada vez más lejos en su ataque.

 

Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Cas parecía tener el don de poder esta en todas partes. Podía sentir su lengua caliente y húmeda alrededor de su miembro, succionándole hasta el alma, llenando la habitación de sonidos lascivos y perturbadores. 

Los gemidos de Dean no se quedaron atrás. Sentía la lengua del ángel invadirle esa zona tan íntima llegando a su anillo muscular para empezar a deslizarse por él. 

La sensación lo volvió loco y, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, agitó las caderas en el borde la misma buscando más, necesitando más, hasta que todo explotó dentro de él.

Un calor embriagador lo envolvió desde dentro y lo arrastró en una marea caliente sin fin. No podía parar de mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante mientras se mordía el labio inferior jadeando el nombre del ángel una y otra vez.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tenía la piel fría y los pies se le habían quedado helados ahora que los tenía apoyados en el suelo. 

Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró el desorden que había sobre su pecho y abdomen; los restos, la mayoría aún frescos de su semen, seguían salpicados sobre su piel.

Tendría que ir a ducharse de nuevo, pero se limitó a escalar la cama hasta alcanzar la almohada. Luego se metió dentro de las sábanas y se tapó hasta el cuello intentando recuperar el calor que había perdido al quedarse dormido desnudo y mojado. Al día siguiente se ducharía de nuevo y cambiaría las sábanas. Ahora sólo quería analizar lo que había pasado, lo que su mente había visto.

No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. No sabía si todo había sido producto de su imaginación, de los whiskys que se había tomado o realmente Cas había estado allí. Si así hubiera sido, él lo habría sabido, ¿no? 

\- Cas -susurró. Un segundo más tarde el sueño pudo de nuevo con él y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos como si los párpados fueran demasiado pesados. Finalmente se durmió murmurando lo que tenía en la mente-. _Te echo de menos._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuidado, este capítulo contiene sexo het.

**EPILOGO 2/3**

 

 

Las clases de arte con Sarah como profesora eran lo mejor de la semana para Sam. Se notaba que la chica había estado mucho tiempo trabajando en esa área y que le gustaba lo que hacía, porque la pasión que le ponía a las explicaciones que le daba a sus alumnos eran magistrales. Al menos así lo sentía Sam, que veía a todos los jovencitos de su clase muy atentos a las palabras de Sarah. Como alumno también que era, conocía lo que los chicos opinaban de ella. Sólo Dios sabría cuántas historias guarras y sueños calenturientos había tenido que oír sobre Sarah durante la semana. Estaba claro que las hormonas no perdonaban a nada ni a nadie. ¿Era él el único que respetaba a Sarah porque era su profesora? Incluso Dean parecía pensar lo mismo que los chavales de su clase, al menos quedó claro ese día cuando fue a recogerle a la salida. Sam había dejado su coche en el desguace de Dean para que le cambiara el aceite al viejo coche que había comprado de tercera mano como mínimo y le hiciera un par de arreglos más.

Cuando Sam fue a montarse en el impala, Sarah pasó por su lado. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa y él hizo lo mismo. Al sentarse en el asiento del copiloto al lado de Dean, éste no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Está buena, ¿eh? A ver si te la ligas ya -Dean arrancó el coche.

Sam se volvió hacia él con la sonrisa borrada del rostro.

\- Es mi profesora.

\- ¿Y? -Dean miró la calle para incorporarse a la circulación y luego siguió hablando-. Sam, ese es el sueño de todo adolescente; liarse con su profesora buenorra.

\- Yo ya no soy un adolescente -aclaró.

\- En algunos temas sí, Sam, créeme -le corrigió-. Te quedas mirándola como un tonto, no puedes negarlo.

\- No voy a negarlo, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que ella sea mi profesora.

\- Di lo que quieras, Sammy, pero haz algo -Dean se relajó con una mano al volante mientras miraba a su hermano-; me estás dejando el coche perdido de babas.

Sam lo ignoró y volvió la cabeza para mirar por su ventanilla. ¿En serio se le notaba tanto?

 

 

 

Dean tardó un par de días en tenerle el coche listo, limpio y todo, cosa que le asombró de Dean.

Ese día las clases habían sido particularmente largas y estaba cansado. Pronto comenzaría a tener muchos exámenes y a veces se preguntaba si podría seguir con todo eso. Era absurdo pensar que un par de pruebas podrían con él cuando se había enfrentado con el mismo Lucifer y con miles de demonios en más de una ocasión. Entonces decidió no pensar. Estaba cansado y nada más. 

Llegó hasta una de las puertas traseras del coche y la abrió para dejar los libros. Luego fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- Ya veo que tienes de vuelta tu coche -Sarah caminaba hacia él también cargada con un montón de libros y un bolso colgado del hombro.

\- Sí -Sam se detuvo y se quedó apoyado en la puerta-. Dean le ha cambiado un par de cosas y al menos ya voy perdiendo piezas por el camino.

Ella rió y la sonrisa sonó a gloria en los oídos de Sam que no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -la voz de Sarah le rebotó en la mente y se dio cuenta entonces de que no había estado prestando atención.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, claro.

\- Verás; tengo el coche en el taller y no tengo quién me lleve a casa. Iba a coger el autobús, pero...

Sam no la dejó terminar.

\- Yo te acerco -dio la vuelta al coche y abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto para que ella se acomodara.

Antes de entrar ella lo miró.

\- ¿En serio no es una molestia? No te lo habría pedido si no fuera realmente necesario. Ha sido un día tan largo hoy y voy tan cargada de trabajos de los alumnos que...

\- ¿Quieres entrar antes de que cambie de opinión, te robe el bolso y te deje abandonada en el aparcamiento?

Ella sonrió por la broma y acabó entrando en el coche mientras Sam cerraba la puerta tras ella. Luego caminó rápido dando la vuelta al coche y se sentó tras el volante.

Sarah le dio las señas de su casa y durante los primeros minutos del trayecto ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Sarah se volvió para mirarle.

\- Espero no estar ocasionándote ningún problema. Sé cómo son los chicos y el tipo de broma que gastan.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya superé esa etapa -le aseguró-. Soy inmune a esas cosas.

Quizás Sam habló demasiado rápido, sobre todo cuando se paró en un semáforo en rojo y sin poder evitar, miró de reojo el borde de la falda de ella. Entonces su mente voló tan rápido como la pólvora. De pronto Sarah abandonaba su asiento mientras se subía a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. La vaporosa falda que hasta entonces se había mantenido recatadamente a la altura de las rodillas, se arremolinó alrededor de los muslos de la chica. Sam la besó mientras levantaba las caderas y arremetía contra ella, frotando su erección confinada en sus pantalones contra la humedad de ella.

\- Sam. ¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?

Sam reaccionó. Oyó que el coche de atrás le pitaba para que se pusiera en marcha antes de que cambiara el semáforo otra vez. Azorado, metió primera y siguió su camino.

\- ¿Todo va bien? -la voz de ella parecía insegura de pronto.

\- Si, si -le aseguró con demasiado ahínco-. Me distraje. Ha sido un día muy largo.

\- Te entiendo -Sarah desvió la mirada hacia su ventanilla para observar las calles por donde pasaban-. Siento entretenerte más de la cuenta con lo cansado que estás.

\- No es nada. Me pilla de camino.

Ella volvió a mirarle expresando su gratitud con esos enormes ojos azules.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de la hermandad?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo cierto es que no. Nunca he sido muy partidario de esas cosas.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De pasártelo bien?

\- ¿Sabes que me acabas de recordar a mi hermano? -sonrió. Puso el intermitente y giró hacia una calle mucho más estrecha y menos transitada.

\- Me lo imagino -respondió divertida-, pero ésta vez debo defender a Dean y darle la razón. ¿Por qué no te gusta ir de fiesta?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé. Falta de costumbre, imagino.

\- Entonces no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Tienes que venir conmigo, Sam. No puedes dejarme allí sola a mi edad rodeada de un montón de muchachos hormonados y peinados como Justin Bieber. 

Sam sonrió sabiendo que todo eso que ella decía era cierto. Iba a mantenerse firme y a decirle que no iba a ir y no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero cometió el error de mirarla. Cuando vio las brillantes pupilas azules de ella, no supo decir que no.

\- Iré, pero me mantendré alejado de todo el mundo -le advirtió-. ¡Y no pienso bailar!

\- Vale, abuelo -bromeó justo cuando Sam detenía el coche delante de la casa que ella estaba señalando-. Aquí es -abrió la puerta del coche para salir pero antes se volvió hacia Sam para mirarle-. Gracias por el paseo.

Sam iba a responderle que el placer había sido suyo, pero entonces ella se acercó a su mejilla para darle un casto e inocente beso sin apenas separar los labios.

\- Hasta mañana -Sarah agarró los libros y salió del coche cerrando tras ella.

Sam sólo fue capaz de quedarse agarrado al volante mientras luchaba por no morir asfixiado dentro de sus pantalones.

 

 

 

\- Y dices que Sarah te ha obligado a ir -Dean bajó tras él las escaleras intentando sacarle más información-. Te dijo que si tú no ibas, ella tampoco. ¿Correcto?

\- Dean -Sam llevaba un rato intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero Dean parecía habérsele pegado al culo como si fuera una lapa-, es lógico que dijera eso; yo soy el único que tiene más o menos su edad. El resto de sus alumnos son o más jóvenes o más mayores.

\- Ya, claro -Dean lo adelantó y corrió a ponerse delante de la puerta de entrada para bloquearle el paso-. Llevas condones, ¿verdad?

\- Deeeean -Sam alargó las palabras intentando no perder la paciencia-. No va a pasar nada. Quítate del medio.

Dean levantó una mano ante su hermano. Con los dedos corazón, índice y pulgar, el mayor de los Winchester sostenía un par de paquetes de condones de una popular marca famosa por sus preservativos XXL. 

Reacio, Sam alargó el brazo y los cogió. No porque fuera a usar alguno, sino porque sabía que sino Dean no se quitaría del medio.

\- Me lo agradecerás -Dean le guiñó un ojo apartándose de la puerta. Agarró el pomo y abrió para dejarle salir-. ¡A por ella, machote!

Sam, que ya había dado un par de pasos para salir antes de que Dean cambiara de idea, cerró los ojos sospechando que tantos años viendo porno barato había hecho mella en el cerebro de su hermano.

 

 

 

La fiesta era tal y como él había predicho; un montón de jóvenes borrachos bailando al compás de una música estridente, pero había merecido la pena estar allí nada más que por ver a Sarah. Ella estaba impresionante. Más que eso; La mujer llevaba una mini falda negra apretada de cuero y una camiseta plateada. Llevaba el pelo suelto y algo alocado, haciendo juego con su imagen de mujer fatal. Había hablado con Sam cuando llegaron a la fiesta, pero luego estuvo charlando durante un rato muy largo con una alumna que parecía estar contándole su vida. Sam se mantuvo distante de la fiesta. Encontró una esquina prácticamente oculta de todos y se quedó allí con su bebida en la mano.

Al cabo de un rato Sarah se acercó a Sam atravesando el salón atestado de gente. Traía un ponche en la mano y con la otra luchaba por abrirse paso. Cuando llegó a su lado, resopló llegando a la frente para quitarse un mechón del flequillo.

\- Cuántas jovencitas, ¿eh? Me siento como en un concierto de One Direction.

Sam sonrió dándole un sorbo a su bebida. No tenía muy claro quiénes eran los que había mencionado, pero fijo que era algún grupo cuyos componentes aún no habían nacido cuando a él le había empezado a salir los pelos de las piernas.

\- Yo me siento como el padre de todos estos -señalo un grupo de chavales que estaban sentados en un sofá de la esquina mientras comentaban un video que estaban viendo en Youtube-. He tenido que quitarme de al lado del ponche porque un chico me ha pedido permiso para coger un vaso.

Sarah se rió por la exageración, pero no le quitaba razón; ambos se sentían ahí fuera de lugar, por eso decidió que lo mejor era abandonar ya la fiesta.

\- Yo me voy a casa -dejó el vaso medio vacío sobre la mesa y acarició el brazo de Sam como despedida-. Te veo el lunes en clase.

Sam apuró su bebida y la dejó junto al vaso vacío de ella mientras la seguía.

\- Espera, voy contigo.

 

Durante los primeros cien metros estuvieron callados, caminando uno al lado del otro. Habían decidido ir andando a la fiesta por si ambos bebían y porque seguramente hubiera sido una locura buscar un sitio para aparcar. Total, la fiesta no les pillaba demasiado lejos de casa. Cuando ya habían dejado el ruido de la música y los gritos atrás, Sarah lo vio caminar a su lado. Tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para mirar a la cara a ese hombre tan alto.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan para la semana que viene?

Sam la miró sin entender.

\- Es una semana como otra cualquiera, ¿no?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, incapaz de creer que tuviera que explicarle la fecha que era.

\- El miércoles es San Valentín. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes pareja para esa noche?

Sam se maldijo mentalmente por haber olvidado esa fecha. La última vez que la había celebrado había sido con Jessica. Desde entonces esa fecha era como otra más en su vida.

\- Lo cierto es que no -admitió. Luego la miró-. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? -Sarah hizo un ruido encantador con la garganta, quedándose a medias entre una carcajada y una queja-. Qué va. El chico que me gusta no parece estar interesado.

Sam quiso apoyarla para que no se sintiera mal.

\- Ese tío tiene que ser idiota para no querer nada contigo -la alentó. Eso era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no?

Sarah lo miró de reojo mientras soltaba lo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose para sí.

\- Eres tú el chico que me gusta.

Sam la miró riéndose pensando que estaba de broma. Cuando vio que ella asentía con la cabeza, negó con la cabeza pero no apartó la sonrisa del rostro.

\- Como te he dicho, ese tío es idiota.

Ahora la carcajada de Sarah fue mucho más fuerte que antes.

\- ¿Te llamas a ti mismo idiota? -palmeó encantada-. Eso es nuevo. No me lo esperaba.

Sam la cogió del brazo para que ella centrara su atención.

\- Sarah, en serio... No puedo gustarte. Soy tu alumno y no está bien.

Ella levantó las cejas porque él dijera eso.

\- No estaría bien si fueras uno de mis alumnos menores de edad, pero no es el caso, y antes de estar en mi clase tú yo ya éramos amigos, ¿no?

\- Sí -él no lo negó en ningún momento.

\- No sabía que te importase tanto lo que dijeran los demás, Sam.

\- Y no me importa, pero no quiero causarte ningún problema.

\- Somos mayores de edad, Sam, y discretos. Nadie tiene por qué saber nada.

Sam paró de andar y la miró asombrado. ¿Realmente ella se le había insinuado tan abiertamente?

\- No puede ser -echó a andar y tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

\- Si quieres te lo pongo por escrito -Sarah no podía dejar de bromear al ver su cara-. Además, Sam; confío en ti y sé que tú nunca harías nada para ponerme en peligro.

Sam sonrió por sus palabras. Sarah no era como las demás mujeres que conocía.

\- Prometo guardar el secreto con mi vida -se hizo una señal en el pecho como si acabase de realizar la promesa más importante del mundo.

Sarah lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hasta quedar detrás de la cafetería que a esa hora ya estaba cerrada. Lo inmovilizó contra la pared y se arrimó mucho a él mientras lo miraba seriamente a los ojos.

\- No te burles de mí, Sam, por favor.

\- Jamás me burlaría de ti, Sarah -Sam dejó de sonreír para demostrarle que hablaba en serio-. No podría.

Ella se acercó a él tanteando el terreno. Finalmente pareció armarse de valor y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. 

Sam aceptó el beso y participó en él, aunque lo hizo algo reacio. Tras el primer contacto sobre sus labios, se separó y la miró esperando no dañar sus sentimientos.

\- Sarah... Yo -suspiró deseando que la frase que iba a decir no sonara al típico tópico-. No es por ti; es por mí.

Ella parpadeó visiblemente más triste que antes.

\- Tienes que enterrar tu pasado, Sam, sino jamás podrás seguir hacia delante. Creo que no es la primera vez que te digo esto.

Y no lo era porque ya siete años atrás se lo había dicho, pero lo de Jessica aún estaba demasiado reciente y no aceptó ningún consejo al respecto entonces.

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé -comenzó-. Lo que no tengo tan claro es mi futuro porque no sé qué será de mí y...

\- Sam, Sam -la insistencia de ella diciendo su nombre hizo que Sam dejara de hablar para escucharla-. Nadie sabe qué pasará mañana, de hecho nadie sabe qué puede pasar esta misma noche. ¿Vas a negarte ser feliz ahora por temor a lo que pueda o no pueda pasar mañana?

\- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Sarah. No tengo nada, no soy nada y no sé dónde estaré mañana. No quiero irme y dejarte atrás odiándome por haberte engañado -no pudo evitar pensar en Amelia y todo lo que había pasado. Ahora no quería que Sarah fuera otra chica más a la que dejaba atrás, porque no podría.

\- Shhhhh -lo mandó a callar-. No quiero que me prometas nada, Sam, ni quiero que me asegures un mañana -volvió a arrimarse a él hasta casi rozar sus labios con los suyos-. Sólo quiero el aquí y el ahora, Sam. Te necesito.

Posiblemente se arrepintiera mañana, o pasado mañana, pero ahora, el ya mismo, iba a disfrutarlo porque estaba cansado de no vivir su presente por estar anclado en el pasado temiendo el futuro. Cogió a Sarah con ambas manos rodeándole la cara y la terminó de acercar a él mientras la besaba. Ella se dejó arrastrar y participó plenamente en el beso. 

Sam no esperaba la sincera y abierta respuesta de la chica. No pudo evitar gruñir al notar esa entrega casi total por parte de ella. La arrimó a su cuerpo y la pegó a él, pero la postura de estar encorvado hacia delante para estar a la altura de sus labios no era la más cómoda, así que se incorporó tirando de ella, cogiéndola en brazos y levantándola sin esfuerzo como si fuera una pluma al viento. Sarah no dejó pasar esa oportunidad; abrió las piernas y le rodeó las caderas para acabar sentada a horcajadas alrededor de su cintura.

La falda de tubo que había mantenido recta toda la noche se le subió hasta las caderas revelando unas piernas largas y esbeltas que acababan en una medias con liguero. El borde, de sencillo encaje negro, llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y una vez allí, unos broches de la misma tela lo unían a la prenda que llevaba enganchado a la cintura. Entre esa piel suave y blanca, un minúsculo tanga, también negro y a juego con lo demás, escondía sólo lo justo y necesario.

Sam se dio la vuelta para apoyarla contra la pared mientras seguía besándola. Bebía de los labios de la chica como si necesitara alimentarse de ella, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que esos besos.

Bajó la cabeza por su mandíbula para lamerle el cuello. Notaba el rápido y rítmico pulso de Sarah bajo la piel. La lamió y le propinó un pequeño mordisco. Apenas llegó a apretar, ni siquiera le dejó marca, pero ella gimió extasiada.

Cuando Sam siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, su mano se adelantó para ir abriéndole los tres pequeños botones que tenía la camiseta. No era demasiado escotada, pero la tela era lo suficientemente elástica para tirar de ella y mostrar lo que Sam necesitaba ver.

Los pechos de Sarah, suaves y turgentes, estaban confinados en un sujetador también negro y posiblemente a juego con todo lo demás. Con dedos hábiles y directos, deslizó el pulgar entre el borde del encaje y la cremosa piel de la chica. La yema rozó el pezón, que reaccionó al instante ante el contacto, alzándose descarado haciéndole saber que le había gustado la caricia.

Osado, Sam tiró del borde de la tela y descubrió el pecho. Un rosado pezón apareció ante sus ojos. La boca se le hizo agua y no pudo contener las ganas de saborearlo.

Y eso hizo; su mano, grande y fuerte, abarcó todo el pecho mientras lo sostenía gentilmente hasta acercar sus labios a esa sensible zona.

Cuando Sarah notó la lengua y los labios de Sam succionándole el pezón, no pudo evitar gemir en consecuencia a lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía derretirse entre sus brazos y si no hubiera sido por el fuerte agarre del hombre, habría caído al suelo un rato atrás.

\- Sam, sigue por favor.

El jadeo fue apenas un leve murmullo en la noche. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería ella concretamente, pero iba a seguir. Tendrían que matarle para hacerle parar.

 

Sarah notó que sus pies tocaban suelo. La falda se le había quedado remangada en la cintura debido a la rigidez de la tela. No esperaba acabar tan pronto, o al menos eso pensaba que iba a pasar cuando lo vio arrodillarse ante ella. 

Incluso de rodillas, Sam Winchester era enorme. Conforme se había ido agachando, había ido regalándole efímeros besos sobre la piel. Una vez que estuvo como quería, le levantó una pierna y se la colocó sobre el hombro. El muslo, desprovisto de medias, no pudo evitar erizarse quizás no sólo por el aire frío de la noche, sino por el cálido aliento de la boca de Sam.

Depositó sus labios sobre la piel mientras con la lengua daba pequeños lametones allá por donde pasaba. Esa mujer lo mareaba y le hacía hacer cosas que no estaba seguro de poder hacer con otras mujeres.

Fue subiendo por esa zona tan sensible hasta llegar al tanga. Sarah pensó que se detendría, pero estaba equivocada; cuando sintió la lengua de Sam sobre la tela, pensó que se desmayaría. Notaba la prenda pegada a su piel y no podía ocultar que lo que el hombre le hacía le gustaba mucho. Demasiado.

Sam notó la humedad en el tanga y el sabor lo mareó. Necesitaba probarla sin esa tela de por medio, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ese exquisito rincón y su lengua. Alargó un dedo y lo usó en forma de gancho para echar la minúscula prenda a un lado. Sarah estaba perfectamente depilada y ya no había nada que ocultase todo lo que él quería ver. Sin esperar más, volvió a acercarse a ella para saborearla.

Mal. Eso tenía que estar mal porque tanto placer no podía ser bueno. 

Sarah se había agarrado a la media melena de él, y aunque no le hacía daño, lo había despeinado completamente. Ni en sus sueños más ocultos y prohibidos, jamás había soñado con tener a Sam de esa manera. Bueno sí, pero jamás lo confesaría abiertamente.

La lengua de Sam jugaba con su clítoris, apretando y rozando cada zona del mismo con maestría. La áspera barba de dos días también le rozaba en algunos puntos arrancándole incontrolable jadeos que no sabía que estaba murmurando.

\- Por favor, Sam, por favor Sam, por favor.

Era como una letanía que se repetía una y otra vez y cada vez lo estaban volviendo más y más loco. Notaba los pantalones demasiado apretados y se moría por deshacerse de ellos ahí mismo, pero antes le daría lo que ella estaba buscando.

Sin dejar de presionar con la lengua ese punto mágico entre sus piernas, Sam deslizó la mano acariciando todo su sexo, notando la humedad que había empapado ya la fina tela del tanga. Volvió a echarlo a un lado y le acarició los labios, desprovistos también de vello. Sam deseó estar en su casa con ella tumbada delante de él, las piernas completamente separadas y expuesta por completo ante sus ojos. Mentalmente se prometió hacerlo realidad algún día, mientras iba a aprovechar el presente.

Usó la humedad que lo rodeaba para jugar con ella y embadurnarse el dedo. Luego la penetró. 

El cuerpo de Sarah se contrajo y tembló por la sublime sensación. Notaba el dedo de Sam dentro de ella moverse con cautela hasta que volvió a sacarlo para regresarlo segundos más tarde junto a un segundo dedo. El estrecho canal se ciñó a él y lo apresó instándole a que siguiera.

Sam sabía lo que tenía que hacer; Encontró el sitio exacto donde tenía que rozar su arremetidas mientras lamía cada vez con más insistencia.

 

El orgasmo la pilló por sorpresa. Durante esos segundos pensó que sería capaz de volar si se lo propusiera, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por esa increíble sensación. El calor invadió cada poro de su cuerpo y uno a uno se fueron uniendo hasta hacerla temblar de placer. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, húmedos por las emociones, Sam se había puesto de pie y la miraba con una sonrisa franca en el rostro. No era la típica sonrisa del que se sabe triunfador de una batalla de ese tipo, era más bien... un gracias, y era de locos, porque él ni siquiera había terminado, ¡era ella la que debía de darle las gracias por haberla hecho sentir así!

\- Sam -Sarah lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos y lo besó. Tenía los labios hinchados y salados, entonces recordó que acababa de correrse en su cara.

Sam tuvo que notar que Sarah se había puesto rígida como un palo, incluso había dejado de besarle. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarla, las mejillas de ellas estaban coloradas y parecía mucho más azorada que antes.

\- ¿Estás bien? -realmente no entendía ese cambio de actitud por parte de ella.

-Yo... -Sarah guardó silencio incapaz de expresarle lo que pensaba.

\- Sarah -la voz de Sam sonó relajada y tranquila en la quietud de la noche-; siempre hemos hablado de todo y has sido franca conmigo. Por favor, dime qué ocurre.

Ella asintió. No iba a hacer un drama, no iba a ponerse bien la falda e irse a casa corriendo a poner en su perfil del facebook lo que le había pasado. Ella no era así; había aprendido a base de mal que lo mejor era hablar las cosas en el momento y enfrentar la verdad. Con eso en la mente, echó a un lado la vergüenza cuando decidió contarle la verdad.

\- Me he corrido en tu cara -su piel no podía ponerse más colorada, así que se llevó las manos a las mejillas para evitar así que le explotasen y para intentar ocultarse de la mirada de él.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa. Esos hoyuelos no podían haber aparecido en mejor momento y durante un segundo él también pareció ruborizarse. Volvió a acercarse a ella y la besó haciendo que se quitase las manos de la cara. Cuando terminó de besarla, la miró con la misma expresión feliz en el rostro.

\- Lo sé -susurró sobre su oído-, y me ha puesto a mil.

Sarah se vio arrastrada de nuevo por los besos de ese hombre. No sabía decirle que no. ¡No quería decirle que no! Sam deslizó las manos por detrás de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero donde la acarició abiertamente y con un solo empuje, la hizo trepar de nuevo alrededor de sus caderas. Ella notó su erección en el acto, recordando así que él no había terminado. Volvió a besarle, echando a un lado ese breve momento de vergüenza.

Sam la siguió. La deseaba y necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía que por un segundo temió terminar antes incluso de empezar.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó la cartera. Allí había guardado los preservativo que le dio Dean temiendo que si los dejaba suelto en el bolsillo se le cayeran al suelo en el momento menos oportuno.

Cuando encontró el pequeño sobre azulado, lo sostuvo entre los dientes mientras se abría la correa y se desabotonaba el pantalón. Sarah le cogió el envoltorio y comenzó a abrirlo viendo cómo Sam se echaba la ropa hacia abajo para dejar aparecer entre ellos su erección.

Ese hombre era grande, en más de un sentido, y ver su pene erguirse entre sus muslos la dejó sin aliento. Eso sólo duró los primeros segundos, luego reaccionó, sacó el preservativo y se lo colocó con cuidado de no arañarlo con las uñas.

Sam siseó cuando notó esas manos rodearle aunque fuera por encima del condón. Tenía que hundirse en ella antes de acabar tristemente entre sus dedos. Estaba tan excitado que no notó que había comenzado a respirar más profundamente.

 

Sarah se agarró de sus hombros mientras él la agarraba con un sólo brazo mientras con la otra mano guiaba su erección entre las piernas de ella. Cuando notó que iba por el camino correcto, dejó que la humedad hiciera su trabajo y la lubricación hizo el resto. Apenas se había deslizado un milímetro cuando se detuvo completamente para mirar a Sarah. Ella tenía los labios separados, los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas encendidas. Quizás aún se sintiera avergonzada por lo que le había dicho antes, pero para él había sido un momento asombroso.

\- Aún puedo parar si quieres.

Que le diera la opción de elegir hizo que Sarah se emocionara. Si pensaba egoístamente, ella ya estaba saciada. Si hubiera sido una desagradecida, le habría dicho que lo dejaban para otro día, pero quería complacerle, no porque se sintiera en la obligación de hacerlo, sino porque ver a Sam feliz hacía que ella también lo fuera. 

\- Sigue -fue lo único capaz de decir cuando comenzó a notar que Sam se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Había subestimado ese momento, igual porque no había estado con el hombre adecuado, hasta que llegó Sam Winchester...

Conforme Sam comenzó a salir y entrar en ella rítmicamente, Sarah supo que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. Ese hombre le estaba haciendo el amor como sólo podía describirse en los libros. Intentar buscar las palabras exactas hubiera sido un error porque jamás se habría ni acercado a lo que sentía. 

Sam estaba ahí por ella y para ella, aunque ese momento fuera de él. Se ajustó al ritmo que notó más cómodo para Sarah y y continuó con el mismo balanceo de caderas.

-Sam -la voz de Sarah salió a duras penas porque su cerebro era incapaz de pensar con claridad, sólo sentía, sentía y sentía conforme se adentraba en ella una y otra vez-. No pares. Por Dios, no pares.

Él no tenía intenciones de parar, y cuando notó que los músculos de ella se contraían a su alrededor aprisionándole más de lo que ya estaban, supo que si se hubiera propuesto resistirse, habría perdido sin lugar a dudas. 

\- Eso es, Sarah -jadeó su nombre mientras ella cabalgaba su orgasmo y lo aprisionaba entre sus piernas-. Déjame verte.

En medio de tantas emociones y sentimientos, la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sam supo que estaba perdido; la besó con fuerza y luego hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras se corría caliente y espeso dentro de ella. No supo cuántas veces gimió su nombre, pero cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor, Sam necesitó varios minutos para recuperarse.

 

Se habían puesto la ropa en su sitio y habían retomado el rumbo a casa. Sam se ofreció a acompañarla y a mitad de camino, cuando vio que ella había comenzado a temblar de frío, se quitó su chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros.

\- No tienes que helarte por mi culpa, Sam. Ya casi estamos llegando.

\- No tengo frío y tú sí -razonó él. Llevaba un rato callado pensando en decir lo que tenía en la mente, y tendría que hacerlo ya o el momento pasaría-. Sarah.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle al notar lo seria que le había salido la voz.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó con miedo. No sería la primera vez que después de haber pasado un noche fantástica con un chico, éste le decía que quizás debían ir más despacio. Y entonces desaparecían para siempre. Sam no era de esos, ¿verdad?-. ¿Va todo bien?

Sam hizo una mueca con uno de los labios y paró de andar, quedándose quieto en medio de la acera. Sarah tardó varios pasos en darse cuenta y dejó de caminar ella también. Volvió medio cuerpo para mirarle temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¿Sam?

\- ¿Quieres cenar conmigo la noche de San Valentín?

Sarah tardó en reaccionar. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hacia él arrastrando un poco los tacones que a esas alturas de la noche ya le pesaban demasiado.

\- No tienes que sentirte obligado a invitarme a cenar sólo por lo que ha pasado, Sam. Somos amigos que se han liado. Punto.

Sam intentó explicarse mejor.

\- Lo sé, pero es que quiero hacerlo. Llevo días pensando en ello pero no he encontrado el momento oportuno -sonrió con timidez mientra la miraba-. Si después de lo que ha pasado esta noche no me decido, jamás lo haré-. Volvió a sonreír cuando la cogió de la mano-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cenarás conmigo el día de San Valentín?

Sarah no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Le echó los brazos al cuello y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder rodearle a pesar de los tacones.

\- Será un placer cenar contigo esa noche, Sam Winchester -luego se echó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos fijamente-. Pero nada de cursiladas románticas ni sitios caros, ¿entendido? 

\- Te llevaré al peor puesto de perritos calientes que conozca.

La risa de Sarah quedó grabada en sus oídos aún ya de camino a casa. La había dejado en la puerta de su apartamento. Se había despedido de ella y se había olvidado pedirle su chaqueta, pero le dio igual, porque el recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa noche lo mantuvo caliente hasta que llegó a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Dean estaba sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesita y se rascaba furiosamente los ojos. Sam se acercó a él y se lo quedó mirando con la boca medio abierta.

\- ¿Estás llorando? -preguntó estupefacto. Miró hacia la televisión y de nuevo volvió la mirada hacia él-. ¿Estás llorando viendo la final del doctor Sexy?

\- Se casan, ¿vale? -bajó las piernas al suelo y se puso de pie mientras apretaba el botón del mando a distancia para apagar la televisión-. ¿Qué tal la fiesta adolescente? ¿Te han pegado algún herpes?

\- Me voy a la cama -Sam no se molestó en responderle porque sabía que si le daba pie, Dean nunca pararía-. Hasta mañana.

\- Un momento -Dean lo siguió por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba-. ¿Por qué tienes esos pelos? 

\- Hacía viento -abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y encendió la luz.

\- ¿Y tu chaqueta? -Dean se paró en la puerta del dormitorio de Sam para mirarle con una ceja levantada y una sonrisilla en el rostro-. Hey, pillín...

Sam le cerró la puerta en las narices.

 

 

 

Cuando Sam se despertó a la mañana siguiente podía oír a Dean desde la cocina maldiciendo todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Así eran los despertares de su hermano hasta que le hacía efecto el café que se tomaba nada más levantarse. 

Se duchó, se puso cómodo y bajó a la cocina para ver si quedaba algo con vida.

\- Te has levantado tarde hoy, Sammy.

Sam ignoró el apodo y se sentó en el taburete ante la barra de la cocina mientras Dean le ponía una taza delante.

\- Es sábado -se excusó. Luego lo miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Qué haces con el mono de trabajo puesto?

\- Tengo faena pendiente en el desguace. Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer la semana que viene? ¿Compro yo la cosas, las preparas tú, o mejor juntitos como en Navidad?

Sam parpadeó confundido porque no sabía a qué se refería su hermano.

\- Creo que no te sigo -le dio otro sorbo al café para ver si se despertaba de una vez.

\- San Valentín. Es la semana que viene, ¿recuerdas? -Dean recogió su taza y la dejó en el fregadero-. Cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí acordamos celebrar todas las fiestas y la próxima es San Valentín. Lo sé, es un asco, pero piensa que la siguiente es la fiesta de San Patricio -Dean sonrió como si fuera un niño ante una bola inmensa de helado-. Imagina; beber cerveza y whisky durante toooooooooodo el día. ¿Puede existir algo mejor?

Sam cerró por un segundo los ojos y revivió la noche anterior, cuando estaba profundamente enterrado en el cuerpo de Sarah viviendo sin duda uno de los mejores momentos de los últimos años. Sí, existía algo mejor.

\- Dean... -Sam quiso decirle la verdad desde un principio, que ya había quedado con Sarah y que no iba a poder cenar con él esa noche, pero entonces miró a su hermano. Estaba recogiendo la cocina y dejándolo todo listo antes de irse. Dean lo había hecho todo por él, lo había dado todo... No podía defraudarle-. Yo cocinaré esa noche.

\- Perfecto -Dean se subió la cremallera del mono y caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada-. Ya miraremos los menús. Nos vemos a la noche, Sammy.

Sam lo despidió con una mano sin mucha efusión. La historia de su vida siempre sería la misma una y otra vez...


	24. Chapter 24

**EPILOGO 3/3**

 

 

Dean volvió cansado a casa a última hora de la tarde. Necesitaba una ducha cuanto antes y comer algo.

Caminó por el salón pero no había nadie. La puerta trasera de la casa estaba abierta y desde ahí podía oír el sonido de un balón botando en el suelo. Sam estaría jugando un rato al baloncesto. 

Sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la dejó sobre la mesa del salón. El móvil de Sam vibró en ese momento anunciando que tenía un mensaje. Dean lo cogió para acercárselo y de paso avisarle de que había llegado a casa. No fue su intención rozar la pantalla haciendo que el mensaje apareciera bajo su dedo. Si hubiera sido sólo texto, Dean no se habría molestado en leerlo, pero bajo su dedo apareció una foto que le hizo pararse en medio del salón y acercarse el móvil a la cara.

En la foto, Sarah aparecía con la chaqueta de Sam puesta. Única y exclusivamente la chaqueta. No se veía nada grosero ni vulgar, quizás la sombra de los pechos que daban a entender que ni siquiera llevaba puesto sujetador, aunque no lo hubiera necesitado en realidad.

Dean sonrió por la foto que había recibido su hermanito. Marcó el mensaje como “no leído” y volvió a dejar el teléfono donde lo había encontrado. Que fuera Sam el que descubriera la foto por sí solo. Luego salió al patio trasero. Tal y como había pensado, su hermano estaba lanzando un par de canastas a una anilla oxidada que parecía tener más años que la casa.

\- Hey, ya has vuelto -Sam recogió el balón después de fallar el tiro y se acercó a él-. ¿Terminaste lo que tenías pendiente?

\- Sí. Tenía un par de coches que tenía que entregar y hoy no he parado ni para comer. Voy a darme una ducha, comer algo y posiblemente no me levante de la cama hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Sam sonrió. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en llamar a Sarah para cancelar su cita, pero no había tenido valor, así que mientras aclaraba las ideas, estuvo jugando un rato para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido. 

 

Y surtió efecto; el lunes llegó y Sam llegó el primero a la clase de arte. Sarah ya estaba allí, y estaba más guapa que de costumbre. Con un pantalón de pinzas, una chaqueta haciendo juego y el pelo recogido en un moño, Sarah era la perfección personificada. 

\- Buenos días, Sam. Qué madrugador -la chica se había dado la vuelta y lo había encontrado en la puerta de la clase, mirándola.

\- No he tenido problemas para aparcar hoy -mintió. Luego caminó hacia ella-. Buenos días.

Ella le sonrió y bajó la voz.

\- Tengo tu chaqueta en el coche. Luego te la doy.

\- Sin problemas. Te queda mejor a ti que a mí -Sam no pudo evitar recordar la foto que le había mandado ese fin de semana y las consecuencias que había tenido en él. Pero eso jamás se lo diría; eso era un secreto que su ducha y él siempre guardarían.

\- Yo no pienso lo mismo, pero gracias -Sarah parecía haberse sonrojado visiblemente por la mención de la foto.

\- Sarah -llevaba todo el fin de semana intentando buscar las palabras para decirle que no iban a poder cenar juntos en San Valentín. Incluso las había ensayado, pero ahora había olvidado todas y cada una de ellas, así que improvisó-; No voy a poder cenar contigo en San Valentín.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró esperando una explicación. Sam se la dio.

\- Cuando me vine a vivir aquí con Dean nos prometimos celebrar juntos todas las fiestas. Ya sabes que crecimos en un... ambiente muy peculiar y...

Sarah no le dejó terminar.

\- No me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, Sam. Entiendo tus razones y es muy loable de tu parte que quieras cumplir con la promesa que le has hecho a tu hermano -alargó el brazo y le acarició la cara-. Podemos cenar cualquier otro día.

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa?

\- Claro que no -quitó la mano rápidamente cuando varios alumnos comenzaron a llegar a clase. Luego le guiñó un ojo-. Vete a tu asiento. Hablamos luego.

Sam asintió. Se sentía visiblemente relajado y durante toda la clase estuvo fantaseando sobre ella. Sarah debió de notarlo porque ese día no le preguntó nada. Cuando lanzaba una pregunta al aire y nadie contestaba, solía preguntarle a Sam porque él siempre solía saberla. Ese día sabía que Sam estaba en su mundo particular y, aunque tendría que haberse sentido molesta porque ignorara su explicación, lo cierto es que estaba orgullosa de él de que por fin Sam se permitiera el lujo de soñar despierto.

 

Dean estaba apoyado en un lateral del impala. Le había mandado un mensaje a Sam para que saliera en el cambio de clase. Necesitaba que le diera las llaves de casa. Esa mañana había salido con tanta prisa que se había olvidado coger las suyas. Podía forzar la cerradura. No era la primera vez que lo hacía puesto que no era la primera vez que se le olvidaban las llaves, pero así tenía una excusa para ver a su hermano al medio día.

Sam apareció cinco minutos más tarde con las llaves en la mano y con cara de poker.

\- Algún día vas a olvidarte la cabeza en casa -le lanzó las llaves que Dean cogió al vuelo.

\- No creo. ¿cómo conduciría entonces? -se levantó del lateral y palmeó el hombro de su hermano antes de marcharse-. ¿Te recojo luego para ver qué compramos para nuestra cena romántica? -sonrió ante su propia broma. Luego se paró y lo miró-. No entiendo por qué no le has pedido a Sarah que cene contigo.

Sam levantó las cejas asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Pensé que íbamos a celebrar todas las fiestas juntos, Dean -no pudo evitar cierto tono de acusación en la voz.

\- Lo sé, pero San Valentín, Sammy... cuando dije eso pensé que a estas alturas ya tendrías algún ligue o algo -entonces sonrió por la idea que acababa de tener-. Oye, ¿por qué no le dices a Sarah que venga a cenar con nosotros?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sé, ya sé, pero te prometo no estar de alcahueta mucho rato. Cenaremos y luego vosotros os podéis ir al cine, al parque, a tocar el arpa o lo que sea que te guste hacer en tu tiempo libre. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Se lo preguntaré a Sarah. Dean... ¿qué vas a hacer tú luego?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando salga del trabajo iré a casa. ¿Por?

\- No; quiero decir después de la cena de San Valentín.

Dean sabía a dónde quería llegar su hermano y no. No iba a hablar de Cas, por eso decidió seguir bromeando.

\- ¿Yo? Tocaré el arpa solo en mi cuarto -sonrió cuando Sam esbozó una sonrisa.

Cuando dejaron de reír, Sam siguió con lo que tenía en mente.

\- Echas de menos a Cas, ¿verdad?

Dean lo había intentado, y pensó que había conseguido despistar a Sam, pero éste no solía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, así que no le quedó más remedio que responder.

\- Sí, mucho.

\- ¿Vas a esperarle eternamente?

Dean no pudo evitar subir el tono de voz al responderle.

\- Sé que va a volver.

\- Yo también sé que volverá -Sam quiso infundirle ánimos, ya no sólo porque se los mereciera sino porque estaba seguro de que Cas volvería. Echó un paso hacia atrás y se despidió de Dean-. Le preguntaré a Sarah y te lo diré esta noche cuando te vea en la cena.

\- De acuerdo -Dean se subió al coche, se despidió de Sam a través de la ventanilla y condujo hacia el trabajo. Necesitaba a Cas. Lo necesitaba mucho.

 

 

 

Sam regresó a la siguiente clase con calma. Aún le quedaban un par de minutos, así que no tenía necesidad de salir corriendo. Por el pasillo y saliendo de una de las clases, se topó de frente con Sarah. Ella le guiñó un ojo cuando pasó por su lado.

\- ¿Intentando escapar de las clases y arrepintiéndote luego? -bromeó al ver que Sam volvía de haber estado fuera.

\- He ido al parking a mirar a través de las ventanillas de tu coche para ver si era verdad que habías traído mi chaqueta -él también sabía bromear y a eso podía jugar los dos.

Ella rió la broma con él.

\- Eres único, Sam.

Él se sonrojó un poco. Luego cambió de tema antes de que se le olvidara.

\- Acabo de hablar con Dean y me ha preguntado si te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros el día de San Valentín.

Ella levantó la cejas porque no se esperaba tal invitación.

\- ¿Le has dicho que ibas a quedar conmigo y se siente culpable o cómo?

\- No, yo no le he dicho nada. Ha salido de él.

\- Pensé que querríais estar solos.

Sam se rió por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Sarah, somos hermanos, no una pareja gay. Podemos cenar juntos y luego tú y yo vamos a dar una vuelta o algo. O a tocar el arpa, según Dean.

\- Está bien. Si Dean me ha invitado, no puedo decirle que no. Dale las gracias de mi parte. ¿Llevo vino para la cena o el postre? 

Sam se imaginó otra clase de postre, con Sarah envuelta en su chaqueta y nada más. Se palmeó la cara e intentó apartar esa imagen de su cabeza. 

\- No es necesario que lleves nada. Oye, llego tarde a clase. Luego hablamos, ¿vale? -Sam no le dio tiempo a que la chica se despidiera de él porque él ya había echado a andar rápidamente hacia su siguiente clase. Tenía que sentarse ya porque los pantalones habían comenzado a delatar descaradamente lo empalmado que estaba. Mierda; qué complicado era a veces ser hombre.

 

 

 

Dean llegó a casa algo más pronto de lo acostumbrado. Sam le había mandado un mensaje un rato atrás diciéndole que ya estaba haciendo la cena y que luego iría a recoger a Sarah a su casa. 

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue que la cocina estaba hecha un asco. Sam parecía haber terminado la comida y ahora estaba liado con el postre. Más bien parecía que el postre había estallado por toda la cocina. Había mermelada de frambuesa por toda la encimera e incluso hasta caía del techo.

\- ¿Sam? -Dean dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y caminó por la casa buscándole. Al no encontrarle en el piso de abajo, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Podía oír el agua de la ducha correr en el baño de arriba. Seguramente su hermano había necesitado darse una ducha después del estropicio de la cocina. Llegó hasta el cuarto de baño y empujó la puerta que apenas estaba entornada-. Sam, qué diablos... -entonces levantó la vista y las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Castiel levantó la mirada también. Estaba intentando aclarar las manchas de mermelada de su camisa blanca con una toalla y agua, pero sólo había conseguido expandirlas. Al toparse con Dean, éste no pudo menos que sonreír.

\- Dean -fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que el cazador saliera de su ensimismamiento y se le echara encima.

\- Cas -lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda cerciorándose de que era él-. Cas.

Otra persona de constitución más enclenque sin duda se habría roto en mil pedazos entre los fuertes brazos de Dean. Por suerte Cas parecía estar hecho de otro material porque no sólo aceptó con agrado el abrazo sino que se lo devolvió haciendo lo mismo.

Dean no podía evitar sonreír. Era Castiel y estaba ahí. Se echó hacia atrás sin alejarse demasiado para verle bien la cara y esos ojos azules que tanto había echado de menos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el ángel estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Estás lavando la camisa? -frunció el ceño preocupado-. ¿No tienes poderes?

\- Sí, pero he pensado que durante el tiempo que esté aquí, podría aprender a hacer las cosas que no sé hacer -se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a su respuesta-. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a volver a dejarme sin poderes. Es bueno que esté preparado y sepa adaptarme, aunque los usaré para cosas realmente importantes.

Dean lo miró de arriba abajo porque aún no se creía que lo tuviera ahí con él. Entonces reaccionó a las palabras de Cas.

\- ¿El tiempo que estés aquí? -comenzó intentando no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones-. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?

\- El que yo quiera. He solucionado todo lo que tenía pendiente en el cielo y nadie requiere mi presencia por el momento, así que si me aceptáis, me gustaría quedarme con vosotros una temporada.

Dean no sabía qué iban a pensar los vecinos cuando vieran a un tío rarito viviendo con ellos, pero eso le dio igual. Castiel estaba ahí y había venido a quedarse. ¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso?

\- ¿Me has echado de menos? 

No. Dean no podía haberle preguntado eso. Además, ¿qué diablos iba a responderle Castiel? El ángel apenas sabía quitarle las manchas de mermelada a una camisa... ¿cómo iba a saber lo que era echar de menos a alguien? Sin embargo sus palabras lo dejaron helado.

\- Ha sido una tortura no poder acudir cuando me llamabas, Dean -Cas lo miraba sin tapujos y directamente a los ojos-. Y sí; te he echado mucho de menos.

Dean podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. No recordaba a nadie que le hubiera echado de menos alguna vez, así que esa nueva sensación lo dejó más nervioso aún si podía. Entonces reaccionó a las palabras de Castiel.

\- ¿Te he rezado? -preguntó, porque realmente no se acordaba de haberlo hecho. Sabía que el ángel estaba ocupado en el cielo y no quería distraerle-. Puede que alguna vez cuando estaba dormido, pero no lo recuerdo. Lo siento.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

\- No, estabas bien despierto, Dean. No hace falta que me reces como tal para que yo sepa que me estás llamando; Basta con que susurres mi nombre.

Dean se sintió como si hubiera estado cerca de una bomba que hubiera explotado sin previo aviso. Las palabras de Castiel tuvieron ese efecto en él y casi lo volvieron loco. Sabía que podía existir la posibilidad de que el ángel lo hubiera visto y oído murmurando su nombre en esos momentos, pero de sospecharlo a saberlo con certeza había una gran diferencia.

Ahora tenía dos opciones; o ponerse colorado o buscar alguna excusa, o declarar abiertamente que el ángel tenía razón; siempre que se masturbaba, pensaba en él. Dean Winchester eligió la tercera opción, que fue agarrar al ángel por la camisa y apresarle contra la pared para besarle.

 

El agua de la ducha corría de fondo mientras Dean se quitaba la ropa todo lo rápido que podía. Luego atacó la camisa del ángel. En su afán por quitársela de encima le arrancó dos botones, pero eso no le hizo detenerse en su prisa por dejar a Castiel tan desnudo como él.

\- Tendrás que añadir la costura a la lista de cosas que vas a aprender -Dean vio el tercer botón de la camisa saltar por los aires pero le dio igual. Cuando tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo, la erección del ángel apareció presa por su ropa interior. La tela estaba humedecida por el líquido pre seminal haciendo que el glande se adhiriese de forma lasciva-. Por Dios, Cas.

Realmente su intención no fue blasfemar, pero no encontró ninguna otra palabra para explicar lo que sentía. Esa visión del ángel frente a él de esa manera pudo con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Se puso de rodillas y tiró de los calzoncillos hacia abajo teniendo así un primer plano de lo que quería ver. 

Castiel contuvo el aliento recordando esa primera y única vez en que los labios y la lengua de Dean habían estado sobre él de esa manera. Su erección se anticipó al momento y se humedeció más, haciendo que una gota descarada rodara hacia abajo por toda su erección. 

La lengua de Dean le salió al encuentro y lo recorrió hasta arriba, hasta llegar a esa sensible zona. Entonces se lo deslizó entero en la boca. Castiel cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar adelantar una mano y tomar el pelo de Dean entre sus dedos. 

El cazador lo notó y no pudo evitar gruñir de satisfacción. Quería sentir esa mano sobre su cabeza guiándole, que lo obligara a tragarle más profundamente, pero Castiel se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y a ejercer cierta presión pero sin llegar a forzarle en ningún momento.

Dean supo que ese era el momento de tomarse las cosas con más calma. Llevaba meses deseando hacer mil cosas de ese estilo con Castiel, pero el ángel acababa de llegar y no quería asustarle. Lo curioso es que Cas parecía estar en la misma sintonía que él porque acabó por apresarle el cabello con más urgencia mientras se hundía en el fondo de su garganta.

\- Dean, por favor -jadeó sin sentido porque no sabía qué era lo que estaba pidiendo-. Por favor.

Dean se levantó con desgana y se puso de pie. Quería seguir con lo que estaba haciendo; sentir la desesperación el ángel, notar que se corría al fondo de su garganta, pero tenía que tomárselo con calma. 

Cuando lo liberó de toda la ropa, Dean lo arrastró con él hacia la ducha. El chorro del agua caliente los envolvió a ambos y bajo el vapor lo volvió a apresar contra los azulejos para seguir besándole. El agua caliente le producía efectos relajante en la piel, pero nada podía compararse a las manos y los gemidos del ángel.

Dean cogió gel y le embadurnó de la cabeza a los pies. Luego hizo lo mismo con él, aunque con su cuerpo se esmeró menos. Parecía que no podía tener las manos alejadas de él ni un segundo. El ángel era tan perfecto que temió perderse ahí para siempre. 

Le recorrió la piel con la palma de las manos abiertas. El gel ayudaba a que se deslizara mejor y no dejara ni un sólo milímetro sin tocar. Cuando lo rodeó y le abarcó las nalgas, uno de los dedos rozó esa zona y el cuerpo de Castiel tembló. Apenas había sido un leve e inocente roce, pero a Dean no se le pasó por alto. Alargó de nuevo la mano hacia el mismo sitio y, con el dedo corazón, le acarició la entrada.

El ángel se retorció en sus brazos. Apretado como entraba entre los brazos de Dean y con la espalda apoyada sobre los azulejos del baño, no tenía escapatoria posible. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Quería probarlo todo con Dean, quería que le enseñara todo lo que él supiera, por eso separó un poco más las piernas dándole así un mudo permiso.

\- Cas, por Dios -Dean jadeó sobre un hombro notando la predisposición del ángel a lo que él tenía en mente. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer-. Lo siento. No pretendía usar el nombre de...

Castiel no lo dejó terminar porque acercó los labios a los suyos y lo besó. Mientras le devoraba los labios aceptando la lengua de Dean contra la suya, no pudo evitar mover las caderas. Sentía su mano en esa zona tan íntima sin moverse que lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Dean... por favor -el ángel pudo susurrar sobre sus labios la necesidad que sentía.

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

Cas asintió con la cabeza. Dean encontró tan entrañable ese gesto que no pudo evitar mirarle mientras sentía algo que le golpeaba en el pecho. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, lo que fuera. 

Volvió a besarle mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre la curvada línea que separaba las nalgas de Castiel. Cuando pasaba sobre los suaves pliegues, hacía una leve incursión, torturándole así un poco más. 

En una de esas pasadas, Dean profundizó algo más el dedo. No lo hizo queriendo, pero el gel ayudó a que se deslizara sin apenas proponérselo. Cas gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla sobre los azulejos.

Dean lo miró preocupado.

\- Lo siento. Se me ha resbalado el dedo -quiso preguntarle si le había hecho daño y si quería parar, pero Castiel se adelantó a sus palabras.

\- Sigue, por favor.

El jadeo, con la voz más ronca de lo normal, hizo que Dean tragara saliva y asintiera, imitando el mismo gesto de Cas. Sin apartar los ojos de él, avanzó un poco más en su escrutinio.

El dedo resbaló un poco más solo, notando cómo entraba casi sin problemas en el estrecho canal. Los músculos se cerraron alrededor de él y tuvo que pararse para tomar aire cuando se imaginó lo que esos músculos podrían llegar a hacer cuando su polla estuviera allí hundida. 

\- Más, Dean.

Las palabras del ángel fueron claras y no dejaron lugar a dudas; quería que siguiera adentrándose en él. Y Dean lo hizo; profundizó más su escrutinio y avanzó con el dedo. Castiel le dio la bienvenida encerrándole en el estrecho conducto mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas de atrás hacia delante para que ese mismo dedo saliera y entrara en él repetidas veces. Dean sonrió porque había recordado cómo Castiel había movido las caderas en la cama para darse placer. Posiblemente no lo supiera, pero todo él irradiaba lujuria por todas partes. Entonces comenzó a mover el dedo.

\- ¿Así? -le preguntó saliendo y entrado de su cuerpo con facilidad.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados dejando que los chorros de la ducha le mojasen los labios.

\- Sí -jadeó finalmente con pereza mientras se lamía las gotas que caían sobre su labio inferior.

\- ¿O así? -Dean extrajo totalmente el dedo y cuando lo fue a deslizar de nuevo en su cuerpo, decidió añadir otro.

El ángel gruñó por la inesperada sensación y Dean gimió junto a él notando cómo Castiel acomodaba su cuerpo para acogerle. Quería adentrarse más en él, pero en la posición en que se encontraban no podía avanzar mucho.

\- Date la vuelta -la orden de Dean vino acompañada de la extracción de sus dedos del estrecho canal. Castiel se sintió vacío de pronto y obedeció al instante, deseoso por volver a sentir eso otra vez.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, el ángel apoyó los brazos sobre los azulejos desde cierta distancia. Entonces levantó las caderas, ofreciéndose totalmente y sin tapujos a Dean, que lo observaba pensando si no se correría únicamente con esa increíble visión. 

Decidió ponerse de rodillas tras él y con ambas manos, le separó las nalgas para dejar expuesto ese maravilloso trasero ante su atenta visión. Luego acercó la boca, sacó la lengua y lo acarició con ella. Bajo sus manos, otro escalofrío hizo temblar el cuerpo del ángel. Eso hizo que volviera a acercarse para lamerle de nuevo ésta vez profundizando más la lengua. Un gruñido seco que acabó en jadeo sonó por encima del agua de la ducha que caía sobre ellos. Dean estaba a un paso de correrse sin meterla y sin tocarse. Tenía que ir más despacio y calmarse. 

Deslizar un dedo dentro de Castiel mientras lo lamía con la lengua no le ayudó mucho. El ángel tampoco estaba por la labor de que Dean no se volviera completamente loco porque le arrimó más las caderas y las movió instándole y exigiéndole más. 

\- Vas a matarme, Cas -Dean se levantó y le dio la vuelta-. Y lo peor es que voy a dejar que lo hagas.

Castiel dudó si Dean hablaba en el sentido literal o metafórico de la frase. Ya sabía la forma que tenía de hablar y no podía tomarle en serio muchas veces.

 

Dean lo enjuagó. En realidad enjuagó a ambos, pero tampoco se esmeró mucho. Estaba demasiado ansioso por salir de la ducha, echar a Castiel sobre su cama y demostrarle que eso que había sentido en el baño no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba.

El ángel se dejó arrastrar por él sin poder quitarle las manos de encima. Cuando su cuerpo rebotó sobre la cama, Dean se le echó inmediatamente encima. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se frotó contra él buscando la mejor fricción para ambas erecciones. 

Durante un segundo eso no fue suficiente y Dean le recorrió los brazos hasta colocárselos por encima de la cabeza. Juntó las manos con él y entrelazaron los dedos, como si pudiera así a amarrarle para siempre. 

Los besos que comenzó a darle sobre el pecho lo llevó hacia los labios, donde los apresó y los reclamó para sí durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Castiel le estaba haciendo perder el norte y pronto no sabría ni cómo se llamaba, pero francamente eso le daba igual. Apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama y se echó hacia delante dejando resbalar la otra pierna sobre el cuerpo del ángel mientras acercaba su miembro erecto a los labios del ángel que segundos antes había estado besando. Castiel no iba a perder el tiempo porque sabía perfectamente lo que el cazador quería, por eso se relamió los labios justo antes de separarlos y acogerlo por completo en su boca. 

Dean no se movió. Ni Castiel tampoco. El cazador se había quedado ahí hundido en esa garganta notando esa calor húmeda a su alrededor y sintiendo contraerse la garganta del ángel. Por él como si explotaba la tierra en ese momento. Entonces Castiel comenzó a moverse, lubricándole la polla, usando apenas el borde de sus dientes. 

\- Eso es, Cas, sí. Vamos.

El ángel, alentado por sus palabras, lo deslizó más profundamente hasta rozar la nariz con la piel de Dean. Cuando lo tragó entero, hizo un ruido con la garganta que no pudo evitar, como si el resto de la saliva sobrase. 

Dean paró y se alejó de él temiendo estar haciendo algo que no le gustase.

\- Si hay algo que no te gusta me lo dirás, ¿verdad, Cas? -Dean volvió a deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, ésta vez colándose entre las piernas del ángel haciendo que éste separase las piernas y lo acogiera entre sus muslos-. Ahora que tienes tus poderes, no quiero estar dentro de ti y de pronto darme cuenta de que me has convertido en rana y me has mandado a Laponia. 

La risa de Castiel, sencilla y serena, llenó la habitación. 

\- No, Dean. Te advertiría antes de mandarte.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y unas arriguitas muy sexys se formaron alrededor de sus ojos.

\- Así que ya sabes bromear como las personas normales, ¿eh? -se meció frotándose un poco más contra él. Sentía el cuerpo de Castiel temblar bajo el suyo, y cuando el ángel le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, Dean se acercó para besarle y devorarle de nuevo los labios que ahora sabían a él.

\- Aprendo rápido -respondió cuando Dean le dejó un segundo para tomar aliento-. Dean... enséñame.

El cazador supo que Castiel no se refería a que le enseñar a tener humor ni nada por el estilo. Fue una petición silenciosa y privada entre ambos, donde el ángel pronunció la segunda parte de esa frase en silencio, únicamente mirando las pupilas verdes de Dean. 

Él tuvo que dárselo. No podía negarse. Se ancló entre sus piernas y tomó posición rozando la humedad de su glande con la entrada del ángel. Se agarró la erección y la guió hacia los suaves pliegues, luego hizo una mínima presión abriéndose paso en él. 

La erección de Dean era bastante más gruesa que los dos dedos con los que le había tanteado antes, por eso lo hizo con cuidado, deslizándose milímetro a milímetro en el estrecho canal. Si ya antes se había sentido prisionero en su cuerpo, ahora la sensación era mil veces mayor. 

Al hundirse por completo tuvo que soltar el aire de los pulmones que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Por todos los santos del cielo, esa era la sensación más increíble y maravillosa del mundo. Cuando dejó pasar varios segundos para que el prieto cuerpo de Castiel se ajustara, él comenzó a moverse. Entonces ya no pudo parar.

La cama crujía debajo de ellos dejando constancia de la velocidad y la fuerza con la que Dean arremetía en su cuerpo. Salía y entraba de él cada vez con más facilidad. Volvió a entrelazar la mano que había soltado de nuevo con la del ángel y lo mantuvo así mientras se hundía también en su mirada. Le quedaba poco, muy poco. 

Soltó las manos del ángel y enredó los dedos en su pelo mientras lo besaba sin descanso. Lo necesitaba tanto...

\- Cas... -Dean quiso advertirle que iba a correrse, que apenas le quedaban unos segundos para que su mente estallase en miles de fragmentos de colores. Tan sólo una fina línea le separaba de permanecer cuerdo y controlando lo que hacía a perder sin remedio el control. Quería decirle a Castiel que luego le haría disfrutar a él, que le dedicaría todos los minutos del mundo hasta complacerle del todo, pero el ángel se contrajo apresándole con fuerza gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando notó su estómago húmedo y pegajoso por el semen del ángel, Dean terminó de perder el norte y acabó corriéndose agónico en el estrecho canal de Castiel-. Por Dios, sí, Cas, sí. Apriétame más, cariño. Eso es.

Castiel notó ese líquido caliente dentro de él, recorrerle y llenarle hasta marcarle. Tensó el cuerpo un poco más hasta oprimirle todo lo que pudo mientras él también daba rienda suelta a su liberación. 

 

 

 

Notó que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su costado izquierdo hasta caer sobre la piel del ángel. Ambos jadeaban aún por el glorioso desenlace que habían experimentado y que los había dejado totalmente agotados sobre la cama.

Dean rodó hacia un lado para quitarse de encima de Cas. Sabía que no iba a aplastarle, pero le dolía el cuello de tenerlo en tensión. Cuando el ángel también rodó hasta quedar tumbado de lado frente a él, Dean observó que Cas también jadeaba y tenía una expresión relajada y soñolienta en el rostro.

\- Ha sido fantástico, Cas -realmente Dean no eran de los que solían hablar después del sexo ni solía comentar nada como si se hubiera tratado de un partido de fútbol, no obstante ahora sentía la necesidad de hacérselo saber a Castiel porque no se trataba de una persona normal, sino de un ángel. Ese pensamiento hizo que, involuntariamente, esbozara una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

Al principio negó con la cabeza, pero luego Dean se vio en la obligación de contárselo porque no quería que Cas pensara que se estaba riendo de él cuando no era así.

\- Acabo de tirarme a un ángel del Señor -comenzó a reírse como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo-. Si por esto no voy al infierno...

Castiel no le veía la gracia realmente, pero le gustó las palabras de Dean.

\- Si fueras de nuevo al infierno, yo iría tras de ti para sacarte.

Dean dejó de reír de pronto porque sabía que eso era cierto.

\- Cas -se mordió el labio inferior mientras notaba cómo se le había puesto toda la piel de gallina cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Podía haber sido provocado por el sudor secándose sobre él, pero también sabía que había algo más-. Si no hubieras salido del purgatorio, tarde o temprano habría ido a buscarte.

Castiel sí que no se esperaba eso.

\- Hubiera sido algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta lo que te costó salir -zanjó tal cual, sin pararse a pensar en cómo le iba a sentar eso a Dean. 

Las palabras del cazador no tardaron en llegar.

\- Vaya, Cas... gracias -respondió algo ofendido por la respuesta del ángel-. Por la fe que tienes en mí y esas cosas. Seguro que si lo hubiera hecho, me habrías echado la bronca durante días.

\- Es posible -el ángel parecía distraído en un principio, pero luego centró la mirada de nuevo en Dean-, aunque te habría recompensado por ello.

\- ¿Sí? -Dean se relamió los labios porque la palabra _recompensar_ podía tener muchos posibles significados.

Castiel fue a responder pero el sonido del móvil de Dean lo detuvo.

Cansado de que ese trasto siempre sonase en los momentos más inoportunos, Dean estiró un brazo hacia el suelo para sacarlo del bolsillo del pantalón y mirar el mensaje. Tras unos breves segundos leyendo se volvió hacia Cas.

\- Era Sam. Dice que ya ha comprado el postre para la cena en la pastelería y va de camino a recoger a Sarah. Que terminemos lo que sea que estemos haciendo -dejó el teléfono debajo de la almohada-. Tenemos veinte minutos hasta que lleguen. ¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

\- Aparecí en la cocina cuando estaba usando esa cosa que hace ruido.

\- Creo que por la forma en que vi caer la mermelada del techo cuando llegué, le diste un susto de muerte.

\- Bien -la voz del ángel sonó más baja de lo acostumbrado. Se arrimó a Dean y lo miró de cerca. No le dijo nada, pero era obvio lo que sus ojos querían. Sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo.

A Dean no se le pasó por alto la erección del ángel, pero tenía que ser consecuente con la situación.

\- Sólo tenemos veinte minutos, Cas, y la cocina está hecha un asco. Tenemos que recogerla antes de que...

\- La acabo de recoger yo -la voz de Cas vino desde un punto escondido del cuello de Dean, donde el ángel había posado ya los labios.

Dean levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Has usado tus poderes? -le tembló la voz al notar la punta de la lengua de Cas recorrerle esa sensible zona-. Pensé que me habías dicho que sólo los usaría para cosas importantes.

Castiel levantó la cabeza de su cuello para mirarle.

\- Esto es importante, Dean.

Dean lo miró porque para él también lo era. No quería salir de esa cama en un buen rato y si sólo tenían veinte minutos antes de tener que hacerlo obligatoriamente, al menos los aprovecharía bien.

\- Antes me hablabas de haberme recompensado -Dean expuso su cuello sabiendo que así tentaba al ángel-. ¿Cómo?

Castiel se lo podría haber dicho en varios lenguas, pero decidió demostrárselo; Hundió de nuevo la cabeza en su cuello y lo besó. 

La piel de Dean olía a sexo y eso le secó la boca. 

Dean se dejó inspeccionar y cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía los miembros entrelazados con él y respiraba furioso por la nariz mientras lo besaba. Había enredado una mano en sus cabellos despeinándole más aún mientras se hundía poco a poco en los besos del ángel. Castiel se estaba tomando su tiempo cosa que para Dean había comenzado a ser una tortura porque él lo necesitaba, con urgencia además, pero no le instó a que acelerara el ritmo; si Cas necesitaba toda una vida para recorrerle la piel con la yema de los dedos, besarle los labios hasta dejarle sin aliento y hacerle temblar todo el cuerpo de placer, él se lo permitiría.Tan sólo esperaba que esos veinte minutos durasen toda la vida.

\- Dean.

\- Hmmmm -el cazador dejó de rodar por la cama con los miembros de Cas entrelazados a los suyos y levantó la cabeza alejándola un poco para mirarle a los ojos-. Dime.

\- No te preocupes.

Dean hizo un gesto con los labios y se quedó pensativo porque no sabía qué diablos quería decir Cas.

\- No te entiendo.

\- No hace falta que nos demos prisa -estiró del cuello para llegar hasta la barbilla de Dean donde lo mordisqueó para luego bajar por su cuello hasta su clavícula-; el coche de Sam no se pondrá en marcha hasta que terminemos.

Durante un par de segundos Dean analizó lo que había insinuado el ángel. Sonrió y de nuevo se dejó besar.

\- Me gusta tu criterio para usar tus poderes sobre lo que consideras importante y lo que no, Cas -murmuró, afirmando con sus palabras el hecho de que Cas ya iba bajando por su estómago y parecía no querer parar-. Por favor, sigue.

Y Castiel siguió. Ninguno de los dos se levantó de la cama hasta mucho, mucho, mucho más tarde.

 

FIN


End file.
